Beware of falling wardrobes
by Chrys Stone
Summary: There were other people who she was friends with, this shouldn't be such a big deal. People fall in love all the time, Cana went through boy friends like candy, so why couldn't Natsu have found someone for himself? And why did she feel the need to flee?
1. Natsu's pride

_**Disclaimer::I don't Own Fairy Tail::**_

_**So this story is taking place a little after the Edolas ark, but before the S-class exams. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make it yet, because it started off as a crazy dream I had... . obsession is an understatement when it comes to how much I love Natsu. Oh course this is an expansion of the original, dream, and I've changed some of the details so that it moves slower. hee hee I'm also working on my ability to write comedy so PLEASE tell me if it's working or if I'm completely hopeless.  
><strong>_

_**Fun fun fun!**_

* * *

><p>Natsu relaxed, staring up at his house with a sense of accomplishment. This had been a good month, not only had they worked enough to get the money to fix up this broken down shack, but he was also able to add a full second floor. (which was amazing in itself due to the trees that had been growing through the floor and out of the roof before his renovations had started) Natsu was rather proud of his handy work, he was finally acting like he cared about what his house looked like, a sign that he was finally becoming an adult. Slowly he made his way through the front door, crossing the tidy living room and placed himself unceremoniously on the couch, folding his arms behind his head. With a sly grin set across his face, Natsu patted the of his waist coat, feeling the small lump where his trophy lay.<p>

Happy had flown ahead and was already napping in his favorite beat up old chair, completely tired out from the 'mission' he and Natsu had just preformed. Natsu was pleased with the out come of his latest exploit, even though he had been cutting it closer than he ever had before. It wasn't the first time they had made this journey, and they both knew it wouldn't be the last. An evil grin crept it's was across his features as he continued to pat the trophy in his waist band.

Satisfied with the way his day had gone, Natsu kicked off his sandals and closed his eyes. Playing Ninja could be exhausting sometimes, especially when you don't know how long you have until the target was expected back. His nose was the best defense that he possessed, and he was rather glad for it in moments like those. He could smell friends and foes alike making it easy for him to tell where people were in relation to his on position, but the more familiar he was with a person's scent the easier it was to pick them out. With certain people like Erza and Gray it was so easy that he could have picked them out in a field full of hay stacks from at least a mile away. With others like Lucy, Lissanna and Happy with whom he spent a lot of time in close quarters, he could probably find them in the center of a busy town even after just getting off the train.

Natsu's ears perked up, listening intently for what he knew was coming, he felt slightly anxious about his possible impending doom. He could already smell her coming up the pathway, either she was running, or the wind had picked up because his nose was assaulted by the sweetness of her honey and lavender cleansers which mixed so nicely with her natural light musky perfume.

Natsu closed his eyes counting to himself, as her foot steps became louder. He was slightly amused that she even knew where to find him, he had never brought her here before. Maybe she had asked for directions at the guild, which would make plenty of sense. She was always the smart one who would come up with the plans before heading off to do something dangerous or risky, and he was the one who often wound up ignoring it all any way just barging in like he owned the place.

'_Five'_

_'Four'_

_'Three'_

_'Two'_

"NATSU!" _'Right on time'_, the door bust open revealing a slightly disheveled looking Lucy who was more than slightly pink in the face. Natsu masked a laugh with a deep cough as he watched her stalk towards him, his skin prickled with a small charge of fear at the look of pure anger in her eyes. _'Crap'_ He battled back a shiver and trying to come up with the most natural way he could to greet his extremely upset blonde friend.

"Oh, hey Lucy, I didn't know you would be dropping by. How'd your last mission go? " Secretly he enjoyed baiting her with these types of situations, and he found himself on the instigating side more often than not. Natsu just couldn't get enough of the slightly panicked expressions she made when he did something to embarrass her or the pure thrill of fear he felt when he crossed the line just a little to far causing her to strike out with her fists or feet. It had recently occurred to the dragon slayer that he was a bit self destructive when it came to females, but he enjoyed it far to much to care. With the exception of Erza of course, her rage was just painful no matter how she dished it out, there was nothing fun or thrilling about it.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. Some one has been stealing my personal things and I want them back." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and tapped the toe of her heeled boot impatiently, completely ignoring his casual question, as she waited for his reply.

"That's** terrible**, we should find who ever did it and smack them around till they tell us where your stuff is!" Natsu jumped off the couch straight into one of his fighting stances. Lucy lifted an eyebrow as she watched him get all excited. "I bet it was Gray, the Ice Princess has absolutely no manners!" Natsu made his way across the room jumping around, glad for any excuse to punch Gray in the face.

"He is on a mission with Juvia, he left the same day as Lissanna and I so it couldn't have been him." Lucy said in a slightly strained voice. Natsu really didn't pay any attention to his surrounding, even when it came to the person he fought with almost EVERY day.

"Oh, well maybe if you tell me what they took we could figure it out quicker, **OR** we could just go down to the guild and just punch people till some one fesses up." Natsu's eyes sparked at the thought. Even Erza wouldn't scold him if his reasoning was to help Lucy, he was being righteous, and therefore would hopefully be spared punishment by the scary red head.

"Personal things, and I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want my things back." Lucy's cheeks flared a bright red as she answered. Natsu wasn't listening closely enough to realize that she suspected him to be the culprit. He continued to spout off reasons why they should head down to the guild, sure that he could wear her down eventually, he always did.

With all the excessive celebrating and jumping around trying to convince Lucy to head out for the guild, he failed to notice a small piece of frilly fabric falling out of his waist coat. Lucy's cheeks flamed as bright red as Erza's hair when she watched it hit the ground.

"Natsu..." Lucy's voice was dangerously low her eye shadowed under her long blonde bangs. Natsu stopped in his tracks when he finally noticed what she was looking at. He gulped rather audibly watching Lucy's shoulders tense in her growing anger. "Why do you have something like THAT on your person?" Her tone made him flinch as he scrambled to think of a good excuse for having something so feminine and, well embarrassing stashed with him.

"Um, this, um oh... well," Natsu quickly leaned down and grabbed his trophy placing it back into his waist coat with a nervous smile. "Gotta go!" Natsu let out in a squeak and hi-tailed it for the newly renovated second floor.

"NATSU! Come back here! You didn't answer my question!" Lucy was right behind ready to serve him a sound lashing for avoiding the question. She was oblivious to everything around her, especially the tightly wound spiral stair case that she was climbing. When she finally caught up to him, her mouth fell open in surprise at the sight before her. "Natsu what is all this?"

Natsu had ducked into a room that was dressed up like a little girl's fantasy with a tall guilded mirror that stood on the wall next to a beautiful mahogany wardrobe that was tall enough to graze the ceiling, a four poster bed that looked to be twice the size of her own, soft sheer pink fabric hung from the corners, gliding gracefully to the ground. There was even a fully stocked desk right in front of the window letting the natural light of the mid-afternoon sun cast the perfect lighting for painting. She looked around in complete awe of what she was seeing, her mouth hanging open as she observed the details of the room.

"You ruined the surprise." Natsu pouted, crossing his arms over his chest like a small child who had been deprived of a fun game.

"Aye. No one was supposed to see it till we had everything here!" Happy, who had seemingly woken from his cat nap, whined as he floated past Lucy to curl up on the bed.

"But what IS this?" Any anger she had felt moments ago was replaced with sheer curiosity, the issue of missing items completely wiped from her mind.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck nervously looking over at Happy for moral support. Lucy watched the two share an slightly nervous laugh as they made a plan. The cat smiled brightly and nodded his head encouragingly, silently telling Natsu to come clean.

"Happy and I wanted to make the place feel more, um, homey I guess." Natsu shrugged and threw himself on the large bed. It was then that it struck her, Lucy realized that she was on the second floor which hadn't been there when she broke in and cleaned the place. When had they done all this, and why was everything so girly? She knew they liked to break into her place, but she never expected them to style there own place so close to hers. Lucy found herself unable to hold back her laughter.

"And you decided that this was homey?" Lucy sputtered the words through her laughter, unaware of how Natsu's smile had faltered. Happy looked worried as he glanced back and fourth between them. Something was lost between the words that had been spoken and the cat could tell that this wasn't going to go the way they had originally planned.

"It's not for _**ME**_." Natsu said in a tone that gave off how she had injured his pride. "Do you really think **I** like having all this girly frilly stuff around me?" Natsu motioned to the bed, the curtains and the plush rug in the center of the room. Lucy's laughter calmed as she took in what he was trying to say. There was a sharp pain in her chest that she was unable to identify.

"Do you mean you did this for someone?" Lucy bit her bottom lip, Natsu was kind and brave so it would be a surprise if some one had actually fallen for him, but she had never once seen him make a REAL advance on a member of the opposite sex, not since they had known each other at least. Was he seeing someone in secret, and she had just stumbled into their private space? The very idea of such a thing sent a shiver of disgust down her spin. No, she couldn't believe that, Natsu was ALWAYS at her house, well except when they were out on missions, or out getting into other trouble. He didn't have the time to find some sort of secret lover, especially with all the solo missions he had been going on recently. He never kept secrets, especially not from her, they shared everything with each other no matter how childish or embarrassing it might be. Now that she really thought about it though, she hadn't seen him in her apartment for the better part of the past month, and she was often out on solo missions of her own. She hadn't taken a mission with her partner that whole time, so Lucy had even gone on a few with Lissanna or Wendy and even one with Cana. Suddenly the idea that Natsu was hiding something didn't seem so far fetched.

"Duh, you really think I'd waste my time and money building a whole floor like this to use it myself." Natsu scowled at how utterly ridiculous the idea was.

"Oh, um, well that's nice. Ah, I should be going now." Lucy said with a slightly vacant look in her eyes before she turned around, heading for the door faster than she wanted to allow herself. Natsu was her best friend, how could he hide something like this from her? Did this mean that they would be breaking off their partnership soon? The idea of losing the relationship she had with Natsu was more painful than she had ever thought something like this could possibly be. He was her first real friend, and even though he irritated her to no end, she really did want him in her life. He was the source of everything that had made her happy since he had dragged her off to join the most amazing guild in Fiore. Her heart pounded angrily against her chest as she made her way down the stairs and over to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Lucy was stopped abruptly as a hot hand wrapped around her wrist.

"I, uh, told Levy I would meet her when I got back from my mission, she needed some help with something. She will be waiting for me, and I don't want to make her sit at the guild waiting for to much longer. Lissanna will have already gotten there, and Levy will be worried." Lucy refused to look back at her friend, embarrassed in herself for lying. She wanted to be happy for him, even if it meant she would get less of his time from now on, but she was finding it hard to wrap her mind around the current situation. There were other people who she was friends with, this shouldn't be such a big deal. People fall in love all the time, Cana went through boy friends like candy, so why couldn't Natsu have found someone for himself?

Unwillingly Natsu let go of her wrist.

"Will you come back when you're done?" He asked sheepishly, Lucy stole a glace out of the corner of her eye. "I still have stuff I wanted to show you." He sent her a wide child like grin that rocked her to her core. She could never deny his request when he gave her that face.

"Sure, I guess." Lucy replied in a small voice before she ran towards the door. She slammed it shut breathing heavily as she made her way down the pathway not looking where she was going as she went. She didn't realize that her eyes had filled with tears as she ran as fast as her legs could take her. She stumbled and fell several times, scraping the palms of her hands and her knees, but she got right back up and kept moving forward. She came to an abrupt stop just before the gates to the Guild. Noticing that her face was drenched Lucy took a deep breath and wiped at her tears furiously before entering. She looked around until she spotted the one person who could make sense of this for her.

Levy knew something was wrong within seconds, when Lucy slide into a seat at her table quickly covering her head with her arms. Levy wasn't the only one to notice the young blonde's actions. The lively Lucy always greeted her guild mates with a smile upon returning from a mission, it was expected just as much as Natsu nearly breaking the front door was. Soon a small group had settled around the table, consisting of Erza, Wendy, Cana, Lissanna, and Mira-jane.

"Lu-chan? How was the mission?" Levy put her book down and tried to get a look at her friend's face. Lucy didn't answer, her shoulders bouncing slightly as she sniffled soft enough that the others wouldn't hear.

"Lucy-san what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Wendy who was a dragon slayer, despite her young age, was aware that Lucy's breathing was uneven and rasping. She reached over and placed a hand on the older girl's forehead then pulled it back with a worried expression. The younger girl could smell Lucy's salty tears as well as the distinct and strong scent of Natsu all over her. "Or did you get into a fight with Natsu-san?" Lucy's head snapped up looking at her young friend with pleading eyes filled with tears, silently begging Wendy not to say any more.

"Why do you say that Wendy?" Lissanna asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Lucy and Natsu had rarely ever fought about anything serious, so the idea of them getting into something that looked serious enough that Lucy wasn't even talking was tickling her more mischievous side.

"Yes why?" The others turned to see that Erza had a delicate brow raised in the sky maiden's direction. Wendy sent an apologetic glace in Lucy's direction, even she wasn't stupid enough to stay quiet when Erza asked a question.

"She smell's like him, and she is crying, so I guessed they just fought." Wendy looked down at her hands, slightly embarrassed for revealing a friends personal problems in such an open and embarrassing setting.

"How can you tell, Natsu is always around, so wouldn't Lucy always smell like him?" Cana asked between sips of her mug of ale.

"Not recently..." Wendy saw Lucy ball her hands into fists as her friend spoke. "It's been a month since she smelled like him. So by how potent his scent is, I can tell that he has been around her **VERY** recently." Mira placed a hand on the nervous looking Wendy's head, giving her a grateful smile.

"So was it a fight? Did he hurt you?" Erza crossed her arms over her chest looking at the scratches that lined Lucy's palms, elbow and chin. "If he made you cry than I will punish him severely." Erza glared at Lucy waiting for a response that would satisfy her.

Lucy decided that maybe she should talk this out before she started to jump to conclusions, and who better to get information from than this group, they knew everything that happened under the guild roof. Lucy took a deep breath before she felt she could speak without crying.

"Not really a fight, it was just sort of an awkward situation." Lucy felt her voice was still to weak for her own tastes. Erza didn't seem to like this reply much so Lucy continued. "I was intending on finding some 'missing' items that I can't seem to find any where in my apartment. And since Natsu is the person who breaks in the most I was going to find out if he knew anything about it." The women nodded encouragingly so that Lucy would continue. "He was going on and on about coming here to find the culprit who had stolen my valuables, and something kind of fell out of his waist coat. I tired to ask him about it, but he took off and the next thing I know I'm standing in a room that is dolled up in pink. I just don't know what to make of it all." The others looked at Lucy like she had grown a second head right in front of their eyes.

"Natsu's house is one room." Lisanna said flatly, her eyebrows knitted together, trying to remember how trashed the place had looked the last time she had brought him dinner.

"It seems he added to it recently. He and Happy said I had spoiled a surprise, so I guess they hadn't told anyone about it." Lucy answered putting her head back down on the table.

"Then what happened?" Cana asked poking Lucy in the side. "That can't be all of it."

"I made fun of him for the way it looked. He said it wasn't his, that it was meant for someone." Lucy took another deep breath, and noticed the wide eyes of the other women. Natsu, did something, well, very unexpected it seemed, and she wasn't the only one having a hard time accepting the possibility. At least she was pretty sure the female in question wasn't one of these girls, and if she was, than Lucy would have been impressed by her acting skills.

"You don't mean?" Mira had her hand over her mouth in utter shock. "Could he really?" She suddenly seemed to brighten up at the thought of Natsu finding a nice girl to bring home.

"Well what else, don't hold out on us!" Levy demanded.

"I was slightly in shock, from him saying that he hadn't built to for his use alone, so I told him I had to leave." Lucy said sadly. " He stopped me just before I got to the front door, though. He wanted to know where I was going, so I lied and said that Levy was waiting for me, it just felt wrong being there, thinking things like that. I mean this is Natsu. And the whole place felt weird because it was CLEAN. Natsu never leaves anything that clean." Lucy heaved another sigh.

"What did he say to that?" Mira questioned leaning forward propping her chin against her hands. Her eyes sparkled like she was reading the final chapter in a particularly good romance novel, where the heroine was about to seal her fate with a sweet kiss, riding off into the sunset with her lover. It was the same expression she wore when she was in the middle of a match making fog of bliss.

"He asked if I was going to come back later."

"_**AND**_?" they all shouted.

"I told him I would." Lucy was suddenly lost as the other girls looked back and forth between each other, seemingly having a silent conference amongst themselves. "What's gotten into you all?" Lucy asked knitting her brow together in frustration.

"Lucy what exactly has gone missing from your personal items?" Erza asked with a small smile.

Lucy's cheeks lit with a deep blush that spread across to the tips of her ears.

"Well, um, personal things." Lucy avoided eye contact.

"I see." Erza snickered quietly. Mira's eyes sparkled as she whispered in her sister's ear.

"Well I think I'll get you something to settle your nerves before you head back." Mira got up and walked over to the bar.

"Lu-chan I think you should just ask him straight out. You know Natsu isn't good at hiding things." Levy tilted her head to the side with a mischievous smile.

"I agree, if you're worried, you should just say so. Natsu isn't always good at talking about things like this so you should make the move to start the conversation." Lissanna agreed.

"While you do that, I'll ask around to see if anyone knows about your missing stuff." Wendy chimed happily, completely unaware of exactly what she was supposed to be asking for.

"Thanks guys, I feel a little better now." Lucy watched Mira walk back with a mug filled with something dark and strong looking. "Uh, Mira what is that?" She asked nervously.

"It's a special carbonated drink that will help settle your nerves a little." Mira smiled brightly placing the mug down. "It tastes good I promise." Lucy looked at the glass as though she were afraid it might bite her.

"Lu-chan it's not poisoned, Mira would never do something like that to you." Levy laughed pushing the mug closer to her friend. They watched Lucy drink it down hesitantly, her shoulders slowly began to relax and her features loosened.

"Isn't that better?" Mira asked, taking the glass, Lucy nodded thankful to have such good friends.

"Lucy, so long as you remain calm I'm sure there will be a rational explanation for everything that is going on." Erza patted the younger girl on the shoulder before leaving the table.

"Erza is right. Have faith in your partner. I'm sure he wouldn't hide something from you unless there was a REALLY good reason." Cana smirked punching Lucy in the shoulder lightly. Lucy laid her head down on the table with a sigh, she was still trying to sort out why she had suddenly felt the need to flee. She had never run from any man before, so why was she feeling so small and insecure right now? Lucy closed her eyes letting the drink Mira gave her work it magic to settle her fears.

_'Natsu wouldn't leave me, he is my best friend, he just can't up and leave me.'_

"LUUUCCCYYY!" A ball of blue fur came flying through the door crashing into the blonde at full speed. "COME QUICK!"

* * *

><p><strong>... hope you guys are enjoying it! I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this, but I know that I'm enjoying writing it more than my previous series. PLEASE tell me if it's any good!<br>**


	2. Beware of falling wardrobes

**A/N::  
><strong>

**::Last time::**

_"LUUUCCCYYY!" A ball of blue fur came flying through the door crashing into the blonde at full speed. "COME QUICK!"_

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes widened in horror as she looked closely at her small friend's face, his fur was matted where thick tears streamed from his large eyes. She pushed away from the table abruptly, the cat still in her arms. "Where?" She asked in the calmest voice she could muster.<p>

"Ho-home" Happy choked out. Lucy nodded in understanding letting go of her friend.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Levy asked a little shaken.

"No time, Happy lets go!" Happy took to the air and flew towards the exit with Lucy only a few steps behind.

Lucy followed Happy out of the guild as quickly as her feet could carry her. Happy didn't need to explain, he didn't need to say a word at all, as they headed back up the hill to Natsu's house. She went over several different scenarios as they made their way, each one worse than the last. Lucy tripped a few times as she ran in a full out sprint just behind Happy the whole way. At this speed it only took ten minutes to get up to his place. The two burst threw the door breathing heavily, "Lead the way!" Lucy breathed through her panting, she was calmer than a normal person would be, thanks to the effects of the magic potion Mira had given her less than a half hour ago.

"Up here." Happy flew up the stairs and Lucy followed close behind. When she opened the door she couldn't believe the the scene that lay in front of her, she was torn between staying silent waiting for an explanation and bursting out in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" Natsu whined from under the toppled over wardrobe. His arms were moving around wildly as he tried in vain to move the monstrosity that had him pined and severely bruised.

"Do you really need help getting out from there?" Lucy raise a delicate eyebrow as an uncharacteristic blush spread over Natsu boyish features. The sight sent Lucy's stomach churning in a way that she had never experienced before, she just stared at his as he struggled, his face growing a deeper shade of red with every moment that passed.

"I didn't want to break the damn thing! It was expensive!" Natsu nearly growled in his embarrassment.

"It's to heavy for me alone, Lucy help me!" Happy cried as he tried desperately to lift the heavy piece of furniture. Lucy couldn't help herself, the sight was just to humorous to hold the laughter back. The room was filled with echos of her hysterical bellowing. Lucy clutched her sides as she tried to regain her senses, but every time she looked up a new wave of loud giggles erupted from her doubling her over to start the process again.

Natsu was growing more embarrassed by the minute and decided to shock his friend out of her fit. He lit his hand on fire and willed it to stretch across the room, igniting the blonde's skirt at the hem, it wasn't enough to hurt her, but she would surely come back to her senses quicker. A shriek of terror brought a smile to his face. _'Serves you right for laughing at me.'_ Nastu though as he watched her roll around on the floor in a panic trying to put out the small fire.

"Would you please help me now?" Natsu whined louder than before. "This thing is REALLY heavy."

"I don't even want to know how you got yourself stuck like this." Lucy said with a sigh, putting her full weight into pushing the wardrobe up enough for Natsu to scurry out from underneath.

"Good cause I wasn't going to tell you!" Natsu stuck out his tongue as the three pushed together to put the heavy monstrosity back in it's upright position. After all the physical exertion Lucy felt her knees start to buckle under her own weight. She allowed herself to drop to the floor with a loud sigh.

Natsu was rubbing the sore area around his rib cage where, if he had been a normal person, it surely would have left an angry bruise, if not slightly fractured bones. Lucy envied the way he could bounce back like that, no matter how bad his injuries were. Happy seemed satisfied now that Natsu was out of harms way and had set himself comfortably on the bed purring slightly as he drifted off to sleep. Lucy wasn't sure what to say as she looked around the room once more. It was rather pretty, with expensive looking fabrics, and furniture. After what seemed like forever she decided to break the tense silence.

"You've been rather busy lately." She pushed herself up onto her feet with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yep." Natsu grinned happily, he was proud of how seriously he had been taking his missions, so that he was able to collect the full rewards. He needed every penny to finish his great master plan, and so far he was doing better than he could have dreamed. He hadn't destroyed any building in over two weeks and his wages hadn't been garnished at all for every mission he had taken during that time. "But it's totally worth it." The emotions behind his words were completely lost on Lucy as she tried to keep her nerves steady.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. I think I'll head home." Lucy made her way to the door, oblivious to how Natsu's face had suddenly fallen for the second time that day.

"Yea, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the guild then." He called with less energy than usual. Lucy didn't want to leave yet, but she was quickly losing every ounce of courage in her body once again. The feelings in the pit of her stomach were confusing and she knew that there was no way she could figure this out if she stayed here any longer. It was overwhelming, and she needed to leave before the mixed up feelings practically swallowed her alive.

"Yeah, tomorrow." She took a deep breath before smiling to herself. "Hey Natsu." She could hear him shift as he waited for her to keep going. "Beware of falling wardrobes" She giggled before making a mad dash for the exit, afraid he might burn what was left of her skirt. Once she was out in the cool autumn air she realized that she wasn't going to head home, not just yet. Her feet carried her back to the guild, her inner turmoil reaching its peak as the entrance to the guild came into view. It didn't take long for the women to notice Lucy enter the guild looking rather frazzled, they figured it hadn't gone as well as they had planned by the look of her even more disheveled clothing. Lucy walked straight to the bar and gave Mira a serious look. "Mira may I have another one of those drinks?" She asked softly putting herself in the chair gently.

"What on earth happened?" Levy asked as she took the seat next to her friend.

"Eh?" Lucy looked over her shoulder with a rather tired expression.

"Um Lucy you look terrible..." Levy coughed, trying not to laugh at her good friend's charred appearance. Lucy looked down at herself and sighed.

"Uh yeah, I guess this was my punishment for laughing." Lucy tugged at her burned skirt with a sigh. "And I really liked this one too." She muttered as she reached up to fix her loosely bound hair. "Natsu can be so dramatic sometime you know, he wasn't going to die because I was laughing or anything." She was slightly irritated now, adding on to her previous emotions.

"Here Lucy this should help, but you shouldn't drink any more of this today or it might have some weird side effects." Mira placed a cup in front of the blonde with a friendly smile.

"Thanks Mira." Lucy wasted no time downing the potion this time. She sighed as she set the empty cup down, taking deep relaxing breaths as she sorted through her current situation. Feeling her whole body relax, Lucy turned to her friends with a genuine smile.

"Lucy, what was that all about?" Cana asked as she slide into a chair on the other side of the blonde effectively trapping her in her place. "I haven't seen Happy that upset in a while."

"Um, Happy was just over reacting like usual." Lucy sighed. Looks were exchanged between the blonde's companions who weren't sure what to make of the events that had just taken place. Lucy was cut up at the knees and elbows, with dirt smudged across her chin. The women had noticed she looked worse for wear when she had originally come to the guild, but each had chalked it up to the mission, with the exception of Lissanna who knew that Lucy hadn't had any trouble subduing the bandits they had captured. It had almost been child's play for them, like going on a mission with Natsu, Lucy did most of the work, while Lissanna simply tied up their captives.

Lissanna had kept it to herself, but over the past month, Lucy seemed to be a little high strung, barely staying at the guild longer than it took to grab a new mission, and occasionally a new partner. No one missed the way her eyes scanned the guild every time she returned, or the wistful glance towards the guild entrance while she was present. '_Poor Lucy, could you be any more obvious?'_ Lissanna sighed as she watched the others interrogate her friend.

"Then why are you such a mess?" Cana asked none to gently. Lucy couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up in her throat just remembering how helpless Natsu looked stuck under the wardrobe.

"Like I was saying to Levy-chan, this," She pointed to the burned portions of her outfit with an accusing finger. "was most likely punishment for laughing at him." She felt a fit of laughter coming on and said quickly. "Natsu got himself trapped under something he didn't want to destroy, and Happy came to get me to help get the poor idiot free." She couldn't hold it down any longer, and let out a vicious sounding cackle, which caught the attention of several of her guild mates including Erza.

Lucy didn't pay much attention as she enjoyed the feeling of blissful joy her laughter gave her, anything that would distract her from the burning in her stomach was more than welcome at that moment. She had been half tempted to pick a fight to get her mind to clear a bit.

"Oh my." Mira covered her own mouth as she giggled at the sight of Lucy nearly losing control of herself, as she giggled away, not caring who was watching her. When the blonde fell backward off her chair, the others couldn't help but joined in on her laughter.

"Oi Gray!." She choked out looking for her nearly naked friend. "The next time you see Natsu, tell him to beware of falling wardrobes, he'll know what you mean." Lucy finally brought herself up into a sitting position, looking at the confused expression on Gray's face. The ice mage shrugged off her comment and went about taking off his pants without realizing what he was doing.

"It's good to see you're feeling better." Erza crossed her arms over her chest as she came to stand next to Lucy.

"Um, well it's hard to stay depressed when your best friend is an absolute idiot who can't seem to function like a normal human being." Lucy laughed nervously.

"So does that mean you straightened things out?" Lissanna squeaked from behind the bar, putting the tray she had been holding down to lean over and get a good look at Lucy.

"No, I helped him escape before I pretty much ran straight here." Lucy admitted looking rather defeated. "I was going to go home and get ride of my ruined clothes, but I decided to come here instead." Lucy got up from the floor and sat back in her seat, battling back the remainder of her giggles in fear that Erza might disapprove of the gesture.

"So what are you planning on doing now?" Levy leaned her chin on her folded hands, observing her friend.

"I think I need time to sort some things out." Lucy conceded with a deep sigh. "I dunno why, but I'm having a hard time dealing with everything."

"Maybe a mission would clear your head." Erza placed a heavy, armor clad hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"That might not be such a bad idea, it'll give you the space and time to work through it!" Levy cheered. Lucy looked around her and it seemed that all of her friends were in agreement.

"I guess that makes sense, it couldn't hurt at least to try it." Lucy made her way over to the request board, not really sure what she was looking for, she needed space, so a mission that would require Natsu was out of the question, or was it? Lucy grinned as she came up with the most diabolical plan yet. She grabbed a decent looking mission with a rather large sum for it's reward and turned round to find the most unlikely person she could possibly want to spend time with.

"Gajeel!" She shouted, running over and cornering the taller dark man in the corner he and Panther Lily were occupying. Mira, Levy and Cana watched on in sheer awe as Lucy walked up to Gajeel like he was the same as any one else. The thought that this woman truly had no fear crossed their minds nearly simultaneously.

"What do you want bunny girl?" Gajeel growled narrowing his crimson eyes in her direction.

"I have a proposition, hear me out before you say no." She seated herself on the opposite side of his table as she spoke.

"Make it quick then." Gajeel grunted, busying himself with a small pile of scraps.

"I want to take a mission, that is going to require more than just myself. Natsu isn't available, and since you're just as strong as him I was hoping you could help me out. I'll only take ten percent of the reward if you agree." Lucy placed the request on the table so that Gajeel could look it over while she crossed the fingers on her other hand behind her back, praying that greed would do the dirty work for her.

"Why would you only want ten percent. This is a rather large reward, are you stupid or something? I knew it, the flaming retard's stupidity is contagious." Lucy cursed under hear breath, before the next idea popped into her head. Lucy leaned in closer so no one could hear what she was about to say next. She didn't realize that she was unintentionally giving the iron dragon slayer a very nice view of her assets, and was there for also unaware of the worried stare that she was receiving from a certain blue hair solid script mage.

"I don't need the money, I just want to do the job for experience." It was half true, she really didn't need the money, with all the jobs she had taken this month already, she had been able to put enough away to pay her rent two months in advance plus a buffer if Natsu destroyed anything of her other belongings. Gajeel leaned back in his chair and took a long look at the blonde spirit mage.

"Twenty." He stated simply holding out his hand. Lucy blinked at him for a moment before smiling, that was easier than she had expected, no pulling teeth to get her way this time. Silently she cheered for her small victory.

"Deal." She reached out and shook his hand. "Meet me tomorrow morning at 9 I'll get the tickets so we can just meet at the train station, I'll go get the mission approved, now. See you tomorrow!" Lucy turned with the page secured in her hand and a bright smile set on her face and marched her way over to Mira.

"Did you just make a pact with the devil?" Cana said jokingly, Lucy ignored her keeping her gaze on the older woman with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Mira, Gajeel and I are going on this mission in the morning if that's alright." Lucy slammed the page on the bar, winking at Cana who choked on her ale.

"YOU DID MAKE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL! Are you CRAZY?" Cana sputtered out, ale spilling down the front of her bare skin.

"It's a job, Cana. And I can handle myself just fine." Lucy smiled at the others who were clearly flabbergasted at her move. "Honestly I couldn't think of a better person to take on this sort of mission anyway!" Lucy was proud of her plan, she would have time to work through everything without fear of having to explain it to any of the girls, and Gajeel wasn't the type of person who asked a lot of questions, it was absolutely the perfect combination.

"Are you going to tell Natsu you're leaving?" Lissanna asked with a worried expression as she caught a glimpse of the request. "I mean you're going to be gone for more than a week with this one."

"He hasn't paid much attention to me for the last month, so I don't think he'll really mind. I'll leave a note on my desk just in case though." Lucy's smile faltered for a moment as she wondered if he would even bother breaking into her apartment looking for her when she didn't show up like she had promised.

"Lu-chan, are you sure this is ok?" The bubbly book worm seem uncharacteristically nervous. Lucy simply nodded, feeling that everything was falling into place.

* * *

><p><strong>Gajeel is the devil himself! Bawhahaha. Man I can't wait to write the next chapter! *Happy dance* let me know if you liked it!<strong>


	3. Third party confession

**::I Don't own Fairy Tail::**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>  
><em>

_"Are you going to tell Natsu you're leaving?" Lissanna asked with a worried expression as she caught a glimpse of the request. "I mean you're going to be gone for more than a week with this one."_

_"He hasn't paid much attention to me for the last month, so I don't think he'll really mind. I'll leave a note on my desk just in case though." Lucy's smile faltered for a moment as she wondered if he would even bother breaking into her apartment looking for her when she didn't show up like she had promised._

_"Lu-chan, are you sure this is ok?" The bubbly book worm seem uncharacteristically nervous. Lucy simply nodded, feeling that everything was falling into place._

* * *

><p>Lucy made her way back to her apartment feeling satisfaction mixed in with all of the other emotions she had experienced that day. She ignored the stares and whispers of the towns people, because she knew that they were commenting on the state she was currently in. Her palms stung where small pieces of rock, dirt and crusted blood were imbedded into her soft skin. The scrap on her chin was covered with dried blood that she hadn't bothered to remove so were her elbows and knees. Lucy's short skirt that had a few inches burned off the bottom and tightly fitted shirt were covered in dirt, sweat and ash. All in all, Lucy knew she looked like she had been in a real fight, but at least with the smile on her face it probably looked like she had at least won.<p>

The time alone was giving her no choice but to think about what she had done that day, and nothing was making any sense. She had run away, twice, lied to her friends, and taken a job that she knew should have been a team mission with Gajeel instead of Natsu who was finally back. She had gone nearly crazy with worry over the past month when she hadn't seen him. Natsu, was a person she cared for more than any other, (except her own mother) Lucy refused to allow herself to think of him as more than just being Natsu, the lively and honest person who gave her freedom and happiness time and time again. Her best friend, who would stand up for her, and help her move forward in a world that was sometimes scarier than she could ever handle alone. Natsu gave her the courage to be herself, and stand firm when it really counted. It was like that for everyone in Fairy Tail, there was just something about Natsu that made everyone around him want to push themselves just a little harder.

Lucy opened her front door with a relieved sigh. It had been a while since she had sleep here, over the past month she had gone on so many missions that she literally came and left directly from the guild. Often when she walked in and didn't see Natsu she would just grab a new mission and head right back out again. She had been so tired after the last mission that she honestly wasn't planning on visiting the guild, but rather come right home and sleep for a day or two. When she and Lissanna had gotten off the train, she had set out for her apartment directly, with out so much as a goodbye to her friend. It wasn't until she noticed that her journal was missing (as well as some other personal items) that she made her way to Natsu's house.

Lucy walked straight into her bathroom with out looking around, she was sure that her apartment was empty this time, and it made her chest tighten uncomfortably. She knew that in order to sleep tonight she would need to relax, and the best way to relax was always a bath. She wondered if she should summon Plue, but in all honesty she felt like she didn't have the heart to talk to him. She just wanted to relax in the stagnant silence that filled the apartment in Natsu's absence.

The hot water cascaded down her sore body, washing away the stress along side the grime that had built up over the day. Her mind wondered back to Natsu and how proud he seemed of the work he had accomplished. His smile so bright and genuine, as he talked like nothing was wrong with the world. A smile came to her face as she slide into the tub, letting the hot water soak into every pore to relax her further. She thought of his warm smile and the way his hand had felt so strong and steady around her shaking wrist, and she could feel the blood rush to her face.

Secretly she hoped that he would never change, she liked how childish and trusting his warm smile was, it gave her comfort when nothing else in the world could. It was funny, Loki always talked about being her protector, her knight in shining armor, but she didn't want it. No, Lucy was finished with princes and other forms of nobility. She wanted something real, a love that would drive her to the edge of madness, like in the romance novels she loved to read before bed at night. A love that burned like a fire in the middle of winter, giving it's warmth to her chilled heart. Lucy sighed at the thought of such a romance, because her heart was indeed chilled. Her father had made sure of that from the time she was very young.

Affection was something she was starved for once her mother passed on. Judo Heartfilia couldn't be bothered with giving his only child more than a few moments a day where he would quiz her on her studies, or yell at her for her unruly behavior with the tutors. Lucy realized at age 13 that her father would never see her as a person, only as a possession in which he could barter away for more power. She detested him for it, her father repersented the very defination of greed in her mind, and it made her wary of getting to close to a man like him. Mama had always tried to calm Lucy's fears about her father's distance, he hadn't always been cold and callous, but when her mother passed, it was like any sense of humanity in him disappeared.

Just a few weeks ago she had received yet another letter from him demanding that she give up her silly games, and come home to meet her new fiance. Lucy read the page once before burning it. This was the sixth suitor her father had tried to call her back for, Lucy was happy that he was being more civil about his attempts, but she knew that she could never be happy in an arranged marriage so she ignored or refused his requests.

After a while Lucy's fingers and toes began to wrinkle and the heat of the water was lost against her shocked pink skin. "I need to do this, for no one other than myself." She said out loud, as she wrapped a towel around herself. Lucy let her mind fall blank as she busied herself with her nightly cleaning ritual. She made her way into her bed room and pulled out a fresh pair of pajamas from her dresser drawer. Lucy looked down at her hands with a heavy sigh, and she summoned Virgo to help wrap them up.

"You should really be more careful, Princess." Virgo commented as she wrapped the gauze around her masters shallow wounds.

"Thank you Virgo, I know, I was being rather clumsy today." Lucy laughed at how pitiful she looked even if it was only in font of Virgo.

"Princess what is troubling you so deeply?" Lucy was slightly taken aback by the question and only gawked at the pink haired spirit for a long minute.

"I uh, well some of it has to do with father. And others about me... It's complicated." Lucy admitted with a heavy sigh."You can go back now. Thank you for your help." Virgo gave Lucy one last look before returning to the spirit world.

When a tapping at the window filled the room Lucy jumped in surprise. She quickly rushed over to find Happy who seemed nervous as he hovered, waiting for her to open the window.

"Is everything alright?" Lucy asked sitting on her bed next to the small blue cat. He folded his ears back playing with his tail, while avoiding eye contact with his blonde friend. "Happy?" Lucy placed her wrinkled fingers on his head which startled happy into looking at her, his eyes wide.

"I went to the guild a little while ago," Happy said in a small voice. Lucy could instantly see where this was going.

"And you heard that I'm going on another mission?" Lucy smiled sweetly trying to calm her small friend. He nodded, eyes filling with tears.

"You just got back, why do you need to go again?" Happy's voice was quiet, but the pained whine still found it's way to the blondes ears.

"Because I'm a mage and it's my livelihood." Lucy lied. It was slowly beginning to eat away at her that she was telling everyone something different. She was embarrassed that she couldn't just come out and say that she was avoiding her best friend by going on a mission with someone who she barely knew, and that most of her guild mates were afraid of.

Happy couldn't hold back his tears any longer.

"Lu-Luccccyyy don't g-go!" Happy wailed throwing himself into her chest. Lucy sighed as she patted his head. "I've barely seen you for over a month! Don't go again!" Happy's sobs were slowly breaking the blonde's heart, she couldn't stand to make him cry like this.

"Do you want to come with me?" Lucy asked softly. Happy suddenly stopped his wails and pulled back to look up at the smiling blonde.

"You'll take me with you?" Happy asked voice full of wonder.

"So long as Natsu doesn't mind being without you for a week or so." Lucy leaned back against her bed and rolled to the side, cradling Happy in her arms. "I'll be leaving in the morning, at 9, if you can come then meet me there." Happy suddenly brightened up, saluting Lucy before flying out the window.

* * *

><p>"Natsu!" Happy whined, but his pink haired friend was beyond hearing any one at this point. <em>'How could she agree to go on a mission with <strong>GAJEEL<strong> of all people. It just isn't right. She is **MY** partner.'_ Natsu could feel his own temperature start to rise as he sat at the bar in the guild hall. The plate of food in front of his face remained untouched, Mira said such a ludicrous thing so calmly, and now he didn't think he could even keep the meal down. Suddenly Natsu pushed himself away from the table and made his way across the guild, a dangerous air surrounded him as he walked to the corner where Gajeel and Lily were still sitting.

No one had noticed that Happy had slipped away, heading for Lucy's apartment. Natsu practically growled when he reached his guild mate/ mortal enemy (at the moment)who was calmly eating his scraps of metal, minding his own business.

"What do you want?" Gajeel's crimson eyes widened slightly when he met the fire mage's glare. Gajeel could partially smell the fury radiating off the fire mage, and was truly surprised that Natsu hadn't broken out into flames, he should at least have been smoking from the ears by this point.

"Did you take a job with Lucy?" Natsu's voice was low and laced with thick anger, as his dark eyes narrowed in on his prey.

"And what if I did?" Gajeel leaned back against the wall behind his chair crossing his arms over his chest, _'this little turn of events looks like it might prove to be entertaining.'_ Gajeel thought with a smirk.

"Why?" Natsu asked softly, Gajeel wasn't sure if it had even been a question his fellow dragon slayer had even meant to say aloud. Natsu's face had gone stoney and emotionless, his hands shaking ever so slightly at his side, as the anger built up inside of him.

"Look, she came to me with the request, saying she needed help." Gajeel was going to use this to piss off the pink haired idiot, oh yes using the blonde as bait would make this so much more enjoyable. "Bunny girl was a mess, and I felt bad for her so I agreed." Natsu's face twisted into a confused growl.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He ground his teeth in anger, hissing dangerously at the dark haired man who had once tried to kill the very person they were talking about, the person who meant so much to him. Now here he was trying to take her again, ALONE, on a mission that Natsu himself knew nothing about. Natsu could hear his heart pounding painfully loud in his own ears._ 'This day had been going so well, how the hell did this happen, where did it take a turn like this? Why would Lucy do something this stupid?'_

"Natsu," a small hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to look around to find it's owner.

"Lissanna?" Now he knew something wasn't right, she never used such a timid tone, especially not with him.

"Lucy needs some time, away. You should just support her decision." Lissanna was not happy about the idea of Lucy going and leaving things the way they were, but Lucy was after all a lot like Natsu, and when her mind was made up there was nothing any one could say or do to change what she had decided, not even Mira or Erza.

"NNNAATTSSUUU!" Happy came flying over to his friends panting slightly. "Lucy asked if I can come with her!" Lissanna and Gajeel looked at Happy with confusion. As the blue cat laid down on Natsu head. "She said it's ok so long as you'll let me go."

Natsu froze, Lucy wanted Happy, but not him? What had he done to make his team mate decide he needed to be left behind?

"If Happy goes with her, will you feel better?" Levy asked in a small voice as she walked over to join the others. "I was hoping that she would let me go this time, but she seems to have her mind set that she wants to do this with out any of us. Natsu it isn't just you she decided to leave behind." Her words cut into Natsu like a knife, Lucy was in fact leaving him behind, and she hadn't even told him she was going. What happened to seeing each other in the morning. It had been to long since the last time they had spent time together. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

Happy nodded his head agreeing with Levy before come to face Natsu with a pleading look. It wasn't like his friend to act so angry over someone taking on a mission, usually he would just wish them luck and go about his day. Happy knew that something about the situation had changed more than even he was currently aware of, and it worried him that Natsu wouldn't be able to handle it.

Gray was listening to their conversation from the bar with a small smile on his face. He had heard the girls gossiping with Juvia when they had gotten back from the mission that afternoon. This gave him an idea of what was actually going on, and it amused him to no end that Natsu was still to slow to put everything together. Everyone but Natsu was nearly certain of what was happening and the idiot was just to blind to see it.

"I'm supposed to be her partner... why didn't she ask me?" Natsu yelled in Gajeel's face, with out answering Levy's question.

"Maybe it's because you're an ass who has been ignoring her for the past month." The room fell silent as Cana threw a glass mug across the room nearly colliding with Natsu's head, it hit the wall and smashed into a thousand razor sharp pieces. Cana had enough of this display the moment Natsu had become angry that Lucy was going on another mission. He had no right to be angry when it had been him who kept leaving her behind this whole month, he didn't even speak to her for that whole time, and Lucy was visibly disturbed by the lack of communication.

"Bunny girl said that you weren't available." The others turned back to Gajeel with their mouths hanging open, he had spoken before Natsu had a chance to respond to Cana's accusation, exposing Lucy lies.

"Why would she say something like that?" Natsu hissed.

"Beats me, but she also only wanted ten percent of the reward, she said it was more for experience than for the money. Which I told her was stupid because the reward is 500,000j." The following silence was broken by Cana who had made her way over to the group, that was currently crowded around Gajeel who was becoming irate at getting so much attention in his personal bubble.

"But Lucy is always making a big deal about money, she would never give up a reward. Something is very wrong here." Natsu couldn't hide how concerned he was becoming.

"Erza suggested taking a job to work through a personal problem she has been struggling with." Cana slouch against a pillar near the others. "She doesn't want any of us with her because we were prying into her private life again, I'm almost certain that is her reasoning, it was pretty obvious by the way she was acting earlier." Cana put her hand down forcibly on the table as she looked over to Gajeel. "If Lucy gets hurt while she is on this job I will personally rip out all the studs in your face, do you got that?" Gajeel snickered, which caused Cana to launch herself half across the table. If it weren't for Erza showing up out of no where Cana would have scratched the iron dragon slayer's eyes out.

"You all talk like Bunny girl can't hold her own." This silenced everyone, including the raging Cana. "She has been one of the only people to stand up to me, and that was without even having a weapon or magic. Blondie is feisty, I'm sure that she'll be able to take care of herself."

"Lucy is stronger than you are giving her credit for Cana, she just doesn't always get a chance to show everyone else." Lissanna said in a small voice. "I didn't realize it till the last mission, honestly. I was surprised when she asked me to come along for such a big job, I figured she would take some one more like Erza to do the hard work. She didn't even need me though while she took down our targets nearly single handedly. I actually felt kind of useless next to her." Everyone looked at Lissanna surprise evident on their faces except for Natsu. "All I did was tie them up and drag my half of them back to the rune knights."

"Of course she is strong, why else would I have made her** MY** partner." Everyone stared at Natsu this time as he seemed to be making a declaration of war to anyone else who might try to seal his team mate. "No one has ever questioned her strength before have they?"

"Some partner you are if Bunny girl doesn't even wanna go on a big mission like this with you." Gajeel raised an eyebrow as Natsu' hands balled into fists.

"Say that again, you iron faced prick." Natsu was practically shaking with anger. Everyone began to back away except for Erza, and the still struggling Cana.

"Shut the Hell up! Neither of you know ANY THING! Lucy is hurting and you are acting like you're the one who everyone should be sympathizing with! Natsu do you even know that she hasn't gone home all month? Do you know why she is in pain?" Cana was livid with their arrogance, and she was tired of watching on as they fought over Lucy like two children tugging a play toy back and fourth. "You IDIOTS don't understand a single thing about her!" Erza decided it was time to quiet her comrade down, so she trapped her in a head lock, the guild watched on in amazement as Cana became limp in the scarlet haired woman's arms.

"Lucy needs time to sort things out, and you will respect that, Natsu. As for you," Erza turned her deadly gaze onto Gajeel who didn't even so much as flinch. "You will insure my friend gets home safely." Gajeel grunted in response. "Natsu I think that it would make us all feel better if Happy were to go along, especially since Lucy said it was alright." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, head lowered in defeat.

"I'll make sure she is ok." Happy whispered to Natsu once he got close enough. "And I'll find out what these guys are talking about. Just focus on finishing the surprise." Natsu looked up a Happy with a wary smile.

"You're the best Happy." Happy gave his best smile back.

"Aye, and you can count on me!" Happy took off towards the exit, with a new burst of energy.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Lissanna laid a hand on his upper arm, trembling slightly as tears came to the corners of her eyes.

"I'm fine. I can trust Happy to watch over her for me." Natsu walked back to the counter where his plate of (now cold) food was waiting for him. "Mira, can I get something strong?" Mira raised a brow at Natsu, her keen eyes didn't miss the full plate of food, nor the sad expression that she hadn't seen since the day Lissanna had "died".

"Sure" She grabbed a mug and a bottle of their best fire whiskey. She placed it on the counter and patted Natsu's hand affectionately. "You trust her right?" Mira said softly.

"Of course I do." Natsu answered picking up the mug. "But that doesn't mean that I can't worry about her."

"She has Loki too you know." Gray who had only been listening to this point commented from two stools away. "He and Happy should be enough to keep her out of trouble."

"Yeah, Loki" Natsu wriggled his nose in disapproval. "At least Happy I know I can trust." The implications of the fire mage's words weren't lost on those who were close enough to hear it.

"She'll be home before you know it." Erza slapped him on the back with a warm smile. "And hopefully she will have figured out her situation by then."

"Aye." Natsu turned to his drink with a frown and busied himself with a list of things he was still missing. Maybe he need to take a job as well, just to keep his mind off of the disturbing thoughts. Or maybe he could just go break into her house and tell her not to go. Of course he knew that she wouldn't listen to him, not after all of this at least. Natsu brooded over his whiskey for a long time before he decided to head home, leaving the food still untouched.

"That idiot is so blind, when will he see that HE is the reason Lucy is upset?" Gray sighed as he watched his frienemy walk away.

"But that's not fully true." Lissanna couldn't take it anymore. The secret was eating away at her.

"What do you mean?" Mira and Erza shouted at the same time.

"Lucy's father..." Cana said before Lissanna could open her mouth.

"What is he doing to her now?" Gray asked slamming his hand on the table.

"A forced engagement." Wendy answered sadly. "And she doesn't want to tell Natsu."


	4. The red envelope of truth

**::I Do not Own FT::**

* * *

><p><em>Previously::<em>

_"That idiot is so blind, when will he see that HE is the reason Lucy is upset?" Gray sighed as he watched his frienemy walk away._

_"But that's not fully true." Lissanna couldn't take it anymore. The secret was eating away at her._

_"What do you mean?" Mira and Erza shouted at the same time._

_"Lucy's father..." Cana said before Lissanna could open her mouth._

_"What is he doing to her now?" Gray asked slamming his hand on the table._

_"A forced engagement." Wendy answered sadly. "And she doesn't want to tell Natsu."_

* * *

><p>"Hold on a second, are you trying to say Lucy is getting married?" Gray could feel his skin crawl at the expressions of the three female mages who had been privy to such a drastic development.<p>

"She doesn't want to, but her father is becoming more persistent with trying to force it on her." Lissanna couldn't help the tears that began to cascade down her face.

"Lucy is only **SEVENTEEN**." Gray was beside himself, how could Lucy have kept this a secret.

"It doesn't matter to her bastard father, he has been trying to marry her off since before she ran away from home." Cana turned to Mira and gestured for a barrel of her favorite spiced ale, knowing that she would need it if this conversation continued. "That was the reason he hired Phantom to bring her home in the first place. I don't know how many people she told, but he had arranged for Lucy to marry a prince in the south of the continent. She flat out refused, denouncing her last name and everything." Cana took a deep sip from her favorite comfort food before looking at the ice mage with the most serious expression. "That was when she went 'home' the last time."

"Lucy-san didn't want to talk about it that much, she always says that it's not a big deal. On one of our missions though, I caught her talking in her sleep, yelling about it really. It sounded like she was afraid of what the team will do when they find out the truth." Wendy kept her voice low so only those at the bar could hear her.

"Well that makes sense, because Flame brains will probably go overboard when he finds out. The idiot wouldn't even stop to think how that might affect her in the long run." Gray took a deep breath before looking over to see Erza, who was still silent.

"Lucy has her reasons for hiding this, but I can't believe she didn't trust me enough to say something." Erza's face was drained of color except the furious blush that was spreading across her cheeks, a tell that she was more embarrassed at being a sub par friend than being angry over the actual situation.

"It's not like that Erza." Levy piped up for the first time since Natsu had left. "Lu-chan just doesn't know how to tell you guys that's all." Levy could feel the tension in the room rise with every word she spoke, but she knew that she was the only one who knew the full truth. "I was with her the last time she received a letter from her father, and since the courier was instructed to read it out loud and I was there she couldn't deny it this time." Levy could feel her heart breaking for her fellow mages.

"Enlighten us then Levy now that the cat is out of the bag." Cana was getting into one of her moods, and had no patients for beating around the bush.

Levy took a deep breath and closed the book in front of her.

"Gajeel, I think you should at least come listen so you understand why she came to you. It may be important while you are on the job." Levy called over her shoulder. "I wasn't sure at first, but when you said that she lied about Natsu, I was certain." Gajeel grunted his discomfort at joining the others, but made his way to the end of the bar. "Alright now that everyone except Natsu is present, I'll explain."

* * *

><p>Lucy just wanted to fall asleep, but it seemed that her nervous stomach wouldn't allow that to happen. She had already been laying in her bed staring at the ceiling for at least an hour when there was a tapping at the window. Lucy rolled over to see that Happy had come back. "Lucccyyy let me in!" The cat whined. Lucy let a small smile cross her face as she made her way to the window to release the lock and allow her friend inside.<p>

"So, does this mean you're coming?" Lucy asked in a soft voice.

"Erza ordered Natsu let me, and there is no arguing with Erza." Happy said with pride. Lucy felt her smile slip at the mention of two of her closest friends, both of whom she had barely seen in more than a month now. "Are you ok Lucy, everyone seems worried about you." Happy fluttered down and sat on the bed next to the blonde waiting for a response. Lucy turned her gaze to her small friend with teary eyes.

"I know they are worried. I was trying not to make them, but once Levy and the others found out, I couldn't lie any more." Lucy wiped at her eyes before letting herself fall back onto the bed again. "You see that red envelope over on my desk?" Lucy pointed her finger to a large thick envelope, and Happy nodded.

"What is it?" Happy asked as he went to retrieve it for her.

"Legal documents saying that I have half a year to get married before my father has the right to force one of his arranged marriages on me. That's why I've been working so much lately. I need the money to hire a lawyer of my own so that I can find a way out of it." Lucy heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry that I haven't been here, I tried to wait for you and Natsu to get back, but I just couldn't waste any more precious time." Happy looked at the tears that were streaming down one of his best friends face.

"Your dad is forcing you to get married?" Happy said hoarsely, suddenly he felt like his throat was as dry as the Sahara desert. He gulped as he placed the papers next to Lucy.

"Yep, my no good father, who hasn't cared about me as more than a bargaining tool for most of my life is now trying to force me into a political marriage to expand his business and fortunes." Lucy let a halfhearted laugh escape her lips, accompanied by a dry, humorless laugh.

"How can I help." Happy surprised himself with how angry this was making him, normally he would have teased Lucy by saying something like 'Don't worry Lucy you're to weird for some diplomat to want you as his wife.' or something along those lines, but his heart was not in a state where teasing would come across in the right way. Happy wanted to personally punch the man in the face for trying to take Lucy away from them, **AGAIN**. Lucy wasn't just Natsu's partner, she was his too, and he was going to fight to keep her this time as well.

"I really don't know if there is anything that can be done for me right now." Lucy heaved a sigh placing the papers on her bed side table.

"There has to be something we can do, you know Natsu and I would never let him take you!" Happy cried.

"Don't say anything to Natsu." Lucy said more seriously. The pain in her voice kept the small mage from saying anything else. Happy didn't want to admit it, but Natsu would lose what little composure he had left if he were to learn about this right now, so he silently nodded his head, letting Lucy know that her secret was safe.

"I'm going to be your back up for this mission." Happy tried to lighten the mood by punching Lucy in the shoulder playfully. "But you still need to get some sleep. You look awful." Happy snickered behind his hands as she threw a pillow at his head.

"Shut it cat!" She yelled back, before laughing. "Are you heading home now?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay with you. I made a promise." Happy gave her a grin that was a good likeness to Natsu's.

"Oh well then I can't interfere with a promise." Lucy tucked herself under the covers and patted the pillow next to her.

* * *

><p>"So that's what's really happening." Levy sighed.<p>

"That is terrible!" Mira cried behind her hands. "How could someone do this to their own kin?" She couldn't keep herself composed.

"Like I said he is a bastard." Cana's comment was met with a murmur of agreement from those seated at the bar.

"Poor Lucy." Lissanna whispered. "It's like she doesn't even get the chance to experience life before her freedom is taken away yet again."

"She is going to see a lawyer about the motion in two weeks. He is very good, and super expensive, that's why she has been working so hard. And sorry, Gray and Erza, but that's also why she has been working alone for the most part." Levy let her head come to rest against the cool bar. "No one is to breath a word of this to Natsu, Lucy wants to be the one to break it to him."

"I agree, Lucy should be the one to talk to him." Erza straightened up. "Everyone will mind their own business till Lucy asks for help, do you all understand." From the events that had taken place that day, she had put everything together. Lucy needed to deal with this on her own terms, just like everyone else had their own issues that the others couldn't fix for that individual. Their was a chorus of agreement once more before the group fell silent again.

"I'm jealous of her you know." Levy looked across the bar to Lissanna who was visibly shaking.

"Now is not the time." Mira gave her sister a worried glare.

"Why? I was gone for two years, and everything seems to have changed over that short amount of time." Lissanna's voice cracked as she looked to her sister.

"Lissanna, don't." Mira cried out, knowing very well how her younger sister felt. Lissanna stared at Mira before throwing her rag on the counter.

"We all know where this is going. I'm not going to waste my breath, Mira-nee." Lissanna's cheeks flares red under her tears.

_**SLAP**_

A hush fell over the entire guild, as Mira let her hand fall to her side. "I said that's enough" Mira's gaze became hardened as she observed the red hand print of her younger sister's cheek.

Lissanna kept her gaze towards the floor as she made her way out the front door without even trying to look back. "It still isn't fair." She called before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p><em>'A whole week alone, what am I going to do with myself?'<em>

Natsu stared at the ceiling as he laid in his warn out old hammock. His mind was spinning out of control with all the reasons why Lucy would want to go with metal face instead of him, none of them seems good enough to excuse the behavior. He was glad that Happy would be with her, at least he would keep her safe while she wasn't by Natsu's side.

Cana's words kept rising to the surface.

**_"Maybe it's because you're an ass who has been ignoring her for the past month."_**

**_"Shut the Hell up! Neither of you know ANY THING! Lucy is hurting and you are acting like you're the one who everyone should be sympathizing with! Natsu do you even know that she hasn't gone home all month? Do you know why she is in pain?"_**

**_ "You IDIOTS don't understand a single thing about her!"_**

How was it that Cana seemed to know more about his best friend's situation than he himself did? How could he have missed the fact that she hadn't been in her apartment? Then it struck him, he hadn't seen her face in over a month. Every time he came back from a job he would scan the room, and when he didn't see her he would ask Mira, who would say she was out on a job of her own. He hadn't worried about her then, because he knew she could handle herself, but looking back it seemed like strange behavior to him now.

"I am an idiot." Natsu scolded himself. "But why won't they tell me why she is in pain?" Natsu threw his hands over his head, throwing himself off balance which resulted in a face full of floor.

"Ow, that's it! I'm sleeping upstairs tonight." He rubbed his sore nose as he picked himself up to make his way up the stairs. He himself hadn't stayed home for longer than a few hours of working on his house before heading back out, with the goal of making enough money to finish his surprise. Everything was going according to plan, or at least that was what he believed when he got home that afternoon.

_'Gajeel was right, what right do I have to even call myself her partner when I was so absorbed in my own goals that I completely lost track of hers.'_ Natsu threw himself on the bed rolling onto his stomach._ 'I can't argue with Erza either, if she needs time then I have to let her go.'_ The phrase made him cringe, he never wanted to be put in a position where he would HAVE to let Lucy go, she was to important to him as well as to Happy. She made them feel truly happy for the first time after the Lissanna incident. Lucy was the first real partner he had ever taken on other than Happy, and Natsu couldn't imagine working with anyone else. She was his cranky blonde wierdo, his best friend.

Natsu grabbed one of the fluffy pillows and put it over his face breathing in deeply. _'Everything will be fine, there is no reason for me to get worked up over this. It's one mission, and Happy will be by her side.'_ Natsu kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his vest before crawling under the blankets. There was nothing more he could do then get a good nights rest, so he allowed his eyes to fall closed, wrapped under the wealth of pink fabrics.

* * *

><p>"Short stuff that still doesn't explain why she came to me." Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest, visibly having trouble being so far into the spot light of the situation.<p>

"Well I thought that would be obvious." Levy puffed her cheeks out in irritation. What did she need to spell the whole thing out for him?

"Blondie needs to get married in the next six months or be forced to marry a perverted old geezer who will make her leave Fairy Tail, yep got that part." Gajeel scratched his head. "What I don't understand is why that's a problem."

All eyes turned to Gajeel, the glare that was equated with staring at a lunatic, and against his will, the iron dragon slayer found himself gulping under the pressure.

"DENIAL!" The females all screamed.

"I'm getting my ass out of her before Erza loses her head!" A mage shouted in the back of the guild, he and a small group scrambled for the door leaving only a select few males who were either brave, or scared stiff in their wake. The tension felt like a noose tightening around Gajeel's neck.

"Ok, so blondie is in denial, why does that bring me into the picture?" Gajeel barked trying to mask the slight bit of terror he was feeling when Erza and Mira shot him a death glare.

"I bet you were her second choice." Levy put her finger to her chin.

"Now I'm lost, what are you getting at Levy." Gray asked as he kicked back a shot of a deep amber looking liquid.

"Put your shirt back on and I'll explain." Levy rolled her eyes as Gray jumped and went on about pulling his discarded clothing back on. "I don't know if she was doing it on purpose, but I'm sure that this is her revenge." The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"For what?" Gray and Gajeel stammered at the same time, nearly choking in surprise.

"For the surprise that she stumbled across, Lucy is convinced that Natsu has a girl on the side now." Erza explained.

"So she is _USING_, this guy over here." Gray pointed an accusing finger at the dragon slayer. "To make ash brains_ JEALOUS_?" Neither could wrap the idea around their head.

"Well Gray she would have picked you if Juvia wasn't sitting right next to you at the time." Cana said in a bland tone, her spirits were finally working their magic on her temper. "It is a common knowledge rule between us girls not to approach you when Juvia is with in ten meters." Cana made a hand gesture that made Wendy giggle.

"Wha- why? That doesn't make sense!" Gray sputtered, but was not graced with an answer because the girls had turned their attention back to Gajeel.

"Gray is Natsu's rival so that makes sense, but ME? How does that make sense?" Gajeel pointed his thumb at his chest.

"You saw how angry Natsu got when he heard YOU were going on the mission with her. He didn't even ask for details about the mission, so her plan obviously worked." Mira pointed out. "He hasn't gotten upset when I've told him she's gone on a mission till now at least." Mira put a finger to her chin tapping it while she thought back through the month. "Nope, every time he came home he would ask if I'd seen her and when I said she was still out doing missions he would just head over and grab another mission of his own." Mira said with a smile.

"Those two, I swear what are we going to do with them?" Erza put her face in one hand completely tired out with the situation.

"We will wait to see how her appointment goes, then offer her what ever assistance we can." Every eye turned to the second floor balcony where Master Makarov had himself perched with his pipe.

"Oh, you were still here Master?" Mira asked with a smile.

"Gajeel I have a secondary mission for you, please come to my office for the details." Makarov jumped down off of the balcony, motioning for the dark haired man to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>hehehe SOOOOOO how was it? I'm trying to work on balancing comedy with serious situations. .<br>**


	5. eavesdropping fire mages

**:: I don't own FT ::**

* * *

><p><em>Previously::<br>_

_"We will wait to see how her appointment goes, then offer her what ever assistance we can." Every eye turned to the second floor balcony where Master Makarov had himself perched with his pipe._

_"Oh, you were still here Master?" Mira asked with a smile._

_"Gajeel I have a secondary mission for you, please come to my office for the details." Makarov jumped down off of the balcony, motioning for the dark haired man to follow._

* * *

><p>Lucy felt the warm morning sun across the side of her exposed face, melting away her pleasant dreams. The blonde sat up, wiping the sleep away from her eyes with the back of her hand and a wide yawn. She pushed herself out of bed, making her way over to her bathroom. A warm shower was enough to clear away the rest of the fog in her sleepy mind. As she dried her hair, her thoughts was filled with fresh worries of what the next week might bring. It was rash to take on a mission of this caliber with only one other mage, but there was nothing she could do about it now.<p>

Gajeel had agreed to her terms with minimal demands, and now she needed to pay up on her end of the bargain. It wouldn't be so bad since Happy was going to be with her, to keep her company. Gajeel was almost as strong as Natsu, so she was pretty sure they had enough man power to pull it off. Lucy opened her closet, pulling out a couple pairs of jeans and a few shirts to replace the clothing that was already taking up the room in her luggage. It didn't take long to repack everything and put it out by the front door.

Lucy hadn't been in her own apartment for a long time, so she was almost certain that her kitchen would be empty but she needed to double check any way. A quick inspection of her kitchen proved her right, just as she had suspected, the cabinets were all completely bare.

"Happy, are you up yet?" Lucy called from the kitchen.

"U-um I am now." He replied with a yawn, he stretched his back whipping his tail in the air. Happy laid himself back down on his comfortable pillow, not yet ready to move about.

"We have to stop off and grab some food, I'm completely cleaned out." Lucy came back into the bed room and pulled on her favorite pair of traveling boots. "I just hope there aren't that many people at the guild this early." Lucy grabbed a thick black leather jacket to go with her black boot cut jeans and crimson tee. She needed to dress warmer than usual knowing that winter was right around the corner, and the weather could turn frigid at a moments notice, and Natsu wasn't around to be her personal heater. A soft smile curled across her lips as she remembered the many missions where he moved closer in the night when she had started to shiver, he was always looking out for her, and she would miss that.

"Are you ok Lucy, you're making one of those creepy faces." Happy poked the blonde in the cheek, tilting his head to the side to get a better view.

"Just thinking." Lucy sighed grabbing her belt from her side table drawer.

"You're a wierdo." Happy stated, rolling off of his pillow.

"Says the flying, talking, blue cat. If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black I don't know what is." Lucy laughed. She walked over to her dresser and pulled two hair ties out, looping them around her hair in two low hanging twin tails.

"You can tell me anything you know, I'm here to talk, if you want." He gave her a more serious expression before he hopped down off the bed and pulled on his shoulder pack, tying it tightly under his chin. Lucy was busy attaching her whip and keys to her thick brown belt, but offered a sad smile to her small blue friend.

"I'm sure I'll have plenty to discuss, but not right this minute. Maybe after we leave the guild, right now I just want to go get some food." Lucy grabbed her suite case and headed out the door, Happy flying just a short distance behind.

* * *

><p>Natsu was never one who rose with the sun, but he couldn't seem to keep his dreams from slipping away when the golden light filtered through the window. Natsu groaned, rolling over on his stomach before putting a pillow over his head. He laid there like that for a while, just letting the scent of the fabrics lull him into a half sleeping state. He just wanted to relish those sweet dreams for a little while longer, in a world where he controlled the outcome of his every situation, where he won every battle. His consciousness was brought back when he remembered what was happening that morning, and panic set in.<p>

Natsu quickly jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to jump into the shower. It lasted less than ten minutes before he emerged dripping wet into his living room/kitchen. Without a word Natsu pulled on his clothing and rushed out the front door, letting the heat of his own body dry his hair as he ran. He hoped beyond hope that she would need to go to the guild before she left, he just wanted to see her before she left again, if only for a few minutes, he needed to know what she was so upset about, or it would drive him crazy.

Natsu skidded to a rough stop in front of the guild hall, then the thought crossed his mind that maybe she would just leave if he walked inside, after all she seemed to be angry enough that she was leaving him behind on a real mission, with out so much as telling him. He wasn't sure if he could take being ignored in front of the other guild members, especially not this early in the morning. Natsu made a quick decision and ran to the back side of the guild, she wouldn't see him coming this way, and if he got lucky maybe she would be talking about her problem with some of the girls.

Natsu was already certain that she was siting at the bar, next to Happy, his nose had already done the hard work for him the second he stepped through the back door. He kept out of sight, listening intently. There were more people than he had anticipated, and now he was very glad that he had decided to sneak in through the back door.

"Levy-chan you had no right to tell them!" Lucy's voice was harsh, and filled with pain.

"It's for the best Lu-chan, everyone already had an idea of what was happening, I just clarified the details." Levy spouted back in a matter-of-fact tone.

_'What, so everyone but me knows what's going on?'_ Natsu was beside himself.

"It was only a matter of time, dear. Lissanna, Levy and Cana have never been good at keeping secrets you know." Mira sighed, then there was a series of sniffles.

"I knew I should not have told them, but I couldn't lie either. To tell the truth this is my last chance, my fate is sealed if this doesn't work out." Lucy choked once the words were out of her mouth.

"Lu-chan, it's to early to give up, I'm sure that everything will work out in the end." Levy patted Lucy's back comfortingly.

"If he can't fight it, then my life will be over." Lucy's voice was shrill and high pitched. "I just got my freedom, why does this have to happen?" Lucy was sobbing openly.

"I won't let that happen Lucy, remember you're my partner too!" Happy cheered. "I'm not ready to lose you." Now the blue cat was joining in on the blonde's water works.

_'Her... life... over? giving...up? Lose... Lucy. No I'm not hearing them right. Lucy can't be...'_

"We won't let you go through this alone, child." Master Makarov said softly, patting the blonde's head. "We will support you till the very end, remember we are your family now."

_'Till the end, god this can't be happening.'_

Natsu felt his stomach churn uncomfortably, without making any noise he rushed back the way he had come. Once the brisk morning air hit his face, Natsu found himself on his knees heaving as his body tried to empty his stomach of anything that might be left. The painful response of his own body continued as he thought through the conversation, he had to be hearing them wrong. There was no way that Lucy would hide something this big from him, she was his best friend, they told each other everything, no matter how small or embarrassing. Natsu choked back the sour taste of bile, as his eyes filled with tears.

_'Lucy, please tell me you're joking. I can't believe you wouldn't tell me. Why wouldn't you tell me...'_

He stayed collapsed on his knees till the painful heaving came to a stop, his body satisfied that there was nothing else to expel. Natsu pushed himself into a standing position, with great difficulty, knees shaking unsteadily under his own weight. He needed to go back in, to make sure. He had to know for certain, so he made his way back to his hiding spot, where he could slightly see the people crowding around the bar, around Lucy.

"Don't worry Gajeel is going to make sure you get to the appointment, there is no way he will take more than half the reward for this mission after knowing what's on the line, as well. Lu-chan, it's to important and you have to remember not to give up, we haven't lost all hope yet." Levy gave the puffy red eyed blonde a small strained smile.

"But you should tell Natsu." Gray who hadn't been there before commented. "Everyone knows how upset he'll get, remember when you went back to your father's estate? We thought we had almost lost you then, and he was completely beside himself. It'll only get worse the longer you wait." Gray put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I know, and I've been trying, but he hasn't been here for this past month. I was going to tell him yesterday, before I found out that my things were missing from my place. I got so caught up in being angry that someone would steal those type of things that my mind blanked. When I went back I was going to tell him, but he looked so happy, you know with that goofy smile of his, I just couldn't bring myself to say it. So, I just ran away again, god I'm such a coward." Lucy placed her head against the bar.

"You are not a coward Lucy, it's just hard to talk about. I'll be with you so you can tell him, and I'll make sure you don't try to run again. You can be scared, it's normal to be afraid, but we are here to help you through this." Happy pushed his furry face back into the blonde's chest in a tight hug.

"Lucy, you are going to be late if you don't head for the train station now!" Mira suddenly yelled.

"Damn it I lost track of the time! Thank you all for your help, but please let me be the one to talk to Natsu, I don't want him hearing from anyone else. Well, Happy lets get a move on!" Lucy hopped off her stool and grabbed her suite case.

"Aye Sir!" Happy chirped.

Natsu felt like his world was ending. How could they all act so casually while Lucy was in danger? Though he didn't know what was endangering her life, Natsu was sure it was serious, and he needed to find a way to help.

"Lu-chan is so brave." Natsu's mind came to a halt as the words met his ears. "I can't imagine going through something like this that many times, and she just keeps smiling." There was a scraping sound, that meant Levy must have already sat down.

"She has spent most of her life alone, it makes sense that she would try to bare even this burden on her own shoulders." Erza's calm and collected voice resounded.

"It still leaves a bad taste in my mouth, if that expensive specialist can't find a loop hole, we will almost definitely lose her for good." Gray's voice shook as he spoke.

"And this is exactly why she didn't say anything to you and me." Erza's tone hadn't changed, but for those who knew her well enough, they could tell that she was shaking just as much as Gray.

"It was an accident that anyone found out at all. She told me a few weeks ago that if it came to** that** she would just have master throw a big party, and say her good byes like that. I was furious with her, but I can't say I don't understand the pain of being unable to tell the people you care about that they will never see you again." Cana who was sitting on the bar, putting her face in her hands, letting the tears she had been holding back rain down.

"Lucy-san, has been having nightmares so bad that I actually needed to sedate her." Wendy was also in tears.

"I just hope Lissanna can kept her self in check until this is all over." Mira's eyes darkened.

"What was that about last night anyway. I've never seen you slap Lissanna for any reason." Levy was brimming with curiosity.

"She is angry for how things are going, even though she likes our Lucy, she had hoped things would be different here at home." Mira kept her gaze toward the ground.

"So it's the same in Edolas?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"It seems like fate has a plan for our celestial mage, we just need to give a helping hand." Makarov answered for the barmaid.

"Are we really going to hide this from Natsu-san?" Wendy sounded worried.

"It's what Lucy has asked, so we don't have the right to do anything else." Levy sighed. "I agree though, Natsu needs to hear this from her. I know I don't want to be the one to break the poor things heart."

"I suggest we stop talking about it then, because Natsu is here." Wendy squeaked.

**"WHAT?"** The entire guild erupted at the words of the small girl.

Natsu had been in his own little world for a while now, thinking over anything he could possibly do to make things better, to fix the problem. His mind had processed that Lucy had gone through this many time before, and she never said a word to him. His heart was tearing itself into tiny little pieces, as he realized that she had been hiding things, and important things from her ex-partner. His happiness was causing her to keep her distance, even though she was the one in pain, Lucy was doing it to spare him from more grief over losing some one important. Nothing could make that fact seem easier to digest.

Natsu was so absorbed in his internal struggle that he was completely unaware that a tall red headed figure was looming over his head. Erza felt pity for her pink haired friend who was curled up on the floor just out of sight, holding his knees to his chest as if that simple action could hold the fragmented pieces of his world together.

"I found him" Erza yelled out.

"Lucy can't die." Natsu muttered to himself in a small broken voice, tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Gajeel leaned against a post, inspecting the back side of his hand. The train was to depart in ten minutes, and Lucy was no where to be seen. The tall dark haired man grumbled under his breath as he casually scanned the crowd for the blonde haired annoyance. Finally he spotted her coming from the ticket booth with Happy perched atop her head.<p>

"Took you long enough." Gajeel growled.

"Sorry, we had to stop at the guild for food, and they kind of ambushed me with questions." Lucy knew she didn't need to keep up her facade any more so she didn't even bother to force a smile. "Shall we get going?" She handed over his ticket before turning toward the train.

She wasn't expecting to be stopped in her tracks by a large gloved hand around her wrist. Lucy turned her head, raising an eyebrow at her traveling companion.

"I'm not going to say this twice, so listen close." His grip tightened around her delicate skin. "The shrimp explained your situation, to everyone, so I know why you asked me to come. I won't back out because I gave my word, but don't think that you'll be allowed to slack off. Also if you feel like talking, I won't stop you, but don't expect me to pay attention." Gajeel released his hold on Lucy, slinging his duffel over his shoulder before walking towards the train.

Lucy couldn't bite back the smile that formed on her face to his clumsy way of saying he was there for her as a comrade. "Right." Lucy quickened her pace to catch up to the taller man. Once they were inside and found an empty compartment the four settled into their seats. Panther Lily kept to himself, merely observing the others as they interacted.

"So wanna talk about it now?" Happy jumped off the blonde's head to sit on the bench so he could look her in the eyes.

"You mean this morning?" Lucy tried to remember what it was that she had been thinking about.

"Yea, you had the creepy look on your face, that you get sometimes." Happy put a paw to his chin.

"I was thinking how different it's been going on missions alone, and that winter is right around the corner. It's taken some getting used to sleeping out by myself, usually you and Natsu are there to keep me warm." Lucy gave a sad smile. "I'm going to miss that."

"Remember what Levy said, you can't just give up hope like that!" Happy pleaded.

"But I know my father very well, Happy, and he will have made that document iron clad. I'm going to be forced by law to marry some perverted jerk." Lucy sighed as she leaned her head against the window.

"That isn't the only out come that could happen though." Lucy turned to look at Lily who had spoken for the first time. "You have six months to marry or it will be forced on you, right?" Lucy nodded.

"So find someone to marry, seems easy enough to me." Gajeel grunted.

"How is that any different than being forced to marry someone my father chooses?" Lucy asked sternly.

"Six months is plenty of time to find some one suitable, and that would be your choice." Lily retorted.

"That isn't the point, I'm only seventeen, and my father has always kept me under lock and key, which means I have never even been on a date. It's ludicrous to think that I could agree to marry someone like this. It isn't fair to me or the poor thing that would be dragged into my father's evil world."

"You know Lucy, there are a lot of guys who are interested in you." Happy said in a small voice.

"Ok, I'm done talking about this." Lucy put up her shield, knowing that the thoughts that came with this line of questioning would only leave her more confused in the end.

"Fine by me." Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"Besides it's childish to think I could have a story book romance." Lucy whispered as she watched the country side fly by.

* * *

><p>Erza held the fire mage by the scarf, slapping him across the face to try and break him out of his catatonic state. "Erza I don't think that is going to help." Mira's voice shook with worry.<p>

"Yea, I think that might make it worse." Gray leaned against a pillar, an amused smile spreading larger with every slap given to the idiot.

"Gray, your clothing." Cana pointed out the ice mage's missing articles of clothing. Gray cursed under his breath and went about finding his lost pants and shirt.

"What is he saying?" Levy asked Erza, wringing her hands nervously.

"Something like she can't die, I think." Erza listened intently to the her friends low babbling, to confirm it.

"So he thinks that we meant Lucy is ill or something?" Cana smirked at how wrong the poor idiot had gotten it.

"I wonder how long ash breath was listening, it's not like him to be sneaky." Gray chimed in as he pulled his shirt back on.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice him earlier." Wendy said with tears in her big brown eyes.

"It's not your fault Wendy. It's his." Cana patted the blue haired healer on the head with a comforting smile. "He is an idiot, especially when it comes to Lucy."

"I know that." Wendy looked down at her shoes. "She is very important to him, even a child like me can see that."

* * *

><p><strong>Tee hee hee, silly Natsu don't you know that it's not nice to listen in on other people's conversations. Awww, I bet Gajeel is a big softy under all that iron don't you? Man this fic is so much fun to write! Thanks for reading, and let me know how this chapter went!<strong>


	6. Personal Private Journal

**:: I don't own FT ::**

**I am going by the Manga time line as well as story line, so if you are a strict anime watcher, some of the events will seem different for you. I am also omitting chapter 129 and 130 which is when Lucy's father loses the company and she rushes to Love and Lucky to save him, obviously it goes against my plot line so just ignore that information, pretend it never happened. Please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<br>_

_"So he thinks that we meant Lucy is ill or something?" Cana smirked at how wrong the poor idiot had gotten it._

_"I wonder how long ash breath was listening, it's not like him to be sneaky." Gray chimed in as he pulled his shirt back on._

_"I'm sorry I didn't notice him earlier." Wendy said with tears in her big brown eyes._

_"It's not your fault Wendy. It's his." Cana patted the blue haired healer on the head with a comforting smile. "He is an idiot, especially when it comes to Lucy."_

_"I know that." Wendy looked down at her shoes. "She is very important to him, even a child like me can see that."_

* * *

><p>"Luuuuuuuccccccccy." The fire mage whined, momentarily forgetting that the spirit mage was already long gone. Natsu opened his eyes to try and find his favorite blonde but quickly snapped them shut again, the bright late morning sun causing him to see spots behind his eye lids.<p>

"Looks like he's finally decided to wake up." Levy huffed from a chair at the foot of the bed where Natsu was still curled up in the fetal position.

"Master what should we do, Lucy said not to talk to him about it." Mira was wringing her hands in worry.

"We should find out what he** thinks** he knows first, then decided based on that information how to deal with him." Erza answered quickly, resuming her earlier interrogation by grabbing Natsu by the scarf.

Everyone watched on in shock as she slapped him across the face several times, his eyes snapped open wide, sweat dripping down his forehead at the sight of her iron clad hands clutching his precious scarf.

"What did you hear?" Erza wielded the question as though it were one of her deadly swords, poised against Natsu's throat ready to spill his blood on the floor if he gave an answer she didn't agree with.

"Lucy was talking with Levy, then I left and came back and you all were talking about an appointment, and how hopeless it was, and that she's gone through-whatever-this-is-a-bunch-of-times. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Natsu's words blended together slightly, but Erza was able to discern most of his rambling. The poor frightened fire mage threw his arms over his head ready for Erza to strike out at him.

"Well it seems the important details are still a mystery to the imbecile." Cana hissed, fighting the urge to throw something heavy at the teen's head.

"Did you hear the part where she said she wants to be the one to talk to you?" Makarov asked as he jumped up on the edge of the bed.

"Yes." Natsu peeked out from behind his hands, nodding timidly at the small white haired man.

"Then you must understand that you are not to ask anyone to explain things till she returns, right Natsu?" Erza glared at him, finally releasing her hold on his scarf.

"Y-yes." Natsu squeaked, as he curled back into his protective ball on the bed.

"If you start asking questions we will be forced to lock you up." Levy pointed an accusing finger at Natsu.

"Speaking of questions, tell us what you stole from Lucy's apartment that got her so worked up." Mira added in. Natsu looked around, he was surrounded by so many angry females that he was certain they would beat him to within an inch of his life if he told the full truth.

"I-I don't kn-know what you're talking a-a-about." The sweat started to pour from his face as the women continued to stare.

"I know you were in her apartment, I could smell you when I went there earlier, now please tell us what it was that you took?" Wendy said with confidence, crossing her arms over her chest.

"U-um to-took.. I think that it was her journal, y-yeah, that's it." Natsu gulped as the females exchanged glances.

"Did you read it?" Levy pushed Makarov off the edge of the bed letting him land on the floor with a hiss, in order to get closer to her target.

"N-No, why would I do that? It's not like Lucy hasn't told me everything she writes in there, or at least that's what I thought." Natsu trailed off towards the end, a lost look clouding his dark eyes.

"It's not like you've been Mr. forthright, now have you, Natsu?" Erza punched the wall leaving a massive dent, little bits of wood rained down on the floor as she removed her armored knuckles.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Natsu practically squeaked as he folded back into the fetal position to protect his vital organs.

"Don't play dumb." Cana tossed out with irritation.

"Who's playing?" Natsu squeaked.

"Idiot, you've been hiding things from her too." Gray hissed.

"What are you talking about pervert?" Natsu was lost, he hadn't done anything wrong, in fact he was trying to do something right for once.

"The** Surprise** that Lucy saw." Cana supplied with venom. The glares from the female mages grew darker, and Natsu could feel himself burning under their white hot stares.

"She wasn't supposed to see it." Natsu said flat out, bringing on more rage from Cana and Erza who looked like they wanted to inflict a large amount of pain on him. It didn't makes sense that everyone was angry with him for fixing **HIS** house.

"Moron!" Gray smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead. "Lucy thinks that you have some sort of secret girl friend!" Gray screamed at the top of his voice.

"Why would she think something ridiculous like that?" Natsu ran his fingers through his hair nervously waiting for someone to reply. A minute ticked by, his friends waiting for something to click inside his head, but it seemed that it just wasn't going to happen.

"HE IS HOPELESS! COMPLETELY HOPELESS!" Levy threw her hands over her head in frustration.

"More importantly, please tell me that this sickness is what caused Lucy's crazy idea to take a job with the walking pin cushion." Natsu said in a small voice, knowing he wasn't supposed to ask questions.

"No Natsu, Lucy isn't sick, and it's not the reason she took the mission with Gajeel." Erza's tone softened as she laid a hand on Natsu's shoulder, though the fire mage still shrank back at her sudden contact.

"What possessed you to add a second floor to your house?" Gray hissed, he was irate with how much of a moron his rival could be.

"I'd rather not say." Natsu's eye were as wide as a deer caught in the head lights. "Plus it isn't finished yet, Happy and I have been working our asses off but I still have a few weeks worth of stuff to do."

"Well then we should make sure it gets finished!" Levy beamed, bringing her hands over her heart with a sigh, Mira and Wendy joined in on the idea of helping finish what ever they could. Natsu was even more confused than before when everyone had been angry. Girls were scary.

"Oh, I forgot, Lucy said I should tell you to beware of falling wardrobes, whatever that means." Gray couldn't help but laugh at how red in the face the dragon slayer had gotten at the simple phrase.

"She didn't!" He squeaked throwing his hands over his head in embarrassment.

"She said your reaction would be entertaining. I can see why now." Gray pointed a finger at Natsu's increasingly flushed face, while grabbing at his ribs with the other hand, laughing like a mad man the whole time.

"Shut up Ice Princess!" Natsu wailed throwing a pillow in Gray's direction. "And put some pants on you perverted freak!"

"What are yo- what the hell! How many times is this gonna happen today?" Gray stormed out the infirmary door to look for his lost clothes.

The girls stifled their giggles as Natsu tried to calm his flaming cheeks. A blushing Natsu was rather adorable no matter the reason, and it was truly a rare sight.

"So the thing you didn't want to destroy was a wardrobe?" Mira giggled.

"First she laughs at me, and now she tells everyone, man, she is gonna pay for this when she gets home." Natsu growled, his embarrassment replaced with annoyance.

"Now, now. You already ruined one of her favorite outfits, and you stole her personal, **PRIVATE** journal, so I think you should let this one go." Mira reprimanded with a warm smile that sent a shiver of fear up the fire mage's spine.

"Why did you steal her journal if you weren't planning on reading it?" Levy knitted her brow in confusion.

"Well I feel better now! I'm headi-" Natsu's face collided with something hard, knocking him back on the the bed in silence.

"Answer the question." Erza demanded.

"It's not important though... and I didn't steal it..." Natsu rubbed his sore forehead where she had just left an angry red bump with her elbow.

"But it is important." Levy argued back. "That book is filled with Lucy's private thoughts, and she most likely wrote about her problems more candidly than when she talked to..." Levy's mouth grew into a wide smile as she Erza and Mira exchanged glances.

"Gray and Wendy head up to Natsu's house and get the journal." Erza ordered."Mira, ask Freed to put a sound proof barrier on this room and tell him to make sure there is no way for Natsu to get out without either Freed or myself releasing him."

"What the hell? You can't just do th-" Erza turned punching the dragon slayer square in the stomach, effectively knocking him out.

"That was a little brutal." Levy winced as Erza threw his lifeless form back onto the bed.

"He deserved worse." Cana flipped her hair before heading for the door.

"I'll go get Freed then, I think he is still here." Mira sang as she to headed for the door.

Gray and Wendy saluted Erza shaking slightly, they exited the guild running at full speed towards Natsu's house.

"Lu-chan's journal, huh? Are you going to let me read it too?" Levy smiled at Erza.

"We are going to search for clues, that is all." Erza coughed.

"Don't be such a stiff board, you want to know what she really thinks too." Levy pouted planting her fists on either side of her small waist.

"It may help us come up with a way to help Lucy." Makarov, whom everyone had forgotten about said with a smile and a nod.

* * *

><p>Lucy had never been so bored in her life, and that included the time she had accidentally gotten lost on her family's estate. Gajeel was not much of a talker, she was already well aware of that fact, but she had thought he would at least try to keep a conversation going during their two hour hike up the side of mountain. Happy was staying unusually quiet as well. The silence was leaving her no choice but to think about what was going on back at home.<p>

She wondered who all Levy had told about her circumstances, and how long Natsu would remain in Magnolia this time. She really missed going on missions together, even if she didn't miss the destruction he caused. It didn't matter what kind of mission it was, Natsu always destroyed something. He was hopeless really, no matter how many times she warned him not to go over board he never seemed to listen.

Lucy always found that she couldn't remain angry with him for very long though, all he needed to do was grin at her the same way he had on the day they met. His smile won her over a million times, and she knew it would do so no mater what his offense was.

Lucy sighed, not truly understanding why he was on her mind all the time recently. She had other things to worry about, like how to get out of this arranged marriage situation. It wasn't fair, she was seventeen and had still never even received a real kiss. It was only a few more months till she turned 18 which was the actual deadline her father had set in the paper work. It was maddening to think that in such a short amount of time she would no longer be Lucy of Fairy Tail, with the freedom to go where she wanted, when ever she wanted, and with whom ever she desired.

She wanted to live like this forever, taking on life threatening missions with her crazy pales, enjoying the thrill of accomplishing something she would never have had the courage to do on her own. She didn't want to leave Erza, Levy and Mira who were as close to her as if they were her biological sisters. She would miss them all to much if she had to leave, and the heart break alone might be enough to kill her. Lucy found that tears had crept into the corners of her eyes without her realizing it.

"Lucy, you need to say it out loud or it's going to keep making you feel like this." Happy patted Lucy's leg in a gentle manner.

"If I have to leave Fairy Tail I will die from the heart break, I just know it." Lucy said softly. "Fairy Tail is my home, they are my family, I never want to leave, I love every thing about it there!" The tears began to spill over, clouding her vision. Lucy didn't realize that the others stopped walking till she collided with something very solid. "OWWW!" She whined holding her throbbing nose.

"So don't leave." Gajeel stated in a dead and unfeeling tone. "Find a way to stay." He didn't look back at his traveling companion as he walked off the icy trail. He turned his right arm into a club, smashing into a wall of snow to open up an entrance to a hidden cave. He went back to being silent as he walked inside and set himself against the wall crossing his arms over his chest.

"We are stopping for now, there is a bad storm coming this way." Lily informed as he too entered the cave. Lucy pulled her jacket tighter to her chest as she looked to the sky. Lily seemed to be right, dark clouds were rolling in from the north faster than she liked, it looked like it might be a blizzard, the wind suddenly picked up biting angrily at her exposed cheeks.

"Happy lets go in too." Lucy pointed to the cave shivering slightly. Happy nodded and followed his partner into the cave, furry brow knitted in anxiety.

* * *

><p>"Guys let me out!" Natsu pounded his fists against the door, for the hundredth time, but no one answered.<p>

Out in the main hall of the guild a crowd of mages gathered around Mira, Levy and Erza who were all bright red in the face as they read Lucy's personal thoughts.

"Lucy is crazy." Levy finally stated, pushing the leather bound book to Mira.

"She is brave as well." Erza stated with a dull expression.

"The girl has guts." Cana added with an approving smile.

"What are you talking about?" Gray was irritated and curious, since the women refused to let anyone else view the journal. He knew he should have previewed it before coming back, but he was to caught up in laughing at the pretty pink room that he became unable to think clearly.

"Do you remember when we went after Lucy, that time when she went back to the estate?" Erza kept her eyes fixated on the book.

"Yeah, that's kind of hard to forget." Gray said coldly. "What about it?"

"Lucy didn't just go back to visit her mother's grave." Erza answered.

"She went to stand up to her father for hiring a guild to bring her home." Levy added with a sad smile.

"He explained that he wanted her home because of a marriage contract he made with a prince in the south of the continent, a pervert that had his eyes on Lucy since she was fourteen or so." Erza continued.

"Lucy practically told the old man to shove his contact where the sun don't shine, and out right told him of he dared lay a hand on Fairy Tail again she would consider him no better than any other enemy of the guild, she told him that she will follow her heart like her mother would have told her to do, and that she would not return to that house again." Cana informed.

"Lucy went alone to tell him she was forsaking her name and giving up her inheritance. Lucy basically disowned her father because he hurt us." Levy wiped the tears from her eyes. "Also remember what Gajeel was telling us about Lucy standing up to him? Well during the battle with Phantom, he beat her brutally, she stood her ground and picked herself up every time even though she didn't have a way to defend herself." Levy wiped the tears from her eyes roughly.

"I didn't realize how deeply bound she and Natsu really were... Listen to this." Mira sighed before she began to read a passage out loud.

"_I was standing on the ledge looking down, we must have been eight stories up at least. The creepy man who called himself Jose, Master of Phantom Lord laughed as he saw that I had realized there was no escape. My heart was pounding at the thought of being taken back to my father, I was scared. I knew I would rather die than go back to living that way, it was a hollow empty existence, he didn't give a damn about me unless he could use me for his own benefit._

_When I was about to give up what little hope I had of escape, I heard something, it was faint but I knew that I had heard it. I took a deep breath and made my decision, letting myself fall backward. I called out his name as I was falling, keeping my eyes closed tightly against the wind. Then I heard him, calling back to me. I don't know how I knew he would be there to catch me, but I was right, Natsu the boy who brought me to Fairy tail was there, he saved me again. I'm starting to lose count of how many times it's been now.  
><em>

_ In my heart I trusted that he would find me though, even if I don't understand why I'm glad that he was there to catch me, I have faith in him unlike anything I have ever felt before. Like so long as he exists there is hope in this world._"

Levy took the book out of Mira's hands and flipped a few pages ahead, reading another passage out loud.

"_I was capture a second time, even though Reedus did his best to protect me. He didn't stand a chance against the nasty red eyed monster. I was still under the influence of Mira's sleeping spell, so I couldn't really fight back. I don't blame Mira for knocking me out though, she was trying to protect me, and I'm grateful to her for it. The guilt keeps getting bigger though, with every person who is hurt because of me, because I was selfish and ran away, and there I was running away again and it caused more pain and suffering._

_I finally came around when the Monster kicked me clean across the room. I've never felt such pain before, I literally coughed up blood. The creepy old man and the monster announced it on a magic speaker, that they had captured me, Gajeel nearly ripping my hair out to get me to scream. I was close to fainting from the pain of my injuries right there, but I held strong. Jose left to deal with the others, telling Gajeel to watch over me.  
><em>

_The monster mounted me to the wall with iron shackles like a trophy and started throwing knives at me. Even his guild mates screamed that he was going to kill me, and that he should stop, I had hope that maybe they would talk come sense into him, but he just knocked them out and went back to torturing me. _

_The monster made a comment about everyone throwing their lives away because of money, and I couldn't help but let out a low laugh. He didn't understand the situation at all. When I met his crimson eyes, so filled with hatred I continued on letting my own hatred and anger seep into my voice. I told him that Phantom Lord were a group of idiots and that I felts bad for them. I asked if they really weren't scared, which got the monster's attention, he aimed a knife for my head this time, missing by less than an inch, I guess he was trying to shut me up, but it didn't work. I told him that he should be afraid because if he was the one responsible for my death then Fairy Tail would hunt him down to avenge me, that he would spend his days cowering in fear of the most terrifying guild in the world, because my friends would never forgive him._

_His face twisted into a crazy smile when he told me he wanted to test that theory. I was prepared to die when the knife came flying right for my heart, but out of no where Natsu burst through the floor, he caught it in his mouth,** HIS MOUTH!**._

_ I was so overwhelmed that he had been the one to find me that I just wanted to cry. _

_Happy helped me get out of the restraints while Natsu fought against the red eyed monster.  
><em>

_Happy and I tired our best to stay out of the line of fire, literally, especially when we found out that Gajeel was a dragon slayer too. My entire body was shaking in fear as I watched the two, Natsu was getting pushed back over and over. Happy commentated what the different moves were, as we watched. We both got scared when they unleashed their dragon breath attack at the same time, it was so powerful that it threw me and Happy back several feet._

_ When the dust cleared, I saw Natsu covered in bits of metal biting into every surface of his body, but he was still standing._

_Natsu only managed to put a small crack in the monsters iron armor above his eye, but it was enough to put a dent in the red eyed devil's pride. Natsu melted the iron bits with his fire, and told Gajeel that play time was over. My mind could have been playing tricks on me but I swear that is what I heard. Natsu was going blow for blow, it was truly incredible, I've never seen anything like it before. _

_All of the sudden Gajeel started eating the floor and his strength started to raise leaving Natsu at a disadvantage, so I instinctively reached for my keys to see if I could help make fire for Natsu, but they weren't there. The only one I had was the archer who I hadn't made a contract with._

_I called him out anyway determined to do **SOMETHING**, but he didn't have what I needed. Natsu told me to stay back, that it was to dangerous, and I obeyed him without complaint, feeling more useless than before. I couldn't believe my eyes when Natsu lost his footing, and started getting beaten really badly. He was losing, I couldn't conceive that it was even possible, but he was knocked clear off his feet just in front of a hole that had been blown in the wall._

_I can't even begin to imagine what was going through his mind as he watched the guild hall fall in on itself, but he picked himself back up, and walked towards Gajeel, shaking like crazy. He was breathing so heavily, and bleeding all over his body._

_I just wanted to shout "Let them have me! I can't take seeing you like this anymore!" but Happy stopped me. Happy knew that Natsu wasn't finish, he started yelling about how Natsu just needed to eat a little fire to get back in the game while Gajeel continued to beat on Natsu. I couldn't watch, I threw my hands over my face, crying like the weakling I was._

_Sagittarius surprised me when he shot an arrow that made a machine explode, Natsu got his fire, and I got my own pride back. I was finally able to return the favor._"

Levy looked up from the book to look the other three women in the face, all of them were in tears, because neither Lucy nor Natsu talked to anyone openly about the incident. Her hands were shaking as she placed the leather bound book on the bar.

"Even though it had only been a few months since Lucy had joined the guild, Lucy was one of us, even then." Levy let the tears fall. "Why then does she continue to take on everything alone?" Levy rubbed her sleeve across her eyes as Erza took the book.

"She is strong, smart, brave and loyal. She is just like a younger sister to me."

"Does she talk about everyone?" Gray wanted to get his hands on the book to see if there were any entries about him. Erza passed it over to Cana, ignoring the ice mage.

"I like this one. I'm not sure how many people know about this but I think it's hilarious." Cana flipped deeper into the book with a wicked smile.

"_If this mission wasn't scary enough to take on with my normal team, they just had to go and throw Lyon, Sherry and the Blue Pegasus host boys in to it. As if I don't have a hard enough time handling the guys of our own guild, it was a head ache. But lots of good things came out of it, I got three new friends. I'm still not sure how we managed to make it out with our lives._

blah blah blah, oh there it is.

_Erza was taken out with poison in our first encounter with the Oracien Seis, that in itself was a hit to our moral, but then they kidnapped the youngest of our alliance, Wendy. It didn't make sense till her cat told us that Wendy was a dragon slayer like Natsu, and that she had healing magic that could save Erza. I stayed behind with Hibiki, the host boy who looked a lot like Loki. I noticed that when he wasn't with his band of flamboyant friends he actually seemed like a nice guy. Apparently I'm getting a reputation mixed with all the destruction the rest of the team gets into, and it's so exaggerated that I just want to cry. It was bad enough to get called cosplay girl in a serious fight by Bixlow! Any way I seem to keep pulling the short straw when it comes to opponents._

Yada yada, skipping ahead...

_Erza had heard Jellal was alive, and heading for Nirvana she rushed off, and Natsu wasn't far behind so the rest of us went after them both. Hibiki explained to me that Nirvana actually exchanges light and dark, and how our enemy planned to use that to make the light guilds wipe themselves out. The thought of my friends turning evil made my skin crawl, so I pushed myself to run faster._

God she writes in too much detail...

_ Natsu had already fallen into Angel's trap by the time I showed up. I was able to destroy the fake Gray's ice before he got a chance to kill Natsu. _

_Using a raft to immobilize the poor guy was really low, but I learned really quick not to put anything past Angel._

_Gemini is the spirit she was using, it copies it's target in every way possible, and gathers information using that forms memories. I was surprised by the interpretation they gave of how Gray views me, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed I could feel my cheeks heat up because I didn't know he was a fake. Once Hibiki figured out that it wasn't really Gray, Gemini shifted into me, and used my body as a distraction to get Sagittarius to shot Hibiki in the back._

Their was whining and then fighting.

_I begged Angel to release Aries from her contract, I told her I would give her anything she wanted other than my keys. Aries had suffered enough at the hands of Karen, and then by Angel, I just wanted to let her be with Loki again, so they could be happy together. Loki deserved to be with his friends, all of them._

_I don't know how it all happened, but Gemini took on my form again, and Angel ordered them to kill me, but Gemini said that 'she' couldn't._

_ I was badly hurt already from her caelum attack, and I knew I didn't have a spirit that could counter Angel's attacks, it was starting to look like I was really going to die there. The next thing I knew Hibiki had his hands wrapped around my throat, I wasn't sure but Angel obviously thought he had fallen into the darkness. I wouldn't have blamed him, since he knew now that Angel was the reason his lover was dead.  
><em>

_He told me to hold still that he would give me a one time transfer, my head filled with figures I didn't understand and when I opened my eyes again, Angel was torn up and everyone was passed out except for me. I had no idea what had just happened, but Angel screamed about how she refused to lose to me. Angel went for one more attack, but Caelum missed me._

_ I was out of energy, I could hardly move, but the attack knocked the raft free, and Natsu started drifting down the river, I tired to get him off the raft, but ended up getting caught on it too. I saw the waterfall coming and the only thing I could do was hold on to him. I tried my best to protect him till I lost consciousness.  
><em>

_When I woke up again, Virgo was with me. She had patched me up and given me and Natsu clothing to replace what was destroyed in the fight. I don't understand why she likes to tease me. It didn't seem to bother Natsu that our clothes matched, I have to say it looked kind of cool, even if I'll never admit it out loud._"

Everyone turned to Gray, he could feel hot glares coming from all directions, especially that of a super jealous water mage.

"So Gray, what view of Lucy do you have that would embarrass her?" Levy teased.

"Got to go!" Gray ducked out as quickly as possible, no longer interested in what could be inside Lucy journal.

"This journal starts the day she joined the guild." Mira looked at the dates at the top of the pages. "And it's already full, so that must mean there are more than one."

* * *

><p><strong>I loved this chapter, it just kind of flowed out of me. I didn't even realize how long it was till the very end! *grin* <strong>


	7. The stash under the floor boards

**:: I don't own FT ::**

**I just wanna say I am soooo sorry this is late, but ff was being sooooo mean, and wouldn't let me log in to finish my revisions. T.T I kept trying though and well here it is!  
><strong>

**Please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Everyone turned to Gray, he could feel hot glares coming from all directions, especially that of a super jealous water mage._

_"So Gray, what view of Lucy do you have that would embarrass her?" Levy teased._

_"Got to go!" Gray ducked out as quickly as possible, no longer interested in what could be inside Lucy journal._

_"This journal starts the day she joined the guild." Mira looked at the dates at the top of the pages. "And it's already full, so that must mean there are more than one."_

* * *

><p>Lucy was standing with her back against a tree, a small smile creeping onto her face as she looked out at the calm lake. It was always so peaceful here, with only the small sounds of wild life to break through her fast paced thoughts. It been peaceful, but hardly ever quiet, the exact opposite really. Every time she had come here it had been with her two partners to go fishing and neither was known for their reserved side. Lucy often protested coming along, but Natsu would flash her that smile, and Happy would use his teary eye attack and she would eventually cave, even though she never intended to she always ended up having fun when they were together.<p>

Lucy looked down to see a torn and tattered old book in her hands the edges of the pages were slightly charred and the binding was coming loose, but it was still one of her most prized possessions. The smile on her face grew wider as she stroked it's spine affectionately, her index finger tracing the golden title gently as she began letting the words of its tattered pages resound in her mind.

She walked to the bank of the lake and sat down pulling off her shoes so that she could rest her tired feet in the water. She imagined Natsu and Happy with their fishing poles chattering between themselves as they waited for a bite and chuckled to herself. She allowed her shoulders to relax, feeling the sore muscles of her back and legs scream out in discomfort.

It had been a long journey, followed shortly by the hike to get to this point and her body was finally giving into it's own wariness. The Guild had been Lucy's first stop, she set her mind to that the second she stepped foot off the train. Magnolia hadn't changed much in her absence, and walking down the quiet streets gave her the wonderfully warm feeling of being home.

Lucy was surprised to see how calm the mages of Fairy Tail were as she made her way over to the bar. Mira gave her usually cheery greeting, as she looked up to see who it was that took a seat at the bar. When her eyes landed on Lucy the silver hair barmaid dropped the glass she was cleaning. Lucy watched as Mira processed who was sitting in front of her. She said something that made Lucy's heart stop for a moment, both women simply stared at each other for a long moment, letting everything process.

"He's at the Lake" Mira informed with a sad smile. The hall had fallen completely silent, watching as Lucy stared blankly processing what Mira's previous sentence had meant. The moment the words left Mira-jane's lips Lucy had made her decision, the place where he was, that was the place she needed to be. The decision wasn't hard to make after all, with wide eyes of disbelief Lucy jumped back letting her luggage fall to the floor save for the worn book she clutched to her chest as if it were her only link to the world of the living.

It was so sad that such a happy day should be marred by something as dark as that news. She was so happy to see the Guild she loved so dearly, yet she was heart broken by the words that lingered on the edge of her mind, hanging around her like a dark cloud that was determined to block out the sun.

_'Life is a funny thing, you know I'm always taking these type of things for granted'_

Lucy laughed as she allowed the thought to die away without being said aloud. Fairy Tail had given her so many things that she had taken for granted in her life time, and now she sat here wishing she had made the decision to stay here in this warm and sunny place with those she loved.

'_Time is a fickle mistress, isn't she?_'

A tear ran down her cheek as she looked out to the small island in the center of the lake.

"If only I had been braver." She stated in a scratchy voice that was foreign even to her own ears. "At least I can end my life here with you." Lucy took the large leather bound book in both her wrinkled hands and threw it with all her might towards the island. The sun caught the golden title as it sailed through the air shining like the last of the old woman's hopes, connecting her to those who had gone before.

"I'm home, I'm finally home." Lucy's face twitched into a comfortable smile as she laid back on the bank to watch the clouds float by. She could see it all playing out once more in the fluffy pieces of atmosphere, that was the way things should have gone, but she was a coward who chose the wrong path. That fateful day she had said farewell with a bright smile, hiding the pain inside her heart. She had left her home and her family behind, and she regretted it every moment of everyday.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." She whispered as a warm summer breeze gently wrapped around her body.

Lucy closed her eyes letting the tears that she had been holding for such a long time finally fall freely. Her body relaxed as she accepted her fate, it was finally time to return to those she loved and lost. There was nothing she wanted more than to return to their sides, those that she left behind so long ago, to be with him once more. Her mind swirled with thoughts of their adventures, of his bright smile that shined a ray of hope directly into her cold heart.

If only she had been stronger, if only she had...

"Lucy." A soft voice called out, so soft Lucy brushed it off as part of her memories, and so she continued embracing the warmth of the suns rays falling across her face. A sweet woody smelling breeze began to blow tugging the ends of her platinum hair as though to make them dance with it.

"Lucy please." The voice seemed much more urgent this time, but it was still but a whisper in her mind. Lucy smiled as she remembered the last entry in the old Journal, she had finally admitted it, and decided for her own sanity to never write again.

"You need to get up Lucy." The voice became thick with emotion, as though it were weeping for her. She wanted to tell the small voice that there was no use crying, that she was only going home, but her throat had become dry and her lips felt painful and cracked to the point where moving them became pure agony.

"WOULD YOU WAKE THE HELL UP!" Lucy shot up, her eyes flying open to see Happy laying dazed on her lap the fur on his face was matted with thick tears. Lucy rubbed her eyes several times trying to clear her mind. Her body felt so weak, and her throat was dry but she was free of the feeling that her body was beginning its final separation like it had in her dream.

Gajeel watched with narrowed eyes as Happy pointed out a glass of water to the blonde mage with his shaking paws. "Poor thing." Lily sighed as he shook his head at the pair. Gajeel had seen enough and decided it was time for him to make an exit. He grumbled loudly on the other side of the small room about her being a lazy pampered princesses and if she was finished with her beauty sleep that they would get the job started once she was dressed properly, before promptly slamming the door shut behind him.

"Luccccy I was so worried!" The blue cat whine as he finally recovered his voice. "No matter what I did, you just wouldn't wake up, even though you were talking and tossing around and then you started to cry..." Happy trailed off as Lucy placed a hand on his small head, he looked up at her soft expression with wide eyes. She had wiped away what was left of her tears, but her cheeks were still painted red from the embarrassment of being caught crying in her sleep.

"I'm alright now Happy, I was just having a sad dream, a very sad dream." Lucy smiled sweetly at her small friend, trying her best to calm his fears as the knot in her chest tightened. "Now, please tell me where we are." Lucy looked around the room raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"We are in Spruceville, where we are supposed to meet the client." Happy answered, avoiding Lucy's gaze.

"Well that's good - wait, I don't remember getting here... The last thing I remember was falling asleep in the-" Lucy couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

_'Did I really fallen asleep in a **CAVE** in sub zero conditions during a **BLIZZARD**? But that would mean that I had been carried here.'_

"Loki carried you most of the way." Happy answered her silent question. "Gajeel carried you the rest."

"Oh" Lucy pulled the blanket off her lap revealing her bunny pajamas that clung to her body in a way that suggested it had been a while since she had last showered. "Um, Happy how long have I been asleep?" Lucy turned to see the cat look down at his feet.

"Two days, Gajeel and Lily met with the client while you were still asleep this morning." Lucy put her bare feet on the wooden floor and hissed at the icy chill it sent through her warm body. "Are you going to be ok?" Happy's eyes were brimming with tears once more.

"I must have been more worn out than I thought, nothing to worry about Happy, I'm fine now." Lucy made her way over to the small bathroom to wash away the caked on sweat and dirt that was coating her whole body.

* * *

><p>Levy took another book from the stack with a sigh. "She is so detailed, I never realized that some one could keep such intricate notes about themselves." It had already been two days, and Levy had only managed to get through Lucy's first ten journals, (She refused to use her gale force glasses, saying that they would destroy the experience for her) the ones that chronicled her time at the Heartfilia estate, but she had yet to find the event she was looking for.<p>

Once she had gotten to the sixth journal she had been in tears, imagining a small Lucy crying over her mothers grave. Lucy's entries had become harder to read from that point on. Erza, Cana and Mira had taken their own stacks to sort though the enormous collection that Lucy hand hidden under her floor boards.

"She is exceptionally diligent." Erza nodded in agreement as she placed the journal she had been reading aside.

"She must have been so lonely, these entries about the parties her father threw for social engagements are splattered with tears. See?" Mira held out the pages for the others to see.

"Her father was worse than she was letting on. God I can't forgive that bastard." Cana hissed as she slammed one of her own closed.

The women all fumed as they shared entries about Lucy's father with each other, completely oblivious to what was going on around them. Wendy took a deep breath collecting her nerve before making her way to the bar where Lucy's fan-girls had set up shop.

"Um, shouldn't we let Natsu-san out soon, it has been two days now." Wendy asked nervously pointing a finger towards the back room.

"Let him stay put for a little while longer, he is an idiot for not understanding Lucy's feelings!" Levy puffed her cheeks out, Cana raised her mug with a cheer of agreement and Erza nodded her head approvingly.

"Alright, I guess that can't be helped... but is it ok if I take him some food?" Wendy's cheeks flushed as the four women turned to look at her. "I can hear his stomach from here, and it's rather disturbing." Wendy explained further linking her hands behind her back as she stared down at the floor.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to feed him, but be careful what you say to him." Erza gave Wendy an encouraging smile as Mira went off to the kitchen to make something to send back to the nearly forgotten teen.

* * *

><p>Natsu hadn't seen many people in the past two days, he half believed that everyone forgot about him. It hadn't taken him long to pound on the door demanding his release, but it seemed that Freed had done something to the barrier that muffled his voice, because no one responded. After the first twelve hours Natsu had decide it was a fool errand and he sank to the floor nursing his cracked and bleeding knuckles. He spent the next few hours cursing Erza for her cold hearted treatment, until he became bored enough to fall asleep.<p>

His stomach lurched uncomfortably at the lack of food he had consumed while suffering under the imprisonment order the red maniac had dished out. The least she could have done was make sure he had some form of nourishment, even a pack of matches would have been better than nothing. Natsu groaned as his stomach growled, echoing against the sound barrier, making the imprisoned mage feel even worse about his current situation.

He had been alone with only his thoughts to break the silence forcing him to take a look at what was circling through his mind. So much had happened in such a sort amount of time, and it all left Natsu with far to many uncomfortable questions. Most revolving around why everyone seemed so angry with him, it just didn't make sense to the simple minded teen who was trying his best to act like an adult. He honestly thought that they would be congratulating him on a job well done, or cooing and teasing him about growing up a bit.

It wasn't exactly clear to Natsu when he had begun to feel this sudden need to be more responsible, but he found that he could never fully out run the feelings no matter how hard he tried.

He wished being an adult would be easier, like fighting or going on missions those were things that came so easily to him. Natsu had always been sure of his own abilities, and because of that he was able to stand tall against any opponent even if there was a massive gap in magical power or fighting style, but this, **THIS** was completely different and hard.

Natsu felt his stomach twist again, yet this time it was from nerves rather than hunger.

'_Am I doing this wrong?_' He stared up at the ceiling one hand turn to cover his forehead as he sorted through his thoughts. '_I don't understand any of this._' He gritted his teeth against the feelings of inadequacy. Natsu was a fighting machine, how was he supposed to know anything about these types of situations, better yet why the hell did he care at all?

Another feeling he couldn't seem to out run was the fear. Natsu rarely experienced such emotions, other than when Erza was threatening his life, or when he had woken up to find Igneel missing. The conversation he had stumbled upon had made him so fearful that he found himself heaving up anything that had been left in his system, it had paralyzed him completely.

The fear of losing another one of his best friends was throwing his internal organs into complete chaos. He couldn't imagine how he would react if he lost Lucy but he knew how it had been when Lissanna had 'died'. Lissanna had been his best friend, someone who excepted his destructive self without a second thought, losing her threw him into a world of disbelief and sadness.

_'Would it be the same with Lucy who is my partner, a person who is almost as close to me as Happy?'_

Natsu roamed through his memories with Lucy, from the moment they met she was someone he had wanted to learn more about. Once he had figured her out he found that he wanted to stick with her. He found reasons to stick by her, and help her through things the same as she did for him. Lucy was like a puzzle to him, a weird puzzle that had a few pieces missing, and every time he thought he had it put together, he would find that the image had expanded, and more pieces were missing. He was addicted to trying to figure out why she was so strange, and he had secretly vowed that he would go to any lengths to figure it out.

_'No, it would be worse, I'm sure of that'_

He smiled to himself, realizing that it would drive him to the edge of madness if he lost his puzzle before he had finally put all the pieces in place.

Maybe it had been when they were trapped in Edolas, and they were going to execute Lucy, that could have been when it changed. It was possibly at that moment when he decided to grow up, the lack of magic power as well as being locked in a cell with no way to protect his friend could have been the catalyst that made him want to stop acting like a child. After they returned he start caring about things like having money for things other than food, or that he needed to fix his house up and start to show that he cared about the things he owned.

Pride was a manly thing, or at least that was what Elfman had told him.

Natsu was shocked out of his brooding when the smells of chicken and fresh pasta drifted into his nose. "Natsu-san I brought you some lunch." The boy's stomach groaned taking control of his actions. Natsu launching himself off the bed at neck breaking speed taking the over sized meal from the girl who stood in the door way.

The tray of food was gone before Wendy had a chance to even get comfortable. His dark eyes turned on the smallest of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers, he conveyed his grateful feeling with a grin that brightened the entire room. "I'm glad to see you are still alive." Wendy giggled as Natsu proceeded to wipe his forearm across his face in an attempt to clean himself up a bit.

"I was starving in here." He sighed as he let himself fall back on the bed. "What's taking them so long?" He turned his gaze back to the blue haired girl who suddenly seemed nervous.

"They are still reading." Wendy tried her best to keep her answer simple so that she wouldn't give anything away.

"Oh, I guess that means they found the rest of them." Natsu turned his eyes back to the ceiling.

"You knew they were there?" Wendy asked with wide eyes.

"Lucy doesn't hide things very well in my opinion." Natsu shrugged. "So why did they need them?" He continued with a yawn.

"I don't know what they are looking for really, but it seems like they haven't found it yet." Wendy sighed. "I hope they find it soon though so we can let you out."

"If they are looking for something that happened recently, they won't find it." Natsu sighed closing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Wendy examined her friend with a slightly worried expression.

"She keeps the most current journal with her, so if they didn't find it in the one I had at my house then it would be in the one she is carrying now." Natsu rolled on his side to look at the younger girl. "Can you tell me why they are all so angry at me?" Wendy turned her gaze to the floor.

"I can't say much of anything... I think it's because Lucy felt hurt that you didn't tell her about your house, or that you've been gone for most of the month with out her... The whole situation is really complicated, everyone is worried, and they all think that you are the only one who could stop what might come." Wendy covered her mouth, wide eyes looking over at Natsu who stared straight back.

"Do you mean Lucy is going to try to **leave**?" Natsu kept his voice low, hoping that he was wrong again, he prayed that he was wrong. He cursed himself for even thinking such a thing. That wasn't possible, Lucy would never leave her family, never.

"I don't know..." Wendy's eyes started to tear up as she watched the emotions play across Natsu face. He really was an open book to everyone except himself and apparently Lucy. "All I know is that what ever happens we are going to help her anyway that we can." Wendy made her way back to the door. "I'm sure we will let you out soon, so just hold on a bit longer."

* * *

><p>Erza looked up from the journal she was reading to see Wendy in full blown hysterics. Levy and Mira had also noticed their young friend who what struggling to get herself back together.<p>

"What happened?" Levy put a comforting arm around Wendy's shoulder hoping it would calm her enough to give a coherent response. It took a few deep breaths for Wendy to get a hold of herself to the point where she could speak once more.

"Natsu said we won't find what we are looking for because she keeps the most current journal with her at all times." Wendy took a seat at the bar just in front of Charle who had been waiting patiently for her friend to return. Wendy laid her head on the bar letting Charle pat her hair in a soothing rhythm.

"Has he figured it out then?" Erza moved to stand right beside the depressed looking girl.

"He asked if she was going to try to leave." Wendy looked at Erza with teary eyes. "I didn't want to answer, because that would make this all real... and I don't want it to be real!" She whined.

"Oh Wendy." Levy wrapped her arms around the younger girl bringing her into a tight embrace. "Lu-chan would rather die than leave, you know that." She offered a sad smile to her friends for encouragement.

"Lucy has more than one option, remember that Wendy, we just need to help her see that it is there." Erza added encouragingly.

"You know as well as we do that she could easily decide to stay, you know how much she loves it here." Mira added patting Wendy's head affectionately.

"Plus there are loads of guys who would be willing to marry her so she doesn't have to leave." Gray smirked as he joined the party. "All she has to do is pick one." He laughed gesturing to the men around the room who were practically drooling.

"First off Gray, put on your shirt." Cana pointed at his bare chest, Gray responded with wide eyes before rushing over to the table he had been sitting at to gather his discarded item. "Secondly, Lucy is pristine." Cana made a mocked innocent little girl pose.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gray sneered as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"It means Lu-chan is UNTOUCHED, as far as never even been kissed." Levy explained.

"Seriously, I don't believe that." Gray reached for a cup on the bar next to Wendy a blank expression on his face.

"Her father practically kept her in a cage till she ran away. The only interaction she had other than the servants her father employed were the colleagues he forced her to entertain." Mira added.

"Oh" was all Gray could say as the females in front of him shot him glares so heated they could rival Natsu's flames.

* * *

><p>"So Gajeel, we have the targets marked I'll take this area then meet up with you over here in about three hours, does that give you enough time?" Lucy pointed to brightly colored pins that marked locations on a map that was posted to the wall of their small hotel room.<p>

"I can manage that in two, bunny girl." Gajeel flashed a dangerous smile that revealed his fang like teeth.

"I want to play it safe, so stick with three." Lucy scolded with a frown.

_'They would be undertaking a dangerous operation in less than twenty four hours and this guy has the nerve to act excited, geez you are no different than Natsu..._'

Lucy laughed at the thought, because they were so opposite in every other way, but it seemed to her that somewhere deep down Gajeel was hiding that same overzealous child that Natsu displayed on a daily basis. A smile crept across her face as she decided it had been a good idea to ask Gajeel for his assistance, he was the perfect person to go through this with.

* * *

><p><strong>Next week's chapter may be delayed because my brother will be visiting from the 14th until the 26th. His unit just got back from Afghanistan, and he was involved in a massive explosion that left him really shaken, so I'm going to be devoting my time to him and his buddies. I promise to have an awesome chapter with loads of action and humor when I'm able to up load again. <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Denial, a comfortable companion

**After a few weeks of absence I am back with the newest chapter! Over that absence I got to go to MegaCon, and I almost got to do the meet and greet with both Vic and Todd... Tom Felton and Stan Lee where there too... I was sad when my kids started complaining about being too tired to stay any longer. T.T I have decided that next year we are doing the full weekend pass and only taking the kids one day out of the weekend. **

**I hope you like the developments in this chapter, I worked really hard on it! For all of you that reviewed on the last chapter, I want to say thank you soooooooooo much, you guys are awesome! _Candyskull_ since I can't reply to you directly I just wanted to say, that is one of my favorite scenes in the Manga. I mean what kind of 'friend' will take a dagger for you? (even though Natsu caught it, it's still essentially the same) :0 To me that is more than friendship... **

**I am an avid NaLu shipper, but for this I am branching out... A LOT. It's semi painful for me to do it... but there will in fact be LoLu, GraLu, GejLu. I don't mind writing LaxLu because I like the way they play off each other... There will also be some Natsu... x persons... . I love her and hate her at the same time... growl. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and I hope that I made each one of you laugh at least once!**

_XxXxXxXxXxXxX  
><em>

_::Previously::_

_"So Gajeel, we have the targets marked I'll take this area then meet up with you over here in about three hours, does that give you enough time?" Lucy pointed to brightly colored pins that marked locations on a map that was posted to the wall of their small hotel room._

_"I can manage that in two, bunny girl." Gajeel flashed a dangerous smile that revealed his fang like teeth._

_"I want to play it safe, so stick with three." Lucy scolded with a frown._

_'They would be undertaking a dangerous operation in less than twenty four hours and this guy has the nerve to act excited, geez you are no different than Natsu...__'_

_Lucy laughed at the thought, because they were so opposite in every other way, but it seemed to her that somewhere deep down Gajeel was hiding that same overzealous child that Natsu displayed on a daily basis. A smile crept across her face as she decided it had been a good idea to ask Gajeel for his assistance, he was the perfect person to go through this with._

* * *

><p>The blonde sighed as she eased herself into the rough leather seat of the train once more. "I'm so glad that this mission is finally over." She whined for the fourth time since they had boarded the train, tugging at the ends of her hair in frustration as she laid her head in her lap. Her body was fatigued beyond her limits, and all she wanted to do was get home where no one would be trying to kill her. It was only a few more days till her appointment, and Lucy fully intended to spend that time in her apartment, just resting to recover from her latest ordeal. Lucy sighed dramatically throwing herself back against the seat with a sharp breath.<p>

Happy sat on the opposite side of the car, whispering in Panther Lily's ear, about what neither human was aware, but the conversation seemed to make both Exceeds a little giddy. Happy would point at Lucy, giggle then turn to whisper in the black exceeds ear. They took turns doing this, over and over. Until Lucy snapped at her blue friend, but only a few minutes later the cycle had started again. This had been going on for the better part of an hour in that manner, which only served to irritate Lucy further.

"Don't be so dramatic, I've had missions go way worse than that." Gajeel grumbled, as he kept eye contact with the dangerously annoyed blonde to a minimum. Even though she looked like a sweet little princess, he was well aware that she could turn into an Erza like demon at the drop of a hat, and he really didn't feel like dealing with that after such a long train ride.

If he were being completely honest with himself though, he might admit that it was rather fun to push the spirit mage's buttons, she always put on a nice show that kept him entertained while it lasted, but for now he decided that denial was a rather comfortable companion. Gajeel simply did not want to think of the consequences of admitting he enjoyed spending time with the moody blonde, so he refused to even acknowledge the thought, thus denial was his new best friend.

"I most certainly am not being dramatic! That was almost as dangerous as getting in Erza's way after she's had her cake smashed!" Lucy flailed her arms over her head in frustration. How was it that he could be so calm after such a stressful mission? Lucy fought off the need to pull her hair out in a fit of sheer livid disbelieve.

She would never understand why certain men got on her nerves more than others, those select few she kept on a special list, so that she could remind herself to keep her distance for her own sanity's sake. At times she figured that all men were idiots and she would be smart to just have nothing to do with any of them, but she resigned herself to the list, which details who and why she needed to keep her distance from them. She was certain that Gajeel had recently affirmed his place; she would have to remember to add this mission to her section of reasons why, as soon as she returned home. Either way she needed to keep her distance from the brooding pin cushion from now on.

Lucy released a pained sigh as she stretched her body out. She made a mental note that dealing with idiots was not good for her health and promised herself that she would listen to her own advice this time.

"So you got a little banged up, it's not like that'll kill ya." Gajeel grumbled as he started to search through his duffel for any leftover snacks he may have hidden. "Nothing's broken right?" Gajeel decided he would take a quick look at the blonde, not the best idea he came up with that day, her cheeks were now crimson with fury and embarrassment. Her chest heaving uncomfortably as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes; he swallowed hard as he found he could not turn his gaze away. The bandages on her ribs were visible through her tightly fitted white shirt, making his throat feel slightly dry. There was a portion just above her hip that was stained red through the gauze; the exertion of yelling had obviously reopened the wound.

It was a careless mistake on his part not to warn her about the enemies cloaking ability before the mission had begun, and the blonde had barely been able to get out of the way before the sword had impaled her. Loki had been distracted with another opponent, which left her completely open. Gajeel had moved as quickly as possible, but he wasn't able to get her completely out of the line of fire, which earned her the deep wound on her side. Loki has voiced his disapproval at the time, claiming that the iron dragon slayer was attempting to look good in his master's eyes by saving her, and threatened that he would personally end the much larger man's life if he allowed an enemy to slip through their defenses again. Erza and Cana were sure to act the same way when they saw that he had allowed her to get injured, but he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him in fear of their retribution.

"I'm not going to dignify that question with a response." Lucy huffed in anger, wincing slightly as the action seemed to cause her more pain. Her blonde head was filled with nasty retorts that she would not allow herself to speak aloud; no she refused to let him get her goat this time. She turned her attention to the window and watched the lush forest blur past, it was only a few more hours till they reached their destination, and she knew that the instant she was off the train things would get much, much worse. The blonde decided to close her eye in an attempt to relax her sore muscles; she started to feel the after math of the physical exertion she had forced her body through. A short nap didn't sound to bad at that point.

Gajeel still wasn't sure why he had been picked to be the irritating blonde's personal body guard, seriously of all the people in the guild, why did she have to pick him? He had tried to kill her for god sake! He wanted to scream in her face all the nasty things that had run through his head, but the images of Erza and the blonde's several other friends popped up as a very unpleasant deterrent.

Was it possible that this blonde freak just did not realize how hard it was for him to be sitting there on the train, behaving himself like a functioning member of polite society? He was raised by a fierce dragon after all, and manners had never been among their many lessons. Yet the blonde must be used to that, since she spent most of her time with the imbecile who wouldn't know how to act properly if his life depended on it. Gajeel was sure that at least he had more manners than that particular person did, but still he was at his personal limit.

It was only a little over a week and Gajeel was absolutely ready to rip his own ears off so he wouldn't have to listen to the constant bickering between the blonde mage and the overly peppy blue cat. The two had the same conversation about a hundred times a day, and it had already gotten to the point where he wished there was some way he could just tune them all out, or shut them up permanently.

_'Well at least she's quiet now, it almost looked like she might fall asleep again.'_ He hoped that she would, so he could stop pretending he wasn't ready to tear the next person that crossed him to pieces.

All the while, Lily was enjoying a little game he and Happy had decided to play a few days prior. They were both enjoying it actually, because of the slight chaos that was blooming around their secretive bet, after all Lily was winning. That was more rewarding than anything else.

* * *

><p>Natsu was getting used to the silence by this point; it wasn't all bad; he had been able to decide everything that still needed to be done to his house, and make a mental list of everything he still needed to get. Even though the surprise had been completely ruined, Natsu was determined to finish what he had started no matter what anyone said or did.<p>

When Erza had finally released him from captivity, he had wanted nothing more than to shower and eat as much as his stomach could hold. As he entered the main hall he was greeted with several hard stares and Cana had been so gracious as to throw another glass mug in his direction, thankfully she was rather intoxicated this time and it missed its mark by a few feet, hitting Nab instead. Natsu felt like every eye in the room was watching him while he was present, to see if he would do something, or anything for that matter. All he did though was order half the menu and proceed to eat every last morale. Natsu didn't waste his breath with good byes, and simply walked out of the guild once his stomach was full.

Natsu was still a little sore about being locked up in the guild for so long which was the reason he was not at the guild where the culprit would be sitting chatting over her strawberry cake, _that jerk_. He tired a few times, but the aura of the whole place made him feel slightly sick so he ended up coming back to his quiet home. Natsu figured it would probably be for the best if he just waited for the whole situation to calm down before he even thought about talking to any of his female friends again. He honestly doubted he would have much to say to any of them at this point anyway.

'_How the hell did it get this bad?' _ Natsu stared up at the fabric that hung limply from the bed frame, not truly seeing what was in front of him. Lucy would be home soon and they would be able to clear up this whole misunderstanding, everything would go back to normal, and Lucy wouldn't try to leave. Natsu took a deep breath and closed his eyes, wondering if a nap would make him feel more at ease.

This room was the cause of so much of his current troubles, he half considered setting it on fire just to be done with it. He almost had the day prior, but when he looked around the room once more he just couldn't bring himself to destroy it. He had spent a lot of time and money on it thus far, it just didn't seem right to destroy it before the person it was meant for got to enjoy it at least a little. Natsu hummed softly to himself, trying to fight off the feelings of loneliness.

It had been too long since the last time he had spoken to an other person, or eaten something other than fish. The whole time he had spent by himself was slightly over whelming to be honest, since he was so used to the noisy guild and the constant teasing of his best furry buddy.

Natsu never realized just how alone he felt when Happy wasn't by his side (teasing him, or helping him pull off one of his hilarious pranks), not until the previous week had forced the separation between him and everyone else he knew. He had ended up locking himself in his house, to avoid the angry females who all wore the same expression of distaste every time he walked past them in the guild. After a few days he had given up going to the guild at all, and focused instead on finishing his renovations.

The others simply stayed away, for their own reasons he assumed. This left Natsu to his own devices, without anyone to talk to. The silence had become a cross between refreshing and maddening at the same time, which gave him more time to mull over the possible reasons why Wendy would be afraid that Lucy would try to leave. Each theory seemed more impossible or horrible than the last, and after a while he just didn't want to think about it at all. Natsu found that he had begun to talk to himself at times, just to keep the feelings of insanity at bay. (It only takes a week to make Natsu go nuts, hehe)

"Women are just so… damn impossible!" He shouted toward the ceiling, a wave of irritation burned through his veins as he grabbed for his tousled pink locks. He closed his eyes taking in a deep settling breath before letting himself fall back onto the bed.

"If you tried a little harder to understand them, I'm sure it wouldn't seem so impossible." Natsu yelped as he fell backwards off the bed, startled by the sudden voice that wasn't his own, landing with a thud on his head. A small giggle came from the door way where a white haired mage watched with one hand muffling the sound of her voice, her light blue eyes sparkling in the late morning sun with amusement.

"L-L-Lisanna!" Natsu sputtered in shock. "How did you get in here?" Lisanna simply shook her head with a smile which caused Natsu's frown to deepen. The fact that Natsu thought his house was impenetrable was absolutely adorable and she wanted to savor the moment as long as she possibly could. After all he was the one who was usually doing the breaking and entering, not her.

"Really how did you get in, I swear I locked the door." Natsu observed the upside down Lisanna with his brow knitted in concentration.

"I'm not telling~~!" The white haired mage sang happily as she started to walk over to help her friend get back to his upright position.

"That's not cool you know." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, jutting his bottom lip out like a spoiled child.

"You know it's funny though. I needed a good laugh, thanks." She flashed him a bright smile that helped wash away some of his sour disposition.

"Did Erza send you to punish me or something?" Natsu sat on the bed, (not waiting for Lisanna to make it across the room of course) his eyes fixed on the wardrobe that stared straight back as if taunting him. 'Come over here and I'll squash you again, and you can't do anything about it.' The thought of burning the room popped back into his mind and this time he was seriously considering it.

"Nope I just came to spend some time with you." She linked her hands behind her back with a broad smile, her heeled shoes clicking as she made her way over to where Natsu sat on the bed.

"You're not mad at me?" Lisanna suddenly stopped just before she reached the bed, one brow raised in confusion.

"Should I be?" She let herself fall onto the opposite side of the bed next to the skeptical dragon slayer. He looked her over carefully, trying to find any trace that she might have lied straight to his face. After several minutes and a round of giggles from the young takeover mage, Natsu decided he was satisfied with her response.

"Everyone else seems to think that whatever is going on with Lucy is partly my fault or something like that." Natsu ran a hand through his hair lying back down to stare at the light pink fabric that hung a few feet above him. He wished she would hurry up and come home already. "I mean I can see some of what they mean, it really has been a long time since we went on a mission, and apparently she has been hiding stuff from me. I guess that does mean that it's my fault, at least a little. I don't know, because no one will tell me anything!" He sighed relaxing a bit after venting his frustrations.

He was oblivious to the look of pain that crossed over his female friend's face at his mention of the blonde girl. Lisanna was quick to cover it though, even if Natsu wasn't paying attention to her face. She reached over with a shaking hand and lightly brushed the tips of his disheveled locks, letting them tickle the pads of her fingers.

"Hey Natsu…" Lisanna pulled her hand away before turning her back to him, she decided it would be safer to look out the window while gathering her courage. She wrung her hands in her lap nervously waiting for him to acknowledge her statement.

"Huh?" If he had been a little more observant he may have noticed her bite down on her lip as she tried to gather her confidence. Lisanna took a deep breath, preparing the words she had waited so long to say.

"Can I ask you something important?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but she knew he had heard it. Quickly she picked a random spot to focus on so that she wasn't tempted to look around to see his expression, she didn't want to make eye contact, or she might lose her nerve.

"Sure, I guess." Natsu shrugged slightly closing his eyes again.

"Do you remember when we were kids, and we would play house?" Natsu cracked an eye open to look at her this time. It didn't make sense for her to be calling that an important question, but maybe it was just one more of those female things that he would never quite understand.

"I remember." It was a simple reply, but it made her heart race. Maybe there was some hope left, or at least that was what she needed to believe.

"Would you ever consider doing something like that for real with anyone?" Lisanna grabbed the hem of her skirt twitching slightly from her nerves. She wasn't sure how she would react to his answer, no matter what it was.

Lisanna had to know though, even if her sister and the other girls would scream at her about it later on. Natsu was someone who was really important to her, almost as important as her siblings. They had been the best of friends before the incident that had sent her to Edolas, and she felt as though their bond had diminished over the two years she had been absent.

At times she wondered if she had been replaced in her best friend's life by that certain blonde. Even if it had only been temporally, it seemed that her fears were not completely unfounded. She often wondered if she would be losing Natsu for real, even if she was back in this world. Sometimes it made her want to shut herself up in her room, where no one could see her cry. And that is exactly what she had done for the past week.

Natsu seemed to be having a hard time with the question, he hadn't spoken in several minutes, though he had tried. He opened his mouth to speak a few time, but nothing came out. Lisanna tightened her hold on her skirt trying to hold back the tears that had crept into the corners of her eyes, she was afraid of what his answer might be. She was afraid that he wouldn't say her name.

"W-w-well, um, I…" Natsu finally stuttered.

* * *

><p>"Is there a reason you two are grinning like idiots?" Lucy scowled at the two exceeds who were silently congratulating themselves for a game well played. Happy looked over at the blonde and just couldn't contain his excitement.<p>

"We have decided on how we can help you!" He beamed with pride as Lucy gave him a stern and steely glare.

"This better not be another one of your plans that involve me getting into major trouble." Lucy sighed, but motioned for her small blue friend to continue what he was saying.

"You want to stay in the guild right?" Happy asked.

"Of course I do." Lucy waved a hand in irritation.

"Then pick someone in the guild to marry." Lily added with a nod.

"That is a brilliant plan, NOT!" Lucy scoffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not, it makes plenty of sense to us! You want to stay in the guild, and the only way to do that is to get married. You don't want to marry just anyone, so it should be someone you already know and trust. Plus anyone in the guild would gladly take a bullet for their Nakama!" Happy pounded his tiny paws together in triumph, thinking his logic was absolutely flawless. Lucy on the other hand felt the vein in her temples pulse with irritation.

"So marrying me would be the same as taking a bullet, huh?" She asked in a low dangerous voice that sent shivers down her three male companion's spines. All three gulped. When the train came to a stop, the three male mages said a silent thanks to the gods that their week in hell was finally over.

"Magnolia town, we have reached Magnolia town. The train will be disembarking in ten minutes for Hargeon, please have a nice day." Lucy relaxed for a moment as she listened to the announcement; she reached for her travel bag and proceeded to open the door to their private compartment.

"Hey wait for ME!" Happy whined as he sprouted wings to catch up to the blonde faster.

"Make me, stupid cat!" Lucy stuck out her tongue and continued to the trains exit.

A soft smile lit her tired features as she stepped out of the train station, heading for her apartment. It had been an exhausting couple of days, and Lucy wanted nothing more than to take a bath, change her bandages and sleep for the next two days.

'_Sleep, I hope I don't have that dream again._' Lucy felt herself grow anxious at the thought. The dream seemed like a plagued with the intent of driving her mad. It was always the same, the worn book, the broken glass that Mira was to shocked to clean up, and the soft good bye to a person she care about more than any other. The whole thing was completely unsettling and Lucy wished it would stop, she simply wanted to close her eyes without encountering the visions of such a sad future.

She reached her home while still in her own little world, and she nearly passed straight by it.

"Isn't this your place Blondie?" Gajeel's hand shot out to grab for Lucy's wrist to stop her from walking any further.

"Huh? Oh yes, thank you Gajeel!" Lucy quickly pulled her arm out of his reach and made a bee line for her front door. The three remaining mages just watched her disappear with slightly amused smiles.

"Lucy is so weird." Happy giggled as the three started making the short hike to the guild.

* * *

><p>Mira stood at the bar absently cleaning the same glass she had been for the past twenty minutes or so, as she listened carefully to Cana and Levy argue about their plans.<p>

"She won't agree to do things that way and you know it!" Levy shouted in the older woman's face.

"And why not, it's a great plan!" Cana barked back just as fiercely, making Levy move back a few inches from the overwhelmingly strong odor of booze.

"Even if she won't acknowledge it herself, Lu-chan has clearly made a list of potentials!" Levy crossed her arms over her chest giving the brunette a defiant stare. She had spent several days studying Lucy's journals, just to make sure that her theory was accurate; once she had gone through every one of them at least twice she was absolutely certain that she was correct.

"That isn't fair to assume." Erza added calmly. She placed her fork next to her half eaten slice of cake with a small smile. "Lucy needs to make this decision completely on her own, we have discussed this before, don't you remember?" The two women scowled at the red head who currently was not welcome in their conversation. Both of them had wanted to put their own plans into motion once Lucy returned, but if Erza got her way, neither of them would be able to do anything.

"Has anyone seen Lisanna, I need her for something?" Gray interrupted at the wrong moment, causing all four women to hiss in anger. (Yes, Mira is included.)

'_Women are scary.' _Gray shivered taking a few steps back, so that he was out of their reach. He wasn't stupid enough to think that they would leave him unharmed after he had interrupted their conversation, and he did not want to end up being locked in the infirmary like flame brains had been.

It took a moment before his question actually registered with those he had questioned.

"Now that you mention it though, I haven't seen her since the incident where Mira-chan slapped her." Levy pursed her lips as she turned back to the white haired barmaid, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, she hasn't left her room much for the past week." Mira threw her hands up defensively looking around the circle of friends who were gathered around the bar.

"She's taking it that hard, huh?" Cana blurted as she decided it was time for a new barrel of the good stuff. She didn't wait for Mira to notice she was running on empty, while making her way over to grab the closest one she could find.

"I guess, she hasn't really spoken to me. I don't blame her for it though." Mira sighed before turning to Gray once more. "I doubt she'll answer the door, but you are welcome to go try." Gray gave her a small salute, prepared to make his way to the Strauss residence.

"That would be a waste of your time. Lisanna left a little while ago." Elfman informed while placing himself in the seat next to Levy, the others had been so caught up in their conversation that they had completely missed the fact that Elfman had arrived later than usual. "It wasn't very manly of her to refuse to tell her big brother what she was up to. I've been so worried while she's been shutting herself up in her room." The group exchanged worried glances, ignoring Elfman's assessment of his little sister's manliness. "I wish she would have at least told me why she was all dressed up." The burly man leaned against the counter, his chin cradled in one of his massive hands.

"You don't think she is going to do something stupid do you?" Cana pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and her thumb, trying to keep the head ache she was certain was about to come at bay.

"Elfman, this is really important, what exactly was she wearing?" Levy bit the nail on her index finger anxiously waiting for his reply.

"Um, a red dress I think." Elfman rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

The room fell silent as the four women screamed. "SHE WOULDN'T?" The sudden outburst knocked both Elfman and Gray off balance causing them to fall backwards, heads colliding with a sick crack when they connected.

* * *

><p>The door to the guild flew open revealing Gajeel who made his way inside the nearly silent hall. All eyes were trained on him as well as his two cat companions. He began to feel uneasy under the gaze of the four most vicious women present who had just turned their attention from Elfman and Gray who were rubbing the large bumps that sprouted from their heads. He didn't waste any time, making his way over to the bar trying his hardest to look as casual as possible, all the while fighting his urge to flee. Instantly the new comers were surrounded at the bar, every pair of eyes observing the fearsome iron dragon slayer and his two flying companions like they were some form of amoeba under a microscope.<p>

"Can I get a drink?" Gajeel tried his hardest to be polite, even though under his calm exterior he was screaming for some space and a heavy dose of some strong booze.

"Where is Lucy?" Mira asked tensely after a few moments of awkward silence. It was troubling the former S-class mage that their beloved blonde had not come to the guild with her temporary team.

"We dropped her off at her place." Gajeel grunted before leaning in a little further. "Can you get rid of the pests? It's been a long day and I would hate to be the person who pushes me over the edge right now." He motioned to the gaggle of mages that had surrounded them, hoping to get some valuable information on Lucy.

Mira and Erza exchanged a knowing glace before turning back to the guild.

"Leave if you value your life." Erza glared at everyone other than the females at the bar who were defiantly staying put, not matter the risks. It only took a few minutes for the hall to take on the likeness of a ghost town, the only traces the spooked mages left behind were the half-eaten plates of food and the spilled ale that dripped onto the floor in their haste to get away from the wrath of the red headed monster.

Gajeel caught himself snickering at how easy it was to scare the little fairies. It brightened his gloomy mood if only by a little.

"Now tell us how it went." Levy demanded, eyes narrowed at the intimidating looking man. Gajeel only stared at Mira who was still ignoring his request for a strong drink.

"Lucy kind of lost consciousness for a few days…but that was before the mission started." Happy answered, folding his ears back in shame.

"The mission was successful, but she did get hurt a bit in the end." Lily added, with one paw on his chin.

"It was a tiny scratch compared to how things could have gone if I hadn't have gotten there in time. It's not my fault her stupid spirit didn't have her back covered." Gajeel shrugged as the women sent him gazes that could melt through his iron plated scales with ease. He suppressed the shiver that was trying to creep up his spine. He knew this would happen, and he was absolutely not going to show these monsters that he felt the slightest bit of fear.

"Is Lucy-san ok?" Juvia who had tried her best to stay out of the whole situation, asked in a timid voice.

"She is tired, and worn out. We bandaged her up but I'm sure she is planning to pull them all off, now that she is alone." Happy answered with a sigh, he knew Lucy had probably headed straight to the bath once she was in her apartment. "But that can wait," Happy got their full attention with this comment.

"What could be more important than Lu-chan being injured?" Levy wanted to grab Happy by the bag that was wrapped around his neck, but she held herself back, settling with a heated glare instead. Happy sighed again setting himself in a comfortable position on the bar.

"I think we should get Master." Mira interrupted. "He will want to hear any developments you've come up with." Mira quickly made her way out from behind the bar heading up the stairs to the masters quarters.

Lily and Happy took the time to explain to the others how Lucy had gotten injured, and told the others what a good job Gajeel had done tending to her wounds, even though their blonde friend had done nothing but complain the whole time. Levy and Cana giggled and proceeded to tease Gajeel about being a big old teddy bear under his scary appearance.

"Blondie is a pain in the ass, you know. I didn't even need to go on the stupid mission in the first place." Gajeel took it upon himself to get a strong drink from the other side of the bar since it seemed that Mira was only going to continue ignoring his requests. He was sure the interrogation would last as long as the stupid train ride had, and he was in desperate need of something to numb the need to pulverize something. Gajeel returned to his seat with a large bottle of single malt whiskey, he didn't bother with a glass because he knew he would be drinking the whole bottle by the time this was all finished with.

"At least she is home in one piece." Erza gritted her teeth, trying her best not to summon a sword to aim at the iron dragon slayer's throat. All in all the mages that were left in the guild were minding their P's and Q's but just under the surface each one of them was boiling, ready to strike if the situation changed.

Master Makarov was very aware of the tension as he took a place next to Happy on the bar. It was heartwarming to see how much his children cared for one of their own; Lucy was indeed a lucky child to have such friends.

"Now explain what happened." Makarov placed a hand on Happy's head in a gesture that showed affection.

"When Lucy lost consciousness in the mountains, she seemed to be having the same nightmare over and over. It went on for two days like that, she was talking and crying. Right before we were finally able to wake her up she was saying goodbye, and that she was sorry. She still won't tell me what she was dreaming about, but I took a look at her journal while she was in the shower. It seems like there is someone that, well, dies in her dream..."

* * *

><p>The hot water felt like heaven against the angry red skin of her stomach, and the bruises that lined the rest of her. Lucy didn't even care that a little ribbon of crimson blood was escaping the wound above her hip, dying the water pink. Her whole body felt as though she had been beaten within an inch of her life, which was rather accurate. Even though they had won in the end she still felt as though that victory was small next to the pain her body was currently in. If Gajeel hadn't shown up when he had, Lucy surely would be dead; she hadn't seen or sensed the enemy mage until it was almost too late to get out of the way. Loki wasn't even close to her at the time, and even if she had the time to yell out his name, it would have been to late. It burned her to think that she owed the damned iron dragon slayer for saving her life, Lucy hated being the weaker link, and she had trained hard to make sure she wouldn't let herself down again. Her hands balled into fists at her sides, why was it always that she needed someone to assist her? Hadn't she grown stronger since the attack on the guild?<p>

"Damn it, I'm supposed to be able to take care of myself!" She hissed bringing her arms out of the water and bringing them back down with a large splash. She huffed uncomfortably as tears burned the corners of her eyes. She restrained them as she had many times before, after all she had decided that she was finished crying. Crying never fixed anything, it only made her feel worse, so she wiped at the tears angrily willing them to stay put.

Maybe this was why Natsu had decided not to tell her about his secret room. Maybe he was trying to delay telling her about his special someone because he didn't want to break up their partnership. Could he possibly think she couldn't handle missions without him? If that were true than why had he left her behind for a whole month? Did he expect her to go on missions with Gray and Erza without him around? The questions only grew more numerous as she sat in the tub, body trembling with her new found anger. The color of the water had darkened to a light rose, not too far from the color of Natsu's hair, her wound releasing more crimson out into the tub as she tensed.

She flailed her arms around screaming profanities at the wall, it was all she could do in this state. She was angry, so very angry and there was no one that would understand why. She was being selfish, and she knew that but wasn't she entitled to a little bit of selfishness after everything she had been through? She had felt all hope slip away the moment she entered that beautiful room. It was rather ironic that Natsu would be the end of her hope when he had been the beginning. It was fitting actually that he was the one who would send her heart back into the ice box where it had resided before she joined Fairy Tail.

Lucy felt her eye lids gradually become heavy while her body started to give into the fatigue and blood loss. Her arms went limp as she lost the fight against the tears she had been holding back. She could smell the salt as the thick droplets bore tracks into her delicate skin on their way down into the pink water. A shimmering flash was the last thing she saw before her eyes slide closed.

* * *

><p>"Why do you insist on doing everything the hard way?" With a sigh the spirit pulled a towel out of her tiny cabinet and wrapped it around her limp form. He knew that she needed to get rinsed off, the ends of her hair were stained in her own blood, tinting them as delicate shade of pink.<p>

On a normal day this would have been a dream come true for him, but as his master was currently unable to berate him for seeing her in this shape, Loki decided to mind his manners. Lucy had grown so much stronger in the last few months, yet she still refused to let anyone help her more than she could afford to, no matter who it was.

Virgo came through the gate with a polite bow and a puff of smoke, knowing that Loki was thinking the exact same thing, they couldn't let things continue like this or Lucy was going to get herself killed. She had absolutely no regard for her own safety so long as she proved she was independent and efficient in her tasks. None of her spirits had been able to talk sense into their blonde master.

"I'll take care of this brother." The pink haired maid reached out for the lion spirit so that he could hand their master over. "She needs her wounds tended once she is washed up." Loki went to the cabinet once more and pulled out several dry towels that he placed on the edge of the bathroom sink. He knew that he could trust Virgo to fix Lucy up, she sure had enough practice at it in the past few months.

"I'll go get the supplies ready so you can patch her up. I should make her some hot tea too, she'll want it when she wakes up." Loki turned his back to the females and exited through the curtain that separated the rooms of her apartment. He took a quick look around and was slightly irritated to find that several things were out of place. The first thought that came to Loki's mind was that the idiot had decided to steal more of his master's precious things, and when he was finished with getting her tea ready, he fully intended to make his way to the guild to have a chat with his old friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will have another chapter up shortly, I'm sorry it took me so long. Thanks to everyone for the kind words for my brother. He seems to be doing a lot better now, even got himself a memorial tattoo while he was here to help him cope with the loss of his buddies. We had a lot of fun, but I wasn't really able to write much. Tax time came and went, and I got my very first laptop! (don't laugh at me... . I'm 24 and this is my very first laptop...) It's got a much better program than I was using, so editing is taking a lot less time now! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I promise to upload the next one on time(Fridays), there will finally be confrontation for several of the characters, WOOT WOOT! Till next time!**

**~Chrys**

**P.S. for anyone who also reads the wings of the black dragon, I will be posting those that one on Saturdays from now on!**

**P.P.S. Who got angry that I cut Natsu off mid-sentence? . hehehe EVIL!  
><strong>


	9. The competition, friends and foes

_:: Previously ::_

_(Summarized)_

* * *

><p><em>"That would be a waste of your time. Lisanna left a little while ago.<em> _It wasn't very manly of her to refuse to tell her big brother what she was up to. I've been so worried while she's been shutting herself up in her room." Elfman informed. "I wish she would have at least told me why she was all dressed up." The burly man leaned against the counter, his chin cradled in one of his massive hands._

_"You don't think she is going to do something stupid do you?" Cana pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and her thumb, trying to keep the head ache she was certain was about to come at bay._

_"Elfman, this is really important, what exactly was she wearing?" Levy bit the nail on her index finger anxiously waiting for his reply._

_"Um, a red dress I think." Elfman rubbed the back of his neck nervously._

_The room fell silent as the four women screamed. "SHE WOULDN'T?" The sudden outburst knocked both Elfman and Gray off balance causing them to fall backwards, heads colliding with a sick crack when they connected._

* * *

><p><em>"Do you remember when we were kids, and we would play house? Would you ever consider doing something like that for real with anyone?" Natsu cracked an eye open to look at Lisanna this time, mind wondering for a long while.<em>

_"W-w-well, um, I…" Natsu finally stuttered._

* * *

><p><em>Lucy felt her eye lids gradually become heavy while her body started to give into the fatigue and blood loss. Her arms went limp as she lost the fight against the tears she had been holding back. She could smell the salt as the thick droplets bore tracks into her delicate skin on their way down into the pink water. <em>

_"Why do you insist on doing everything the hard way?" With a sigh the spirit pulled a towel out of her tiny cabinet and wrapped it around Lucy's limp form. _

_He took a quick look around her apartment, irritated to find that several things were out of place. The first thought that came to Loki's mind was that the idiot had decided to steal more of his master's precious things, and he fully intended to make his way to the guild to have a chat with his old friend._

* * *

><p>Gray decided it was for the best that he had managed to slip away while the others were distracted. A hand came up to rub the sore spot where he had collided with Elfman not that long ago, he was always getting hurt for no reason at all, and the thought made him sigh in distress.<p>

Gray was sorry that he didn't stick around to hear exactly what had happened to Lucy, but he wanted to get away from the women, who would surely be the cause of his untimely demise were he to spend any more time there. He had heard that Gajeel and Happy had dropped Lucy at home before leaving though, and it was good to know that Lucy was finally home safely. He was glad that Happy and the metal faced freak had at least been able to give him that little bit of comfort, even though he hadn't been happy that she had gone with the walking metal sculpture in the first place.

He was heading to her place in hopes that she would talk to him about everything that was going on with her now. After all they were team mates, and he was very nervous about what she might decided to do on her own, without even asking her friends what they thought. That was not the only reason though, he had a much more selfish objective in seeking out her company. It was his hope that being in her presence would offer him some form of comfort, because he desperately needed to feel that precious emotion in these uncertain times.

Comfort was one thing Gray's life had been lacking recently. It wasn't long ago that he figured out just how hopeless his situation truly was, and from that point till where he stood was the most uncomfortable and lonely he had ever experienced. It burned him right to the core that Natsu had the one thing he actually wanted, but was too damn stupid to even see it. All the while she was slowly slipping away from both of them. It wasn't fair that he wouldn't even get a fighting chance to try and steal her heart away.

"So this is it, then? This is all I'm allowed to get? Damn it, I hate being second to that bastard, but I swear this is worse! God, if I could I swear I would just steal her and run away." He didn't care if anyone heard him; he truly couldn't care less about anything at that moment. It all just seemed so wrong to the ice mage.

"Now Gray, you know Lucy would never let you do that. Besides this is something that needs to happen, it's what they call inevitable." Gray turned to see a familiar face walking along the river side, heading in the direction of the guild hall.

"Inevitable, huh? So, does that make me any less of a fool?" Gray felt his irritation nearly reach its boiling point as he quirked an eyebrow in the other man's direction, waiting for a response.

"I suppose that makes us both fools then." The man laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in a slightly embarrassed gesture.

"Which of us is more foolish I wonder?" Gray tried his best to give his friend a smug smile; it was the best he could muster while his mind was still suffering so much turmoil.

"Ah, that my friend is simple. You see there is no competition, the king of fools would have to be the flaming moron that I'm on my way to see." The ginger haired spirit replied with a sigh. Truth be told Loki wasn't looking forward to the conversation he was about to start with the emotionally blind fire mage. Unfortunately, Loki was also aware of how Gray felt for his master, and had for a while.

The competition was stiff with both of them around, and Loki knew his chances were next to none so long as two of his good friends were front runners in the girl's mind. Loki was more aware than the others that the three weren't even the only competition the three had to fight against; once the word got out men would be flocking to Lucy like flies to a ripened peach.

_'Yes Lucy is our Lovely peach, and we are but measly flies trying to get a taste of her sweetness.'_ Loki was aware that if he spoke such a thought out loud around his icy friend, it would be taken as a direct challenge, so the Lion simply smiled at his masterful analogy.

"The King of fools? That is a royal understatement if you ask me." Gray spat out angrily, he had a store of names that he wanted to call his rival, none of which were nearly as docile as the endearment Loki had just used.

"Would you rather I speak my mind without a verbal filter? I assure you that I can come up with several more vile names for Natsu. There are plenty that I dare say you too are holding back." Loki pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose in irritation, the late morning sun refracting at an angle that shined directly into Gray's eyes. Loki didn't blind his friend on purpose, but he smiled at Gray's reaction none the less.

"Talk is cheap, Loki. All I really want is to beat some sense into the flame eating bastard. And you know what; I think that's just what I'll do." Gray suddenly changed course, an evil smirk lighting his features as he started heading in the opposite direction he had previously been traveling. He moved with the swiftness of a man with a purpose, not giving a second glace to the lion spirit who was only a few paces behind.

Loki knew that Gray would lead him straight to the imbecile in question, and he wouldn't even mind helping his old friend by throwing a punch or two at the thick headed teen.

* * *

><p>"So what you are saying is that Lucy is having a recurring dream that depicts her leaving Fairy Tail for a very long time, and while she is away a special person dies, right?" Master went over the details quickly, summing everything up so that they could all reach an understanding.<p>

"Yes, that's right. She didn't write who it was that died though, so I know it isn't much help. She wrote that the book she was holding onto was the last time she ever wrote, so it must have been something really important. I just wish I could figure this whole thing out!" Happy wanted so badly to just scream out his hidden frustrations, to tell everyone what he knew.

"We will not interfere; this is Lucy's choice to make. As her friends you will help if she asks, but give her at least till after her appointment is over to pester her with any questions. Do I make my self clear?" Master Makarov folded his arms from his chest with a pert nod and a watchful eye. There were slight cries of protest from the women present, but one hard look from the master put their arguments to bed.

"Now that we have Gajeel's report, there are still a few things that have been left unattended." Erza closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I wonder where Lisanna went." Elfman who was the only one still oblivious to his little sister's feelings murmured loudly.

"Lisanna," Mira sighed. "Of all the times you could have chosen... why now? I hope you realize what you are doing."

"I don't understand… what does Lisanna have to do with anything?" Happy looked at the others to see if someone would answer.

"Lisanna has nothing to do with Lucy, but she went out this morning with out telling anyone where she was going." Elfman's answer fell on deaf ears as Erza spoke in a loud and commanding tone.

"I'm going to Natsu's house now; he should be told that Lucy is home." Everyone one looked at the red haired warrior with wide eyes. Levy made to stop the red head, but Erza had already made her way to the guild's exit. The mages stared in disbelief while Erza disappeared.

"Bring Lisanna's ass back here with you, would ya!" Cana called out in a drunken stupor to where Erza had last been standing.

Happy watched the doors, a strange feeling invading the pit of his stomach. He really wanted to know why everyone was suddenly worried about Lisanna and where she was. He hoped she wasn't hurt as well, it was all he could do to deal with the situation between Lucy and Natsu.

The thought suddenly crossed his mind._'Wait, Lucy is hurt; shouldn't they be heading out to get Wendy or something?' _Happy shook his head in disbelief, watching as the mages of the guild turned back to gossiping amongst themselves.

Levy sat at the bar with her hands in her lap, her palms sweating with apprehension. _'What could Lisanna be thinking? If she did something that jeopardized Lucy's chances at happiness I swear I won't hold back, no matter how good of friends we were. Lucy is just as important, and after everything they had been through together, Lisanna KNEW, she knew everything! Lucy didn't deserve to get betrayed by someone she trusted like this! I'm sure that, this time might be the straw that breaks the proverbial camel's back, and Lucy could easily decide to never trust anyone ever again. I can't let that happen!'_

"Well if that idiot is out of the way, then I guess Blondie is fair game." Gajeel set a slightly lopsided smile on his face as he turned to where Gray had previously been sitting. A small knowing smirk curled his lips when he realized that the ice mage was no longer sitting there. "Seems like Ice brains figured it out first, well looks like the competition for Bunny girl is stiff around here." He laughed lightly at his own admission, not really caring about giving his friend denial a break, or that several of the women were now staring at him. He returned his attention to his half empty bottle of whiskey with a hazy smile, feeling much better than he had when the four had arrived at the train station only a few hours prior.

"Gajeel are you really going to finish that by yourself?" Juvia, who was trying her hardest not to cry over his previous statement involving Gray, asked in a tone that was meant to conceal her discomfort. His dark red eyes roamed over her face for a minute while he smiled at her.

"I bet you're upset that you're gonna lose." Gajeel whispered before he lifted the bottle of spirits to his lips once more. He didn't care to be mothered by the socially awkward girl at that moment, and he knew her well enough to know that his comment would get her to leave him alone.

Juvia decided there was no point to trying to talk to him any longer, shaking her head she silently made her way off into a corner to sulk. She was more depressed now than she had ever been before.

She had been tempted to follow Gray out of the guild a while back, and now she regretted her decision to stay. This new development was making things even harder for the isolated water mage, since she already viewed Lucy as her rival. Gajeel was right, with Natsu 'out of the way' Gray would have a clear path to win the blonde's heart; this was a bad thing for Juvia. She wanted so badly to march up to Lucy's apartment and shake some sense into her, but Lucy was heavily wounded at the moment, so it would be very improper of her to do just that. She tried her hardest to think of another way she could distract her love interest while someone else stole the blonde's heart away.

Finally she decided that whatever happened next would be for the best.

* * *

><p>The two men stopped at the top of the stone path way, eyes wide as they looked at the house in front of them.<p>

"What the hell happened to this place?" Loki finally choked out.

"It looks almost normal doesn't it?" Gray cocked his head to the side, examining the small porch that looked like it had been freshly painted. "He must have been working this whole week; I swear this porch wasn't here when Erza made me come the last time." Loki was at a loss for words to say the least.

The last time he had drawn the short straw, causing him to be forced to come fetch Natsu, this place was a disaster area. It was a one room house that didn't even look like it had indoor plumbing. Loki was a good sense of character most of the time, so he was very aware of how his friends felt for one another, even if they weren't aware themselves, so he figured Natsu would try something sooner or later to impress Lucy, but this was just outrageous.

"Damn him, how the hell did he come up with this?" Loki hissed in a low voice, observing all the details in which Lucy was sure to notice. It always bothered him that Lucy preferred the 'Natsu touch'. He realized that Natsu was often closer to the situation, but he wished that sometimes he could be **that** person for his beloved, instead of an idiot who always wasted the most golden opportunities. It wasn't fair that Natsu got to be her clumsy knight in shining armor, when he had promised to be that for her. And here Loki was standing in the face of one more thing that Natsu could do for her, that he never could. _'Little bastard.'_

"Is everything alright?" Gray raised an eyebrow in Loki's direction, slightly worried about the spirits outburst a few moments prior.

"Shall we go kick his ass now?" Loki surprised himself with how steady his own voice came out. He was expecting it to tremble the way his knees were under his polished suit.

"I thought you'd never ask." Gray smirked as he gestured to the front door. It only took a moment for the two friends to kick the door in. They looked around the immaculate living space with nervous butterflies dancing in their stomachs.

"This is just too creepy." Loki pointed to the kitchen that was practically sparkling. "It's almost like Lucy went on a cleaning spree or something." Gray choked, knowing that it wasn't possible but the statement fit the situation a hell of a lot more than the truth.

"I think I hear foot steps up stairs." Gray announced while he walked over to the door that lead to the second floor with a new found determination. "Let's go beat some sense into him!" Loki let out a light laugh before following his dark haired companion up the narrow stairway.

"W-w-well, um, I" Natsu's voice stuttered, just barely audible through the door. Gray and Loki stopped dead in their tracks, intent to finding out who Natsu was speaking to. "Y-you see, that is to say. I.. about t-t-that." Natsu swollowed hard, trying to fight off the lump that had formed in his throat. "Ugh! Damn it why the hell are you asking me questions like that, at a time like this?" Natsu's voice was unusually high pitched and shaking, letting the listeners know that something had really rattled his cage.

"I want to know who, Natsu. I need to know, so tell me the truth." Gray's eyes grew even wider as he realized the voice belonged to Lisanna, and she did not sound happy, not in the least.

_'Is she accusing him of cheating or something?'_ Gray leaned in a little closer so he could hear better, he fully intended to use this against Natsu in the battle that was to come.

"I don't know what you're talking about, this is ridiculous Lisanna!" Natsu's voice was shaky and unsure, and both Loki and Gray could tell that Lisanna had him on the ropes, though neither was sure why this was.

"Admit it Natsu! Man up and tell the truth!" Loki could hear the tears that were obviously being held back, Lisanna wouldn't last much longer if she didn't get what she wanted to hear from the moron. Even then he doubted this would end well.

"I don't know what you want me to say Lisanna, this is ME we are talking about." Natsu seemed to be losing confidence in his own words. The eavesdroppers in the hall could hear the shuffling of feet and they assumed that Natsu had begun to pace back and forth.

"Don't give me that crap, Natsu! The truth is staring you right in the face, just look around the room! You did this for someone, you wanted to do it for **her**. Why can't you just say it?" Lisanna had started to lose the battle against her tears, the boys beyond the door could hear it in her voice, her breathing was becoming erratic, and her light sobs were growing louder by the minute.

"It's not like that, for her! You can't decide things like that on your own, Lisanna!" Natsu had taken on a steely tone that was something he had never done with a guild mate he wasn't fighting. "Why are you so upset about it anyway? It doesn't have anything to do with you! Anyway you don't need to ask cause you obviously 'know' already since you are asking 'who' over and over. You should probably stop thinking this, if it's causing you to get this upset." They could hear more shuffling feet, in response to Natsu cold answer.

"It has everything to do with me, and with you! I can't just stop thinking about this Natsu; I'm here right now because of this, because of US!" Gray felt the needed to peek at what was actually going on, it sounded more like a lover's spat than he had originally thought, and his curiosity was now driving his actions. He was pretty sure this would not end well for Natsu when Mira found out, no matter what the situation was.

An evil smirk crept onto Gray's lips at the thought of burnt brains getting pulverized by Mira.

"No, you aren't here for me, you are here for you. What do you mean US, I swear you women are all so damn confusing! You understand what's going on in the guild, you know what's going on with her too but I'm clueless. I don't know what you want from me Lisanna, but I don't think I can give it to you, not now. Honestly the only thing I know for sure is that you probably should leave, no I **want** you to leave now." Natsu's face was set in an expression Gray had never seen before. The grin that the ice mage looked so forward to wiping off his opponents face looked like it was forever banished, leaving behind the hard lines of a scowl. Lisanna had her back partially turned toward the door, but he was just able to make out the tears streaming freely from her eyes.

"So I was right all this time. It never mattered, I guess." Her hurried rambling made no sense to any of the males who were listening in.

"I don't know what you mean, but you need to leave now, I really want you to leave. I'll be busy here getting ready; I have things I want to get finished before she comes home." Natsu's eyes were hard and cold as he looked over into a corner of the room that Gray was unable to see from his vantage point.

"Before I leave, let me do something, just this once. I swear I'll never ask again." Natsu looked back at the white hair mage with knitted brows. He was unsure of what her request meant, but he was desperate to make her leave. He didn't want to talk about this subject anymore; it was making him feel strange.

"I guess, so long as you leave as soon as you're done" Lisanna took a few steps forward, grabbing Natsu by the upper arm with shaking fingers. She tried not to look up at Natsu's eyes as she advanced, pushing her body closer to his.

"Just once." She said in a very soft voice. Lisanna pushed with all her might toppling Natsu backward onto the bed.

'_What the hell!' _Gray half wanted to scream, bursting into the room to stop the image of the two from being burned into his retinas, the other half of him didn't want to get caught here at all.

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?" Loki whispered in a shocked tone to the statuesque Gray, whose eyes had grown two sizes larger.

Lisanna slowly crawled onto the bed, inching her knees up towards Natsu's torso, one knee on either side of his body. Her right hand traveled along the line of his shirt and up to brush through Natsu's messy hair while her left hand cupped his cheek. It was somewhat like a train wreck, and Gray found he couldn't turn his eyes away as Lisanna's lips descended on the flame mage's. Gray felt his mouth fall open as Lisanna's hands traveled south once more.

"This is so wrong." Loki shivered for a moment, feeling dirty for intruding on something so intimate. His words seemed to break Gray out of his trance; the ice mage looked around to his ginger haired friend with fear evident in his eye.

"We need to get out of here, now." He wasn't sure why he felt the need to interrupt, but in the heat of the moment, he just knew this needed to be stopped before it went any further.

"We can't let this go any further, and you know it…I have an idea." Loki grabbed Gray by the necklace, quietly making their way back down the stairs and out the front door. "Ok just follow my lead, got it Gray?"

"What lead are we following, Loki?" Both males jumped at the presence of the red head who was only a few paces behind them. "And why is Natsu's door kicked in?" She looked from Gray to Loki and then back to the door.

"We heard screaming, and thought Natsu might have gotten trapped again!" Gray lied, to cover up their tracks, in a high pitched voice that betraying how surprised he actually was.

"Then why are you still standing out here, let's go help the moron." Erza took the lead, walking over the fallen door like it wasn't even there. She could hear a strange scrapping coming from the second story, which caused her to shake her head, chuckling to herself. Her thought process was giving her a completely different image of what was actually happening above their heads.

"Natsu, we came to tell you that Lucy is home!" Erza called out as loudly as she could. "Are you ok up there?"

'_Not that you deserve to see her after what you just let Lisanna do.' _Gray and Loki thought at the same time.

The three friends heard a loud crash and the next thing they knew Natsu was standing right in front of them, his shirt was wrinkled and his hair tousled more than usual, but his grin had returned to its full radiance.

"Is she ok?" Gray felt his anger return full blast _'You have no right to even ask that you bastard!'_ before he realized what he was doing, his fist had already connected with the side of Natsu's head.

"Like you care, don't come near her you bastard!" Gray huffed; he got in another two solid hits to Natsu's torso before he tried to calm himself. It wasn't going to happen any time soon, so he turned his back to the confused looking teen and started to storm out of the room.

"Gray, wa-" Erza was about to ask what the hell had just happened, when she spotted Lisanna coming out of the door to the second floor, with flushed cheeks, and slightly swollen lips. Erza's eyes narrowed as she looked between Natsu and Lisanna for a long minute before turning to Loki who was still present, with his eyes cast down. "I see, so you two… in that case I agree with Gray." Erza let her hand fly leaving a very angry red mark across the fire mage's cheek. "Don't you dare come near Lucy, she is in enough pain!" Her eyes narrowed in on the white haired woman who wore no signs of guilt. "As for you, I thought Lucy was your friend!"

"Ok this is where I draw the line; you can't keep me from seeing her!" Natsu protested with hard eyes once more. Erza was at the fire mage's throat before Loki could blink, a broad sword aimed directly for his corroded artery.

"If you so much as try to take a glimpse of her in my presence I will cut you down without a moment's hesitation. The same goes for you Lisanna, I will not forgive this. After everything that has happened, how could you?" Lisanna made no move to defend herself, though her body tensed at the question. Erza relaxed her sword from Natsu's throat and moved over to where Loki was standing. "Gajeel gave us a quick run through, how is she?" The two started to walk away, engrossed in their own conversation enough to ignore the two mages who followed close behind.

"She is sleeping finally. I wanted to come sooner but the stubborn girl wouldn't let anyone help her, unfortunately because of that she has lost a lot of blood. I was planning on heading to the guild when we were done here to see if Wendy could patch her up while she is still unconscious." Loki made sure he spoke loud enough for Natsu to hear. "It really was a miracle she survived the injury at all. I'm so glad **Gajeel** had her back, **he** is at least a trust worthy partner for her." The comment cut his old friend deeply, and the Lion knew it. He wished he could squeeze some fresh lemon juice and salt on the wound to make the idiot feel an ounce of the pain he was causing his master.

"I think Wendy should be at the guild by now, go back to Lucy, she shouldn't be left alone in her condition with this riff raff about." Loki let out a little laugh, stopping to look Erza directly in the eye. Erza and Loki had made it half way to the guild already, so he figured it would be ok to stop for a few moments.

"Lucy has Virgo with her; **I** would **never** leave her if I thought she wasn't in good hands. Virgo was washing the blood off the poor girl when I left." The statement itself wasn't comical, so Erza was slightly confused as to why Loki had felt the need to laugh and emphasis certain words so harshly, but she assumed by the heat that was now coming from behind them, that the comment was meant more for the imbecile. "No matter how much I wanted to help her, she refused to call out, even when she lost consciousness in her own bath tub." Erza narrowed her gaze on the motionless spirit who smiled in a devious way.

"You didn't **do** anything to her did you?" Loki looked shocked that the red head would ever suggest him of such a heinous crime.

"Really Erza, you think I would take advantage of her in this state? All I did was get her out of the water before she drown in her own blood. Anyhow, the wound to her side is rather worse than Gajeel had originally thought, and she must have torn it more while they were traveling, by the look of the gauze she had been bleeding out for a while. We need to get Wendy, or I'm sure she will just keep reopening it." Erza nodded her head in agreement, and the four mages started walking towards the guild hall again.

"Has she decided what she will do if the specialist can't help?" Erza startled the others with her question; it was the first Natsu had heard anyone speak of Lucy's situation since his little chat with Wendy.

"Lucy, Happy and Lilly were going over some possibilities, but it doesn't look like she will go along with any of them. She has an idea of how she wants this to play out, and I'm afraid she won't back down now. She is extremely stubborn where her father is concerned, and since this is essential a direct challenge it's got her all riled up." Loki laid his face in his hand for a moment. "It's a true shame she won't even consider my proposal." Loki sighed dramatically. "All of this would be finished with."

"Hold on a second, you proposed to her?" Lisanna felt awkward asking such a question of someone she barely knew, but if there was hope that someone else might take Lucy, maybe she could convince Natsu to be with her.

"Fools like me do just about anything for those that they love, the moment I found out that Lucy had to choose, it was the first thing I suggested. Lucy gave me back my life, she saved me, and I am forever in her debt. I would gladly marry her, but the woman is stubborn like I said, I guess I can't blame her though. I tend to be a little flirtatious, a 'playboy' as she likes to say; it seems that is something she really dislikes about me." Loki laughed nervously.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, save for the occasional growls between the dragon slayer and Lion spirit.

As the group entered the hall a flying ball of blue fur zipped straight passed the others, latching onto Natsu's face. It seemed the cat could no longer hold back his tears, for his furry face was once again matted and wet.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry Natsu; I let L-l-l-lucy get hurt!" The cat whined as he sniffed back the next sob.

"I'm sure you did everything you could to protect her, thanks buddy." Natsu rubbed his fury buddy's head affectionately with a small smile.

Lisanna moved closer to Natsu putting her hand on his upper arm in a gesture of comfort. Natsu suddenly jerked away from her like her touch was poisonous. "I don't think you understood me, what I said before was meant to tell you that I need you to leave me alone." The cold tone in the teen's voice shocked everyone who could hear it. "We have been friends for a long time, but you crossed the line. I don't want to talk about this again." Natsu grabbed hold of Happy, and turned his back to the guild, walking out the way he had just come.

"What the hell did you do to him Lisanna?" Cana blurted out what was on everyone's mind.

"I don't understand, I had to do it, I just had to! I needed to make sure; I needed to be 100% sure." Lisanna wrung her hands as she stared at her feet, the tears welling up in her eyes. "H-h-h-he… changed." Lisanna didn't bother moving towards a table or chair, she simply crumbled to her knees at the door way, body racked with heavy sobs.

"You ruined your friendship to find out something you already knew." Mira held a steely tone of her own as she approached her younger sister. "I told you not to do it, and still you just had to go and mess with things." Lisanna looked up to her sister with pleading eyes.

"I have to ask, just how far did things go between you?" Lisanna turned to see Gray with a large mug in hand; his eyes were narrowed in on her like she was a filthy little worm.

"What are you talking about?" Elfman came to stand between his younger sister and Gray, spreading his arms out.

"Ask your precious little sister." Gray hissed, the alcohol he had managed to consume before the others had arrived was beginning to affect his thought patterns, causing him to appear more cruel than usual.

"So you were listening, you pervert." Lisanna took on a dark tone of her own.

"It was an unfortunate thing that Loki and I were coming to see Natsu, but you had beaten us there. So how far did you take it?" Gray laughed dryly as he questioned her once more.

"It went nowhere." Lisanna answered pounding her fists in the ground. "Is that what you want to hear Gray? He wouldn't even look at me, and when I kissed him he closed his eyes and did nothing. I made myself look like a fool for nothing! When he heard you guys I got thrown to the ground and forgotten! Does that make you feel better?" Lisanna screamed in frustration.

"How could you?" Mira was in front of her sister in an instant. "You KNEW already, you should have just accepted it, now we might lose them both!" Hot tears were gathering in both sisters' eyes as they stared at one another.

"You don't understand, Mira!" Lisanna screamed grabbing fistfuls of her hair. Her two siblings descended around her, attempting to calm her down, but eventually the only thing they could do was remove her from the situation. Those who were sitting in the guild hall slowly thawed out of their frozen state of shock, and began talking amongst themselves once more.

"So I shouldn't waste any more time, Wendy, are you in here?" Loki called out suddenly. It took a moment before the small blue haired girl bounced forward with a bright smile.

"You need me to help Lucy right?" Loki gave her a grateful smile and a pat on the head.

"She is banged up really badly, can you fix her?" Wendy looked up at the spirit with determination filling her chocolate brown eyes. Lucy had helped her out many times, and the little wind mage was happy to return the favor.

"Of course I can! Erza-san, can you please take Charle back to Fairy Hills later, I think I'm going to stay with Lucy till she is all healed." The white cat cried out in protest, while she watched her friend walk toward the exit beside the playboy spirit.

"Wendy, you can't leave me behind!" Wendy simply shook her head at her small friend before she spoke.

"Stay here and help the others, this is something I want to do by myself." Wendy smiled sweetly before walking out of the guild with Lucy's spirit.

"This whole place has gone to hell." Gray hissed, finishing his drink in one gulp. "I'm not sticking around to see what else you people can fuck with." No one responded to Gray's drunken tirade, as they watched the ice mage stormed off.

"That couldn't have gone worse." Levy sighed, laying her head back down on the bar.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Happy made sure that they were a good distance away before Happy explained what had happened on their mission, the cat was careful not to leave a single detail out.<p>

"I know I was supposed to let Lucy tell you about this, but after what just happened with Lisanna, I think I wanna tell you now." Happy let go of his friend, who was sitting at the base of one Sakura tree that they had once uprooted together.

"Do you mean the reason why Lucy might leave? Do you know anything about it?" Natsu felt almost hopeful for a few moments until Happy continued on.

"I guess I'll just say it then. Lucy's father is forcing her to get married." Happy took a side glace at Natsu, who had gone deathly pale at the mention of the word 'married'.

"To who?" It was a simple question, but the emotion behind it, hit Happy like a ton of bricks. He knew that Natsu would be devastated even if the teen didn't know it himself.

"That's the thing, he is giving her until her Birthday to marry someone of her choosing, or he will pick for her." Happy saw a ghost of hope rekindled in his best friend's eyes.

"She must be pissed about that." Natsu said to himself with a small smile.

"She is seeing a lawyer in a few days to see if there is a way to get out of the contract. The scary thing is that Lucy doesn't remember signing the thing in the first place, so it must have been done when she was really little." Happy let the little bit of anger he was feeling flow out in his voice while he spoke about Lucy's father.

"Well, I've never seen any reason to let some piece of paper scare me before, so this time is no different, right Happy?" Natsu gave his friend a pat on the head, and a warm smile, that didn't reach his eyes. Butterflies were for much smaller worries, what Natsu had in his stomach were more like baby dragons, clawing to get out. "We won't let her leave that easily." Happy nodded in agreement.

"I tried to convince her that she would just need to pick someone to marry, but she kept brushing me off like the idea was absolutely crazy." Natsu frowned slightly at this remark.

"Who did you suggest?" Happy was slightly taken aback by the question, but quickly recovered, with a devious little smile.

"Well, there are lots of guys who are interested in Lucy, for starters, Loki." Happy laughed inwardly at the look of dislike on Natsu's face.

"He said she refused his proposal, I guess now I know what he meant by that." Happy snickered at the way Natsu's face changed into looking more like he had been sucking on a lemon, or smelled something foul. "Who else?"

"Well there is Gray, he said she was cute, and that he was interested, at least that's what gemi and mini told me." Happy nodded with his paw on his chin, he remembered the conversation he had with Lucy's twin spirits not that long ago, and how they had used Gray's appearance to their advantage against Lucy.

"She'll never go for that ice brains, next!" Happy shouldn't have been surprised, but Natsu really wasn't even aware of all the competition that there really was.

"A bunch of the newer members took a liking to her after the Miss. Fairy tail contest." Natsu scoffed again.

"Lucy would never go for that either." Natsu was starting to get irritated, and Happy could see it in the way that he moved. "Honestly, Now that I think about it, I don't think Lucy would go for any off the guys in our guild." Happy sighed, knowing that his friend still wasn't ready to face the truth of the situation.

"There are also other guys, like Hibiki from Blue Pegasus." Happy wasn't hopeful about this prospect, but he needed to get all the competition on the table for Natsu to see.

"The pretty boy? I guess he has a lot in common with Lucy when it comes to worrying about how they look, but he is just a playboy like Loki. She'd shut him down just as quickly." For once in his life. Natsu found that he had a good handle on the situation, but it wasn't really getting him anywhere.

"There is the prince she was semi-engaged…" Happy trailed off as Natsu suddenly interrupted.

"What do you mean semi-engaged, you either are or you aren't." The force Natsu spoke with shocked his little friend, but that was to be expected.

"It means her father arranged it, which is the reason he tried to take her home when the guild was attacked. She canceled the engagement to come home. I think that really pissed her dad off because he pulled out the contract and started sending her letters and stuff saying that she had to get married or else." Happy sighed once more while Natsu took a moment to process the new information.

"Well I guess we will just have to work harder to find someone acceptable." His chipper tone had returned along with his childish smile. "But we have to make sure that whoever it is doesn't mind her sticking with us for missions."

* * *

><p>Virgo was doing everything she could think of to make her mistress more comfortable, but even with all her efforts the poor girl still lay there in bed moaning in pain, tears streaming from her eyes. Virgo inwardly wished that the discomfort was only from a bad dream, but she was sure that the wound on her master's side must be adding to it.<p>

"N-N-N-aa" The blonde ground out between labored breaths. Her hands came up and clenched over her chest just where her heart was. Virgo felt moisture gather at the edges of her eyes, but blinked it away before it got a chance to change into something more. There was a soft knock at the door and a moment later Wendy and Loki came in.

"How is she?" Loki asked softly, afraid to wake the sleeping blonde who would surely force both their gates closed the instant she was able.

"She is hurting baldly, and there is nothing more I can do. Will you punish me now?" Wendy stared at the pink haired maid for a moment while Loki simply bit back a chuckle.

"I don't see a need to punish you Virgo-san, but I think I can take it from here. You may go home if you like." Virgo bowed politely and bid her farewells, before going back to the spirit world.

"I should be going too, please take care of her Wendy." Loki gave a grateful smile before he too went back to the spirit world, leaving Wendy alone with the muttering blonde. Wendy wished she could understand what it was that Lucy was muttering about, but she could tell by the thick layer of shining sweat on her face that she was indeed suffering from a great deal of pain.

"N-N-NO, D-D-DO-on't g-g-o-o-o!" Lucy's broken voice called out into the almost empty apartment in a whimper. "N-at-su." Tears streamed down from her tightly shut eyes in thick ribbons, carving out deep lines in her fair cheeks. Wendy's heart broke hearing Lucy sound so small and weak, she wanted to always remember her as the bossy and boisterous Lucy who always made trouble with team Natsu. It tore the small girl apart to see one of her close friends suffering, especial because three little words would set her free. But Lucy had her reasons for denying her affections, and Wendy knew it all too well.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I'll do everything I can to ease the pain." Her hands found their way over the wound in Lucy's side, she carefully slide back the pink comforter, and lifted the night gown that was covering the bandages that were soaked through once more. Wendy looked around her to find the kit that Virgo had left on the side table; she took a deep breath before grabbing the long pair of scissors. "Let me have a look here." Very slowly and carefully Wendy cut away the thick layers of gauze, peeling them back one by one.

She barely notices the creak of the window when it was opened, and was slightly grateful for the gust of cold wind that blew directly in her face. Before taking off the last bit of gauze she pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and rolled her sleeves up to the elbows. She turned once more to find a stash of fresh cotton, and a bowl of water which still had steam rising from it, and a cotton cloth folded neatly by its side.

Wendy shrugged off the odd feeling that she was no longer alone, and set back to work. The last layer was always the most difficult because of how much blood was soaked into the thin fabric, and it clung to Lucy's skin in such a way that Wendy had no choice but to put her hand partially inside the wound. "I'm sorry Lucy-san, this is going to hurt." Wendy took a deep steadying breath, mentally preparing herself for the screams that were going to be coming from her blonde friend. Hot blood pulsed against her small fingers as she dived in, the action was greeted with a piercing scream from the blonde, who practically writhed in pain. "Hold still Lucy-san, I almost have it." It seemed that her words calmed the whimpering woman if only by a little, because she quieted down exponentially.

It took one more probe into Lucy's side to get a good grasp on the cloth before she was finished with her task. "Now let's get this clean so I can see what the damages actually are." She hummed to herself, beads of sweat were already present on her forehead, but she really didn't mind that much. "I'm going to stay with you Lucy-san, so you can relax now, I won't let you go through this alone." Lucy whimpered in what seemed to be a response, but kept her eyes tightly shut against the pain.

"S-s-Sor-ry." It was faint, but Wendy was certain the blonde had tried to apologize.

"Well, if Gajeel had brought you right to me, it may not have gotten this bad, but who's to say. Any way there is nothing to be sorry about. I really hope you found the answer you were looking for Lucy-san. Levy-san and Mira-san have been very worried about you, they want to help you, and so do I. Even though I don't know much about being in love or stuff like that, I see how things are between the two of you now, and I want to let you know I'm here for you. Even if you decided to leave us, Fairy Tail will always be your home, we all love you." By this point in Wendy's little speech she had finished healing the majority of Lucy's wound. She found that thick tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall as soon as the little girl closed her eyes.

"I love being with you guys, you know that? Erza-san and you are like older sisters, the type who would beat up a boy for picking on me. Since Cat Shielter is gone, I feel like my heart had been searching for something to fill that void, and I know that you all have been able to help me embrace the pain, instead of trying to cover it up. You all have taught me so much. I know it wouldn't be the same without you now, I hope you can stay, even if you do have to marry some random person that Erza picks." Wendy laughed through her tears, knowing that if Lucy were coherent she would be reprimanding her for the thought of allowing Erza to choose a man for her.

"I know you will find the courage to tell him everything soon, Lucy-san. I'm sure you'll be surprised by his reaction; I just hope you don't give up now. Please, if nothing else, don't give up on yourself. I know that you would never be happy with a life where you were restricted and confined again. We want to help you keep your freedom." Wendy wiped her eyes on her sleeve, before pulling Lucy's night gown back down over the fresh bandages. It wasn't fully closed, but for now it was all the little mage could muster.

"I'll finish you up once I rest, try to sleep now." Wendy pulled the covers over her friend once more, brushing a few stray hairs out of her friend's face. Wendy made her way over to the living area, and curled up in one of Lucy's overstuffed chairs.

"How long do you think you can hide from me?" Wendy turned to the kitchen with a small frown.

"Don't tell Erza ok?" The pink haired mage came out of the shadow that he was hiding in.

"Just tell me one thing first." Wendy narrowed her eyes in all seriousness.

"Ok." Natsu shuffled forward to sit on the couch on her other side.

"What are you willing to do to save Lucy-san?" The question slightly caught him off guard, but a moment later his grin widened.

"A better question is what aren't I willing to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so we have confrontation, Natsu isn't completely oblivious anymore either. What could Wendy be planning by asking Natsu that? HEHEHE I made Gajeel a happy drunk, and Gray an angry drunk! Lisanna and I don't get along right now; she just tried to rape Natsu for goodness sake! **

**Next time Natsu and Wendy work together? MAYBE!**


	10. A Challange and a Whispered Promise

**I want to take a second to say thank you to everyone who was kind enough to review on the last chapter! I never imagined this would become my most popular fic! I'm happy my crazy dreams are good for something. LOL **

**So, I make it a point to personally thank each person who reviews, but **_**Edie Valentine**_** I was unable to thank you because you either weren't signed in or don't have an account, so here is my message.**

**Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying the story. As for reviews, I don't measure my stories by reviews, but instead by PM's, and by the number of visitors. Saturday this story peeked at 767 views, my total for that day was 1.08K, so I feel accomplished, even if my readers don't review. The fact that even one person feels the need to tell me that my story is good is more than enough for me! So thank you!**

**Now for my newbies, welcome aboard! I hope that you get used to my update schedule. I have a part time job now, so I will try to get this up earlier in the day, but if not I promise to have it posted no later than midnight EST on Friday. **

**Well I've talked enough, and I'm sure you want to read what happens next so all that's left for me to say is… ENJOY!**

**Thanks,**

**~Chrys**

::Previously::

_"I should be going too, please take care of her, Wendy." Loki gave a grateful smile before he too went back to the spirit world, leaving Wendy alone with the muttering blonde. Wendy wished she could understand what it was that Lucy was muttering about, but she could tell by the thick layer of shining sweat on her face that she was indeed suffering from a great deal of pain._

_"N-N-NO, D-D-DO-on't g-g-o-o-o!" Lucy's broken voice called out into the almost empty apartment in a whimper. "N-at-su." Tears streamed down from her tightly shut eyes in thick ribbons, carving out deep lines in her fair cheeks._

_"How long do you think you can hide from me?" Wendy turned to the kitchen with a small frown._

_"Don't tell Erza ok?" The pink haired mage came out of the shadow that he was hiding in._

_"Just tell me one thing first." Wendy narrowed her eyes in all seriousness._

_"Ok." Natsu shuffled forward to sit on the couch on her other side._

_"What are you willing to do to save Lucy-san?" The question slightly caught him off guard, but a moment later his grin widened._

_"A better question is what aren't I willing to do."_

* * *

><p>Wendy smiled at her friend; maybe he wasn't as hopeless as the others thought. Even if he remained ignorant of his own feelings, she knew now that his devotion to Lucy, even if it was only as her friend, was more than enough.<p>

"I'm glad you feel that way." Wendy couldn't help but feel her heart swell in anticipation, causing her expression to soften as she watched her pink haired friend out of the corner of her eyes. She didn't need to follow his line of sight to know that his gaze was fixed on the woman sleeping almost peacefully in the bed on the other side of the small apartment.

"You are?" Natsu's question was nothing more than a whisper, but Wendy heard it just the same.

"Happy, you can come out now." The blue exceed came out from his hiding place with a guilty expression clouding his large eyes. He didn't want to hide from Wendy, but Natsu had told him they couldn't get caught or Erza would gut them like fish. The sickly image floated to the surface of his mind giving the small creature a cold chill.

"I just wanted to see Lucy." Happy cried out while running over to hug her leg; his tears of frustration streaming behind him as he moved.

"I know you must have been very worried." Wendy patted his head comfortingly. "Lucy-san will need some more time before her wound fully heals, but she should sleep alright now that I've gotten her more comfortable." Wendy looked back to Lucy's bed with a wide yawn.

"She was in a lot of pain, wasn't she?" Happy folded his ears back against his head; the screams he had heard while Wendy was working made his heart tremble in fear for his friend. He had never heard Lucy cry out like that in all the time he had known her. The cat had been aware that her wound was worse than the blonde was letting on, but he never expected her to conceal the fact that she was in this much pain.

"Yes, the sword must have been laced with some kind of poison. It was beginning to seep into her organs, but I was able to stop it. It was a slow acting poison to begin with, but whatever Gajeel did helped slow it down even more, he did a really good job with her. Lucy was very lucky this time; if he hadn't acted right then and there the protein in the poison would have done a lot more damage to the surrounding areas." Wendy pulled Happy into a tight hug, letting the tears she had been holding back fall against his soft blue fur.

"You did something to help her sleep, right?" Natsu leaned forward, his face buried in his large calloused hands.

"Yes, she needed it." Wendy answered, while wiping the back of her hand over her eyes.

"Thank you." The breathlessness of Natsu's voice caught Wendy slightly off guard, but she quickly adjusted when she saw Natsu's face. The faintest hint of red tinted his dark eyes and she realized that Natsu had been crying just as hard as she had wanted to.

Natsu slowly walked over to Lucy's desk, taking the chair by the back with one hand before turning to Lucy's bed. He placed the chair by the head and straddled it in a way that let him lean his folded arms on the back rest. He let out a small almost unnoticeable sigh before reaching out a slightly shaking hand to brush a stray hair out of her face. Wendy saw his mouth move, but no sound left his lips, she secretly wondered what it was that he was saying to his partner but was sure that if he wasn't making enough noise for her sensitive ears to hear then it was something he wanted only Lucy to know.

"I told Natsu everything, about Lucy's situation." Wendy turned her face to look at Happy once more, his ears were still folded flat to his head, but his voice seemed more confident and sure this time. "I know that you would have done it too." Wendy couldn't help but smile at his assumption.

"I was actually planning on it, yes." Wendy patted his head affectionately for guessing correctly.

"Erza and Loki practically told me themselves, but I didn't put it together till you said it out loud, Happy." Natsu's voice was softer than usual, and Wendy noticed that he didn't even look up from his team mate as he made his comment. "I guess I shouldn't be that surprised that Loki proposed to her, he is always going on about their 'Love' and how they should be together more." Natsu let out a light humorless laugh.

"So you know about that too?" Wendy sighed in relief, she may have been the only other person who knew about the proposal other than Levy, and it was good to have the weight of that knowledge lifted off her small shoulders.

"I feel like I'm the last to know everything that's been going on recently. I mean a little over a week ago I thought everything was fine, and now…" He stretched his arms out while staring at the ceiling. A frown crossed his face, as several other things became clearer to him all at once.

"I didn't want to keep it from you, but Lucy asked me not to talk about it. I think it embarrasses her or something like that." Wendy pushed a stray hair behind her ear before continuing. "She's been worried sick about the whole situation, and I've been doing my best to help out where I can, but that hasn't been much. Levy, Cana, and Lisanna have been more help than me, mainly because they are older and understand the situation better." Wendy took a side glance at Natsu before turning back on Happy, her bottom lip jutted out, quivering slightly.

"W-what?" Happy was startled by the extremely cute look she was attempting to melt him with.

"Master assigned a secret mission to Gajeel, what was it?" Wendy all but whined while continuing to give Happy the most innocent wide eyed puppy face she could muster.

"He never said anything about a secret mission… " Happy held his chin in his paw as he tried to think of what it possibly could have been. After a few minutes he shrugged, giving up on figuring it all out. "He must have done alright. Master did leave him to drink in peace." Happy made his way over to sit on the bed next to Lucy, he watched her as he had for their mission, making sure that everything was alright in her dream world.

The room fell into a comfortable silence as the three listened to the light breathing of the celestial mage. On occasion she would sob, or call out in mumbled nonsense, but it was much less frequent than it had been for the better part of the last month. Wendy had just started to fall asleep in her overstuffed chair, when the door to Lucy's apartment burst open.

"Happy where is that journal?" Natsu and Happy both turned their heads to see Mira at the door; her eyes were set in determination, but were also laced with sadness.

"M-M-Mira!" Natsu jumped, looking around to see if there was any way other than the window by Lucy, which he could use as an escape. Fear radiated off his skin in thick bullets of sweat, as his eyes scanned as quickly as he could manage.

"Calm down Natsu, I don't blame you for what happened, I know it wasn't you're fault. Erza on the other hand, well she isn't so forgiving, so it might be best to steer clear of her for a while. Now, Happy where is the newest journal?" Mira walked over to sit at the foot of Lucy's bed. She played with the ends of her silken white hair while watching Happy rummage through the pack Lucy had left by the bathroom.

"I already told you about what she wrote though." Happy was confused but the look on Mira's face made him decide it would be best not to question her any further, so he returned to rummaging through Lucy's things. Finally he pulled out the leather bound journal with a look of pride before passing it along to Mira.

"Wendy, do you think I should read it out loud for him?" Mira and Wendy shared a long glance before a decision was made.

"He knows enough that it shouldn't be a problem anymore." Happy replied nodding his head in agreement with the females.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what Lucy had written, especially after what he overheard Wendy say to the blonde not that long before.

"Just listen." Wendy instructed.

"_My father continues to send me letters about this contract, and how he will pick my suitor if I don't decide before my birthday. I've burned every one of them so far so that the others won't find out; the last thing I want is to cause my friends more trouble. Everyone treats me like I belong; I don't ever want to lose that feeling._

_It doesn't make any sense, now he is 'letting' me pick a suitor for myself. It's a complete contradiction to all the engagements he has arranged before, and I don't know what to make of it. Is he trying to trap me so that he knows I'll always be under his thumb? Is he trying to break me like some pure breed horse? I wish my mind wouldn't jump to such horrible conclusions right off the bat, but what else am I supposed to think?_

_I swear I never know what that man is thinking! A part of me wants to believe this is some strange attempt that he is making to fix things, but if that is the case he is definitely going about it all wrong. _

_I want the life I have right now, a life where I am free to come and go as I please. I have so many wonderful friends too; I never imagined I would feel this close to anyone again. They have given me a new lease on life, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to stay with my new family, because they are everything to me. I would sooner die than leave them now! So I need to find a way to get out of this stupid contract. There has to be some loop hole or some hidden clause that at least gives me more time._

Mira turned the pages checking the dates as she went, till she found the second to last entry. The words on the page brought a frown to her lips.

"This next entry was from the day before she went on her mission with Gajeel." She informed before reading aloud once more.

_There isn't much time left, my birthday is only a little more than half a year from now. I still don't know what I'm going to do if Mr. Yandle can't find any loop holes in the contract. I know that I can't let my father win, he'll have me shipped off to the south part of the continent before I can say "you win", just thinking about it makes me sick!_

_I'm not ready for this; I want to explore the world you know; I want to go on more adventures. If I'm forced to marry one of my father's stuffy business partners, or one of their entitled pompous sons it will drive me mad. It's a fate worse than a death, being locking in a gilded cage then being put on display for all to see. I don't want to leave Fairy Tail, I feel more at home here than I ever did in that stuffy manor. _

_When the time comes I guess I'm going to have to at least try to find someone suitable, I should at least keep my mind open to the options, right? _

_I guess in the end I am really just scared of how things will turn out once that bridge has been burned, I don't really want to think of what the others will think of me when they find out what father is forcing me to do. I find that I'm distancing myself little by little to keep them from worrying, but it might be doing the opposite. _

_Levy and the others who know have been very supportive, and I'm super grateful to them. Lisanna has been so wonderful; I glad to have a friend like her, even if she sometimes treats me like I'm Edo Lucy. Cana keeps offering to drink away the problem, but I don't see how that will help, it might actually make things worse honestly. Then there is Loki, he says he feels that way, but I can't help but question his motives._

_I want to find real love, is that too much to ask for? I don't think it is, but who am I to even talk. _

_Everything inside of me twisted in a way that I've never felt before when I walked into that room, I don't want to say it out loud, but I think I was jealous. I guess he will never see me like that. Up until that day I doubted he saw anyone like that. _

_Why do I feel so lonely now? I've been on my own since Mama died, it's nothing new, but I just can't fight back the feelings of utter depression at being left behind over and over. I should be happy for my friend, he deserves to be happy, but I can't even tell him that much._

_I'm growing more fearful that things are going to change now. I keep running away, even though I don't understand why. I was trembling, and the tears came on their own, WHY? I want so badly to be happy for him, but thinking about it makes me feel sick inside. I can't even write about this anymore, I'm just going to finish packing my things for that long mission with Gajeel and hope that I can make some sense of what's happening. Maybe I'll think about this contract a little more seriously now, it might actually be good for me. I can't believe I'm actually thinking that, but if things continue the way they have been, well, who's to say what will happen tomorrow."_

"So that is what she was really thinking?" Wendy hung her head slightly so that her bangs came away from her face. Tears dripped freely down her cheeks as the fear of losing her good friend became even more realistic.

"I knew something was going on that she wasn't saying out loud." Mira nodded. "Maybe it isn't hopeless yet." Happy let out a soft whine in agreement.

"I didn't realize she was lonely, I'm an idiot." Natsu felt his cheeks grow hot at the blank stares he received from the others who occupied the room. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Natsu, do you understand what she is saying?" Mira asked gently, but Natsu didn't get the chance to answer when the door opened again.

"It doesn't matter now; Gramps is planning something big that will make the whole situation easier on her." Mira scowled at the man who entered the room so casually, she was nowhere near ready to forgive this man, not with what he had done to their guild.

"What are you doing here?" Her blue eyes glowed with anger like brilliant sapphires, glaring at the tall man who leaned so casually against the door frame.

"Gramps asked me to come by to deliver a message." He shrugged, but the smirk on his face only grew at Mira's tense shoulders.

"And why is that?" Happy ground out between gritted teeth, his fur bristling up his entire back.

"Word on the street is that there is going to be a competition of some kind." The blonde taunted while turned his attention to the pink haired dragon slayer with a sly smile.

"Really? I haven't heard anything about it." Natsu's tone had become emotionless as he looked away from Lucy to see the exiled mage who did not belong there. He didn't like the way Laxus's eyes roamed the bed where his teammate was sleeping.

"Master, what are you thinking?" Mira bit her bottom lip as she looked between the two males.

"No! I refuse to believe that Master would turn this into some game!" Happy cried out.

"Happy," The new voice belonged to the small blue haired script mage. Her eyes were just as hard as Natsu's but she held anger behind the sparkling hazel gems. "There are some things that need to be done in a way that will allow 'certain people' to express themselves the only way they know how, even if that means giving an equal chance for every one of the men who will be signing up. Gajeel told me what he thinks is going to happen, and I dare say it might actually work." Her temper flared as she stormed over to stand between the two men. "But that doesn't mean I want this for Lucy either!"

"Who has signed up so far?" Wendy cried out.

"Gray was the first; I left soon after that so I don't know who else." Levy balled her hands into fists.

"What kind of contest is it?" Mira held her hands to her mouth trying to hide the fact that she had bitten straight through her lip.

"I can't say for sure." Levy sighed turning her attention to her friend who was still sleeping peacefully. "I know it wasn't supposed to be announced till after Lucy met with her lawyer, but Gray demanded that Master let him sign the list now. With what happened earlier, I can't say I blame him." Natsu flinched slightly, remembering what he had done in full view of the guild.

"Is this what you meant Wendy?" His voice was low, and he tried to keep the emotions he was feeling far from it.

"I was afraid someone would come up with an idea like this, but I never expected it to be the Master." Wendy felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of the men in her guild fighting over Lucy out in public.

"Alright, thank you for the message Laxus, you can go now." Mira's eyes hardened further when this only elicited a dry laugh from the lightning mage.

"That wasn't all, I also came to tell the moron that Gajeel and I are taking part in the competition, and it's open to the other guilds as well." The room fell silent for a moment.

"Then I'm participating too." Loki appeared behind Wendy's chair, his features set in determination.

"I guess it can't be helped, I'll enter to make sure some asshole like Gray doesn't win." Natsu ran his hand through his hair trying to avert everyone's eyes to the blush that was creeping up his neck and ears.

The three men made their way to Lucy's front door, but Natsu stayed a moment longer. He turned back to take a long glance at Lucy one more time.

"I promise I'll save you, no matter what it takes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What could this new turn of events entail? What type of contest will it be? Why is LAXUS participating? Find out next week!**


	11. The blonde who slept to much

_**Hey Guys!** _

Same as last week there were some reviews that I could answer personally so I'll answer you now.

**arisapeiling**:: Re-read chapter 10 carefully, after you are finished ch 11 of course, you may change your mind about Natsu.

**NaLu Shipper**:: I am sorry for making you cry so much . I wanted to make this sort of a comedy... but I'm better at writing drama. Don't kill Lisanna yet though I still need her for some portions of my story, and I am doing my best to make these chapter nice and long and plentiful!

K enough from me, now let get back to the story!

**:: Previously::**

_"Alright, thank you for the message Laxus, you can go now." Mira's eyes hardened further when this only elicited a dry laugh from the lightning mage._

_"That wasn't all, I also came to tell the moron that Gajeel and I are taking part in the competition, and it's open to the other guilds as well." The room fell silent for a moment._

_"Then I'm participating too." Loki appeared behind Wendy's chair, his features set in determination._

_"I guess it can't be helped, I'll enter to make sure some asshole like Gray doesn't win." Natsu ran his hand through his hair trying to avert everyone's eyes to the blush that was creeping up his neck and ears._

_The three men made their way to Lucy's front door, but Natsu stayed a moment longer. He turned back to take a long glance at Lucy one more time._

_"I promise I'll save you, no matter what it takes."_

* * *

><p>The sun burned through the backs of her sensitive eye lids, calling for her to wake up. A groan filled the small apartment as Lucy opened her eyes to the bright late afternoon sun. She rubbed them with the back of her hand, trying to combat the foggy feeling that remained from her long slumber. She winced at the sting of pain that shot up her side when she lifted her arm, and quickly remembered that she had been badly injured.<p>

She cursed under her breath as she pulled up the hem of her night shirt to check her wound. She was slightly confused by the fact that the bandages looked fresh that were in place of the bloody mess she had expected to see, and even more so that they were placed neatly around her like a skilled nurse had taken care of her. A moment of panic ran through Lucy's system when she couldn't even remember how she had gotten into the bed, let alone changed into fresh, none bloodied clothing.

A soft giggle brought her eyes back up to scan the room around her, Lucy's eyes caught a flash of blue and realized it was the young wind dragon slayer. Lucy could feel herself sigh in relief.

"It's good to see that you are finally awake, I was actually getting ready to wake you." Wendy smiled brightly at her blonde friend, watching her cautiously while she finished putting the book she had borrowed away.

It had already been more than twenty four hours since Gajeel had left the blonde alone in her apartment, and Wendy was excited to see what would happen now. Natsu knew everything that was going on, she had spent a great deal of time with him during Lucy's recovery, and they had discussed a lot of important things. He had even entered his name on the competition sign in sheets the day before.

Wendy had spoken to Happy about the possible outcome of the completion that would be starting in a few short days, while Natsu had been preoccupied which was informative to say the least. Happy had given her one of his knowing smiles and explained the conversation he and Natsu had shared under the cherry tree. It had come as no surprise that Natsu had rejected every suitor that had been named, and she found herself unable to control a fit of giggles when she Natsu started to listen in.

It was agreed between Mira, Wendy and Happy that this new turn of events would be kept secret from Lucy. The three decided that it would be best if she stayed unaware that Natsu knew the truth of her situation and it had been passed along to the others at the guild at Mira's request.

Master Makarov had given Mira a smile when she had come to him about the news and he only took a moment before deciding to announce that the competition was to be kept silent, and anyone who broke that rule was not only to be disqualified, but also would be punished, forced to do "THAT"(the horrible unnamed punishment that was supposed to be issued to Team Natsu after there S-class mission).

"What happened? The last thing I remember I was taking a bath." Lucy's voice was horse and scratchy, an effect of all the screaming she had done while unconscious. She coughed a few times from the discomfort talking was bringing; feeling completely parched and out of breath.

"I'll get you some water before I explain." Wendy smiled before running off to the kitchen to fetch a cup. Lucy watched her small friend bounce away. It was refreshing to see the younger girl in such a good mood, and she felt herself become light with the feelings of joy that enveloped her from just watching the little blue haired mage prance happily back to her with a cup balanced between her palms. Wendy handed over the cup and took a seat on the chair that Natsu had left by her bed side.

"Thank you." Lucy coughed out before taking a deep sip of the cold liquid.

"So the last thing you remember was being in the tub, right?" Wendy asked as she leaned against the back rest of the chair. Lucy nodded her head to signal her friend was correct. "Your wound was worse than you thought, but I patched you up no problem." Wendy beamed with pride.

"How did you know?" Lucy was still slightly overwhelmed by the whole situation, including the nightmares that were coming back to her from the time she had spent unconscious over the past few weeks. They were plaguing her mind making it hard not to shake.

"Loki came to the guild to get me while he left Virgo to give you a quick patch job, she cleaned you up for the most part, but I finished fixing you!" Wendy's smile grew with intensity and pride.

"I see." Lucy absently rubbed just below her ribs, grateful yet again for the great friends she possessed now that she was a member of Fairy tail. A soft smile took over her face, which made Wendy giggle.

"You should go shower. I'll wrap you up after if you want, but you don't really need it anymore." The comment was greeted with a raised eyebrow from the blonde. "I forget to tell you! I had to give you some herbs to help you sleep through the pain of your recovery. You've been asleep for a while, and you need to be in the capitol city tomorrow." Lucy took a moment to process the information before swinging her feet over the edge of her bed.

"Loki went to the guild to get you so he must have sent Mira and the others into a panic. I'm glad he got help, but I hope he didn't make everyone worry to much." Lucy took a deep breath before continuing. "Could you head there and tell them I'm alright now?" Wendy cocked her head to the side; her smile falling for a moment as she observed her friend.

"Will you be ok? Your wounds have only just been healed; you shouldn't go over doing it. Your muscles are still weak. You lost a lot of blood as well." Wendy pointed to Lucy's ribs with a frown on her face.

"I'll be ok, and if I need help I can call Virgo, ok?" Lucy pushed herself off the bed and spun a little too quickly causing her head to swim. She lost her footing and would have fallen had it not been for the new presence in the room.

"You really are stubborn, you know that right?." Loki chuckled as he planted two firm hands on her shoulders. "I'll handle her, go let the others know she has finally come to, I'm sure the idiots will all be pleased." Lucy didn't understand what her spirit was talking about, but she noticed that Wendy's frown had disappeared at his words.

"Mira is going to fuss over her the most though, get her dressed and ready then bring her down. Loki, make sure she doesn't push herself too hard." Wendy got off her chair nodding her head as she gather her things.

"Hey, I'm right here you know! I don't need a baby sitter either!" Lucy threw her arms out trying to shake Loki off her back, but he over powered her easily. Wendy, being preoccupied with her internal ramblings, ignored the two and trotted off towards the door, humming merrily the whole way.

"Natsu-san and Happy will be so excited to know you are ok!" Wendy shrieked as she nearly ripped the doors off the hinges on her way out. She took off towards the guild at high speed, excitement fueling her to push herself faster than she was used to.

In her excitement she failed to notice the several groups of early morning shopper who she plowed straight through on her way to the guild, and she did not bother to answer their calls at her retreating back.

When she finally arrived in front of the guild doors she took a moment to catch her breath, knowing that she would get bombarded with questions the instant she crossed the threshold. With a slight tremor of excitement she reached up her shaking arms to push open the doors.

"LUCY'S AWAKE!" She called out preemptively as she looked for her pink haired friend. Before she had a chance to find him a blur or pink and blue tackled her to the ground in a tight hug.

"How is she?" Happy cried out.

"Why did you leave her alone?" Natsu had a look of concern on his face, almost like he was nervous for some reason.

"I didn't leave her alone, Loki is with her. Even if he wasn't Lucy would be ok now." Wendy grinned mischievously, when Natsu visibly tensed at her statement.

"Why?" He all but growled, letting the younger mage to her feet. "You said you'd be my partner for the competition!" Wendy's smile grew even wider. She knew exactly what type of reaction leaving Lucy and Loki alone would draw from Natsu, and she was banking on her assumptions to be correct.

"Shh, I am your partner, and the competition hasn't started yet! Loki is just going to help Lucy get to the guild when she is ready." Wendy lowered her voice slightly as she leaned in closer. "When she gets here make sure to remember the rules, no one is to tell her about the competition!" Wendy mockingly put her finger to her lips to visually show him he was expected to stop talking.

"I know, already! Did you really have to leave her with Loki though?" Natsu frowned at Wendy.

"So what is our game plan?" Happy asked nervously, he didn't like the way Natsu's voice had gone so low and dangerous. The cat knew it was best to keep his friend's mind on positive, doable things, and thinking about Loki with Lucy was not positive at all.

"Just let me handle the planning, right now the only thing Natsu needs to worry about is coming up with a good apology to give Lucy when she comes." Natsu and Happy both nodded their heads in agreement. The had spent the last few hours brainstorming the best way to explain and apologize for everything that had happened in the last month, he was sure he could make things right if he could just get her alone.

"This is a bad idea, you know that right?" Mira was possibly the most nervous about the coming operation. Things could get dicey really fast and there would be no way to explain themselves if Lucy found out, rather no one would want to explain things to her.

"Calm down Mira-nee, this is the essence of Manliness! Nothing will go wrong so long as all the participants are fighting their hardest!" Elfman chimed. For once, Gray and Natsu both agreed with their larger companion, so long as they put everything into this, someone would end up saving Lucy, and that was what they all wanted in the end.

"You aren't participating too are you?" Cana grunted from inside of her mug.

"A man doesn't interfere with his friends love interests, so I won't be." Elfman folded his arms across his chest with a satisfied smile.

"You make no sense, **man**." Cana sighed before indulging in her booze once more.

"Has everyone lost their minds?" Mira had about as much as she could take; throwing her towel on the bar she stormed off into the back room.

"Does everyone have their partners selected?" Makarov questioned as he looked around the guild.

"I call Wendy!" Natsu hollered.

"Evergreen will be mine." Laxus gave a small almost unnoticeable smile to the woman in question.

"I have Erza." Gray answered dully.

"I'll be helping Loki." Lisanna looked at the ground, her voice nearly void of emotion.

"I don't need help." Gajeel sneered.

"That's against the rules and you know it." Levy frowned at the larger man. "I guess it can't be helped, I will be your partner then."

"No Juvia will be Gajeel's partner." The water mage made her presence known, it was her plan to have someone other than Gray win, and she liked both Gajeel and Lucy, she decided that they would make a fine pair. That was what she said to herself, but deep down she hoped that another opponent would win, for the simple reason that Lucy would want him to win.

"Alright, we will extend the invitation to the other guilds after her meeting; remember that Lucy is not to find out about this. I am sure we will all be sorry if she does." Makarov made his way back to his office in hopes of some peace and quiet, if only for a short time.

The room filled with murmured gossip for a short time, only dying down when the lookout called the signal that Lucy was within ear shot of the guild hall. Everyone shrived to act normal before Lucy had a chance to see that they were laying plans behind her back.

"I can walk just fine you know." The blonde pulled her arms away from Loki as she entered the guild hall.

"Sure you can, I'm just making sure you don't hit your head when you push yourself too hard, **again**." Loki half mocked her with a frown.

"Don't treat me like a child; there are plenty of people to help me here, so you can go home." Lucy bit back with an edge of anger to her voice. Loki adjusted his glasses with a shaking finger, holding back the urge to yell at his master for her carelessness.

"Fine if that's how you want it I will go now." His words trailed off as he disappeared in a cloud of sparkling smoke.

"I never asked for your help you… you stupid lion!" Lucy hissed plopping herself in the closest chair she could find. Barely a moment passed before Lucy was gathered up in the arms of Mira who had come out of her brooding when the warning was called out. The older mage was a mess, crying and fussing over Lucy's wounds and the slightly pink tint at the ends of her blonde hair.

Several others commented on the change as well with bright smiles and an occasional thumb up.

"It wasn't intentional you know that right?" Wendy butted in.

"Really?" Mira whined. "But it looks so even and perfect, like Cancer did it for her."

"Well, you see apparently soaking in blood is bad for blonde hair." Lucy smiled nervously as she looked around to see the wide eyes of her friends. "It's not as bad as it sounds, I promise!" Lucy's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she caught Natsu's eyes, the concern was clear as day in his intense gaze, and she felt guilty under it.

"Well, what's important is that you are ok now." Mira giggled nervously while looking between the two. It had become uncomfortable for those who were able to pick up on the tension that weighed heavily in the air around Lucy and Natsu. It looked almost as though Natsu were trying to say something, but he never got a word out.

"Blondie, come here for a second." Lucy raised an eye brow at the voice that broke the tension, surprised to see that Gajeel was motioning for her to join him over at the bar.

"What do **you** want?" She seethed in a very unlady-like tone; she did however oblige his request and took up a stool next to him in his normal corner.

"Sorry." Lucy couldn't help but choke as the words left his mouth.

"W-w-w-what did you say?" Lucy was shocked by how shaky her voice sounded in her own ears.

"It's my fault you got hurt, and then I teased you about it, when you really needed to see a doctor. I guess some times I forget that not everyone is as resilient as Dragon slayers can be. You could have died and that would have been on my hands." Gajeel kept his gaze fixed on the mug he held in his large hands. He could clearly hear her heart rate increase and her breath hitch as he finished his apology.

Lucy was honestly speechless, the man before her had swallowed his pride to admit he was wrong, and not only that but he had openly admitted his fault with the whole guild present. For a moment she considered taking him off of her list.

"Not saying I need your forgiveness or anything stupid like that, just, well don't hold it against me alright? I won't be so careless again." Gajeel offered a fanged smile that Lucy could help buy returned with one of her own.

This was an unexpected turn of events, but Lucy was happy in a strange way.

Juvia silently patted Gajeel on the shoulder with a small smile as the two watched Lucy walk away to where Erza and Gray were sitting.

"Looks like you just took the lead." She whispered with a little hopeful satisfaction.

Mira held a hand over her mouth to keep herself from talking as she looked over to see Natsu, whose fists were clenched tightly at his sides. His eyes followed Lucy as she sat with a warm smile in front of Erza who was slightly preoccupied with half a slice of strawberry cake.

"So I need to know, how much did Levy tell you?" Erza looked up from her plate with a frown.

"You should have told us when it happened, we could have protected you." Erza placed her fork down on the table.

"Your right, I should have told you, but there is nothing you could have done to protect me." Lucy's gaze grew colder. "This is between my father and me. I won't let any of you suffer because of our feuds again."

"And I thought we told you that no one blames you for what happened with Phantom." Gray locked eyes with Lucy. "You're family now; there isn't anything we wouldn't do for our family." Lucy felt her cheeks heat up under the pressure of Gray's gaze. He had never looked at her like that before, and it rocked her to the core.

"I can handle this." She couldn't, on the other hand, handle the look he was giving her any longer. It was the same Loki had given her when they had been left alone. It was easier with Loki though, because he had been giving her that look for weeks now, but Gray, he was supposed to be calm and composed. She expected him to be rational and understanding about the situation, but those eyes were telling her that he was not thinking rationally at all.

"This is your life Lucy, but I'm sure you know that we are your friends, and you can count on us if you need it." With that being said Erza grabbed her plate in one hand and Gray's ear with the other, leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh la la, Gajeel takes the lead! What will Natsu do now that he's been beaten to the punch? Find out Next week!<strong>


	12. The counter attack

_Same as last week, there were reviews who I couldn't respond to personally so I'll do it quickly now._

_ to:_

_**K. Higurashi**:: I was going to message you my thanks but you have PMs turned off… *Pout* I guess I'll just thank you now then! ^_^ Thanks!  
><em>

_**NaLu Shipper**:: your cackle scared me… but I agree, Natsu is going to need all the luck he can get from here on in, but just wait till the contest actually STARTS! Lol_

_**Fanficlover4000**:: THANK YOU! I'm going to be sticking with my Friday updates, because they work well with my busy life, but I promise this chapter is worth that week long wait… . the anticipation makes it better!_

_**Anon**:: I was proud of my cliffhanger, and now you get to see how it gets resolved!_

_**Meep**:: Yes they are competing, and Lucy is the prize which is why Mira is upset._

* * *

><p><strong>:: Previously ::<strong>

_"I can handle this." She couldn't, on the other hand, handle the look he was giving her any longer. It was the same Loki had given her when they had been left alone. It was easier with Loki though, because he had been giving her that look for weeks now, but Gray, he was supposed to be calm and composed. She expected him to be rational and understanding about the situation, but those eyes were telling her that he was not thinking rationally at all._

_"This is your life Lucy, but I'm sure you know that we are your friends, and you can count on us if you need it." With that being said Erza grabbed her plate in one hand and Gray's ear with the other, leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts._

* * *

><p>Lucy stayed frozen in her seat, eyes fixed on the spot where her friends had just been sitting. Erza was to calm, and it was unnerving Lucy to no end; something was strange and it wasn't only Erza who was acting out of character. Gray's behavior left her with a slight shiver running up her spine that she was not sure how she was supposed feel about. Lucy let out a sigh, letting the thoughts go; tomorrow everything would change, whether it would be for better or for worse was still a mystery.<p>

She had recently decided that if her lawyer couldn't find a way out of her father's cobweb of fancy legal forms, than she would have no choice but to cave into her father's demands. She didn't want to dwell on the idea of leaving her family, but the prospect of finding the love of her life was bleak in the face of her imposed time frame. Lucy knew from her nightmares though, that the idea of becoming the property of some rich business man was far scarier to her than the alternative.

She was lost in her internal struggle, oblivious to what was going on around her. She laid her head down on the cool wood table in the hope of gaining some clarity in her now turbulent situation. Lucy had never been so conflicted in her life, and she felt as though it might drive her to the brink of madness. On the far side of the room Natsu and Wendy had settled into a quiet discussion with Happy playing as their sounding board.

"My plans are ruined now." Wendy turned on Natsu with a slight frown. "I can't believe this, Juvia is more cunning than I thought!" she hissed quietly as she tugged on Natsu's ear. "You can't let him get ahead of you!" Natsu returned her frown with full force, trying to think of a way to salvage the situation, but he was coming up blank.

Happy tried his best not to laugh at the image of Lucy and Gajeel being all lovey-dovey with each other, especially since he had spent the last week listening to them banter back and forth. It came as a complete shock to him to see that Gajeel was an actual threat in this 'game' to save Lucy.

"What am I going to do Wendy? If I apologize now it's going to look like an afterthought brought on by Gajeel's apology!" Natsu whined.

"Get her alone, we'll go from there." Wendy lowered her voice further to keep anyone from over hearing.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Natsu groaned.

"I have an idea!" Happy interjected with a devilish smile. He didn't wait for the other two to respond before flying off towards the blonde.

Lucy was caught off guard when Happy came flying into the side of her head, babbling about how scared he had been when they saw her covered in her own blood, her skin shining with sweat. He didn't have to lie, it was the truth, he was terrified to see the way her face had paled, or hearing her call out words he couldn't really understand. The fact that he had just left her there was something he would never forgive himself for.

"It's ok Happy, I'm fine now." Lucy soothed as best she could. She didn't want to see the cat cry again, not after how much sadness she had caused him lately.

"IT IS NOT OK!" Happy cried out effectively quieting down the whole guild. "I LEFT YOU ALONE! I KNEW YOU WERE HURT WORSE THAN YOU SAID, AND I STILL LEFT YOU!" His pained cry broke Lucy's heart into a million pieces. She wrapped her arms around the small creature cooing lightly to sooth his nerves, but it did nothing to slow his tears. "You didn't deserve to be abandoned, not now and not when we left you behind." Happy looked over Lucy shoulder, winking at Natsu ever so slightly.

"You didn't abandon me Happy, and I don't blame you." Lucy said softly. She was slightly relieved to hear that at least Happy was aware of her feelings, it was comforting to know that he felt badly for the way they had been treating her.

"No, it's Natsu's fault, and he's been punished for it. Levy told me that they locked him up for a couple of days so he could think about what he did to you." Happy pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest; he set a deadly serious expression on his face staring intently at the offending fire mage.

Wendy leaned over and whispered in Natsu's ear extra discreetly. "He is giving you a window to swoop in and make yourself look good, don't blow it!" Natsu watched on with new determination filling his entire body. He wanted nothing more than to fix things, to make everything right again.

"Did they really?" Lucy looked around to catch Levy's eye, and the blue haired script mage nodded with a frown. "There was no need for that. I could have handled it just fine." Lucy's voice was shaking with regret; she never would have allowed them to do such a thing, treating one their friends like a dog who had tried to dig up the carpet.

"Think of something that you would never do; something that will shock her more than an apology." Wendy whispered before bolting from his side.

"Alight" He answered to her empty seat. He racked his brain as he listened, trying to think what he could possibly do or say that could be better than what Gajeel had done.

"Erza was the one who ordered it, Lucy-san." Lucy turned to her other side, surprised to see Wendy perched on the edge of the table. "But don't worry I made sure he was fed during his imprisonment, and he was locked in the infirmary so there was a rest room and running water for him." Wendy gave a small smile, there was no need to tell her that they had also sound proofed the room so Natsu couldn't hear them going through her personal journals, or that the reason Erza decided to lock him up in the first place was because of those journals.

"Still that was a bit extreme." Lucy brushed her bangs back slightly embarrassed that Erza would take it that far. The red head wasn't known for going easy on people who hurt her friends though so she really shouldn't have been surprised.

Finally it came to Natsu, the perfect way to make up for what he had done. He rushed across the room, and took a deep breath.

"It's ok, I deserved it." Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't really take time to think about the consequences of my actions, and well, being locked up gave me nothing but time to do just that." He took a seat next her, hanging his head slightly, gathering the courage to say what he wanted to.

"Natsu?" Lucy began to question, unsure of this very serious side of him; Natsu shook his head effectively quieting her down.

"I was a jerk, keeping secrets from you like I did. I didn't realize it would upset you that much or I never would have done it." Natsu tapped his fingers on the table in front of him, trying to steady his nerve. "I know it's not much, but let me treat you to a meal to make up for it, please?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, hoping he hadn't over done it, and he was slightly shocked to see a smile turn up the edges of her mouth.

"I guess that's a start. I **am** hungry, since I haven't eaten in a day or so." A second of panic crossed Lucy's mind, causing her eyes to widen in realization. Her writer's imagination was just being over active at least that is what she told herself, but for a split second it sounded like she was being asked out on a date. DATE… with Natsu…. How many times had she daydreamed something like that would actually happen? More times than she ever cared to admit. Wendy shot a double thumbs up over Lucy's shoulder, that brought Natsu's full smile out before he continued to lay it on a little thicker.

"I'll even let you pick the place." Lucy was unable to suppress the blush that her inappropriate thoughts brought to her face. Now there was no getting around the idea, this would be a date, a real date.

Mira couldn't believe her ears, Natsu had just asked Lucy out to eat, his treat, and her choice. This had never happened before, Natsu was selfish about food and everyone knew it.

'_Maybe Master has the right idea after all.' _Mira was sure that she wasn't the only one thinking that when she looked around to see his competitors' faces. The sour expression of loathing was shared by all three of the remaining men.

An idea struck Mira like lightning, and she found herself across the room in the blink of an eye. She wasn't pleased with the way everyone had decided to make Lucy's love life into a contest, but she was more than happy to help Natsu and Lucy realize their need for one another.

"It's such a nice day, why don't I fix a basket of your favorites!" She smiled brightly at Lucy who had jumped when Mira had spoken; the blonde hadn't even noticed her friend's appearance until the moment she spoke.

"That is a great idea!" Wendy chimed in, hoping off her chair.

"Oh a picnic sounds like fun!" The small blue cat chimed in joyously. Mira and Wendy looked at each other silently agreeing that Happy would get in the way of progress.

"Happy I need your help, would you come with me and Charle?" Happy's attention was swiftly redirected, his gaze drifting over to the white cat who was trying her best to act like she didn't care one bit about what everyone else was doing.

"You bet I will!" He cried out giving Wendy a big hug. The scene brought a light laugh from Lucy who knew that Happy would do just about anything to spend time with his main squeeze.

"I'll go get the food ready for you two then!" Mira chimed without Natsu or Lucy's response. The two looked at each other and shrugged. They then laughed at the idea that Mira was making them a picnic dinner. The act calmed both of their nerves for a few moments before they settled into silence.

Natsu's heart suddenly picked up speed as the realization hit him.

'_I am actually did something right for a change. No one seems to be mad at me for this!'_

He was having a hard time coming up with something to say though, so they sat in their comfortable silence while the rest of the guild slowly went back to 'normal' with the exception of those who kept at least one eye on the pair.

"So, are you going to leave it like this or are you going to ask the crab guy to fix it." Lucy was startled by Natsu's sudden question, as well as the fact that he was twisting a small hand full of her hair between his fingers. The action seemed so intimate, and she could feel the burn of her blush spreading quickly to the tips of her ears.

"Everyone seems to like it, so I think I might just leave it." Lucy kept her eyes trained on a small dark spot in the middle of the table, not feeling brave enough to watch Natsu's face. He on the other hand was taking in every detail of her. The slightly healed bruises that showed on her upper thighs just below the line of her skirt made him frown, and he could see more that were sprouting on her upper arms, and on the side of her face.

"It looks good, you should leave it." He decided it would be counterproductive to start asking how she had gotten so badly injured, and he was sure that it would erase what was left of his good mood. Once they were alone he'd ask her about the missions she had gone on and how it had felt being on her own, if she liked it at all.

"You really think it looks good?" Lucy was baffled; Natsu hardly ever complimented anyone let alone notice a girl's hair.

"Pink looks good on you." This time she couldn't help but look at him, his smile was full and radiant and it brought a smile across her own face in response.

"So how are you're renovations going?" Lucy tried to bring the conversation back to a neutral topic, to avoid more of this serious side to her best friend.

"They are coming along, I should have it all finished before winter comes." Natsu frowned slightly, knowing he was falling behind schedule, but he was determined to get it done.

"How long have you been working on it now?" Lucy watched in awe as Natsu counted back.

"I guess we started right after we got back from Edolas. Happy and I decided that things needed to get fixed, and we just kind of kept going from there." Natsu let a slightly softer smile come to his face.

"Now that I think about it, did we ever find the culprit who stole my 'things'?" Lucy tried to hold back the laughter when Natsu suddenly looked away from her, but not before she caught his cheeks light up in a blush.

"Yeah, we found the person, and you're stuff."

* * *

><p><strong>Is Natsu going to finally come clean or will he get interrupted once more? Next week is sure to be an action packed chapter with loads of goofy moments!<strong>


	13. Gruesome anologies

_**You guys are the best, so her is another chapter that is full of fluff and other emotional stuff!**_

_THANK YOU FOR READING!  
><em>

_:: Previously ::_

_"Now that I think about it, did we ever find the culprit who stole my 'things'?" Lucy tried to hold back the laughter when Natsu suddenly looked away from her, but not before she caught his cheeks light up in a blush._

_"Yeah, we found the person, and you're stuff."_

* * *

><p>"Did you make them give my stuff back?" Lucy tried to sound authoritative, but something about the way Natsu was acting, reminded her of a small child who had be caught with his hand plunged deep inside a cookie jar, making her attempt halfhearted at best.<p>

"Well, we…" Natsu started to explain in a shaky voice, turning his gaze to the dark spot that had captured Lucy's attention not that long before so that he didn't have to meet her eyes.

"Here you go; I made lots of your favorites!" Mira bounced back to their table with two large baskets which gave off a heavenly smell, effectively distracting Natsu from finishing his statement. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that he wasn't the only one who was overwhelmed by the smells of Mira's cooking. Lucy's mouth had fallen slightly open, her eyes glazed with hunger.

Natsu released a barely noticeable sigh, relieved that he wouldn't have to finish his statement in front of the whole guild anymore. He was grateful that he would get the time to think of how to phrase thing so that she understood that he didn't steal for a malicious purpose. The words were still all jumbled mess in Natsu's own mind, and he was sure that she would take it wrong if he attempted to give them back now. The whole situation still left a bad taste in his mouth, and he dreaded the moment everything would come out, and he was expected to give an explanation for his actions.

"You've really out done yourself Mira-san!" Lucy exclaimed as she rooted through the baskets, her smile grew wider with every new discovery. The white haired mage had indeed made almost all of Lucy's favorite pub foods, and even included what looked like a finely aged bottle of wine with two wooden mugs.

"No need to flatter me, Lucy-chan. I want you to have a good time, and relax a little before tomorrow. Oh, I have some matches for you, in case Natsu's flames go out before you get to your picnic spot." Mira handed over the small match book with a wink. She was careful to make sure that her face was turned away from Natsu to avoid him getting the impression that she was going to help him any further in the competition.

"Right, well where are we going then?" Lucy turned to Natsu with excitement raising her voice up an octave. She smiled brightly, waiting patiently for a reply. Natsu's face broke into a wide smile before he began to laugh. "What?" Lucy asked looking around to see if she had missed a joke. When she found that Natsu was the only one laughing she felt conflicted, and her thought began to run wild. Had she said something wrong, or was there something on her face that provoked him to burst out laughing? These were only a few of her crazed thoughts.

"You already forgot that **you** are picking the place." Natsu finally choked out after a few moments of uncontrollable chuckling.

"Oh" Lucy's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink before she got a chance to hide them. She had gotten distracted, and had indeed forgotten that he gave her the freedom to choose where they would be enjoying their meal. Embarassment burned on her cheeks as she listened to his laughter finally die out.

"Hurry or the food will get cold." Mira scolded, pushing the two up and away from their table in hopes that it would kick start them after what looked to be a mood killing moment.

"So, where would **YOU** like to eat?" Natsu nudged Lucy in the side with the basket that was designated as hers with a playful grin. She took it without protest, but kept her eyes down cast still trying to bring the coloring of her skin back to normal.

"Well, maybe somewhere quiet." Lucy's brow knitted in concentration as she tried to think of a good spot. Magnolia wasn't a small town so there were plenty to choose from, and it wasn't nearly as open as her family's manor so she was sure they could find a spot that offered privacy. It took a few minutes for her to scowl at Natsu, admitting her defeat. "To be honest I don't spend much time in town, unless I'm shopping or hurt. I have no idea where I would want to go." He seemed to think this over for a minute as well.

"I think I might know a place, at least I think you'll like it." Lucy raised one eye brow but didn't question him further.

"Thanks for the food Mira; I guess we'll be back later." Lucy smiled at the older mage before following the unusually patient Natsu out the guild doors.

"That sly little bastard." The guild turned almost as a whole to see Laxus propped on a chair that rested next to the railing on the second floor. Evergreen perched herself on the rail by his side, shaking her head slightly. "We have to step up our game Ever." He laughed, lighting up a strong smelling cigar.

"It seems like our plan will be useless at this point." Evergreen sighed as she fanned herself in mocked disappointment.

"Laxus has a point, if you want to beat Natsu; you're going to have to do something to stand out." Erza scolded Gray while finally releasing his ear.

"She isn't going to be easily won over if Natsu-san is giving her the attention she wants." Juvia said softly while she cupped her chin with her hand.

They all needed to come up with a new game plan, and fast.

"Maybe you shouldn't have locked him up." Wendy sang happily. "After all it was because of the time he spent alone that he thought of different ways to make it up to her." Wendy looked over at Happy who was nodding in approval.

"He is taking this very seriously." Happy crossed his arms over his chest, beaming with pride.

"Do you mean that Natsu isn't just looking at this as a game?" Levy choked, spilling her cup of water all over the bar in her haste to get a look at the blue duo.

"He may be slow, but there is no denying that he understands that things won't be the same without Lucy, he gets that losing her is not an option for any of us." Gray interjected with a frown.

"He will do whatever it takes to keep her safe." Wendy agreed.

"Even if he still won't admit the reason." Happy added softly, just barely loud enough for Wendy to hear.

"If she buys into his little show we all might be in trouble." Gajeel grumbled, his eyes meeting Laxus' for a moment.

"The best way to win a game with multiple players is to team up and take out the strongest player in the beginning." Laxus divulged with a wicked smirk.

"Are you suggesting the three of us work together?" Gray asked with doubt lacing his every word.

"I'm saying we use that loaded gun which little Miss Strauss was so kind to leave in your hands." Laxus laughed at the wide eyes of Lisanna, who understood what he meant right off the bat.

"You can't do that!" Mira shouted out in a moment of desperation. "That had nothing to do with Lucy!" Lisanna bit her lip as she looked from Gray to her sister. How could she betray Natsu and Lucy again? Could she even let herself allow the others to use her actions as a weapon in this war for Lucy's heart?

Who was she kidding the stunt that she pulled was worse than what they would be planning, and she was supposed to be representing Loki in the game…

"I'm in." She set her eyes on Laxus. His laugh echoed out through the hall in response, leaving a sour taste in Mira's mouth.

* * *

><p>Lucy wasn't sure what to make of the sudden changes in the guild, but she knew something was going on behind the scenes. She wondered if the others had listened to her about keeping their mouths shut around Natsu. She doubted it, after all it would make more sense if he knew, with the way he was suddenly acting so seriously and all. Yet still, she hoped he remained blissfully unaware.<p>

"Happy told me that you were having nightmares while you were on the mission. Wanna talk about it?" Lucy took a sharp intake of breath, unprepared for such a question. Of course Happy would have told him, the cat was never really good at keep secrets like that. For a moment she wondered what else the cat had leaked to her pink haired best friend.

"Well, it's sort of complicated." Lucy was desperate to steer the conversation away from the current topic. She was far from ready to admit what she saw in her night world to anyone other than her journal.

"Was it the same nightmare the whole time?" Natsu urged a little harder, wanting to rebuild that bond of trust that his month long absence has nearly destroyed.

"Kind of. There were nights where the details were different, but it always ends the same." Lucy could feel the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as she remembered Mira dropping the glass mug that shattered on the floor before uttering the name that broke Lucy's heart in the same fashion.

"From what Happy told me, you were really shaken by them." Natsu stopped walking and turned to get a good look at her face. "You might need to talk about it to someone, maybe Cana could help. She used to like doing that when we were kids. Levy has this dream book too; she could tell you what the things you saw are supposed to mean." Once again Lucy felt her mind tangle in confusion. Natsu didn't really talk much about his childhood, in the guild or beforehand, it just didn't ever really come up. What was with this sudden change?

"I think I might talk to Levy when I get the chance, but I'm pretty sure I know the meaning behind the dreams. I'm afraid of what the future holds, and my mind is projecting some of my worst fears to help me make the right decisions in the present." Lucy had continued to walk, and was glad for it at this point, because the tears had broken free from the confines of her eyes. She tried her best to wipe them away discreetly, intent on keeping Natsu in the dark as long as possible.

"That does sound complicated." Natsu shrugged, before he ran to catch up to his team mate.

"Yeah, it is… complicated." Lucy hesitated wondering if that was a strong enough word to describe what was going on in her mind during the night hours. She doubted there was a word in any language that could accurately sum up what she felt during those horrible nightmares.

"Oh look, we're here." Lucy's jaw dropped to the ground as she looked out over the ledge where Natsu was sitting. "I come here sometimes by myself, you know, so I can think and stuff." He patted the seat next to him, motioning for her to sit.

"You can see the whole town from here." Lucy was momentarily breathless from the view, and from the way the late afternoon sun cast an almost orange glow around Natsu, making him look as though he were surrounded by his flames, but in a more gentle manner.

"I know, that's the guild over there, and down that way is your place and up that hill is my house. Gray has a house on that side of town, and Erza lives up there in Fairy Hills." Lucy's eyes followed Natsu's hand as he pointed out all the areas that he knew. "Down there, in the field, is the grave stone that Happy and I made for Lisanna. We spent a lot of time in a little shelter that we built before Happy was hatched. She really liked watching the sun sets and rises there. Oh over in that side of the forest is where Gildarts took us to go fishing, we would camp out on the bank after we ate. That was before he left and well she 'died' but well that doesn't really matter anymore." Lucy felt uncomfortable, hearing how close he and Lisanna had been, especially from his mouth.

"Mira told me a little about it before we got sent to Edolas." She said quietly. "You wouldn't eat for a while after the accident and then you just up and left saying you were going to look for Igneel."

"Yeah, I felt kind of lost for a while, but I had Happy with me so things got better. We didn't spend much time at the guild in between missions and searching for Igneel. Then we found you in Hargeon, and well things haven't settled down since." Natsu grinned hoping that she would understand what he was trying to say.

"Lisanna is back now." Lucy's nails bit painfully into her soft palms, but she kept her voice even. "So, settling down should start soon right?" The faint smell of blood drifted into Natsu's sensitive nose, bringing his attention to its source. He tried not to stare at the blood that dripped over her knuckles, but it was obvious that she was taking it the wrong way.

"I hope not, I like it this way. I was raised by a dragon remember? Dragons are wild, free to roam where ever, whenever. I don't want my life to turn into some predictable _**normal**_ thing. It's better to go where the wind takes you, am I right?" The way he said the word 'normal' would make anyone think it was some horrible curse. To Natsu the idea of being trapped in one place with a calm life was his definition of Hell, he was the type of person who thrived on a challenge, and needed room to spread his invisible leathery wings. Lucy noticed this almost immediately after they became partners, and did her best to let him lead where space was concerned even when he seemed like he could spend enough time with her.

Commitment probably wasn't something Natsu would ever agree to, and maybe that was why she never saw him with any other females. It was very possible that he just avoided the trouble all together, because it would become a problem at some point or an other.

"Then the mighty Salamander never sees himself becoming someone's pet?" Lucy giggled with a small wink, this was her attempt at nervous humor. She hoped it would lighten the mood, even if it was only a little.

"Natsu Dragneel, will never be someone's pet! As if there was anyone who could tame someone like me." He scoffed at the very thought. "People like us can't live our lives in cages." Natsu found that he couldn't help but laugh at the image. He felt better when Lucy let out a small chuckle herself, and busied himself by pulling the basket onto his lap and started shoveling bits of flaming food into his mouth.

"Cages, huh?" Lucy raised her brow in his direction, slightly amused at the speed he was shoveling everything in.

"A wild animal doesn't make a good pet anyway." He replied in between mouthfuls. Lucy snickered, because it was true, wild was a part of their name for a reason. "People like you and me; we have this need to be free, without people or walls to keep us from adventure and excitement." Lucy took a moment to think his statement through, and found that she was nodding her head in agreement.

She felt the same, that's why this marriage contract was making her so depressed. Lucy knew that a life of being confined would be the end of the fun loving and rowdy Lucy who had finally broken free from her father's cage. Lucy of Fairytail would be as good as dead without her rowdy guild mates to give her life meaning, adventure and glory.

"Domesticated." Lucy said quietly. "They call those kinds of animals domesticated, and you're right I can't see that happening to you." She could feel her insides starting to fall apart again, just thinking about being locked in a mansion made her want to run and hide. It was pointless though, because her father had resources that could find her no matter how much distance she put between them.

"Yeah. Well back to the point, I was raised by a dragon which kind of makes me like a wild animal, the dangerous type that you could never break or tame." He smiled proudly.

"And what kind am I?" Lucy tilted her head to the side slightly.

"You are the kind of animal that would chew off its own foot to escape a trap." Natsu informed very seriously.

"That sounds painful." The analogy was gruesome, but Lucy could see what Natsu meant. She was a survivor, and she would sacrifice a part of herself to keep herself alive.

"We're similar like that, you know." She wasn't sure what he meant by this comment, but something in his voice made her think that Natsu was trying to hint at something deeper.

"I guess we are in more ways than that as well." Lucy grabbed her own basket to look inside. "I'm tired of playing these stupid games though. It would be so much better if we could just stop." Lucy realized a little too late what she was saying, and she hoped that Natsu didn't pick up on it.

"It's one thing to play a game where you know it will end, and life will go back to normal when it's over." His voice was laced with venom that Lucy couldn't find a reason for. "Recently some serious things have been making it hard to forget that I can't play games like a child forever." Once again Lucy was startled by his seriousness, and unsure of what had brought it on.

_Natsu doesn't have a care in the world, why on earth is he talking about things like this. Why does it sound like he is in so much pain?_

_The room_.

Why hadn't she thought of that before? Natsu had a reason for everything he did, even if his motivations were driven by basic instincts like hunger. But what could have motivated him to do something so time consuming, and with no immediate reward for himself?

"Wanna talk about it?" Lucy mimicked his words from when they had spoken of her nightmares with an edge of sarcasm.

"It's kind of complicated." Natsu replied in the same fashion she had, with a wry smile on his lips.

They were still hiding things, still keeping secrets from each other, neither was sure if they ever would be ready to open up fully to the other.

"What do you mean by playing a child's game?" She thought it would be a safe topic because he was the one who had brought it up, but she misjudged how serious his comment had actually been.

"When we kids we would play games like house. It would go on for days, sometimes weeks. It was just a game to me, but it seems like it wasn't to her." His voice was hard with anger that the incident with Lisanna still allowed to burn in the pit of his stomach. Lucy watched as his face sank into his hands, the picnic basket falling to the side, forgotten.

"Natsu are you ok?" Lucy poised herself to lay a hand on his shoulder when she realized he was shaking. He wasn't ok, he was positively trembling. Lucy didn't know why, but something inside of her propelled her forward, and she warped her arms around his shaking shoulders. Natsu stiffened under her touch, unsure of what to do, until the scent of her filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling that made his head swim with an unfamiliar dizziness.

"I don't even know anymore, was it all just a game?" Natsu blurted out in a hushed voice meant only for Lucy to hear.

"I don't know, Natsu." Lucy whispered back. "I wish I did." Lucy's grip tightened around her best friend, she wanted to do whatever she could to make things easier for him. His words resounded in her head, carrying a weight that she wanted to believe was meant for her.

"The problem now is that I'm hurting two of my closest friends because I'm still acting like a spoiled child. This is entirely, my fault." Natsu reached into his pocket, stroking his prized possession, mulling over the possibility that what he was about to do would surely get him killed.

"No one expects you to act like a grown up, Natsu. Please, stop being so hard on yourself." Lucy chided, she was beginning to get nervous. Natsu wouldn't look her in the eyes anymore, and he was shifting around with something he had shoved into his pocket.

"I'm allowed be as hard on myself I want. When it comes back down to it, every bruise on your body, every scratch, scrap, even the wound that almost killed you, they all weigh on my hands. I misjudged the situation, I left you to feel abandoned, and I let you down. Even if you won't say it, I could see it on your face. I hurt you just as badly as all the others in your life. I'm no better than your father right now, because I've only been thinking of myself, and what I want." Natsu let his body become limp in her arms. He had made a decision to save her no matter what it took, and if that meant seeing her leave him, then that was what he would do.

"Apology accepted." Her voice was choked with tears, but he could understand her none the less. It took a moment before her words registered in his mind, and when they had, he reached up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in as close as possible.

"You're a weirdo." Natsu breathed softly.

"And you're dense." Lucy whispered back.

"I think I'm bad for your health." Natsu whispered into her left ear.

"I'm the type of animal who will sacrifice a limb to keep my freedom." Lucy replied. "There is only one person in the world who understands that about me." She pulled back to give him a very watery smile.

Natsu forced himself to look up at her, even though he still felt ashamed at the way he had been behaving. He felt his shame increase when he realized that his arms were still shamelessly wrapped around her midsection, with no thought as to where his hands were placed. Lucy realized the same of her own limbs and found that she had to drag herself, internally kicking and screaming while pulling her arms away.

The two sat in comfortable silence eating what was prepared for them while watching the sun sink lower in the sky. Somewhere in Lucy's mind she realized that she had been craving this, that she needed to just spend time in the quiet afternoon light with someone she trusted. She wished it could always be like this between them.

"I've been meaning to tell you something…" Natsu frowned, knowing their little peace and quiet meal time was about to end.

"Yes, what is it?" Lucy could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest; did she dare to hope that he might say the things she dreamed he would say, with such perfect timing?

"You see, I, well I kind of…" Natsu hesitated for a few moments, unsure of how to say the words.

"Natsu just say it, please." Lucy held her breath, waiting for the words she longed to hear.

"These, I took them." Natsu pulled out the journal and the pair of frilly pink underwear from his pocket to hand them over.

Shock registered on Lucy's face before the anger took over, radiating heat off of her face in waves that threatened to burn the fire mage to a crisp.

"Y-y-y-yo-o-ou-u-u-u." The world instantly went black for the poor pink haired thief.

* * *

><p>The sound of laughter broke him from his horrible nightmare, and he became aware of the pounding in his head. "What happened?" Natsu's voice sounded weak and frail to his own ears.<p>

"You were an idiot, that's what happened." Wendy hissed angrily at him on the cold ground.

"Huh?" Natsu pushed himself into a sitting position and took in his surroundings. The two picnic baskets lay with bits of left overs sprayed across the ground, the scent in the air being the only trace that Lucy had even been there.

"You had a perfect opportunity to win her over, and what do you do instead? You give her the things you stole and remind her that she should be furious with you!" Natsu grabbed for his sore temple, Wendy's words bringing back all the force with which Lucy had plowed the picnic basket into his skull.

"Damn it." He punched the ground realizing that he had been out for several hours, and the sun had already set behind the hills.

"You were so close too!" Happy whined.

"I should go apologize again shouldn't I?" Natsu sighed, pulling himself to his feet.

"Not now, she got on the train heading to the capitol about an twenty minutes ago." Wendy gritted her teeth. "She was putty in your hands, what happened?" Natsu looked into her big brown eyes with an urgency that took her breath away.

"This is wrong; I'm not going to lie to her. I won't tell her about the others, but I can't do it!" His hands clenched into tight fists before he started to make his way back to town.

"Natsu how long do you plan on lying to yourself?" Happy burst out in an angry shout.

"About what Happy?" Natsu snapped back.

"That you can't live without Lucy, and you know it!" No one even realized that Charle was there let alone paying any attention to their conversation. "Everyone can see it, stupid boy! Can't you see that was what Lucy was waiting for you to say?"

"She wanted to know who you built the room for." Wendy added.

"She wanted to know that she means as much to you as you do to her." Happy cried out.

"Which, is exactly why I can't do this." Natsu kept his back turned to the others, struggling to get his breathing under control. "She deserves better." Natsu took off at a speed the others couldn't dream to keep up with.

"Why is it so hard for him to say it?" Wendy breathed.

"I think the idiot is scared." Charle crossed her arms over her chest on her way to join the other two.

"Natsu isn't afraid of anything!" Happy defended.

"Let me rephrase it then, the boy is petrified out of his mind!" Charle bit back snidely.

"We can't let him quit, not now." Wendy cried, wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next week we find out if the lawyer is worth the money Lucy has worked so hard to make. Are you curious to know how Laxus plans to use Natsu's indiscretion against him in their twisted little game? Tune in Next week for more!  
><strong>


	14. Heart break and Tears

**So I'm so excited, this filler arc looks absolutely awesome! I don't know how many of you keep up to date with the manga and the anime, but I am obsessed, and the filler gave me an awesome idea, but I'm going to work my own spin into it… Any who there was only one reviewer I couldn't answer this week.**

**Lisa-chan****:: You can't hurt her to badly, no matter what she does, because I still need her! I mean I won't blame you if you break her arm or bruise her up a bit, but leave her face alone. Lol**

**I also wanted to let you all know that you are more than welcome to message me on AIM my SN is chrys_stone or you can sms me on Skype where my SN is chrysstone87. I really enjoy having a conversation with my readers, so please feel free to contact me, I'd like to know what you want to see happen, and compare it to the storyboard that I have already. **

**As ALWAYS you guys are the best! Thanks for reading!**

_:: Previously ::_

"_Natsu isn't afraid of anything!" Happy defended. _

"_Let me rephrase it then, the boy is petrified out of his mind!" Charle bit back._

"_We can't let him quit, not now." Wendy cried, wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve. _

Natsu could feel himself pushing harder to escape the feelings that were bubbling up inside of him. Fear made him want to get as far from it as possible. A mixture of anger, loneliness and something else he had never felt before was making his stomach feel uneasy. This new emotion made his palms sweat, and his knees tremble, and Natsu knew that he didn't like it.

Natsu the Salamander was never supposed to feel something so profound; he was never meant to understand how terrifying this emotion could truly be.

He continued to run, with nothing but the wind as his company. Again, he found that the silence gave him time to think, to explore the numerous thoughts that whirled uncontrollably in his mind. At one point he felt as though he could almost grasp them, nearly comprehending what it all meant, but then it slipped away once more.

After a while, the speed at which Natsu was running finally caught up with his body, and it began to protest. He hunched over, gripping the pain in his ribs while struggling to suck in enough oxygen to stop the world from spinning. He felt his stomach lurch in protest, forcing the putrid taste of bile into his throat, effectively bringing tears to his eyes.

In that moment Natsu felt helpless in a way he had never experienced before, he had no idea how he was going to make things right, or if he even could do something to make things right.

He stayed there, allowing the moisture in his eyes to slide down his cheeks without shame. His whole being hurt as though he had been in a fight to the death. Natsu focused on slowing his breathing so that he could fill his lungs with much needed oxygen.

When he finally accomplished this goal the world slowly seemed to come back into focus. Natsu gingerly leaned himself against the base of a broad tree looking up at the night sky through the gap in the trees, just admiring the view of the river in the sky. Gradually he let his heavy eye lids slide closed, allowing his mind to imagine what he should do next.

He struggled to digest what his friends had been saying to him through the past couple of days. The idea that Lucy would leave them for a life that she had fought so hard to escape seemed so unreal to him.

He couldn't help thinking of the moment he found out that Lucy was injured, and how fast he had found himself walking to her apartment, even though Erza had said she would make him pay dearly if she caught him anywhere near Lucy.

Images of Lucy screaming for him in her sleep floated to the surface next. Wendy must have ignored her cries, but Natsu heard his name clear as day. Lucy was crying, and whimpering, but she proceeded to call for him. The idea that she had called **his** name in her moment of insecurity meant the world to him, even though he couldn't answer her plea.

Natsu had done the next best thing, when he was sure that Wendy was too busy to notice he had moved carefully to the head of her bed, and held her hand. She quieted down considerably at the contact, but her grip told him just how much pain she was really in. He stayed with her until Wendy was almost finished, and Lucy's grip loosened. That was when he and Happy hide.

Lucy was a strong person. Even if she had been raised in a completely different world; she was still able to blend in with their crazy guild as if she had always been there. Natsu couldn't imagine what it would have been like if he never found her that day. Surely she would have escaped the ship without his help, but would she have made it to Fairy Tail on her own? Phantom could have found her, and there would have been no one to rescue her from that tower.

Natsu snapped his eyes open, remembering that it was pointless to wonder about the past because it had already happened. That was something he learned when Lisanna had 'died'. Natsu spent weeks going over what he could have done differently so that she had come home that day, in the end he finally decided that he needed to move on with his life, and put those thoughts behind him. What he needed to focus on was protect his friends, and his guild and to do that he needed to get stronger.

He was happy that Lisanna had come back, at least in the beginning. Now, he kind of wished things had calmed down before she returned, or that she had come back before Lucy had joined. He was sure that Lucy would have joined even if she hadn't come to the guild with Natsu himself, because she loved the guild just as much as the rest of them did.

They were right; he couldn't even imagine a future where Lucy wasn't with them, where she wasn't with **him**. She was a part of the team, and more importantly a part of his family.

He absently rubbed the bruise on his head where the picnic basket had been rammed into his skull, with the faintest hint of a smile curling the edge of his lips. It was somehow refreshing to have Lucy back, being abusive and all, it just didn't feel right when she wasn't scolding him.

"I have to make this right, no matter what it takes." Natsu pushed himself back to his feet, and headed back towards town.

* * *

><p>Lucy took a deep breath while she watched the dark scenery pass by her window, she had never paid much attention while riding the night train before, and found that the statement remained true even then. She knew that she should at least try to get some sleep, but with all the thoughts running through her mind it seemed near impossible. So she remained as she was, quietly watching the foliage blur past her window, off into the night while not really seeing it.<p>

"Why did I act like that? I suspected it was him from the beginning, I should have been more prepared." Lucy sighed, holding her journal close to her chest protectively. "Idiot." She hissed turning away from her reflection, unsure if she was referring to herself of her boisterous team mate.

It was cold and callous to strike out at Natsu like that; there was no excuse for her actions. Lucy wasn't even sure if he managed to register what was happening before she swung the basket at his head. The fact that he didn't chase after her when she ran away could only mean two things though, either he was finished dealing with her for the day, or he couldn't chase her. A pang of guilt crept up into her throat, making it hard to swallow. She could feel angry tears gather in the corners of her eyes, but blinked them back, refusing to let herself cry any more.

Lucy was angry with herself more than anything, because Natsu had done the right thing. He seemed as though he were afraid but he still brought himself to confess his crimes. She cursed herself for believing he could have been trying to say what she wanted to hear, she should have seen the fear in his eyes and known that it meant he was dreading her reaction. It sort of reminded her of a lion locked in a cage, waiting for the crack of the whip to signal that the show was about to start. The image was disturbing, and she wanted no part in it.

He had bared a portion of himself that she knew he hide very well, and she had been so shocked that she couldn't think properly. She assumed that opening up to her was a sign of something more, but she was wrong, again.

Natsu was absolutely right though; people like them weren't meant to be confined by people or wall, they were meant to be free. Even still, if she had to be caged then she hoped she could find someone comfortable to share her cage with.

"Is anyone sitting here?" The voice was somewhat familiar, but Lucy wasn't in the mood for conversation so she just shook her head to let the person know it wasn't taken. "What is a fine young woman like you, doing all alone on a train this late at night?"

_Pick up lines, are you really going to use one __**that**__ lame on me? _

"I have business in the Capitol, if you must know." Lucy shot back while stuffing her journal in her small pack, preparing to flee.

"Oh, now that I think of it, Gramps mentioned that I might see you around there." The comment confused her for a moment, until she took a side glance at her unwelcome guest. "I thought the pin cushion was supposed to be coming with you. Did he chicken out?" Laxus seemed to be well informed for someone who was no longer a member of the guild, but if the Master was the one who told him, maybe there was a reason for it.

"I ditched him; I left an hour before we were supposed to." Lucy answered blandly while fighting to keep that fear out of her voice. The last time she had an encounter with Laxus and his crew, she had been turned to stone with all the other Miss Fairy Tail contestants. His presence alone was enough to frighten her half to death.

"What about your team, I haven't seen those idiots in a while." Laxus scanned the hall for a minute.

"I'm a big girl; I don't need them to come with me everywhere I go." Lucy shot back, with an edge to her voice meaning she was finished talking on the subject.

"Well, well, mind if I stick around then? Traveling alone is dull. I get bored on the train all by myself." Laxus grinned at Lucy like the wolf he was pretending not to be. She only scowled back trying hard to convey that his company was the last thing she wanted.

"I can't stop you, but don't expect me to make polite conversation." Lucy turned her attention back to the trees passing in the silence of the night, but her hand remained clasped around her pack, protectively. She would never tell anyone, but Natsu wasn't the only one who was a thief, and she'd be damned if Laxus was the one who found her out.

"Lighten up girlie, I'm not going to pry into your life or anything. How bout I tell you a little about me instead." Laxus leaned in with a wicked smile that made Lucy's heart slam against her ribs in an attempt to jump right out of her chest.

"Like I said, I can't stop you." Her grip on her bag tightened as she became desperate for something to comfort her.

Laxus noticed this of course but decided it would be best to ignore it; he leaned back into that hard leather seat, folding his arms behind his head to make himself more comfortable. "I promise not to bore you to death." Laxus began to go into detail about the places he had traveled since he left the guild. He told her about all the mages he had met, and how they had such a positive effect on his outlook on life. Some of the stories caught Lucy's attention, but she was careful not to show him any signs that she was indeed listening to every word. She found that his personality had much less of a dangerous edge when he was alone, and not trying to kill all her friends. She was pleased to find that his company was bearable even, almost enjoyable compared to what else she would have found herself mulling over all the ways to her meeting.

An hour, then two went by in this fashion when Lucy noticed something out of the corner of her eye. The sight gave her a cold chill, as she realized she was no longer alone in the compartment with Laxus. She tried to stop herself, but found that her tired mind was not going to listen to her pleas, and so her body turned to observe the area toward the back of the compartment. She didn't understand what she was seeing at first, but as her eyes combed the train, she realized that something was strange, very strange.

* * *

><p>Natsu stood in front of the door to the guild hall, his palms sweating in anticipation. There was only one person who would be able to help him now. Mira was probably the only person he could trust to have his and Lucy's best interest at heart now. He just hoped that she would understand why he couldn't participate in this weird game that Master had set up.<p>

He took a deep breath before pushing the door open slowly. He was surprised at how empty the hall was, but was also slightly relieved that there wouldn't be an audience while he begged the older mage for help. "Mira, can I talk to you." The white haired bar maid spun on the spot setting a mug filled with fire whiskey on the bar.

"You look like you could use a drink, come sit down." Natsu looked at the mug for a moment trying to decide if it was smart for him to start drinking. Finally his nerves got the better of him, and he placed himself on the stool that she had meant for him to sit on. He downed the spicy liquor in a matter of moments and muttered his thanks.

"I want to ask you something Mira." Natsu looked at the mug as he spoke, still working up the courage to say what needed to be said.

"You know Lucy came here before she left." Mira leaned her elbows against the counter.

"I figured that she might have." Natsu wondered if she had gone home or come here after she had knocked him out. "Did she get to talk to Levy?" Natsu looked around to see if he could spot said script mage.

"Yes she talked to Levy and Cana, before she headed home." Wendy answered from his other side.

"You need to stop doing that." Natsu looked at her, voice filled with irritation.

"Why, it's fun to bother you. Now Mira tell him what the others are planning." Wendy turned to the white haired mage with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Natsu looked between the two, confused by the direction of the conversation.

"Look, even if you decide to drop out of this competition, the others aren't. Now pay attention to what Mira has to say." Happy folded his arms over his chest staring at Natsu intent on making his friend understand that his anger wouldn't be easily forgotten.

"You're dropping out of the competition?" Mira cried a little too loudly.

"It doesn't feel right. I don't like lying right to Lucy's face." Natsu shrugged.

"Well I'm glad. We need to get Master to call it off before Laxus and Gray do too much damage." Mira looked nervous, wringing a towel between her hands.

"Can you guys just tell me what's going on?" Natsu sighed; he really wasn't in the mood for all the word games.

"Laxus convinced the others that they needed to take you out first, and they are planning on using what ever happened between you and Lisanna as ammunition." Mira lowered her eyes, feeling horrible that she couldn't stop it all from happening.

"Nothing happened with Lisanna." Natsu said defensively.

"After what you said to Lucy on the hill it won't take much to convince her that something did." Happy replied dryly.

"Would they really do that?" Natsu looked around at the very serious faces of his friends.

"I'm afraid that is exactly what they are going to do, and none of them are thinking of what the repercussions of their actions will be." Natsu turned to look at Levy who had been keeping her distance till that point. "Tell me Natsu, are you ok with the way things are?" Levy's eyes began to water as she remembered her conversation with Lucy.

_Lucy grabbed Levy and Cana, dragging them into a corner of the guild where no one would be able to hear her. Lucy's eyes were swollen and blood shot, and her knees were covered in scratches. _

"_Lu-chan, what's wrong?" Levy grabbed her blonde friend's hands with her own, surprised when she could feel Lucy trembling. _

"_It's hopeless Levy-chan. I don't know what to do; I don't even know what I want anymore." Tears would have been rolling down her cheeks surely, had she not been crying for at least an hour before hand. _

"_Lucy, this is your life! Don't give up yet." Cana slammed her mug down on the table, furious that Natsu had made her friend cry once again. _

"_Cana calm down, first we need to find out what happened. Lu-chan please tell us what went wrong." _

_Lucy looked between her two friends before explaining what had happened, and the things that were shared between the two friends on the hill side. She cried as she explained how she had gotten her hopes up that it might be possible for Natsu to actually feel that way about her. She told them how he presented her with the items he stole, and how she had lost her mind momentarily, smashing the basket with the bottle of wine in it over his head. She was ashamed to admit that she ran as fast as she could away from his limp form. _

"_I need to get away; I don't think I can face him!" Lucy sobbed._

"No Levy, I'm not ok with any of this. That is why I came to ask Mira for help, and why I can't play this sick game. It was hard enough not to admit that I knew about the contract, pr to tell her I would help in any way I can." Natsu set a serious expression on his face, determined to convey his intentions to these women. He knew that they were looking out for Lucy no matter what anyone else was planning.

"Lucy is going to be suspicious of everyone who knows about the contract. From this point on she will think that every man who looks at her is seeing her as the Heiress to her father's company, and not as Lucy of Fairy Tail. Lucy knows that the contract is binding, and there is nothing she can do about it. Someone will be marrying Lucy by her birthday, and it is up to us to make sure that person is someone who will keep her safe, happy and free." Levy locked eyes with Natsu. She knew that he needed time to process it all, but she also knew that there wasn't going to be enough time to convince him either.

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Natsu's grip on his mug tightened, and those within a few meters of him could tell that he was serious by how the temperature shot up a few degrees.

* * *

><p>Her eyes caught hold of a steely blue pair that refused to relinquish their temporarily paralyzing hold on her. Then she found a hard pair of chocolate brown, not many shades darker than her own. On the other side of the compartment were the piercing red eyes that she had become used to and the cool blue eyes that conveyed jealousy and sympathy at the same time.<p>

"How did you know?" The words left her mouth before she had a chance to process everything fully. Her hands came up to cover her mouth while her eyes widened in horror.

"We are your friends; do you really think we would leave you alone in your time of need?" Erza scowled as she rose from her seat making the short trip over to sit next to her blonde friend.

"Wait, were you watching me this whole time?" Lucy became furious with her friends in that moment.

"You haven't fully recovered Lucy-san, Juvia was worried that you might be in danger." Juvia's eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall.

"Oh, Juvia, don't cry! I'm fine now, really! I just wanted to get this all over with as soon as possible." Lucy felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment for her behavior.

"You sure about that?" Gray's cold eyes landed on the pack that had fallen to the floor, where Lucy's journal tumbled out into full view. It took Lucy a moment to follow his gaze, until she found that the pages had fallen open, her most recent entry was placed in large bold writing, and the page was stained with her tears.

"Yes, I'm sure." She hoped that Laxus and Erza hadn't been able to see what she had written; she hoped that no one ever found out how she had acted, and how stupid she felt for lashing out at her best friend in such a manner.

"It isn't very polite of you to make me work harder bunny girl." Gajeel all but growled. "You know I was asked by the old man to keep an eye on you."

"Can you blame me though?" Lucy called back in a small voice.

"I guess I can't, the old man worries about you though." Gajeel moved a few seats closer so he could get a better look at his temporary team mate's face. She was still slightly shell shocked from the idea that they had all been sitting just a few seats away.

"It seems he does." She muttered wondering to herself why the old man even bothered.

"The same goes for us." Gray said calmly as he slide himself into the seat next to Laxus.

"Juvia worries for her friend." The water mage cried out, tears running freely from her eyes.

"It'll be ok Juvia, I'm not going to die or anything. See it's all healed up." Lucy lifted the hem of her shirt to show the others the scar from where the poison had already corroded the area far beyond Wendy's ability to repair. The sight made them all fall silent.

"Oh Lucy-san." Juvia whined lurching from the side to wrap herself around her friend.

"Wendy wasn't able to heal the skin?" Gajeel swallowed hard trying to erase the image from his mind.

"Natsu told me the reason was because the poison had already worked its way into the skin, he said that it took Wendy six hours just to close the wound properly." Erza explained. "Even though I warned him to keep his distance the idiot couldn't listen."

"He is looking for a beating recently I swear." Gray added while shaking his head.

"I don't understand, why would you tell him to stay away?" Lucy looked at Erza, expecting a response, but her answer came from a person she hadn't even noticed.

"Well you see Natsu pissed Erza off pretty badly." Lucy's eyes widened in horror as her gaze met that of the cool sapphire eyes of Mira's little sister. "I'm supposed to stay away as well, but I promised Mira I would help you in any way I could."

"What did he do this time?" Lucy could not catch her breath, and she didn't understand why the words coming from Lisanna's mouth made her insides twist painfully.

"Lucy, you don't need to know." Loki appeared, adjusting his glasses to hide his anger.

"Obviously it involves me, or Erza wouldn't have told him to stay away." Lucy hissed at the lion spirit.

"Did Wendy tell you the reason we locked him in the infirmary?" Gray asked coldly.

"W-well no." Lucy looked around the room, and she could see the same hard expression on everyone's face, even Laxus.

"He was the one who stole your things; he has been the cause of your pain and loneliness, so we gave him time to sort things out for himself." Erza spoke softly. "When we let him out, he stayed away from the guild."

"When you and I got back, Gray and I went up to his house to let him know you were home." Loki said in a somber tone.

"And that's where they found me and Natsu. It isn't polite to peep into people's bedrooms you know." Lisanna waged a finger at both Gray and Loki, trying to make it look believable.

"How were we supposed to know?" Loki shot back.

"Yeah it's not like you or Natsu ever said that you were that familiar with each other." Gray growled.

_Natsu was familiar with Lisanna… in the bed room… in that pink bedroom that reminds me so much of my own apartment. _

_**"I don't even know anymore, was it all just a game?" Natsu blurted out in a hushed voice meant only for Lucy to hear.**_

_**"I don't know, Natsu." Lucy whispered back. "I wish I did." Lucy's grip tightened around her best friend, she wanted to do whatever she could to make things easier for him. His words resounded in her head, carrying a weight that she wanted to believe was meant for her.**_

_**"The problem now is that I'm hurting two of my closest friends because I'm still acting like a spoiled child. This is entirely, my fault." Natsu reached into his pocket, stroking his prized possession, mulling over the possibility that what he was about to do would surely get him killed.**_

"Now I understand." Lucy reached inside her pack, her fingers wrapping around a piece of badly burnt cloth. "This is what he meant, it makes sense now." A small smile formed on her lips as she let out a humorless laugh.

"What do you mean?" Erza was feeling uneasy now, as she watched the tears fall from the blonde's eyes even though she was laughing in a manner that made her look half crazed.

"Don't worry Erza, you won't have to worry about it anymore." Lucy left her tears flow unchecked as she stood up, throwing the pack over her shoulder. "I'll see you all back at the guild, please don't bother me for a while." She avoided eye contact with them as she made her way to the front of the compartment where there was a private restroom. She locked the door behind her, and stripped her body down, turning on the water in the small sink. Slowly she opened her pack and pulled out the burnt cloth and pulled it up to her nose. when she was settled she began to clean her wounds, occasionally choking back a sob.

"What just happened?" Gajeel looked from the seat where the blonde had been sitting to the door she had disappeared through.

"Natsu already confessed that he stole her things, and returned them." Loki muttered.

"Do you know what else he said?" Gray felt his stomach churn uncomfortably; he knew this was a bad idea, he KNEW it.

"I'm not and eavesdropper Gray, but I've got the gist of it. He confessed that he wants no part of getting tied down, and that he knows Lucy feels exactly the same. She accepted his apology, and when he returned her things she knocked him unconscious. That's most likely why she decided to leave early."

"So why did she say that we don't have to worry?" Lisanna knotted her hands behind her back, plagued with the guilt of twisting the truth.

"Lucy has made her decision, and I can tell you it will be harder for us than for her." Loki lowered his head in shame.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Twists and turns, and now Lucy is no better than Natsu. But what does all this mean, what has Lucy decided? Who will she choose? Find out Next time!**


	15. Lets set the reccord straight

_**So I posted a poll on my profile to see who everyone is hoping will win the competition, when you are finished reading this week's chapter, I hope you can take a minute to vote so I can decided some things about chapter 17 and 18. It's at the very top in the middle if you haven't used the poll voting before, this is my first attempt so I hope a lot of you will at least try! I Will not be posting the results because that will ruin the suspense! Anyway enjoy this chapter!**_

_:: Previously ::_

_XxXxX_

_"Lucy is going to be suspicious of everyone who knows about the contract. From this point on she will think that every man who looks at her is seeing her as the Heiress to her father's company, and not as Lucy of Fairy Tail. Lucy knows that the contract is binding, and there is nothing she can do about it. Someone will be marrying Lucy by her birthday, and it is up to us to make sure that person is someone who will keep her safe, happy and free." Levy locked eyes with Natsu. She knew that he needed time to process it all, but she also knew that there wasn't going to be enough time to convince him either._

_"That is exactly what I was thinking." Natsu's grip on his mug tightened, and those within a few meters of him could tell that he was serious by how the temperature shot up a few degrees._

* * *

><p>Natsu leaned against the bar, listening to the females chatter loudly around him. He felt as though they forgot he was even there at this point. It had been more than two hours since he had come looking for help from Mira, and had made his statement. The moment the words left his mouth he wished that he hadn't gotten so worked up, because it seemed to only encourage them to make wild assumptions that he was going to do something drastic from this point on to make sure Lucy didn't up and leave.<p>

"We need a game plan, in case we can't convince Master to end the game." Wendy seemed to be the most rational of the group in Natsu opinion.

"I don't think I really understand how this game works." Natsu scratched his head in embarrassment while he looked between the shocked faces of his friends.

"I guess I'll explain then." Levy sighed motioning for Mira to get her a glass of water. "When Lucy gets back from her trip to the capitol, all the guys who signed up will have an all-out battle to get Lucy to pick them. The goal is to get Lucy to accept your offer to the all guilds festival. You are allowed to use any means besides telling Lucy about the competition, or forcing her to accept your invitation. The idea behind it is to give Lucy the experience of dating." Levy shrugged, not really agreeing with the method.

"What happens when someone gets Lucy to say yes?" Natsu was uncomfortable with the idea of a whole group of males doting on his best friend, and found that he agreed with Mira on asking the old man to stop the competition now.

"Master has something special planned for the winner, but he hasn't told any of us the details past that." Mira informed wiping a mug with her cloth.

"I think there is going to be something special, just for Lucy at the festival." Levy ran her finger on the rim of her glass with a frown. "It's going to have to be something that will get Lucy excited, or we won't be able to get her there at all."

"I bet you it'll be something that Lucy enjoyed from her childhood." Wendy sighed with a dreamy expression on her face.

"You mean like the dance she attended before her mother died?" Levy raised an eyebrow, seriously considering the idea. "It was to celebrate her Mother's birthday I think. It was at the very beginning of her third journal." Levy tried to recall the details of the event, and how the young Lucy had written and sketched pictures in her journal to help her memorize the way she had felt dancing around the room in her mother's arms.

"Lucy does enjoy dressing up." Natsu added trying to be helpful.

"Maybe a costume party!" Mira added in hopefully. "We might all enjoy that." Everyone smiled at the enthusiastic barmaid who began to dance around with her rag like it was a handsome partner who had taken her hand in a romantic gesture.

"I bet it will be fun, no matter what Master has planned." Wendy agreed, with a wistful look softening her expression.

"So all I would need to do is get Lucy to come with me to the festival?" Natsu asked quietly.

"Yes, you need to get Lucy to go with you. Well that isn't all, you will have Loki, Gray, Laxus, and Gajeel to compete with but that is the basic goal." Mira nodded her head ever so slightly.

"It doesn't sound hard, but they are already trying to make sure that Lucy will never want to speak to you again." Levy patted Natsu's shoulder.

"Master is opening this up to the other guilds as well." Mira added with a frown.

"Where is Gramps anyway?" Natsu tried to find him, but wasn't even getting a hint of his scent.

"He said that he had an important meeting. I have no idea when he'll be back." Mira answered.

"We know that Lucy should be getting back tomorrow though. We need to be prepared for the worst case scenario." Levy pushed back against the bar, getting to her feet.

"We should meet back first thing in the morning so we can discuss damage control." Wendy suggested getting to her feet as well.

"If you really think it'll be that bad then alright we'll come in the morning. Night." Natsu headed for the door followed by Happy.

"So what are you going to do now?" Happy whispered once they were far enough that Mira and the others couldn't hear.

"Well, I don't want Lucy to hate me so I guess I need to do whatever they tell me to." Natsu replied with a shrug.

"What really happened with Lisanna?" Happy was just as curious as the others.

"She did something I didn't want it to happen, and now she's ruined everything. That's really all you need to know right now." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, feeling extremely uncomfortable just thinking about what had happened. It wasn't something he ever even imagined doing with Lisanna, but then again he never really wanted to think about Lisanna like that.

"You're probably going to have to set things straight with Lucy, or she'll think that you wanted it to happen." Happy mumbled, feeling slightly depressed that Natsu wouldn't give him the details.

* * *

><p>Lucy felt as though the whole world had stopped revolving. She pinched herself again, determined to wake herself from this horrible nightmare. She just wanted to go home, back to being with her team, having fun destroying things on their missions, and worrying about making the next month's rent.<p>

"Wake up Lucy. Come on, you have to wake up now… WAKE UP DAMN IT!" heads turned in her directions but she didn't care. Her world was ending and there was nothing she could do to slow the process.

She pulled her knees into her chest, wiping her tear stricken face with the sleeve of her jacket. The ride home was proving to be just as difficult as the ride to the capitol. Natsu was so much further from her grasp than she had originally thought; on top of that, she would be forced into a marriage she wasn't ready for in less than a year.

"Natsu" She whimpered, remembering the words Lisanna had spoken so casually. She was still attempting to deal with the information that Natsu had omitted from their conversation. Was he really that familiar with Lisanna that they shared a bedroom? Why hadn't he just come out and told her that he had that type of relationship with the other woman. She wanted to smack herself for even caring in the first place.

She pulled the piece of burnt fabric out of her pack to help chase away the memories of the meeting she had been in just a few hours prior. She felt a cold shiver as she heard the man's words resound in her head.

"_Miss Lucy, I know this is hard to hear, but unless you can prove that this signature is not yours then I am afraid my hands are tied. The previsions of this contract are so detailed that I can't even seem to find a small loop hole to get you more time. I will not be collecting my normal fee from you either since all I've done is explain the contract, please take whatever measures you can to find a satisfactory candidate from this point on. You only have to present a fiance to your father no less than twenty-four hours before the day you turn eighteen. If you fail to do so, he will have the legal right to choose a suitable husband for you. I wish there were something more I could do for you, I really do. I wish you the best of luck young lady." _

The elderly man, who was known as one of the best lawyers in all of Fiore, had been very forth-coming and explained the fine print in great detail for his young client. He kept a calm demeanor through their meeting as though it were just another case, when to Lucy, he was reading off a death sentence. The Lawyer's pompous voice echoed in Lucy's mind, over and over, taunting her on the long train ride back to Magnolia.

That had been her last hope, and it had been crushed just like her image of Natsu. She cried silently, her nails biting into her soft flesh over and over with the hope that the pain would wake her from her horrible dream.

The fact that her signature was on the papers paled in comparison to hearing that her own mother had been the witness, and had set the prevision that Lucy had until her birthday to present a fiancé of her choosing. Somewhere deep in her heart, Lucy wanted to believe that her mother would have told her to marry for love, to go find her dreams and make them come true. Seeing her mother's hand writing dashed that hope, and buried it deep in the earth to rest with her beloved mother.

The wheels of the train squealed in protest as it came to a stop in Magnolia town. Lucy felt numb as she listened to the conductor call out the name of her home town. She looked out the window, wondering how she was going to face this challenge. Lucy gathered her things shoving the cloth back into its pocket and slowly exited the car, dreading the moment she would have to tell her friends what had been discovered over the past twenty-four hours.

She found herself dragging her feet as she walked along the river side, completely drained of all energy and feelings of happiness. She hoped that she wouldn't see any of the people who had been so instrumental in her most recent breakdown.

"Lucy, you don't have to do this, we can find another way." Loki trailed only a few paces behind his master, pleading with her to listen to what he had to say, but she brushed him off, still unable to forgive him for being involved in crushing her image of Natsu. Lucy continued forward without so much as a glace back at her most powerful spirit.

Loki was outwardly a nervous wreck, with his tie unbound and his normally spiky hair falling flat around his shoulders. He was missing his suit jacket and one side of his shirt was not tucked into at his waist. His appearance went unnoticed by Lucy, who had her eyes set on the Guild.

"Listen to me, you don't have to make a decision right now, give it some time!" Loki pleaded.

"I've made up my mind Loki. If you were ever really my friend you would try to understand that." Lucy breathed evenly, keeping her own shaking voice as steady as possible.

"If you have to decide right now then pick me. You could marry me and it would be the end of this." Loki protested.

"My father needs to be satisfied, don't you see that? All he really wants is an heir to his empire and you can't provide that!" Lucy scowled, knowing that she had effectively wounded her spirit's pride. He proceeded to follow her never the less, pleading his case.

"We could figure something out; I may not be human per say but maybe I could… I stayed in the human world for three years for god sake that has to mean there are things I can do that the others can't. I know we could make it work!" Loki's pleas grew more desperate the closer they came to the guild.

"No Loki, we can't. There is nothing you can do to make it work." Lucy stopped at the doors to the guild with a sigh; she turned to Loki with a sad smile. "I know you feel like you owe me something, but any debt you owed has been long since paid. I won't change my mind now leave it alone." Lucy turned back to the doors, hand poised to push them open.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M NOT ASKING BECAUSE I OWE YOU FOR MY LIFE, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY DEBT TO YOU! IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, LUCY! I WANT YOU TO MARRY ME BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Loki bellowed unashamed that everyone inside the guild had heard him clear as day.

"NO YOU DON'T! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT AFTER WHAT YOU DID? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lucy pulled out her keys and slashed the air. "Close, gate of the Lion!"

"Lucy, wai-" his words dissolved along with his body, forced back into the spirit realm.

Lucy wiped a stray tear that ran down her cheek before turning back to see the doors were already flung open. Levy had tears pouring from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her blonde friend.

"Welcome home." Levy choked out through her thick tears. "We've been waiting for you." Lucy wrapped her arms around her friend, fighting back the tears while stroking Levy's soft blue curls.

"I'm home, at least for now." Lucy's voice was soft, and filled with a sense of longing.

Levy pulled back with wide eyes. She could see the cold expression taking over her best friend's face.

"You don't mean.." Levy threw her hands over her mouth to muffle her horrified screams.

"There is nothing that can be done." Levy dropped her arms, backing away from her friend.

"Lu-chan no! Please there must to be some other way!" Levy looked around as if she could find something to tie Lucy to a pole and never let her leave again.

"I'm not leaving right this minute, please try to calm down." Lucy offered a weak smile as she ushered Levy over to sit next to Cana at the bar.

Cana, Levy and Mira watched Lucy carefully as she took one of Cana's mugs and drank it without a second thought. They exchanged worried glances before watching her kill two more.

"You know what I think? I think we should have a toast." Lucy raised her voice to get the attention of her fellow guild mates.

"What are we toasting Lucy?" Cana's asked in a careful voice, she hadn't seen anything this interesting happen in a long time, and wanted to see what Lucy would do next.

"I've found that I only have to produce a fiancé by my birthday, so that means I've got a little more time." Lucy took a glass from Mira's hand and held it high in the air. "I will no longer be a Heartfilia this time next year though, Father will surely see to that. This, my friends is a **great** cause for celebration." Lucy kicked back the glass, downing it in one gulp.

"Cheers?" Cana was extremely amused by the scene before her; Lucy had never been much of a drinker so to see her take one after another with out so much as batting an eye was simply mind blowing. The fact that she was acting so high spirited was also throwing the drunk for a loop.

Lucy took another glass of amber colored liquor with a lopsided smile on her face and continued to drink. She laughed loudly in the silence of the guild as her friends watched her drink continuously. Lucy made her way around to stand behind Cana, grabbing her shoulder, to get her attention. Lucy's face fell sullen as she began to speak once more.

"Alas we also have mourning to do. You see Cana, Lucy of Fairy tail, well, she has less than a year to live." The hall fell so silent you could hear a pin drop, everyone turned to look at Lucy with concern. "Once I enter my father's house, my keys will be confiscated and my whip will be locked away in my father's study. Without them Lucy of Fairy Tail is just plain Lucy. At this point Lucy isn't very lucky any more, not in my opinion. Don't worry too much though; Lucy Heartfilia is a through bred, so she will be treated well no matter who it is that claims her as his prize. She will be locked in a cage of silk and lace and paraded around like a show dog, urgh poor Lucy. I feel so bad for her. Cana why aren't you drinking, don't you feel well?" Lucy continued to drink during her speech, and by the end she found it hard to focus on both her thoughts and her words. She watched the room spin and for a moment and she could have sworn she saw Natsu with his arms folded over his chest, frowning at her. Then the world became nothingness, numbness and blackness.

When she opened her eyes again she felt slightly confused, her head pounded painfully at the late afternoon sun, and her eyes felt strained. She tried to remember what she had been doing, but it was all just a blur. Gradually she propped herself on her elbows, but found she couldn't really move further than that. She looked around to find what it was that was keeping her in place, and was surprised to find Levy, Wendy and Happy laying with her on the bed.

She slowly reached out to pat Happy's stomach; she listened for his low agreeable purr knowing it would settle her nerves. She didn't know how long she sat there stroking the cat's soft fur, in all honesty she didn't really care.

"So you're leaving?" Lucy turned her head to the shadowed corner of her room where Natsu was leaning up against the wall. "I'm tempted to let him go with you, whenever you decide to leave."

Lucy tried to focus, so she could see the expression on his face, but she was still in such a haze that the only thing she could make out was his silhouette. He didn't attempt to move closer, he only stayed there staring at her as she stared right back at him.

"I wish I could take him." She finally choked out. She could feel her stomach churn uncomfortably, signaling that the contents were ready to work their way back out. Lucy pulled her hand up to cover her mouth, and found a bucket was placed strategically on the floor just beside her bed. She leaned over and filled it with the alcohol and bile that burned her throat. When she felt as though it had finally passed, she found a cup of water on the side table that was still cold, she took a bit and rinsed her mouth with it before drinking the rest down.

"Are you really ok with this?" Natsu's voice seemed closer, but Lucy refused to open her eyes to find out, in fear that she would need to empty her stomach again if she tried to focus on the blurry world around her.

"Do I look like I'm ok?" She stammered slightly as her bottom lip quivered, the tears in the corners of her eyes were threatening to fall once more. "What choice do I have. My mother and father decided that this is what is best for me, and they have the law on their side. There is nothing I can do but obey them."

"Your mother?" Natsu repeated slowly.

"She was the witness for the stupid piece of paper that is ruining my life; she agreed with Papa and made me sign the papers." Lucy sobbed not caring that she was telling the one person she had fought the hardest to hide the ugly truth from.

"So you're finally ready to tell me the truth?" Natsu asked softly.

"I didn't want you to know, but it doesn't matter anymore. You'll be busy with Lisanna from now on, right?" Lucy said harshly.

"Lucy you need to listen to me carefully. What happened with Lisanna was a mistake. She pushed things too far, and I won't forgive her for that. I never meant to let anything happen, I never wanted anything to happen with her. If you don't want to take my word for it, ask Mira and Levy, they were there when I told her never to do something like that again."

"But Lisanna said.." Lucy trailed off as she felt Natsu's warm hand cover her own.

"I don't need to know what it was that she told you, but I promise you it wasn't the whole truth. That day I told her to leave, because I was waiting for you to get home. I didn't want her or anyone else in my house, that day. She hadn't been there in years and hasn't been there since. She wanted something from me before she left, and it turned into something I wasn't prepared for, but I swear I didn't return any of it. If she made you think it was more than that then I'm sorry." Natsu whispered. "Lisanna hasn't stopped playing our game Lucy, and I doubt she ever will." Confusion made Lucy's head pound even worse as she tried to sort things out.

"I don't understand what you mean." Lucy gritted her teeth against the pain in her head, wanting to hear the rest no matter what.

"Lisanna had her own reasons for telling you a half-baked truth, and I bet she wasn't alone when she did." Natsu let his fingers tap nervously on the soft skin he was still holding. "I don't understand it all myself, but I'm sure they weren't intending to hurt you, it was directed more at me."

"So Gray and Loki were in on it?" Lucy felt sick again, but not in the way that would cause her stomach to heave any more.

"I don't know the details, but Gray and Erza both threaten to make me pay for what I had done. I never expected them to use something like that to try and drive a wedge between us though. No one wants to lose you; Lucy, they are willing to do anything to keep you here including making you hate me." Natsu let go of her hand, moving the bucket over to the bathroom to clean it out.

"What about you Natsu?" Lucy tried her hardest to keep the hope out of her voice.

"I think forcing you to choose someone from the guild is no different than letting your father decide. I think you'll feel trapped unless you make the decision for yourself." Natsu returned with the now clean bucket and a new glass of cold water.

"But what about you, what do you think about me leaving?" Lucy repeated.

"No one can make you do something you don't want to, and you aren't the kind of animal who gives up when her foot is caught in a trap now are you? I believe that you are strong enough to make it through this, so I'm not going to worry about you leaving. I know that deep down that is the last thing you want." Natsu sat back down in his chair, observing his best friend closely. "You probably shouldn't challenge Cana to a drinking competition anytime soon; you're kind of a light weight." Natsu chuckled, hoping that his joke would lighten the mood a little. It seemed to for a moment when the sound of Lucy's laughter joined his.

When Lucy finally felt well enough to open her eyes, it seemed the memories all came flooding back to her in an instant. She felt stupid for acting like that, but what could she do, the damage was already done.

"I should apologize for my behavior." Lucy tried to move, but found her three blue haired friends were still locking her in tightly to the mattress.

"Don't worry about it; no one will hold it against you." Natsu let his fingers glide over the edges of her hair that was still a very pale pink. "Well everyone except Loki maybe, you were kind of hard on him." Lucy cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

"He deserved it for offering such a stupid thing!" Lucy scowled at the pain yelling caused.

"He sounded serious to me." Natsu said calmly. "You know I'm sure Loki isn't the only person who feels that strongly about you. Maybe you should look at the options that are right in front of you. Remember you are a part of the guild now that makes you family, and we will protect you, no matter what the danger is." Natsu took the empty glass from her hand; avoiding her eyes for fear that she would see right through him.

"I feel the same… They are my family now too." Lucy whispered, looking down at her hands. She lightly touched the place where Natsu's warm hand had encased her own with a very small smile.

"You need to rest a bit more, don't worry, we won't leave you alone till you feel better." Natsu patted her head before he walked out of the room, leaving Lucy to stare after him in wonderment.

_Who was that just now, and where did Natsu go…_

She turned her attention back to the friends who were lying around her, forming a protective barrier.

"How long do you plan to play like you're sleeping Levy-chan?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at Levy who was obviously trying not to laugh at the exchange between the two people that refused to admit they were in love.

"You caught me." Levy giggled. "I couldn't help myself, seeing Natsu take care of someone is a once in a lifetime experience!" She hastily defended.

"Be quiet!" Lucy hissed looking over to make sure Natsu hadn't heard them.

"He's right though, Loki is being serious. So are the others." Lucy tilted her head confused by the phase, but she was too tired and sore to worry about who these others might be. "So when do you plan to leave?" Levy let her smile fall as she looked into her friend's eyes.

"I really don't know, but my best chance at finding someone that is somewhat bearable is to return home, and let my father announce my search." Lucy looked away from Levy back to the spot where Natsu was standing; his arms were folded across his chest and a scowl took over where his usual grin would have been, making her smile right back. But there were no smiles exchanged between them now, only a tense vibe that told Lucy he wasn't happy hearing her reasoning.

"Can you wait until after the festival?" A groggy Happy asked.

"Festival?" Lucy hadn't heard of anything having to do with a festival other than the cherry tree festival that she had been too sick to attend.

"Master was telling us that we are going to hosting the all guild festival this year, it's going to be really soon actually because it's only three weeks away." Levy informed.

"I was hoping, since you were sick during the last big festival that we could go to this one to make up for it." Natsu tried his best to sound bored, but his heart was pounding painfully in his ears.

"An all guild festival, huh? I guess it wouldn't hurt to put off going back to the estate for a few weeks." Lucy let a small smile claim her face. Her insides boiled with excitement at the idea that maybe, just maybe she could meet someone who was a mage of high social standing whom her father would approve of. That would mean that she could abide by the contract and keep her life.

**N/A: So now we know what the competition entails. Who will be the victor? Check back next week to see who is in the lead! And remember to vote on my profile! I want to know who you are rooting for!**


	16. The future of this contest

_I'm really happy to announce that the poll has only affirmed what I already thought. though I was a little surprised by who wasn't voted for. I'm going to leave the poll open for right now, if you change your mind after this chapter feel free to vote again, I'm excited to see if your opinions will change!_

_For those who review, You Are Amazing! _

_THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_

* * *

><p><em>:: Previously ::<em>

"_I was hoping, since you were sick during the last big festival that we could go to this one to make up for it." Natsu tried his best to sound bored, but his heart was pounding painfully in his ears._

"_An all guild festival, huh? I guess it wouldn't hurt to put off going back to the estate for a few weeks." Lucy let a small smile claim her face. Her insides boiled with excitement at the idea that maybe, just maybe she could meet someone who was a mage of high social standing whom her father would approve of. That would mean that she could abide by the contract and keep her life._

* * *

><p>Natsu waited for Lucy to continue, but instead she turned back to Levy, grabbing her friend's hands with her own. Her smile brightened the room more than Natsu cared to admit.<p>

"So you'll stay for the festival?" Levy asked with a large smile.

"It sounds interesting, and I was planning on asking Master if we could have some kind of party before I left anyway, so this works perfectly." Lucy nodded pulling her knees out from under the blanket to cool her now hot body down. Levy and Wendy had changed Lucy out of her thick jacket and jeans into a tank top and her bed shorts, and her hair hung loose down her back.

Natsu's cheeks flushed, but neither female was paying attention to him anymore. The two went on discussing the upcoming event that would be taking over the entire town in the near future. Lucy laughed as Levy went through her theories of what Master could possibly have planned, and Natsu was satisfied listening to them.

Lucy hadn't given him a direct answer, which stung a little, but he was glad that she at least decided that she would stay for the festival. That meant he had time to try and convince her to go with him and not with one of the other morons.

He figured she had ignored that portion of his question, or maybe she hadn't understood that he had asked her to go with him, as in only with him. Whatever the reason, he wasn't going to push his luck any further since she seemed to have forgiven him for now. She seemed almost happy at the moment, and he found that this small victory was enough for him, at least for now.

The pressure of knowing the others were going to be working to persuade Lucy to be their guest at the event, was giving him a headache. It wasn't clear who was viewing this as nothing more than a game, and who was seriously trying to take Lucy away from him. The idea that anyone could take his place in his best friend's life, just made him dislike the situation even more than before. He shook his head mentally thinking that 'best friend' wasn't quite the right word to describe it anymore. He was still so confused about how he was feeling that he almost didn't want to think about it, but then again there were other men who were planning to steal **his** Lucy so he had to keep trying to figure this all out. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with the group of men, but he knew a confrontation couldn't be avoided much longer.

"There is most likely going to be a big event where we get all dressed up or something fancy like that. Last year Blue Pegasus was the host and I swear it was the most extravagant event I have ever been to!" Levy smiled brightly at Lucy, knowing that her words were making her friend excited about the possibilities.

"I actually went too, the food wasn't half bad." Natsu smiled, loosening any tension that might have been left in the room.

Levy sighed in relief, half the work was done now that the two were speaking normally around each other. She silently started to plot ways that she could force them together with the help of her two partners in crime.

"Well I guess Master will be working hard to make sure we show up last year's hosts." Lucy giggled.

"You can count on Gramps to make a big deal out of something like this; I bet it'll be bigger than ever, especially since there is an opportunity for the guild to make a lot of money. There will be loads of games and rides and food. You might actually get a chance to have some fun before they strip you of your keys and whip." Natsu chanced a look at Lucy to see how she reacted, and was glad to see her cheeks heat up a bit. "I bet there will be a bunch of cash prize contests too, but you should probably stay away from the drinking ones." Natsu tried his hardest to lighten his own mood, to alleviate some of the feeling that he was suffocating in this small space.

"I don't think I'll ever drink again." Lucy laughed; she couldn't fight the blush that was brought on by his words.

_So I didn't imagine it, he was there the whole time, frowning as I spilled my dark secret to the whole guild in a drunken stooper…_

"Well I don't think a little would hurt, so long as you aren't challenging Cana you should be fine." Levy bounced on the bed laughing hard at the expression of embarrassment on her friend's face. The action caused Wendy to come round. "I've never seen someone get so drunk so fast though, I kind of wanted to watch you do it again." Levy added with a deep laugh.

"Yeah, it was kind of funny watching you wobble like a top." Wendy giggled with a yawn.

"Please, that's enough… I'll never do it again, I swear." Lucy whined in embarrassment.

"Don't worry we won't let you make a fool of yourself again." Natsu made his way over towards the chair he had been sitting in. "What kind of friends would we be if we let you destroy your reputation with something as silly as drinking?" Lucy's eyes grew wider as a thought accrued to her.

"That's it!" She jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around Natsu in a tight hug. "You're a genius! My god why didn't I think of this ages ago?" Natsu was unprepared for the attack, so the force knocked him right off his feet. They landed with a crash, Lucy's legs on either side of Natsu's stomach. The position was similar to the one he had been caught in with Lisanna, but it was profoundly different, in so many ways.

Lucy remained unaware of Natsu's internal struggle while she hugged him tightly. She didn't know that he was overwhelmed by her unique fragrance, or that his hands were itching to wrap around her in response to her actions. He struggled just to keep his body temperature from rising, as the smooth skin of her legs and arms rubbed innocently against the bare skin of his chest and stomach. He was thankful that she was wearing her pajama shorts and not a skirt, or he might have completely lost his mind.

She pulled back smiling, her face only a few short inches from his. His eyes were drawn to her plump pink lips as she sat there; unaware of what her very presence was capable of doing to him.

It took a great deal of concentration, but he was able to get his hands to grip the plush rug that lay under his back. He held himself there, in fear of what he might do if he were to release his grip, trying his hardest to think of calming things that had nothing to do with Lucy so he could calm down. Time seemed to stop completely as the two just stared at each other. He was silently grateful when Lucy let him go, turning her back on him to talk to Levy. When her weight was off his midsection, he released a breath he was unaware he had been holding.

"What did you figure out Lu-chan?" Levy bubbled with excitement when she saw the little exchange as well as smelled the slightly burned fibers of Lucy's rug. It was starting to click for Natsu; Levy could see it on his face and she knew it wouldn't take much more for him to realize exactly how he felt. A new determination lit her hazel eyes when she decided she would figure out a plan to push him over the edge, and she wanted to do it as soon as possible.

"When I was younger, I was restless. I was always getting scolded for being un-lady like, climbing trees, or giving my tutors a hard time. Father used to say that if I didn't start working on my manners then no one would ever be interested in dealing with me." Levy nodded in understanding, but Natsu was still in a cloud of endorphins, which made it very difficult to think clearly.

"Why am I a genius again?" He rubbed his forehead in an attempt to hide his flushed face.

"The key to sorting them out is my reputation. If any of the suitors my father has on retainer hear that I have a bad reputation then they won't be interested in associating with me, let alone marrying me!" Lucy jumped up and down in excitement.

"Do you really want to have a bad reputation though?" Wendy asked innocently.

"That could back fire on you in the long run." Levy agreed.

"It doesn't have to be that bad right?" The three females turned around to look at Natsu who had finally gotten himself off the floor.

"Not really, just enough that it will scare off overly confident, good looking, rich men who have no patience to train the perfect wife." Lucy answered easily.

"Well you are a member of Fairy Tail, so that shouldn't be too hard." Natsu grinned.

"Now that I think about it, this might not be a bad idea. In the end we really don't even need to lie. Lucy is a handful and everyone already knows that, we'd just be making it public." Levy tapped a finger against her chin as she processed this new plan of attack.

"Hey, I'm not a handful!" Lucy protested.

"Keep lying to yourself, Lu-chan. We all know the truth." Levy poked her friend in the stomach playfully.

"Levy-chan, this isn't the time to be making fun of me!" Lucy whined pushing Levy off the edge of the bed.

"Well it looks like you're feeling better." Natsu leaned against the cold wall close to the door, hoping the cool wood might help him get his bearings back. It amused him greatly to see just how fast Lucy rebounded from her drinking binge. He on the other hand was struggling from just an innocent hug.

"I don't feel so hopeless now that I got some time to straighten things out with you." Lucy agreed with a warm smile.

"I need to go back to the guild and let Mira know she's alright, will you be ok without me for a while?" Natsu hated lying, but he needed to get out of the apartment while he still maintained at least a portion of his self-control. Every minute seemed to be sapping his strength, and he didn't know how much longer he would last.

"We can handle it from here, Happy are you going too?" Levy turned to the blue cat that had been unusually quiet while he watched the others.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to Mira myself." He answered slowly and carefully, trying to let Levy know that he had something else in mind. She seemed to understand, because she gave him a quick wink and a pat on the head.

"We'll be back in a while." Natsu waved as he turned towards Lucy's front door. He hoped that this wouldn't become routine, it was just strange to come and go like a normal person.

"Don't take too long, it's almost dinner time, and Wendy and I were planning on cooking!" Levy called after him. Natsu waved a hand with a quick nod before closing the door behind him. The second he was outside he felt as though he could breathe again.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy could see that Natsu wasn't acting like himself, it started the moment they had heard Loki profess his love outside the guild; Natsu had been withdrawn and almost subdued ever since.

"Don't laugh at me Happy, but I really don't know what's wrong with me. Sometimes I don't want to be away from Lucy's side, and then other times it's like I can't breathe if she's too close. Nothing makes sense…" Natsu slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the river, watching the boats float past.

"Natsu, it's ok to feel different about a single person, you know that right?" Happy placed himself on the wall at Natsu's side.

"This doesn't feel ok Happy. I don't know how she does it, but it's like she is changing me without even trying. I'm confused, and I think I'm scared." Natsu let his face fall into his hands, trying to settling his raging emotions.

"It's not bad to be scared Natsu, everyone gets scared." Happy patted his friend on the arm in an attempt to comfort him.

"Not me. I can't even remember the last time I felt this scared. Maybe the day Igneel disappeared, but that was completely different." Natsu looked off into the distance, and Happy could tell he was struggling to make the situation make sense.

"I see that, well you need to ask yourself, what it is that you are scared of." Natsu looked over his hands to see Happy giving him a weak smile.

"Everything about this situation." Natsu breathed.

"The situation scares me too. Well we are just going to have to look at this differently. I know you don't want to let Lucy go, and neither do I. So we are just going to have to work through our fear to help her any way we can." Happy did his best to give a wide grin to cheer his best friend up. Natsu returned a full blown smile this time. He took a deep breath before he started to tell Happy everything that he had finished with the house while the cat had been away. He explained what had happened with Lisanna, and how Gray and Erza had acted. He spilled every thought that had been going through his head in the time he had spent alone. Happy listened quietly as they made their way to the guild from Lucy's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan he's been gone long enough that you can let up on the act now." Levy said quietly. Lucy finished pulling on real clothing before she turned to face Levy once more. Levy noticed immediately that tears were streaming down her friend's cheeks freely.<p>

"Levy-chan I don't know what to do." She sobbed wrapping her arms around her friend. "I think I've fallen in love with my best friend." Her voice cracked as she hid her eyes in her friend's shoulder.

"Do you now?" Levy smiled into her friend's hair.

"Sometimes I think he feels the same, but others it's like he's a million miles away. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, if I start acting interested he's going to think that I'm using him for the stupid contract. That is the last thing I want." Lucy hated the piece of paper more now than she had before.

"Have you thought that maybe he doesn't care about the contract?" Levy asked gently.

"Now that he knows, there is no way that he doesn't care. I don't want it to happen this way." Lucy pulled back taking herself over to sit on her couch.

"Natsu-san is worried about you. You know he cares about you too. I think that you need to at least try to tell him." Wendy played with her hands nervously knowing that she was being extremely forward.

"I don't know if there is enough time for this. I'd have to convince him that it's not because of the contract, but at the same time I'd need to make him want to…" Lucy gulped nervously. "Make him want to marry me." Lucy sighed, knowing that after their talk on the hill side that Natsu didn't want to settle down.

"Then our first step is to work on showing him that this is what you want." Wendy took a seat on the couch next to her older friend, offering a sweet smile.

"That's right. Lu-chan, how is Natsu supposed to know that you want it to be him if you don't at least try to make him see that?" Levy leaned against the wall amused at how easy this was going to be now that Lucy openly admitted her feelings for their fiery friend.

"Ok, I'll give it a few months. If I can't convince him by then I don't think I'll ever be able to." Lucy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and offered a weak smile.

"That's more like it!" Levy cheered.

"Don't worry Lucy-san we are here to help." Wendy smiled patting Lucy's hand lightly.

"Now we promised food to make sure he didn't get distracted at the guild, so let's get cooking!" Levy bounced into Lucy's kitchen where she and Wendy had laid the ingredients for a large filling dinner.

"You know I heard somewhere that the quickest way into a man's heart is through his stomach." Wendy said with a giggle while rinsing off some of the vegetables in the sink.

"Oh and who's stomach are you trying to capture?" Levy asked teasingly. Wendy's shoulder hunched over and her arms pulled in tightly to her body as she attempted to hide her blushing face and nervous tremor from her older friends.

"Wendy has a crush!" Lucy called noticing the signs.

"Who is it Wendy? Come on you can tell us!" Levy moved over to wrap her arms around the younger mage's shoulders.

"I-I'll tell when y-you do Levy-san." Wendy's cheeks flamed bright pink.

"Me, there is no one I like." Levy brushed off casually, but Lucy caught the faintest hint of pink dusting her cheeks.

"Lair!" Lucy laughed pointing to her friend's face.

"Shut up Lu-chan!" Levy hissed tackling her friend and tickling her stomach.

"I guess I'll cook then." Wendy sighed as she took over the other tasks.

* * *

><p>When he was finished telling Happy every last detail that had passed through his head over the last couple months, Natsu found that he felt slightly better. He was finally able to see things a little more clearly, and was beginning to understand those new feelings that were bubbling inside him. It was true, he was afraid. The idea of Lucy leaving them forever was absolutely terrifying, but the fact that she could possibly stay by marrying someone else was equally so.<p>

"I don't want to be the person who traps her, that's why I wanted to drop out of the competition." Natsu blurted out in exasperation.

"Natsu did you ever consider that, just maybe, Lucy wouldn't feel trapped if it's you?" Happy tried to sound confident to give his friend reassurance.

"She is too much like me to not feel trapped in this situation Happy, no matter who it is with." Natsu frowned as he pushed the doors open, stepping inside the guild.

"That may be so, but there is also a possibility that she won't mind being trapped in the situation with you." Happy jumped up and landed on his friend's head, settling in while trying to convince Natsu of what everyone else already knew.

"Lucy is smart, she will figure out a way to make it work." Natsu made his way to the bar with a sigh. Happy wanted to hit his friend over the head for blatantly ignoring his comments, but held back because he knew that Natsu was still making peace with the idea that he thought of Lucy like that.

"So how is our little lush doing?" Cana called from a few tables away, her face cracked into an amused smile.

"Just fine now, she bounces back faster than me." Natsu gave a light laugh and a wink to reassure his friend that Lucy was doing just fine.

"Make sure she doesn't take my drink again or I'll actually have to hurt her." Cana teased back.

"I think she has sworn off alcohol for the moment, but I'll pass on your threat." Natsu turned back to the bar, his sensitive ears picking up on a conversation that set his nerves on edge once more. He listened to the three men exchange insults and praises on their ideas of how they were going to get Lucy to accept their invitation. Natsu growled in the direction of his current enemies feeling the anger he had been holding back bubble to the surface. His body reacted to his growing hatred by radiating heat as he listened to their conversation.

Mira watched the air around Natsu slowly catch fire and she could tell he was only moments away from exploding. Mira cautiously made her way to stand opposite the fire mage at the bar, and placed a mug down hard to get his attention.

"Oh Mira, I was just about to come looking for you." Natsu said loudly.

"I'm glad I noticed you then." Mira smiled brightly. "How is Lucy feeling?" She lowered her voice speaking only to Natsu now. "Is she angry with you, I heard what happened on the train, and now I really don't blame her for drinking like that."

"Lucy is just fine, now." Natsu shot a smug smile in the direction of his advocacies. "She isn't angry at me anymore either. It would have been really hard to have fun at the big event if Lucy wouldn't speak to me." Natsu made sure he was loud enough that everyone could hear him this time.

"See I told you she couldn't stay angry forever." Mira added with a hundred watt smile.

"There are still three weeks till the festival, that's plenty of time for you to screw up again." Gray laughed loudly.

"If I screw up, at least I'll do it while being myself and not someone's lackey." Natsu hissed angrily.

"What was that, you flaming thief?" Gray slammed his mug on the bar.

"You heard me snow princess. Lucy doesn't expect me to be perfect, and I'm HELPING her instead of making her cry." Natsu gripped the counter, sending thick plumes of smoke in spirals where his hands burned the wood.

"Says the guy who ignored her for over a month!" Gray spat back. "How much do you think you made her cry during that length of time?"

"That's enough." All eyes turned to the second floor balcony where the Master sat with his favorite pipe. His eyes roamed over the mages who looked like they were on the brink of war below him with a deep sigh.

The room fell silent, all eyes turned to watch Master Makarov. Natsu held his breath hoping that when the old man was finished he would be able to talk some sense into him.

"The purpose of this little game was to make Lucy happy, but as I see it none of you seem to understand that. The stunt you all pulled on the train to the capitol could have had a big hand in the decision that was made after her meeting." Makarov looked over at the group that now hung their heads. "I've been informed that Lucy plans leave us shortly, to return to her father. There is nothing I can do to change her mind about this, so I expect you all to make an effort to give her a reason to come home." Makarov looked directly at Natsu with a small almost unnoticeable wink. "The big event at this year's festival will be Masquerade ball. I have arranged things so that our Guild hall will be the area that it is held. Attendance for the ball is mandatory, so I expect you all to look your best." Makarov took a moment to smoke his pipe. "Preparations for the festival will begin at the end of this week, so I recommend getting rest while you can. There is much to be done; sign-ups for the booths will be posted toward the end of the week. That is all." Master Makarov finished his speech and with a light laugh before disappearing into his office.

"Oi, Mira can I see the competition list?" Natsu asked softly.

Mira studied his face for a long moment trying to decide what to do. Happy nodded at the bar maid, letting her know that Natsu was in control of himself. She walked over and took a few bottles of spirit down from the wall. With a light push of her hand the wall came open, and she took out the sheet of paper that held the signatures of every one who was competing in the contest.

"Be careful." She whispered. Natsu nodded his head, examining the paper. There was still plenty of room for at least ten more signatures.

"Does anyone have a pen?" Natsu looked around the room.

"You signed the damn thing already moron." Gray narrowed his eyes, not sure what to expect of his rival.

"I have one." Reedus stepped forward handing a pen to Natsu. The fire mage took a deep breath and held the paper high in the air for everyone to see.

"This stupid game made Lucy cry, I want nothing to do with it." Natsu crossed his name out several times. "If a bunch of losers want to fight over getting Lucy to agree to go to the festival with them, then so be it. I'll be doing more important things, like helping Lucy come up with a way to chase of creeps like you." Natsu handed back the pen to Reedus, with a quick word of thanks before turning his attention back to Mira.

"Well then I guess that was all I came for; I told Lucy and Levy that I'd be right back." Natsu leaned forward on the counter, getting close to Mira's ear. "I decided this was the best thing for us since I can't stand lying to her. I don't want to lose Lucy to one of these idiots even still, so I'll work hard from now on I promise." Mira laid a hand on his head with a soft smile.

"So long as that is what you want then I'll support you." Natsu returned her smile with one of his most excited grins.

"I really do need to get back now though, or my dinner will get cold. See you later!" Natsu made a bee line for the door, not even noticing that Happy wasn't right behind him. The cat watched his pink haired friend disappear into the orange glow of the late afternoon sun.

"He's not all the way there yet, but we are making progress." Happy sighed. Mira turned to face the cat with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What do you mean Happy." Mira questioned.

"Natsu and Lucy had a very nice conversation while they thought the rest of us were sleeping." Happy informed loudly.

"Oh really?" Mira's interest was sparked now, and she leaned in, excited to hear more.

"She was angry with him at first for what she heard about on the train, but he explained everything to her. Natsu told her what happened with Lisanna he explained that he wasn't prepared for what she was gonna do, and the shock kept him from making her stop sooner. He told Lucy that he didn't want that to happen, and he apologized for making her cry even if he wasn't the one doing it this time." Mira gave him a small encouraging smile to let him know he should keep going, put the others out on the ropes.

"That's good, I'm glad they cleared things up." Mira laughed.

"Did you know that yesterday they came to an agreement?" Happy tilted his head to the side with a knowing smile.

"No, Lucy didn't mention anything." Mira was getting more curious by the second.

"Natsu and Lucy both decided that they aren't the type of people who can get tied down easily. They compared each other to wild animals, it was really funny actually." Happy laughed.

"I can see Natsu being compared to a wild animal, but not Lucy." Mira knitted her eye brows trying to decide what kind of animal Lucy would be, a bunny popped into her head and made her smile.

"She said that Natsu is the only person who understands her like that." Happy nodded his head as though he were privy to this information rather than the truth which was that he and Wendy had been eavesdropping on the date.

"Awe that's so sweet!" Mira cheered.

"He has also helped her come up with a way to weed out undesirable candidates that her father might have picked out for her. Lucy thought it was such a good idea that she called him a genius and knocked him over in a bear hug." Happy informed folding his arms across his chest.

"If you know all that then maybe you can tell us why Lucy knocked him out on the hill?" Cana questioned.

"Well, that's actually easy to answer; I bet the shock of seeing Natsu giving her things back threw her completely off balance." Happy giggled to himself.

"You mean her journal, I get that it's personal, but didn't she already suspect him of stealing it in the first place." Cana moved over to sit closer to Happy, amused by his sudden outburst of laughter.

"I bet Lucy didn't tell you everything that was stolen." Tears stung his eyes while he continued to laugh.

"Wait Lucy never said what was stolen, we got it out of Natsu that it was a journal. Are you saying there was more?" Mira's questioned.

"Oh, much more than that, and he only gave back one! I gonna go now, maybe they'll have a fish for me!" Happy hollered, he sprouted wings and made a quick exit.

"What else could that moron have stolen?" Gray hissed to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bet you didn't see that coming! Bawahahahahaha! **


	17. No more I can't eat this!

_:: Previously ::_

"_This stupid game made Lucy cry, I want nothing to do with it." Natsu crossed his name out several times. "If a bunch of losers want to fight over getting Lucy to agree to go to the festival with them, then so be it. I'll be doing more important things, like helping Lucy come up with a way to chase off creeps like you." Natsu handed back the pen to Reedus, with a quick word of thanks before turning his attention back to Mira._

_"Well then I guess that was all I came for; I told Lucy and Levy that I'd be right back." Natsu leaned forward on the counter, getting close to Mira's ear. "I decided this was the best thing for us since I can't stand lying to her. I don't want to lose Lucy to one of these idiots even still, so I'll work hard from now on I promise." Mira laid a hand on his head with a soft smile._

_"So long as that is what you want then I'll support you." Natsu returned her smile with one of his most excited grins._

_"I bet Lucy didn't tell you everything that was stolen." Tears stung Happy's eyes while he continued to laugh._

_"Wait Lucy never said what was stolen, we got it out of Natsu that it was a journal. Are you saying there was more?" Mira's questioned._

_"Oh, much more than that, and he only gave back one! I gonna go now, maybe they'll have a fish for me!" Happy hollered, he sprouted wings and made a quick exit._

_"What else could that moron have stolen?" Gray hissed to himself._

* * *

><p>Natsu stood under Lucy's window, trying to decide if he should act like himself by just jumping up and in, or if he should try to act like a gentleman and use her door. He was torn, on one hand he was trying to impress her, and on the other hand, he disliked using her door, it was so much more fun to surprise her, like being a Ninja. After five minutes debating with himself, Natsu decided that he wasn't ready to change all his habits just yet, so he jumped up. He noticed that even though the evening was chilly, Lucy had left her window unlatched and ajar, as if to say 'I knew you couldn't use the front door.' Natsu chuckled to himself.<p>

"You know me to well." He whispered sliding down onto the bed. The sweet smells of Lucy apartment filled his nose, and he found that he relaxed almost instantly. He followed the noises into the kitchen, looking for the three females who were no longer perched on the bed. He stopped just short and burst out laughing at the sight.

Lucy and Levy were rolling around on the floor caught between laughing and crying as they tickled each other. It took him a few seconds to get his laughter under control, he didn't want to take a chance on allowing them to figure out he was there. He quieted himself, and watched them battle it out with a smirk on his face.

"Just admit that you have a crush and I'll leave you alone!" Lucy called as she gained the top position again.

"What I wouldn't give to have a camera right now." Natsu whispered to himself, smirking at the sight.

"I'll admit it the day you swear that Happy is your master!" Levy cried out, flipping Lucy onto her back to tickle her in return.

"It'll never happen! Levy-chan... come on tell me... we're best friends... right... you know my... secrets now... tell me yours!" Lucy cried out between laughs.

"Your secrets aren't really secrets Lu-chan, everybody knows anyway." Levy bit back. "You should really stop being so obvious if you want to hide something."

"They... they don't... know anything... you… you big lair!" Lucy pushed back, trying to knock Levy off balance but Levy used her feet to lock Lucy's arms to the floor.

"You can't get away now, admit your defeat!" Levy laughed manically as she tickled her friend's exposed stomach mercilessly.

"I give, I give! Come on Levy-chan I… can't… breathe!" Lucy laughed pounding her limbs on the floor, but Levy didn't let up, causing Lucy to lose control of herself laughing.

Wendy turn around with a bright smile, shaking her head at the two older mages who were oblivious to the other presence in the room. Silently she chuckled when she made eye contact with the pink haired mage who was currently enjoying the show.

"Oh Natsu good timing, dinner will be done in a minute." She giggled at the expression of horror that crossed the two females face's. Levy and Lucy jumped apart wrestling with their outfits, with their backs turned to his the embarrassment that shown bright red on their cheeks.

"Please don't stop because of me, it looked like you two were having fun." Natsu gave a wolf like smile as he seated himself at Lucy's small dining table. He leaned his elbows on the wood, propping his chin on his folded hands.

"How long were you standing there?" Levy huffed in irritation.

"Long enough." Wendy sang.

"Wendy you little traitor!" Levy hollered before running to lock herself in the bathroom.

"That's what you get for making fun of me, Levy-san." Wendy answered cheerfully before turning her attention back to the boil pot on the stove. She felt satisfied that neither Lucy or Levy would be pestering her about a crush she wouldn't admit to any time soon.

"What's got her so bent out of shape?" Natsu looked over at Lucy, still smiling.

"Oh it's nothing really, we'll sort it out later. How was the guild, was Mira worried?" Lucy straightened her hair and shirt before sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Mira wasn't that worried, she was happy to hear that you are up and moving." Natsu took his time observing the girl on the other side of the table. He wasn't sure if he should look at her differently now that he was admitting he had 'special feelings' for said blonde. He noticed that it wasn't as hard to breath this time, and he half attributed that to the fact that she had changed into clothing that covered much more of her than before.

"Good I'm glad I didn't cause her trouble." Lucy mimicked the pose Natsu was sitting in, her eyes roaming his features as well. He wasn't sure how to he was supposed to react, but for some reason he really didn't mind. "Anything else?"

"Cana sent a message." his lips curled back into a wicked smile as he watched Lucy raise a brow in confusion.

"What kind of message?" She tilted her head slightly to the side.

"If you ever take a drink from her with out permission again she will have to hurt you." Natsu laughed, as Lucy's eye grew two sizes. "It wasn't smart to take booze from the guild's resident booze queen, but she'll let it slide so long as you remember not to do it again." Lucy nodded her head in understanding.

"Was there any news we'd need to know?" Wendy interrupted.

"Well, the gang of liars are back." Natsu scowled, not really wanting to talk about his little exchange with Gray in front of Lucy. "Oi, Levy come out so I can tell you what Gramps announced for the festival!" He raised his voice so she could hear him through the door.

"He decided already, what is it going to be this year?" Levy burst out of the bathroom wiping at her cheeks to try and combat the redness from embarrassment.

"It's gonna be a Masquerade ball, with mandatory attendance." Natsu grinned with pride at being able to bring good news for once.

Levy squeaked excitedly, she knew that Master would come up with something perfect like that. Lucy would enjoy this more than anything she could have come up with on her own, now she just needed to get the two to spend more time together...

"What else, that can't be the only news you brought back, you were gone for so long?" Levy slammed her hands on the table staring Natsu straight in the face.

"I had a talk with happy, and I decided it was time to do things my own way. So... I took my name off the list of volunteers." Natsu said proudly, it made him feel good, knowing he wasn't going to be trying to trick Lucy anymore.

"Without even telling us first? Natsu what were you thinking?" Wendy squeaked.

"I decided that there are more important things I need to be focused on." Natsu gave the two blue haired women a gentle smile hoping they would understand what he meant.

"I guess it can't be helped now." Levy sighed. "What about the idiots?"

"Gramps yelled at the jerks that made Lucy cry, don't worry." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest proudly. "Oh he also said that preparations are gonna start next week so we should all rest while we have the chance. It sounds like he is planning on working us to death." Natsu frowned at the thought; he needed time to convince Lucy to go with him to the ball thingy before those other jerks started fighting over her. Would a week be enough time?

"I guess I'm glad I paid my rent for the next month in advance, it doesn't sound like I'll have time to go on any missions once this thing gets started." Lucy laughed awkwardly, she felt like something was going on behind the scenes, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"I'm glad I put away extra money for food, I guess it helps that we don't have to pay rent, we can stash all the money we make without worrying." Natsu said proudly. "Happy and I are set for the next couple of months so long as we don't need anything else!" The three women turned to Natsu with doubtful looks on their faces. "What?" He shrank back slightly at the intensity of their gazes.

"How did you manage that?" Levy asked skeptically.

"Do you think I was on vacation that whole time? No, I've been working like crazy, and I've gotten the rewards all to myself so it really adds up." Natsu was starting to feel slightly annoyed by his blue haired friend. She could believe that he had feelings for Lucy, but not that he could be responsible enough to store money for a rainy day, really what a pain.

"It's that you hardly ever come home with more than half the reward from a mission. It doesn't seem likely that with the way you and Happy eat that you could have stashed more than a month's worth of food money away." Wendy said matter-of-factly.

"I've been working on being more careful." Natsu pouted crossing his arms over his chest. "I managed to get the full reward from my last seven missions. Before that I only got docked maybe five hundred jewels for damaged property at most. It's a real challenge, but we need the money so I didn't really have a choice but to be more careful." His gaze settled on Lucy who hadn't commented up to that point.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend." She tilted her head to the side with a crooked smile. The phrase 'best friend' stung Natsu momentarily until he remembered that he was going to work on changing that from now on.

"I thought I was your best friend!" Levy whined, but was ignored.

"What, would you prefer it when I destroy everything I touch?" Natsu asked sarcastically.

"On the contrary it drives me mission we go on the reward gets taken for repairs. I can't even count how many times we've come home with nothing to show for the work we put in." Lucy shot back icily, her eyes narrowing in on her partner. "One of these days I'll end up on the street because you, Gray and Erza are all monsters who destroy whole villages."

"You know we would never let that happen, we are partners, and I would never let you be homeless. Besides it's been a long time since the team destroyed a whole village. I can't speak for Erza or Gray, but I've been working really hard on mastering control of my magic so that I won't ruin things from now on. I'm trying to use my head to keep trouble from happening in the first place." Natsu sighed.

Lucy got up from the table and walked the short distance to where Natsu was sitting. He watched her carefully as she got closer with each step. She stopped, her face a mere few inches from his, as her eyes roamed his face.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Natsu?" She asked softly. Her eyes met his, and she found that she couldn't look away. She wanted to inch closer still, she wanted so badly to push the invisible boundary that separated them to see if just maybe he returned the feelings she had been fighting.

* * *

><p>Gajeel broke away from the group heading for the second floor to try and get some air. It was frustrating to have to be involved in the half bakes plans of those idiots in the first place, but he was glad that the blonde hadn't seemed to hold it personally against him. He was serious about trying to get the blonde to acknowledge him as a candidate, but he knew that the battle would be all uphill now that Natsu had openly dropped out of the competition.<p>

"Why the long face?" Gajeel leaned over the balcony attempting to ignore Master Makarov as long as possible. "So the plan is going exactly as I had anticipated, the boy is a hard nut to crack, but it seems that we've done well my young friend." Gajeel gave the old mage a side glance, irritated that the geezer was playing favorites.

"You never know what that moron will do next, I wouldn't get my hopes up to high if I were you." Gajeel growled.

"My my, is that a bit of jealously I'm sensing." Makarov set an empty mug on the banister as he watch the dragon slayer out of the corner of his eye.

"Why on earth would I be jealous, old man? If the flaming moron wants to deal with the bunny girl then more power to him!" Gajeel scoffed turning his back to the older mage.

"Lucy still has time, if you want you can still try to win her over, but I've decided to stop the game. I've already accomplished my goal so there is no reason to let it go any further." Makarov grabbed his mug and hopped down.

"Do you think I even stand a chance?" Gajeel asked quietly.

"The heart of a woman had no map. That being said, if you never take the first step, you will never find where it truly lies." Makarov gave Gajeel a wry smile, knowing his words would only infuriate the iron slayer more.

"Why can't you ever answer yes or no, you old geezer?" Gajeel growled loudly.

"Because then you wouldn't try as hard to find the answer yourself." Makarov gave a thumbs-up before descending the stairs, prepared to call off the competition.

* * *

><p>Lucy moved closer just a fraction of an inch, wanting to know how Natsu would react. She kept her eyes glued to his, waiting for some sign that he either approved or disapprove of this close contact. They were completely lost in each other, so much so that Lucy didn't bother to yell at Levy for giggling like a silly school girl.<p>

She was gathering her courage, preparing to put it all on the table as she slowly slide her eyes closed, inching forward just a bit more.

"WHHHAAAA Lucy is going to eat your face Natsu look out! Don't worry I'm going to save you!" Happy knocked Lucy back on her butt with a powerful kick to the side of her face.

"What the hell, Happy!" She winced massaging her sore cheek while shooting a venomous glare at her blue furred friend.

"Are you ok Natsu, she didn't hurt you, right?" Happy squished Natsu cheeks together, crying for dramatic effect while ignoring Lucy's complaint.

"Hawpie pweeze wet we ggowww." (Happy please let me go) Natsu narrowed his eyes at his furry friend who had the worst timing. If he had just a few more seconds maybe something would have happened. It felt like something might happen… from the way his heart was pounding in his ears.

"Huh?" Happy tilted his head to the side letting Natsu go so he could speak freely.

"Lucy wasn't hurting me. Even if she did I can handle it on my own." Natsu rubbed his sore cheeks with a frown. "You need to settle down some if we are going to put those jerks in their place." Happy's eyes filled with tears but he nodded giving Natsu a small salute.

"I don't understand what you are talking about, but I agree Happy you need to calm down." Lucy made her way back to her chair, leaning ever so slightly forward on the palm of her hand to watch two of her best friends exchange a quick conversation in whispers. Natsu seemed to get slightly nervous as Happy continued his explanation, but then he took a deep breath and smiled.

"Good work buddy!" Natsu ruffled Happy's fur with a bright smile. Lucy was about to ask what they had been discussing when Wendy cleared her throat.

"And here is your dinner, please enjoy!" Wendy chimed setting bowls in front of her friends. The room fell silent for a moment as they looked at Wendy's creation.

"Uh, Wendy what's in this?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"A little bit of everything!" Wendy smiled brightly waiting for them to taste her cooking. Even Natsu was hesitating; even though it smelled good, he half attributed that to his growling stomach. He was (unfortunately) the first to take a spoonful; the others watched him chew much slower than normal before swallowing. It took a second before he turned blue in the face and excused himself to the bath room.

"I think we should go out for a bit!" Levy and Lucy both called 'accidentally' knocking over the table in their haste. They heard Natsu gurgle his agreement from the bathroom.

Wendy's eyes grew wide at the spilled mess all over the floor, should couldn't believe that the meal she had slaved over was gone.

"I worked so hard to make you all something to eat..." Her bottom lip trembled and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

Happy took the hint from the over turned table to mean that the concoction was not to be toyed with, and so he discreetly took care of the pot on the stove.

"It's ok we'll cook together next time! It'll be more fun to do it together; we can teach you some good recipes!" Lucy laughed nervously as she watched a tentacle inch out of one of the bowls. She couldn't suppress a shutter that ran up her spine at the idea that had Natsu not sacrificed himself, everyone would be in pain right now.

"We can just go get more ingredients so I can start over then." Wendy said enthusiastically, Levy and Lucy both paled at the idea, and worked to try and come up with an excuse as to why that wasn't a good idea.

"No! I-I mean it's much to late to start from scratch... well go some where and get something quick. Levy's treat." Lucy winked in her friend's direction, hoping she would catch on.

"Of course! It's mainly my fault that you're wonderful dinner got spilled, I'll treat you to something tasty." Levy discreetly moved further away from the bubbling liquid that had a purple hue. She needed to get out of here before she lost control of her stomach completely.

Natsu who looked almost recovered came out of the bathroom pushing the little blue haired dragon slayer towards the door, he had obviously heard the conversation, and was just as eager to get out where his stomach was no longer in danger.

"Didn't I just tell you guys that there is going to be a ball in three weeks, you… you are girls so that means you need to go look for outfits or something right?" Natsu asked seriously.

"We have three weeks till the event Natsu-san, there is plenty of time to get our dresses." Wendy protested, but Natsu continued to steer her down the street, towards the shopping district. They made a quick stop at a street vendor and bought some quick food that they could eat while shopping. It shocked them all when Natsu picked up the tab.

Once they were in the square, the window displays took over. Apparently word had gotten out across town that Fairy Tail was throwing a ball, because every boutique had a dozen gowns on display. Wendy and Levy took off practically drooling, he could hear them squeal before darting into one of the stores.

"I knew that would do it." Natsu sighed in relief that he had been able to save all their stomachs from the agony of Wendy's cooking.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked softly, leaning forward so she could get a good look at his face.

"Remind me never to ask Wendy to cook again, at least not till someone teaches her what's edible." Natsu shuttered. "That was horrible…" Lucy let out a light laugh that made Natsu turn his gaze in her direction. "I'm glad my pain amuses you." He scowled, gripping his stomach.

"There you are." She said teasingly. "For a minute I thought maybe you got switched with some alternate version of yourself." Natsu stared at the blonde for a second, trying to decided if he should be hurt by her words, or if he should feel relieved that the tension between them was fading little by little.

A thought accrued to him suddenly as he looked around. He was alone with her now; could he possibly make his move out here in public?

"Hey would it be ok if we ditch the others for a little?" Natsu whispered. Lucy raised an eyebrow for a moment before nodding. The two began walking in the opposite direction the others had gone, intent on finding some privacy. They walked a while, in silence, just enjoying each others company.

"That one is so cool!" She squealed running towards one of the window displays. "I bet Erza would look great in this!" Lucy giggled as she admired the shimmering silver fabric that cascaded as fluidly as water from the bust line. "Natsu aren't you excited about this?" He had stood there quietly admiring a red gown that would no doubt suit Lucy's frame. He found himself unable to keep his mind from imagining her in the dress.

"I have no clue what this ball thing will be like." Natsu confessed as he took the vacant space next to Lucy at the store's window. This seemed to spark her interest because she turned her head to the side with a huge smile.

"It's like a costume party, but everyone wears masks to hide their identity. The guests have to dress in a way that fits the theme what ever it maybe. Mama had one when I was a little girl, we had so much fun. She was so beautiful in a white gown and angel wings, and she dressed me as a fairy in a bright pink dress with tiny little wings. We danced for hours, just the two of us, while father dealt with the other guests." Natsu nodded his head in understanding.

"So this is something you're looking forward to now, right?" Natsu made himself look at the display, taking in the red gown that had caught his eye while Lucy was speaking.

"Of course I'm looking forward to it, who wouldn't?" Lucy laughed punching Natsu in the arm playfully.

"So how are you going to pick your outfit?" He was only a few minutes into the conversation, but was already grasping at straws. He wanted to just come out and say that they should go together, as partners, but every time he heard himself say it in his mind, it was all wrong.

"Well, since it's a mage's ball I guess it would make sense that everyone dresses according to their magical abilities, but you'll also get people who will try to match each other to let other people know they are there together." Lucy tapped her chin with her finger. "I hope I can find one that fits, alterations take so much time, I'm not sure if it would be ready when I need it."

"So what do guys have to wear to this sort of thing? I've seen loads of things for girls, but nothing for guys." Natsu tilted his head slightly watching Lucy's reaction in the reflection of the window.

"Are you planning on going?" Lucy had turned serious for a minute, her old fears renewed.

"Master kind of said it's mandatory so even if I didn't want to, I'd still have to go." Natsu laughed, mentally slapping himself for sounding stupid, and missing a chance to ask her to go with him.

"Oh, well if you want we can try to find a store that has men's clothing." Lucy sighed in relief, glad that he hadn't meant that he intended to ask someone else to go with him.

"Alright, but we should probably look around while there are still a lot to choose from for you, I bet a lot of these will be gone by tomorrow." Natsu pointed out.

"There are so many ways I could go I'm not sure which theme to pick." Lucy pouted, wondering how she could dress for her own magical element while not clashing with her best friend... that word didn't seem quite right anymore, so she inwardly struck it from her vocabulary. She wanted an outfit that would suit her as well as match her Natsu. She giggled at the idea of calling him hers.

"Ok, maybe we should go to find a guy store while you decide, I mean if that's what you want." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

_Damn, there goes my plan to find out what her's looks like so I can find something to matches her…_

"Alright, we can look for mine later!" Lucy looped her arm through his and started pulling him off towards the only store for guys she knew of; after all she had never really shopped for a guy before. She was actually more excited than she was letting on.

_Yes, now I can find something that matches him!_

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to add pointless things. Damn you Happy and always being such a CB... ohhh what now, Lucy and Natsu are shopping... almost... like... a... couple! hahaha  
><strong>


	18. Soft skin, cool lips, and flaming fists

_**I just want to take a second to say that my reviewers are the best! You guys make me smile and laugh so hard. To those of you who are reading but don't review, you are awesome as well, because you have made this my number one fic. **_

_**If any of you are afraid that this story is coming to a conclusion soon, let you in on a little secret, they aren't out of the woods, not yet at least. I work at least a chapter ahead of myself, and right now I am in the process of writing chapter 20, and I am nowhere near wrapping things up. **_

_**For those fan who have a specific pairing that they love… please don't beat me up when you read this chapter… I warned you in the beginning that Natsu wouldn't get the girl that easily… . **_

_**Well now that I have you worried, let us begin!**_

* * *

><p>Levy twirled around happily, looking at her reflection. The three way mirror gave her an amazing view of the simple gown she was trying on. She twisted, spinning on the spot causing the skirt to flare out ever so slightly, circling delicately around her knees. The delicate yellow satin felt like a dream against her skin, and she found that she had already fallen in love.<p>

"It's a perfect fit, my dear." The old woman who owned the shop praised from the curtain. Levy had to admit that the woman was right; it was as though the gown was made specifically for her. She smiled at her reflection making up her mind.

"I'll take it! Oh I'll need these shoes… and that tiara too… and those gloves… oh yes and I need a mask to finish it all off." Levy bobbed up and down as she pointed out the items to the elderly woman.

"Very well Miss, I will have them ready for you once you are changed." The woman gathered the items with a warm smile and proceeded to head back to the front of the store.

"Are you almost done in there, Levy-san? I bet those Natsu-san and Lucy-san are getting tired of waiting for us." Wendy whined from the main portion of the store. She had already decided on her gown, as well as her accessories, and was growing tired of waiting for Levy.

"I can't just buy the first dress I try on; it takes time to find the perfect one. You're a girl you should understand that." Levy sang while she slid out of the dress and back into her normal clothing.

The two girls paid for their purchases, both deciding to ask the woman to hold their gowns in the store for safe keeping, and with a small fee the woman obliged. The two women headed out of the shop and stopped dead when they realized they were missing a blonde and pink haired mage.

"Were we really in there that long?" Levy asked, feeling slightly anxious.

"We need to find them, and make sure everything is going ok…" Wendy was feeling nervous herself, and she hoped Lucy wouldn't push it too far, at least not this soon.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed in discontent as they exited the third store they had been to that hour. She wished she had accepted finding her gown first now, as she listened to Happy (god only knows how the small blue fur ball found them in the first place) complain about how the stores didn't carry a suit in his size.<p>

Natsu shot an apologetic smile to Lucy while gripping the bag that held a selection of new clothing. He smiled inwardly knowing he had picked the perfect suit; it was simple and the colors would match any of the outfits that Lucy might choose. He had planned it perfectly, up till the point where Happy had come in and started his little rant about the store not being cat friendly.

Happy took a break from his little speech for a moment to pull on Lucy's pant leg, effectively stopping the other two in their tracks. "Lucy, look at that, it's a pretty dress with stars all over it." Lucy turned her head in the direction the cat was pointing and found that her breath was momentarily taken away.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." She waved, rushing into the store.

"Why'd you do that?" Natsu crossed his arms over his chest feeling increasingly more irritated with his little blue pal. He was still in the process of mourning his food money (which he used to purchase new clothing); it was putting a sour note in his otherwise good mood and Happy's constant interference wasn't helping, not at all.

"Natsu listen, you have to give her time to adjust to the idea that you have 'feelings' for her or she is going to think you are only doing this because of the contract deadline." Happy tapped his foot on the ground, irritated that he needed to explain it at all.

"I hadn't thought about it like that." Natsu scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So what should I do now?" He was completely lost, never having been in this kind of situation before. He didn't feel like any move he had made so far was forced, or unnatural. He was taking his time adjusting to the idea that he wasn't going to fight the embarrassing feelings any longer, and he was just letting things happen… it wasn't like he was forcing things forward, right?

"First things first we have to talk to Levy and Wendy, they might know more about this than me… cause I'm a cat." Happy leaned his back against the store window with a sigh, and a slightly nervous laugh in response to the steely gaze of his best friends.

"You have a point; maybe I shouldn't listen to you after all." Natsu shot back irritation thick in his voice. He couldn't hold back a laugh at the slightly disappointed look that his little blue friend shot him for his comment. The two mages sighed and leaned against the wall to the shop that Lucy had run into, relaxing just a bit.

"I still know more about this than you…. At least I know how to try and get the girl." Happy defended himself holding up a fish that he had wrapped for his main squeeze.

"Yeah yeah, and where has that gotten you, huh?" Natsu said with a small frown.

"Charle still won't even acknowledge me." He added in a depressed tone.

"Don't worry buddy she'll come around eventually." Natsu bent down and patted Happy's furry blue head lightly, feeling slightly ashamed at attacking his little friend's attempts at courting the female exceed.

"There you guys are!" Both Happy and Natsu turned to see Levy running at full speed, her arms filled with bags and boxes. "Wendy they're over here!" She called louder.

"Um, hey." Natsu said sheepishly.

"Where did Lu-chan go?" Levy looked around franticly.

"In there," Natsu pointed to the store behind him. "She told us to stay put while she went in." Natsu shrugged slightly.

"Alright, sounds like she'll need back up, I'm gonna go help her. Watch these!" Levy thrust her bags in Natsu's face and proceeded to push past him into the store.

"Me too!" Wendy threw her bags on top and hurried in just behind the older woman.

Natsu sighed, hoping no one would see him. He could almost hear Gray laughing already, calling him a sissy or something along those lines. This was something that boyfriends were expected to do though, right? He let a goofy smile curl his lips at the thought, he had never thought of himself as boyfriend material before. Carrying some bags, while his two little helpers worked their magic with Lucy, was worth the slight feelings of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Mira watched the crowd start to thin out slowly. Several members decided to take on some last minute missions while they had the chance, making the guild much quieter than usual. It set her nerves on edge when it was this quiet; it just wasn't natural for Fairy Tail to be calm. Without Natsu and Gray here it was just to calm for her tastes.<p>

From time to time Mira shot a worried glace over to where her younger sister was sitting, chatting animatedly with Juvia and Erza. She wanted desperately to know what it was that they were discussing so fervently, in that isolated corner of the guild. She hoped it didn't have anything to do with the fact that the master had canceled the competition.

Mira had been surprised when the Master had taken the volunteer sheet and torn it to pieces, but she was also relieved that Lucy's love life wasn't being used in the sick game any longer. The other mages hadn't taken it very well in her opinion; she would be surprised if something didn't happen with one of them sooner or later with their reactions. Laxus for example had stormed off sparking with rage that his fun had ended so soon. Gajeel had disappeared to god only knows where, and Gray… he had drank more than half a bottle of single malt whiskey before making his way to the exit, talking nonsense about not letting it end here like this. Mira wondered if she should have sent someone after him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, she figured that he wouldn't make it very far in his condition so she just left him be. That had been several hours ago anyway.

Mira was more worried about what her sister might be planning next; she was determined to stop whatever it was before the situation got out of control again. She wanted so badly to find a reason to get closer so she could hear what was going on with the small group of females, but she knew that the moment they noticed her, their conversation would come to a stop and any information she had hoped to gain would be cut off.

_All I can do now is help support the decision Natsu has made; I just hope they sort things out soon…_

* * *

><p>Lucy looked at the gowns carefully, wondering which one would suit her best. She roamed the store with her mind set on matching her fiery love interest. It wasn't difficult to find a gown, on the contrary she found several.<p>

"Lu-chan, there you are!" Lucy turned to see her two blue haired females friends who were grinning since they had spotted her.

"Oh Levy-chan you found us." Lucy sighed knowing her alone time with Natsu was completely over now.

"We are here to help you pick a dress!" Wendy chimed with a small salute.

"Well let's get to work then." Lucy giggled pulling the four dresses that had caught her attention back towards the fitting room.

* * *

><p>Natsu had been standing patiently for what seemed like an eternity when the three giggling females came back out of the store, arms filled with several more bags.<p>

"Where did Natsu go?" Lucy asked looking around, wondering why he wasn't right where she had left him.

"I'm still here." He answered behind the mountain of bags. He could hear Levy and Wendy burst out in laughter, but it was cut short by the angry voice that was unmistakably Lucy. Suddenly his vision cleared and he watched silently while Lucy scolded the other two for loading Natsu up like a pack mule. She forcefully gave them both their bags with a scowl before turning away, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I just meant for him to watch the bags Lu-chan, I had no clue he would just stand there with them the whole time!" Levy whined, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment from being reprimanded like a small child.

"There is no excuse for being inconsiderate." Lucy shook her head in disappointment. "I can't believe you would just throw your things on him like that."

"I don't mind Lucy, its fine really." Natsu finally spoke up on his companions' behalf. Lucy took a moment to search Natsu face carefully, and when she was satisfied she turned back to her friends.

"I guess, so long as Natsu is ok with it, then no harm now fowl right? I'll let the two off you off the hook for now. But next time you won't be so lucky." Lucy smiled releasing her arms so they hung at her sides, dragged down by the four bags she had acquired in the shop. "It's gotten pretty late already." Lucy shook her head at her two friends before walking in the general direction of her apartment.

"Did you find a dress you liked?" Natsu rushed to catch up to the blonde, ignoring the giggles of the two blue haired females. He wanted to make sure she was satisfied with their outing before she got the chance to run off on him again.

"Two actually, I haven't decided which I like better so I bought them both." Lucy smiled; silently she was thankful for Wendy's terrible cooking, because it gave her the chance to study the situation a little closer. "I'll see you all tomorrow at the guild!" Lucy waved her hand in the air signaling she was going on ahead, she made sure to speak loudly so that the three blue haired mages, who were lagging behind, knew she was ready to part ways.

"Last time you said that, you up and left on a mission without saying anything to me…" Natsu said softly, kicking a rock.

"I haven't properly apologized for that, have I?" Lucy's cheeks flushed slightly, remembering that she had been avoiding him. She wasn't looking forward to telling him the whole truth about why she had run away that day, but she knew she had to start at least somewhere. "There is no excuse for going back on my word, I'm really sorry that I did that. There has been a lot going on with this silly contract and well I just needed to get away so I could think, Erza was the one who suggested the mission. It wasn't something I planned before hand, it just kind of happened. I'm truly sorry for not telling you though." She turned her eyes to the ground, feeling embarrassed. "I promise I won't do something stupid like that again. I'll see you in the morning." Lucy bobbed on her heels, nervously wringing the straps of her shopping bags behind her back for a long time. Natsu watched while she seemed to struggle with herself, possibly trying to make a decision. After a few minutes she grabbed the fringe of Natsu's scarf and pulled him down to her level. She leaned in close to his ear.

"Today was fun, thank you." She let her lips glide over his ear and cheek as she pulled away, smiling at her own bravery. Lucy released Natsu's scarf and ran several feet ahead. She turned with a wave one last time at the end of the street before continuing on her way home.

"Man you've got it _baaaad_." Levy teased as they watched the blonde vanish around the corner, she noticed that Natsu followed her with his eyes even after she was out of sight.

"You have **no** idea." Natsu sighed, relaxing his shoulders. He felt strange about the way Lucy's lips had just barely touched his skin, and how it still felt like that small portion of him was on fire. He worried that this wasn't normal, but then again it was Lucy so he expected some weird things to happen.

It started in her apartment that afternoon, before Happy had interrupted them, and then again when Happy found them in the second store they had been shopping in. He felt like maybe it was possible that Lucy was trying to tell him she wanted him to do something, but he had no clue as to what it was.

"Really?" Wendy asked quietly.

"I guess." Natsu shrugged. "I know this much for sure, I don't want to fight it anymore. It seems pointless to struggle against myself, you know." Natsu let his feet lead him towards the guild, while his two female companions discussed something in hushed tones. "I dropped out of the competition, but that doesn't mean I'm handing Lucy over to anyone else, not some stuck up rich guy, and definitely not some stripper like Gray." He called over his shoulder, trying to catch their attention again.

"Wendy and I are going to run our bags home, we'll meet up with you later to discuss tomorrow's game plan." Levy looped an arm around Wendy and forced her in the direction of the female dorms.

"We'll meet you at the guild then." Happy answered back with a nod.

"Do you think this is ok?" Natsu watched the two females head towards the top of the hill, a new kind of anticipation filling him. He wanted to know what it was that they were whispering about, but he had a feeling it wasn't something he was ready to know.

"For now we don't have much choice, we can't let those jerks take Lucy from us, and Levy and Wendy are two of Lucy's closest girlfriends. If they can't help us, there is no one who can." Happy balled his little paws into fists. "This is only the first part of our battle; we have a long hard fight ahead." Natsu nodded his head knowing that Happy was right, this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she put her key in the door to her apartment, her cheeks heated slightly at the thought that she had almost allowed herself to kiss Natsu after only just sorting through her own feelings. She made her way inside, and slide down the door once she had securely locked it. She slowly put her hands up to her cheeks, trying to calm the hot flesh to no avail.<p>

"What's gotten into me?" She whispered to no one. "I don't do this type of thing, ugh what's wrong with me?"

"That's what I want to know." Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of the dark haired intruder who was currently occupying her favorite chair.

"How did you get in?" Lucy picked herself up off the floor, adjusting her clothing quickly. She made her way across the apartment, placing her bags in her closet before turning back to look at her uninvited guest.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I came to make sure you know Loki and I never lied to you. We told you what we saw, nothing more and nothing less." Lucy couldn't believe her ears; Gray was attempting to stick up for himself, after all the trouble he had caused. _The nerve of this guy!_ She wanted so badly to throw something heavy at his head.

"You have no idea what was actually going on. It wasn't your place to say anything; it didn't make any sense for you to say anything to me in the first place. Didn't you think that maybe it would do more harm than good? Did you think about it at ALL? God, I thought you were smarter than this, Gray." She slowly made her way across the room, hands balled into tight fists.

"Usually I am, but lately when it comes to you I completely lose my sense of reason." The look in his steely blue eyes sent a shiver up the blonde's spine, that she couldn't fight back. "When I heard about everything, I was in shock. That day I was coming here to see you, but I ran into Loki on my way. We ended up heading over to tell Natsu that you were back, and try to talk him into apologizing for being an idiot. That was what we intended, but when we got there he was arguing with Lisanna, and I wasn't sure what was going on. Before I even realized what was happening she had him pinned to the bed." He slowly got up from his seat, closing the distance between them in a matter of moments.

"I don't need to hear this." Lucy hissed, backing up a few steps.

"I wanted to help you, Lucy. You know it hurt when I realized that you have been keeping stuff from me, I thought you trusted me more than that." Gray's eyes softened slightly as he inched closer to the now nervous looking blonde.

"**My** life is **my** business; I didn't want anyone to know." She tried to sound callous and angry, but the look in his eyes was making her feel weak in the knees for some reason.

"Did you know that before all this, I knew something was wrong? You've been to quiet, going on jobs with everyone but us, and you've lost a lot of weight, like you haven't been eating properly. You are important to me Lucy, and I worry about you." Lucy suddenly found herself taking several steps back, as his strides brought him even closer.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble, but I can handle this." Lucy avoided making direct eye contact while taking another step back.

"How is going back to your father considered handling it?" Gray all but laughed as he took a final step forward. Lucy found her back against the wall, with nowhere left to run, and Gray only a few inches from her, his eyes roaming over her face with a look that made her feel that he was disappointed.

"What's gotten into you Gray, why are you doing this?" She tried to push him away, but he was faster. With one hand he pinned her arms above her head, and with the other he gently played with a handful of her loose hair that lay just over her shoulder.

"I'd have thought that was obvious by now." He laughed lightly, brushing the back of his hand along her jaw. "I've always thought you were different somehow. You're not like other girls, you have confidence even when you're in pain. I wanted to help you get through the pain, to show you there are better options available." Gray gently tucked the piece of hair he had been playing with behind her ear as he spoke. "I wanted to show you that there is a place for you, if you'll just let me." His cool lips brushed lightly against her earlobe sending another involuntary shiver down her spine. Gray smirked in response to her body's reaction, knowing that she couldn't hide the pleasure she felt at his touch.

"Gray… I…" She breathed quietly, unsure of what was happening. His finger met her parted lips killing any further words of resistance that might linger there on her tongue just waiting to protest.

"There is going to be a festival soon, I want you to go with me. Give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me." Without waiting for a reply, Gray leaned over placing his lips to hers forcefully showing her that he meant every word he had spoken. He released Lucy from his grip and made his way out her door without as much as a glace behind him.

She heard the door close, and it seemed as though time unfroze, she released the breath she had been holding, and closed her eyes. Her body was trembling, and her insides were on fire. Her mind was completely blank; she was at a loss as to what she should do.

_What in the world just happened…_

Slowly she told her unsteady legs to lead the way into the bath; she released the tap and listened as the water began to pool, throwing off steam the longer it ran. The heat of the steam started to bring her mind back to life slowly.

"Did that really just happen?" She asked sliding into the tub. Processing the kiss was hard enough without throwing everything else that had happened in the past couple of months.

Natsu…

Gray…

Her inner eye brought back Natsu's intense gaze that showed his unwavering faith that she wouldn't leave… he knew she would find a way to stay with her family...

The image faded into what had happened not that long before. Gray had just kissed her… that was her first… he had stolen her first kiss… slowly her finger tips traced the skin that his cool lips had touched, her cheeks burning red at the memory of how the contact made her feel.

But that wasn't the only confusing thing, Gajeel had also save her life, and apologized in front of the whole guild, promising that the next time he would protect her… would there be a next time?

It was all more than she could handle all at once.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked up to the bar and placed his bags on the counter before taking a seat. He sighed before letting his cheek rest of the cool wood. That little trip had been far more exhausting than he had originally thought, both mentally and physically.<p>

"What do you have there, Natsu?" Mira pointed to the bags, a gleam of curiosity in her eyes.

"Clothes" Natsu said somewhat dismissively.

"Really, and what did you get from a store like this?" Mira raised an eyebrow as she examined the stores golden logo.

"As everyone so nicely puts it, I skip the formal events, so I don't really have a need for formal clothes, well until now I guess." Natsu threw his hands behind his neck leaning back ever so slightly in his chair.

"So you bought a suit already? Are you really that confident?" Cana decided that the little drama was more interesting than her booze for once, so she abandoned her half-drunk barrel as she slide over to sit next to the pink haired fire mage.

"Confident?" Natsu scratched his head uncomfortably. "Not really, Lucy helped me pick it out when I told her about the ball thingy. She picked hers too."

"Does that mean you asked her to go with you?" Cana was amazed at how quickly this guy was processing the situation, only a month ago he was happily taking missions and fighting without a single thought about the opposite sex.

"Earlier today, but she didn't really give me an answer." Natsu let his forehead come down to rest against the bar. "But I'm going to try again tomorrow, I'm trying not to rush things with this whole contract looming over her head." Natsu sighed.

"So you really do know about everything?" Mira patted his head; she was flooded with relief, knowing that she didn't have to hide anything from him anymore.

"I've known for a while now." Natsu confessed, feeling slightly ashamed that he was hiding the fact that he was better informed than he lead everyone to believe.

"Master canceled the competition." Natsu turned his head to see that Erza was looming over him. "Um, I'm sorry for… before." Erza was visibly uncomfortable expressing her apology. "I jumped to a conclusion to quickly, and both you and Lucy suffered for my mistake." Erza's cheeks heated in her embarrassment.

"It's alright, we fixed everything now." Natsu gave a weak smile and patted the chair next to him, motioning for Erza to take a seat.

"So what are you going to do now?" Erza leaned forward on the counter watching Natsu out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm trying to clean up the mess I've made while being stupid." Natsu laughed, knowing that no one really knew how big a mess he had really made.

"Well that is good, I'm glad that you see that you were in the wrong." Erza smiled as Mira set a slice of cake in front of her, before turning back to Happy who was trying desperately to get her attention.

"She seems excited about the festival, that's good right?" Natsu asked quietly.

"It's progress, maybe we can talk her out of going back to her father all together while working to set up the festival." Erza said between bites of cake.

"You should have been there Mira, you would have laughed so hard! Wendy made something horrible, it smelled really funny... she needs help with cooking, but Natsu actually ate some of it, I felt bad for him you know because he got sick and all. But that isn't important, he almost kissed her! Twice Mira, twice!" Natsu turned his head to his little blue friend with wide eyes.

"What the hell Happy!" Natsu grabbed the cat shaking him several times.

"What, I'm just telling her what happened." Happy shrugged. "Wait it was more like three times, because the first was when she had him pinned to the floor!" Happy smirked at how flustered Natsu had become.

"Are you serious? **That** was what she was doing!" Natsu blurted out. His companions turned to him mouths gaping open in shock.

"You really didn't know what you were doing?" Happy asked skeptically.

"I told you I've never done this before!" Natsu growled feeling embarrassed under the pressure of the female stares.

"So Lucy was making the moves not him, get your information straight!" Mira reprimanded.

"And you stopped me the last two time!" Natsu whined, suddenly feeling the need to hit his head on the bar repeatedly.

"I didn't know!" Happy defended.

"That's it! I'm not listening to you anymore." Natsu got up from his stool, grabbing his bag before turning his back on his friends.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaatsuuuuu!" Happy whined hopping down so he could follow as Natsu stormed off.

"She was trying to kiss me and you ruined it." Natsu's voice was filled with disbelief. "That means I wasn't imagining it." He ran his hand through his hair, before stopping dead at the scent that drifted in from the door. His body reacted before he had time to think.

His flames licked the side of the person's face leaving an angry welt, the power of the punch left the unsuspecting mage flat on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Gray smirked, as he raised a cool hand to his sore cheek.

"What did you do to her?" Natsu's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to his enemy. Lucy's scent was all over the ice mage, and it infuriated Natsu to the point where he was having trouble holding himself back.

"I don't know what you mean?" Gray stood up, and dusted off his pants.

"Don't play around you prick, tell me why you smell like her." Natsu growled both hands igniting with crimson flames.

"That is none of your business." Gray shot back, walking away from his advocacy. "I'll say this though; you won't be able to win her over as easily now." Mira put a glass on the bar in front of the ice mage, she looked back and forth between the rivals nervously waiting for the real right to begin. "I'm sure Gajeel and Laxus won't let it go that easily either." Mira watched Natsu freeze at the door, his flames dying as realization hit him like a hammer.

"I won't lose to you Gray, not to you or anyone else." Natsu took a deep breath, trying to calm the shaking in his knees.

"I won't lose to you either Natsu." Gray shot back icily. "Not when it something that actually matters."

**A/N: Gray you sly dog, how could you do something so brazen? Is Natsu in trouble now that Gray has told Lucy his feelings? Where the hell did Gajeel go? How will Lucy handle this new development? Tune in next week to get your answers!**


	19. Broken Glass and Giddy Girls

_**Tal, KP, ANGEls, next week**, I wanted to say thanks for the reviews :) _

_We are now over 25k hits, and I have all of you to thank for that! _

_I wanted to say **I'M SORRY** T.T Gray was a total jerk in the last chapter... but he was a sexy jerk. As for those of you who were wondering the same as the reviewers from last week but didn't actually ask a question... I will let you see more of the other male characters soon... I swear I'm not neglecting them, Gajeel and Laxus, um, have important business to attend to. _

_Damn it! I've said to much already..._

* * *

><p>The heat of the bath helped Lucy sort through her thoughts even though the confusion only seemed to grow the longer she mulled the events over in her mind. Lucy wished there was someone who could help her figure out what all this was supposed to mean, someone she could trust with such sensitive information as well as someone whose opinion she held as always being honest and none bias.<p>

Lucy absently used her loofa to clean her feet with her special sugar scrub that smelled as sweet as honey. She hummed to herself as her mind drifted a million miles away. Lucy sank into the water, rinsing the solution away, blowing bubbles as she felt her cheeks heat up again. She started to feel frustrated with herself for being shaken by a little kiss.

Abruptly she pulled herself out of the water, and released the plug on the drain. She pulled two towels out of her cupboard wrapping one around her body and the other around her head. She turned to look at herself in the mirror, and frowned at the dark circles that were present under her eyes, as well as the washed out pallor of her skin.

Lucy looked away from her reflection; feeling exhausted all of a sudden. She dried her hair quickly, and pulled on a pair of large comfortable pajamas. Lucy sighed, before heading to her bed, seeking comfort from the warmth of her plush pink comforter.

"Why am I so confused? It was just a kiss, right…" She whimpered concealing her face with her hands as the tears began to gather in her eyes. She hissed as she wiped at them furiously, remembering that she had promised herself that she was finished crying over things that were out of her control.

"Maybe you haven't fully made up your mind now that you know there are other options?" Lucy looked up to see the familiar smile of her Celestial Spirit. "If you want to take your time to sort things out, that's just fine." Loki patted her still damp hair gently. "I'll listen if you wanna tell me about it."

"Loki you are sort of an expert at this kind of thing right?" Loki wasn't sure if he should be flattered or hurt by her question, but he knew that what was important was that Lucy looked like she needed a shoulder to lean on at the moment, and he wanted to be that for her.

"I wouldn't say I'm an expert, but I sure as hell know more than you do Miss prude." Loki pinched the tip of her nose with a warm smile.

"Can you tell me how I can feel like this for Natsu and still my body responded to Gray so easily? I just don't know what's going on anymore." Lucy whimpered, her cheeks flaming at the very mention of the two men who were currently making her life very difficult.

"Emotional and physical love are two separate things Lucy. You can love someone without being attracted to them, and the vice versa. You have to decided what it is that you are feeling and whom it is that is making you feel that way." Loki took a seat on the bed leaning back as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Can't I have both at the same time?" Lucy knew the request was selfish, but she didn't want to choose between having and emotional relationship and having only a physical one.

"It is possible, but you are the only one who could know that for sure." Loki answered, stealing a peek of his master out of the corner of his eye. It always amused him that she was just as attractive in those over sized sweat pants and shirt (that she only wore when she knew no one would be looking) as she did in the shortest mini skirt she owned. To be honest he preferred her like this, she looked so much younger, and so, well innocent.

"I think you should talk to Natsu about what's on your mind." Loki added softly. Internally he wanted to kick himself for offhandedly sending her right back to the competition, even if he couldn't hold a candle to his two friends in the blonde's eyes.

"What if he gets mad at me for letting Gray do that?" Lucy couldn't believe she was talking to Loki (of all people) about her man troubles. Somehow though, he seemed to understand what she was going through, and she took comfort in his presence.

"If he gets mad, remind him that he let Lisanna kiss him not that long ago." Loki smirked at the look of horror on Lucy's face. Apparently she had completely forgotten about the fire mage's recent transgression, well he couldn't allow that, now could he. "Gray has obviously made it clear that he is interested in you now. I won't take back what I said earlier either." Loki leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her forehead, even though he wanted to take a page out of Gray's book of ungentlemanly like conduct by pinning her to the bed right then and there, but he held himself back knowing Lucy was confused enough as it was. "You have more than one choice here Lucy, just think about it." He gave her a dazzling smile before disappearing.

"Gray…" Lucy's fingers moved to trace the place where Gray's cool lips had met her own. She had never thought of him like that before. How had she missed the fact that he felt something towards her? Juvia had known all along hadn't she? Yes, the water mage had considered Lucy her love rival from the very beginning even though Lucy had no clue as to why. _Juvia_… she could never betray her friend like that. She didn't want to hurt a friend who she felt so close to.

A small voice in the back of Lucy's mind let lose an amused laugh and spoke a single word. _Lisanna… _If taking Gray was betrayal, then what was she doing to Lisanna? This was a betrayal as well, right? Lisanna had known Natsu so much longer, they had always been close. Lisanna had confronted Natsu; she had probably bared her soul to him on that day. She had been brave enough to show him how she felt and here Lucy was getting in the way and screwing everything up for them.

"I wonder how that kiss made you feel… were you as confused as I am now." Lucy scolded herself for her train of thought, releasing a heavy sighed. "Gray, why the hell did you have to go and do that?" She rested her head on the pillow, letting her eyes slide closed. Lucy was sure she wouldn't be getting much sleep, but she needed to at least try.

* * *

><p>Natsu was about to storm out of the guild when he smelled the two women that he had been waiting for. He stopped dead in his tracks and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting to scold the two for taking so long.<p>

_They are late, and now my mood is completely ruined…_

Levy and Wendy burst through the doors laughing and talking about how wonderful the dresses they found for Lucy were. Levy spotted Natsu and waved excitedly in his direction before running over to meet up with their 'project'. Natsu let his shoulders relax a bit when the two women smiled brightly and grabbed him from either side dragging him off into a corner of the guild.

"Sorry for making you wait." Wendy breathed quietly with a small smile.

"What took you guys so long?" Natsu huffed in irritation.

"We had to get some things." Wendy answered quietly pointing to the pack that Levy had on her back.

"Miiiira~ can you bring us some drinks?" Levy called to the barmaid, she knew that Mira would want the scoop on what happened outside of the guild, and she was sure that Mira's head would spin when she heard what had happened between their favorite couple (that wasn't really a couple yet). She settled herself into her seat and continued to give Natsu a Cheshire cat like smile.

"Do you know something that I don't?" Natsu asked quietly, his voice was still harsh with the anger that boiled just under the surface from his encounter with Gray, but he had managed to calm himself if only by a little. The women either didn't notice, or ignored his tone as they both turned devious smiles in his direction.

"Of course we do!" Wendy beamed with pride.

"I wanna go home soon, so just tell me already." Natsu could feel how his bitter tone affected the two females this time, but whatever news they had seemed to be more important than his little meltdown.

"Lu-chan told us earlier today, when you left, that she thinks she's fallen in love with her best friend." Levy chirped happily, she purposefully waited till the moment Mira was in ear shot. The hall filled with the sound of broken glass, causing every eye to turn curiously towards the white haired barmaid who was busy stammering incoherently.

"Lucy, said it like that? Are you serious? SHE ADMITED IT OUT LOUD!" Mira cried rushing over, leaving the broken glass on the ground, forgotten. "It's about damn time!"

Levy and Wendy couldn't hold back their laughter as Mira grabbed onto them, happily squeezing the air out of their lungs.

"Yes, this is a huge deal, but… she is worried that the contract is going to make her look bad. She's been hesitating worried how it will look if she acts on her feelings now that her secret is out in the open." Levy folded her arms over her chest frowning slightly.

"Happy was afraid of the same thing, that's why he kept getting in the way when she tried to kiss me." Natsu shot Happy a dissatisfied frown, he wasn't quite ready to forgive his little friend for keeping him from finding out what Lucy wanted to do by himself.

"The fact that she tried is what counts though. All you have to do is let her finish when she tries to kiss you again." Mira gushed a little too loudly.

"To bad a moron like you couldn't seal the deal on something that simple." Gray said loudly from the bar, he laughed to himself as he started to unbutton his shirt. "I doubt you'll get another chance now though." Natsu was visibly shaken by the implications of his words.

"There is no way you could have done something that would make her change her mind." Natsu's voice was low and dangerous.

"Oh, naïve little Natsu, you'll see soon enough that I am perfectly capable." Gray settled his mug on the counter, with a cocky smile. "I'm not going to let you have her without a fight, and I've already made my first move." He waved off his enemy with a satisfied smirk and a small wink as he headed for the door. "This is just the beginning, so you better prepare yourself because when I win, she won't even be your **partner **anymore." Natsu stared at Gray's back, unsure if what Gray said was true. He could feel the doubt creep up on him, and he hated it more than anything in the world.

Lisanna and Juvia sat not too far away, listening carefully to the conversation between the two men. Neither woman could believe how quickly the two men had openly declared war over the blonde celestial mage, or how tense the air had gotten in the guild. Juvia's eyes filled with tears as she listened to Gray declare his intention. She realized that Lucy hadn't written Gray off completely, at least not yet. "Gray-sama." She whimpered, hiding her face in the silver haired mage's shoulder.

"Don't worry Juvia, we are going to make it through this." Lisanna tried to comfort, but she felt the tears in her own eyes, knowing that Natsu was far beyond her reach.

"Juvia can't take this anymore; Juvia has done enough to hurt her friends." The water mage whimpered, trying her best to sound sure.

"You're absolutely right, Juvia." Lisanna smiled weakly at her friend.

"Juvia thinks it may be time to go home." Juvia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'll walk with you." Lisanna gripped Juvia's hand, helping her to her feet.

Erza leaned against the bar watching the whole scene unfold over the crumbs that remained on her plate; she felt exhausted just watching this little drama and she knew it was only the beginning. This could get worse, so much worse and she would need to protect Lucy when that happened. Discreetly Erza made her way to the door prepared to set her plan into motion, there was no way that she would back down, for the sake of her friend she would do whatever she could.

* * *

><p>Lucy stared up at the ceiling wondering just how long she had lain there, unable to fall asleep. Her mind just kept going over all the strange things that had been happening to her recently, and she struggled to process most of them. Gajeel had saved her life twice on their mission, and had even carried her to safety while she was unconscious. He gently tended her wounds, and stuck by her side even when she tried so hard to leave him behind. She had never imagined that he could have such a soft side to him, or that she would be the one to witness it. She was confused as to why all of the sudden he seemed to be interested in partnering with her, why would he bother declaring that he wouldn't make that same mistake again. Her cheeks flushed as the thoughts swirled out of control, she really was a hopeless romantic at heart, and there was no denying it.<p>

Her mind flickered to Laxus (for what reason she didn't know), who had spent so much time talking to her during their train ride to the capitol. She had been interested in his adventures (even if she outwardly made herself look like she couldn't care less) he had entertained her in a way she hadn't expected. He was refreshing in a way, he was older, experienced in the ways of the world, and he seemed to have softened up after being expelled from the guild. Lucy had to admit that he was handsome in a rugged sort of way, and the respect he commanded with his power was something that couldn't easily be ignored. She wasn't even sure why she was thinking about him like that, but she found herself wondering how it felt to be pressed up against his hard muscular chest. She wondered if it would be as exhilarating as it had been when she had been that close to Gray or Natsu for that matter.

She shook the thoughts away, trying to remember what Loki had said; she was supposed to be thinking about how the two men made her feel. Lucy decided that it was for the greater good to go through all the different ways male contact made her feel, to try and get some bearings on how differently the ice mage and the dragon slayer made her feel. At least she thought that was Loki's intention.

Loki was always looking out for her, even when he was being a perverted womanizer. She let herself smile at the idea that he truly care about her in a way that wasn't related to her being his master. Lucy was sure that if he were, in fact a human than she might actually fall under his charm, but the way things were she knew that there could never be a future with a Celestial Mage and her spirit. There were just so many things he couldn't give her as a spirit, things that she absolutely needed.

This is where her mind turned back to the ice mage who had thrown a big wrench into the scrambled up emotions that Lucy had though she had finally sorted out. She still had no idea how she had missed the fact that he had feelings of that sort towards her in the first place. She wondered why he had chosen to wait until now to express them to her as well. The timing was slightly suspicious she had to admit.

His confession had been a complete surprise, since she hadn't realized he had feelings like that for her. Lucy had never thought of him as the aggressive type either, he was always so calm and collected, like he always had everything under control. He was important to her without a doubt. Gray was a pillar of the team. He was there to pick up the slack, to lighten her burdens when she needed him. She had never considered him in a romantic aspect before, but now she was being forced to. The memory of his cool lips tracing across the skin of her ear and lips sent a thrill of excitement through her body, and she couldn't help fighting the feeling that she wanted to do it again.

Was this what she had been missing?

And then there was Natsu, the boy who meant the world to her… no that wasn't right… he was the world to her. Without Natsu the world no longer made sense, and Lucy found that she needed him more than she had ever realized before. She wondered why it had taken her so long to figure out just how much he meant to her, she smiled softly as she realized she had always know. Somewhere deep down she had always pushed the feelings she held for him down, because in their lives there just wasn't a proper time or place to worry about anything more than friendship. Lucy was aware now though that Natsu had become the light that guided her out of the darkness, her clumsy knight in shining armor who would go straight to hell and back if it meant saving her. He cared for her too, and she knew it, somewhere in her heart, she just knew that he shared this need to be with her. Their destinies were forever entwined.

Lucy sighed, kicking off her blanket and making her way over to where her traveling pack sat on the floor. She opened it up and pulled out the burnt piece of black fabric, bringing it close to her chest. "I can't believe I still carry this thing with me." She laughed lightly.

"So are you ready to talk about your situation?" Lucy sucked in a breath as she whipped around to see who the intruder was this time. She quickly hid the small cloth behind her back hoping whoever it was hadn't noticed it.

"E-e-erza!" The red hair woman was sitting casually at Lucy's dining room table, with a steaming cup of tea poised right in front of her.

"Lucy, you know that we are more than just teammates, right?" Erza's soft gaze seemed more unnerving that her usual disappointed scowl and Lucy found that her knees were suddenly trembling.

"I-I'm sorry Erza, I know we are friends, but that's why I kept it to myself. I didn't want to hurt my closest friends more than I had to… telling you everything before I was certain was out of the question. I had to know what I was up against first." Lucy slowly walked over and took a seat where Erza had set a second cup of steaming liquid.

"What happened on the train that night was partly my fault." Erza looked into her cup, avoiding eye contact with the blonde. "I knew that they planned to tell you what we had walked in on." Lucy's eyes widened, she hadn't known that Erza had been there as well.

"Erza, tell me the truth, what happen that day." Lucy knew that Erza was a bad liar, she could hold a bluff better than most, but when it came to lying to a friend's face she just couldn't.

"I don't know what Gray and Loki saw, but when I got there things got out of control. We went there for our own reasons." Erza took a sip of her tea before continuing. "I myself decided to go when we learned that you had returned from your mission. So naturally, knowing how you felt, I went there to make sure Natsu was at the guild when you were ready to come down there yourself. I hadn't expected Gray to be there, let alone for him to haul off and knock Natsu around so seriously. When Loki pointed out that Lisanna had been upstairs, I understood why Gray was so upset. He had been defending you even though Natsu was still oblivious to the situation. I personally told Natsu to stay away from you; I felt like he couldn't be trusted around you when you were feeling so vulnerable." Erza took a deep breath settling into her chair a little more.

"Loki told me how you refused his proposal, after that he and Natsu seemed to be having a silent battle on our way back down to the guild." Erza took a moment to study Lucy's face, wondering how all this information would affect her friend's opinion of the dragon slayer. "When we got there, Lisanna went to put a hand on Natsu, and well he almost burned her. I've never seen him that angry at a friend before. He openly threatened her in front of the whole guild, and told her never to show her face around his home again. He left right after that, and it seems like he hasn't left your side since… even with the threat of my sword above his head."

Lucy was astounded at the fact that Erza managed to say all of this while maintaining her strict posture, as though nothing were out of the ordinary.

"So you mean to say Natsu knew about the contract before I left for the capitol?" Lucy was unsure if her assumption was correct or not, she just hoped that if he did know beforehand that it wasn't the reason he had been acting differently towards her.

"I can't say that for certain, but the day you left for the mission with Gajeel, we found out that he had been hiding in the guild, eavesdropping. He thought that you had some kind of illness, and that you were going to die." Erza was proving to be an invaluable resource to Lucy, at least for the moment.

"That idiot." Lucy let a humorless laugh escape her lips.

"We borrowed your journals, too. Levy and I thought that maybe we could help you find a way to be happy even with the situation if we knew more about how you felt. If you'd like, you can punch me for this breach of your personal things, since it was my idea in the first place." Lucy let out a nervous laugh and waved away Erza's proposition. "Very well, then. To keep Natsu in the dark, I locked him up for roughly three days. When we let him out, Natsu spent all his time at his house. I needed to make sure he stayed out of trouble so I had Charle watch over him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, but it seems he just spent the time working on his house to pass the time."

"That was a little extreme." Lucy wasn't sure what else to say.

"Yes, it was, but when we found out that Natsu had been the one who was stealing from you I couldn't help myself. Levy, Cana and myself all confronted him… well mainly Cana and Levy, I just knocked him around a bit. What's important is that we were able to get out of him that he stole your journal, and when he said that he didn't plan to read it, Levy wanted to know why. Natsu told her that you don't keep secrets from him, so he should already know what was in the journal; therefore he felt no need to read it. This struck me as odd, why would he take it if he had no intention of learning your secrets; he also knew where you had the rest hidden." Erza looked over to the loose floor board motioning to Lucy so that she knew what she was saying was true.

"W-w-well did you find anything useful?" Lucy gulped, feeling completely vulnerable now that the whole guild knew her darkest secrets.

"We learned a lot about you, it was rather _educational_. I don't know if I've ever mentioned this before, but you are a very strong young woman. I'm proud to call you my friend." Erza offered a sincere smile to her blonde companion.

"There is something else that you came here for though, isn't there?" Lucy could see the tension in the red head's shoulders, and she knew that what Erza was about to saw would be hard to swallow.

"The longer you take to decide on a… f-f-fiancé… the further apart the guild will grow. There is already a large rift caused by Natsu and Gray, but they aren't the only ones who are trying to win you over." Lucy let her hand wrap slowly around the cup on the table.

"So what you are saying is I'm ripping the guild apart, right?" Lucy's face hung low enough that the tears streaming steadily down her face in the dark were completely hidden from view.

"Essentially, yes. It isn't your fault though, I'm afraid this would have happened eventually even if you weren't involved. Anyway right now the guild is like a war zone." Erza twisted her cup before bringing it to her lips.

"So in the end Father is going to make my life hell if I go home, and I'm making life hell by staying." Lucy breathed out wiping her tear stained face. "I don't know what I should do."

"I think you already know your answer Lucy, you just need to be brave and believe in yourself." Erza reached across the table and patted Lucy's hand gently.

"Erza can I ask you something?" Lucy looked up with pleading eyes.

"Of course." Erza nodded.

"Would I be betraying my friend, if I took the man she loved?" Lucy's hand tightened around the fabric that she had hidden on her lap under the table. She could hear her heart beating uncomfortable hard in her ears, and she tried to breathe slowly in an attempt to calm it.

"Only if you didn't love the man you took." Erza said softly. "Now can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure." Lucy tilted her head slightly, curious as to what Erza might ask.

"What did Gray do to you that got Natsu so angry he punched Gray without a word of warning?" Lucy bit her lip nervously, but she knew that Erza would find out sooner or later.

"He was here when I got home… and well he asked me to go with him to the festival, and… well… he kind of… stole my first kiss." Lucy wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or laugh at the irony of it all… she had been trying so hard all day to give her first kiss to Natsu, and there Gray was, so casually stealing it from her.

"I heard you tried to kiss Natsu." Lucy felt her face light on fire.

"I'm going to kill Levy." Erza merely laughed, not even bothering to correct the angry celestial mage.

"Did you know that Natsu had no idea that's what you were doing?" Lucy who had been muttering curses under her breath to this point stopped and stared at Erza.

"But, how can that be… he… he's been kissed before." Lucy whined.

"It seems that stolen first kiss is something the two of you have in common." Erza laughed loudly. "So tell me, does Gray stand a chance?" Erza asked more seriously.

"To be honest not even I know that." Lucy sighed. "It all happened so fast, I still don't really even believe it happened, or maybe I don't want to believe it happened."

"Natsu and Gray declared war over this; I just want to let you know so that you are prepared. Don't let them do anything you aren't ok with, and if either of them push it too far, you **will** come directly to me so I can teach them both a lesson in manners."

"Y-yes ma'am." Lucy squeaked.

"One more thing, it seems the only reason you didn't get to kiss Natsu is because Happy felt it was too soon. He was worried that you'll think Natsu is only doing this because of the contract with your father. If it weren't for Happy, you would have gotten that kiss."

* * *

><p>Natsu felt like he wanted to break something…. something roughly the size and shape of the perverted Gray's face. How dare that jerk get so close to <strong>his<strong> Lucy. Her scent was so strong on that bastard; he had to have been pressed up against her… Natsu shook his head willing away those thought.

_Lucy would never let that stripper touch her like that! There is no way in hell…_

"Uh, Natsu? Is anyone home?" Wendy waved a hand in front of the fire mage's face, hoping she could break him out of his frightening staring contest with the exit to the guild.

"Wendy forget it, he's in another universe as far as we're concerned. What's important right now is that Lucy admitted she's falling for Natsu, and with the way things went this evening, I'm sure Natsu sees it too." Wendy nodded her head in agreement.

"They went as far as ditching us to spend time alone." Wendy giggled.

"Right, so tomorrow our plan of attack is a date, without surprises like last time." Levy shot Natsu a dirty glare that he was far to absorbed to notice.

"Oh, I wanna help plan it!" Mira squealed happily as she danced around the table, still running on her high from hearing that Lucy **finally** had admitted to being in love with Natsu.

"No Mira, Natsu has to do it on his own from here on in. He has to beat Gray fair and square, especially since Gray probably did something drastic to make Lucy notice him." Levy sighed, rubbing her temples. "We won't know the damage until tomorrow anyway." Mira pouted feeling slightly dejected as she scurried away to finally clean up the broken pieces of glass that had been nearly forgotten.

"He kissed her." They all spun round to see Erza, her face marred by a frown. "The idiot broke into her house and waited for her to come home, and then he kissed her." Levy's jaw dropped to the floor, how the hell did Erza do that, she was sitting at the bar the whole time, wasn't she?

"How do you know that?" Wendy asked softly.

"I paid Lucy a visit, since it was time someone told her the truth about what's been going on." Levy and Wendy looked at each other, fear widening their eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't mention the competition, you know how much that will hurt her!" Levy cried.

"I left that piece out, but she knows everything else, and Natsu I think you should start feeling worried." Hearing his name seemed to break him out of his reverie.

"What do you mean?" He asked darkly.

"She asked me if it would be betraying a friend to take the man her friend loves." Natsu didn't understand what Erza meant.

"Gray kissed her, and it's got her confused, that's all." Levy protested.

"You're very right. She still isn't sure what to make of it all, but I evened the score up a bit by telling her that if it weren't for Happy's interference, Natsu would have taken her first kiss."

"How did she react to that?" Wendy asked breathlessly.

"She seemed to calm down a bit; it really rattled her that the thing she had been saving for someone special had been stolen so easily." Erza felt it would be ok to take a seat now. "You aren't like Gray; Natsu, you are inexperienced in these situations, so I am going to help you." Erza patted his shoulder with a small smile.

"Why are you helping me and not Gray?" Natsu narrowed his eyes at the red head.

"Now that Gray has made his intentions known, there is nothing I can do to help him. You on the other hand are at a severe disadvantage. You don't know the first thing about romantic relationships… and well even though he doesn't brag, Gray has had more than his fair share." Levy nodded her head slightly agreeing that Natsu was certainly outclassed in that department.

"Well I guess we'll have to start with the basics, **never** steal a girl's personal effects." Erza commanded.

"Right Natsu, no more panty theft." Happy chimed wagging a finger.

"WHHHHAAAATTT?" Natsu covered his ears as the women screamed in surprise.

"God Happy, do you enjoy getting me beaten up?" Natsu hissed at the cat.

"You seriously stole her underwear?" Levy covered her mouth in disbelief.

"Shut up…" Natsu crossed his arms over his chest in embarrassment. "I gave them back."

"Now it all makes sense!" Cana called from two tables away. "Lucy wouldn't tell us what it was that was stolen because it was a pair of panties!" She let out a gut wrenching laugh, sloshing ale on a few mages who had the misfortune of sitting close to her.

"Can it, Cana!" Natsu barked back.

"I would have clobbered you with a picnic basket too!" Cana sang happily.

"So back to the lessons, no more stealing." Erza choked back a laugh at the wounded look on Natsu face.

"You might want to return the other items you stole as well!" Mira added happily from the bar.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I replaced everything that I took." Natsu called back casually.

"Replaced?" Levy was suddenly curious as to what else Natsu had taken.

"So Erza, what else do I need to know?" Natsu laughed nervously avoiding the question.

"Answer Levy's question." Erza demanded.

"Fine, normal things, like dishes and stuff, but I got her replacement ones so it isn't a big deal."

"So that's your place smells so much like her." Wendy nodded her head now that she had finally figured it all out.

"How long have you been replacing things in Lucy's apartment?" Levy really wanted to know what had been going on behind the scenes.

"Well when we starting fixing the house, we realized that a lot of our stuff was ruined, and we really like the stuff that is at Lucy's house… so it just kind of made sense to um, _borrow_ hers, but then it got to the point that I didn't want to keep going back and forth, so I went and bought the same ones as she had and put them where she had the originals." Natsu answered sheepishly.

"Yeah, and the same goes for the bed room stuff, when we finished the second floor, and we hadn't seen Lucy in WEEKS, so I suggested we do the same thing." Happy said proudly.

"And then there was some of the other things that Lucy keeps hidden that we decided we would take up to the house one at a time…" Natsu trailed off as Levy burst out laughing, followed shortly by Cana.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Cana was on the verge of tears. "The other woman Lucy was afraid of was herself!" Cana fell back on the table holding her sides.

"I tried to tell her, but every time I try to bring it up, she runs away." Natsu ran his hand through his hair. "At first I thought she didn't like it, because she was laughing so hard… I was gonna try to fix it the next day, but then she went and left with Gajeel, and all this serious stuff started happening." Natsu sighed.

"I guess we really don't have anything to worry about, do we?" Erza smile proudly.

"Um, why is that?" Natsu was confused again, but he sensed that this time it wasn't a bad thing.

"You are going to keep doing what feels right, Natsu. I'll bring you some books to study up on the things that Lucy likes, but when the time comes, you'll know what to do. I have confidence in you." Erza patted him roughly on the shoulder before heading to the bar to have a conversation with Mira.

* * *

><p>Lucy lay in her bed, awestruck at the new information she had received from Erza. On one hand she felt like a moron for not realizing that Natsu wouldn't pick up on the subtle hints, he was the type of person who needed big gestures to understand a situation. Suddenly she felt sorry for Lisanna who had obviously put herself out there in a very bold way to express her feelings to Natsu. She felt badly that he had rejected the poor girl in sure a harsh way, yet on the other hand she was angry that Lisanna knew how Lucy felt and she did something like that behind her back.<p>

There was nothing more she could do tonight though, all that was left was to try and get some rest. Tomorrow was a new day, and she would be able to sort all of the details out once she had allowed her mind to shut off for a while. No doubt sleep was the key to looking at the situation more rationally like how she always operated. Yes, rational thoughts came after one was fully rested. She let her heavy eyelids slide shut, this time drifting into a comfortable emptiness that existed in between waking and dreaming.

**A/N: Oh man it's on now! How is Lucy going to deal with these new found feelings for both Natsu and Gray, will she ever be able to decide between them? Tune in next week to see what else life has to throw at our favorite Celestial Spirit Mage! haha :P**


	20. Determination never lose hope!

_Ok so there were some critical reviews last week, I wanna say thank you for being honest about your feelings towards my story. I honestly wasn't aware that I had more than a few male followers. I want to openly apologize if I offend anyone, but I will also remind you that this is a romantic comedy, so it's meant to be in the shojo category. _

_I will not change the way I have the story progress even though there were a couple people who were unhappy with the last set of events, but I will be mindful of their concerns.  
><em>

_Well, please enjoy this chapter, I hope it pleases my main fan base!_

* * *

><p>Natsu had already been there, waiting for over an hour, fidgeting slightly every time the door opened. He knew that he would be the first to notice when she was getting close to the guild, but his nervous mind was pushing all rational thoughts to the back, making space for his current worries. Lucy had promised that she would be there in the morning; she couldn't break her promise, right? She had told him once that promises were a very serious thing to spirit mages because their contracts depended on them. It wasn't like the last time where she just agreed to see him in the morning; she had made an actual promise so that meant she absolutely had to keep it this time, right?<p>

He had never felt so nervous in all his life; god he would have loved to fight with the white hair demon guy _what was his name again, oh yeah, Zero _a hundred times than to be stuck in the pit of angst and worry that he was currently submerged. He hated feeling unsure, he hated feeling inadequate, he hated the idea that Gray could do something he could not.

Natsu had stayed up the entire night going over every book Levy and Wendy had given him after the conversation with Erza. He had gone over them again and again, looking for ways to improve how he was already handling things. The books made no sense to him in the long run, leaving him in his current state but adding confused to the mix. Natsu doubted anything could bring his mood down further.

"You need to calm down, Natsu. Please, you are making **me** nervous." Mira whispered on the other side of the bar.

Natsu took a deep breath and laid his head against the bar, trying to settle his restless mind. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." He absently played with a glass of water that Mira had placed in front of him, trying to drive away the evil thoughts that continued to plague his tired mind.

"It isn't even nine yet, Lucy will be here soon." She gave him a small encouraging smile; she hoped it would do something for his nerves to remember that Lucy wasn't even late by her usual standards. Alas the nervous drumming of his fingers on the bar did not cease.

"It's really getting to you that Gray kissed her, isn't it?" Levy asked softly from his other side; she peeked over the book that she had been studying to pass the time, to see Natsu sigh in defeat.

"Of course it's getting to me. Gray kissed Lucy, how can I not be bothered by that?" Natsu sighed, feeling the happiness he had felt the day before slip, much like sand, even further through his fingers. "I guess I'm actually worried that he'll beat me this time." He could feel his heart clench painfully as the words left his lips.

"Have some faith in yourself." Mira patted his head gently with a warm smile. "You may be inexperienced, but you're doing just fine so far."

"Just be yourself, Lucy likes you the way you are, remember that." Levy added with a smile. "So long as Natsu is Natsu, everything will be A ok." She gave a thumb's up and a wink to drive her point home.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure that'll be enough." Natsu sighed, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten ever so slightly.

The small group settled into an uncomfortable silence, just sitting there at the bar, waiting. No one wanted to express what was truly on their minds (at least not in the company of the whole guild) and the ensuing silence was doing a number on everyone's nerves. Levy returned her attention to her book, even though she had long since forgotten where she was, and caught herself reading the same paragraph several times over.

Mira shook her head as she went about her daily chores, occasionally filling an order for breakfast, or a drink. She tried her best to keep close to the main bar so that she could pounce on any problems she could see coming. She nervously glanced around the guild, taking a mental note that Wendy, Gray and Erza weren't present yet. She felt relieved that the ice mage was running a little later than usual, but she had a sinking suspicion that there was a good reason for it.

After a while, Natsu became tired of mulling the same details over in his mind, so he tried his best to think of nothing at all. Unfortunately he found with the lack of mental stimulation that it was growing increasingly harder to keep his eyes open. He inwardly cursed himself for the lack of sleep he had suffered at the hands of all those evil books. Natsu found himself battling against his heavy eyelids trying his hardest to stay awake at least until Lucy got there. He only lasted about ten minutes before he surrendered to his instincts, and let himself fall into a light slumber there with his head resting on the bar.

* * *

><p>Lucy stared in her bathroom mirror, completely unsatisfied with what she saw. Sleep had evaded her at around four in the morning, and she found that she had no choice but to deal with the issues that were at the forefront of her current list of problems. She tried to consider what Loki had suggested, as well as the new information she had received from Erza. After what felt like hours of deliberation she set her mind to the task at hand, even still she couldn't fall back to sleep.<p>

Lucy wasn't the type of person to act on feelings alone; she needed more information, after all her imagination often got the better of her in many situations. To feel comfortable making such a big decision, she would need to take her time to study the whole situation, and feel out the possibilities; she needed to look at this seriously, with her long term goals in mind. Compatibility and understanding was the major thing she needed to be looking for now, since she wasn't just looking for a boyfriend to pass the time, she had to admit to herself that she cared about appearance as well, but she knew that with time even her wonderful body would shrivel and sag.

Yes, she couldn't allow herself to include superficial details into the equation. Not when she was being forced to look at every potential male candidate as husband material, and one that her father would settle for in the long run. The details about his approval were still slightly confusing, but she knew that her father needed to agree to her potential fiancé.

Lucy sighed as she tied her hair into twin tails that cascaded over her shoulders. She knew what she wanted, but was still unsure if it was even possible. Even with the encouragement she had gotten from her closest friends, Lucy still felt insecure and helpless in the face of such a life changing decision. The incident with Gray only reaffirmed this in the blondes mind. She was still inexperienced, and naïve, she was nothing more than a little girl in that aspect, unsure of what she truly need in a life partner.

After an hour of sorting through the clothing in her closet, Lucy decided it would be best to dressed for the cold weather. She pulled on her red leather jacket for good measure, preparing to head out for the day. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves before she stepped out the door, her keys jingling happily at her waist as she went. Her vision turned skyward, admiring the poof of white smoke that escaped her mouth along with a shiver. The cold wind was biting angrily at her exposed cheeks and nose, and she wanted nothing more than to get to the guild where she knew it would be warm and cozy.

Lucy let her mind travel as she walked along the river side. It bothered her more than she was going to let on that a single kiss affected her train of thought so badly. The fact that something so small and in-significant could make her feel so unsure made Lucy furious with herself. Natsu had experience the same thing, and even then he had refused Lisanna, while Lucy stood there stunned, completely at the mercy of Gray's whim. She hadn't protested, or pushed him off, she had been temporarily paralyzed, doing nothing but stand there.

She wondered if maybe in the instant it happened, if Natsu had experienced the same kind of paralysis as Lisanna's lips captured his. The thought of the two of them made her blood boil, she felt uncomfortable imagining them alone together in the room that reminded Lucy so much of her own bedroom. She felt her cheeks heat up but did nothing about it, she knew that on a brisk day like this, no one would question the color in her cheeks because of the harsh wind.

She slowly made her way up town heading for the guild, nervously playing with her keys as she imagined how angry Natsu would be about what she let happen, she knew he had every right to be upset after the way she had been giving him extra attention. Lucy remembered how horrible she felt when she learned what had happened between him and Lisanna. The hurt she experienced was on a level she couldn't even comprehend at the time, even though she didn't even have a right to feel that way, after all Natsu wasn't hers in anyway during the incident. She felt her chest clench imagining that she had put him through the same pain, yet a part of her was hopeful that he **did** indeed feel somewhat betrayed because that would mean that he felt exactly the way that she did.

There was no way of knowing what he was feeling at that moment, not when she didn't know all the facts. She had made a list in attempts to put her worries to rest the night prior, which lead her to several conclusions on the subject. Lucy hoped that her assumptions were correct. She kept reminding herself that she had time and that nothing needed to be decided right that very moment. She wanted to pull out the little black book and go over her notes once more, but knew she should keep that a secret for the time being.

After so many hours of comparing her feeling for every male she had ever encountered in her entire life, Lucy felt like she had a much better handle on the situation. Even still, she wasn't ready to openly admit that she wanted to take that next step, crossing the threshold between friendship and something more. Her imagination took over yet again, leading her into a series of day dreams of how she would feel walking into her father's study with her fiancé on her arm.

Lucy was so lost in thought that she didn't noticed that she had already arrived at the main entrance, until a pain shot through her face. She rubbed her nose, cursing under her breath about doors popping up out of nowhere. The force had knocked her backward on her rear, and Lucy felt grateful that no one seemed to be around to notice how clumsy she was while wiping the dirt from her jeans.

Once Lucy had herself settled, she pushed the door open with a nervous little smile, and a light laugh. She greeted her guild mates cheerfully as she casually scanned the room. She made a mental note that Lisanna and Juvia were there, and that a certain ice mage was absent. She felt a wealth of mixed up emotions as she watched the two woman exchange a seeming pleasant conversation. Half of her wanted to march right up to them and let all the pent up feelings explode in their faces, while the other half wanted to beg their forgiveness for the trouble she had been causing them.

"Lu-chan, can I talk to you?" Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to see Levy tapping her shoulder lightly.

"U-Um, s-sure, what do you need?" Lucy raised a brow at her blue haired friend while Levy nervously played with her index fingers.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private?" Levy asked quietly, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Yeah, just hang on a second." Lucy smiled sweetly at Levy who nodded quickly. "I just have to do something first." Lucy shot across the guild to where Mira was at the bar, wiping a mug while humming a happy tune to herself.

"Oh, Lucy there you are." Mira said a little louder than she normally would have. Lucy was about to respond when she heard a small grunt from her right side. Well would you look at that, she didn't even have to ask where he was. She let a comfortable smile come on to her lips as she watched the pink haired mage breath in and out, muttering to himself in his sleep.

"Good morning Mira." Lucy greeted politely before turned and placed a hand carefully on Natsu shoulder. She began to shake him gently, careful not to startle him. "Naaaaatsuuuuuuuuu, come on wake up already." She whined in his ear after several shakes that produced little more than a disgruntled growl from the fire mage. This seemed to do the trick, because his eyes snapped open, a look of confusion plastered to his face.

"Huh? What was I… oh good morning, Lucy." He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he let out a large yawn, trying to wake himself up a tiny bit more. Lucy couldn't hold back the laugh that came out when he finally realized he was sleeping in the guild.

_He can be so cute when he wants._

"Good morning Natsu." Lucy gave him a cheerful smile, letting her head tilt to the side slightly.

"Damn it, I wasn't supposed to fall asleep." He shook his head, trying to clear out the fog of sleep that was threatening to take him back to dream land at any moment.

"You look pretty tired still." Lucy commented getting a good look at his face.

"Didn't get much sleep." He mumbled, turning around so he could have a proper conversation, face to face with the blonde.

"So… Levy kind of needs me for a little bit, do you think you could meet up with me later? Um, down by the big tree in the South Park if that's ok; I need to talk to you about something important?" Lucy linked her hands behind her back to hide the nervous twitching of her fingers.

"S-sure, what time?" He gulped, half knowing what she might want to discuss with him. He didn't want to hear it, but he knew that there was no getting around acknowledging what the ice prick had done to her.

"Let's make it around noon, ok? Since you treated for dinner last night, I'll get lunch today." Lucy spoke softly yet she made sure to hold a firm tone to her voice. When she was done she took a deep breath and leaned forward, letting her lips meet Natsu cheek in a quick peck. "See you then!" She squeaked, her cheeks flaming bright red as she ran back toward Levy who had been waiting at the door.

"What just happened?" Natsu said aloud, his finger tracing the small portion of skin that Lucy's soft lips had caressed. He couldn't help the slightly melted grin that crept onto his lips, or the blush that overtook his cheeks.

"It looks like you have a date." Mira giggled. Internally she was screaming with joy, dancing around a room filled with big hearts and flowers. She was in utter bliss, seeing all their hard work come to fruition.

"See, we told you that she liiiiikes you, she even gave you a little kiss." Cana teased, she watched as Natsu processed the event that had just transpired. Cana took pleasure in seeing how his cheeks heated into a full blown blush, and the way he kept his eyes diverted to a dark spot on the bar.

Natsu was absolutely stunned (insanely happy, but stunned none the less) as he touched the place where Lucy's lips had met his skin yet again. This time had been different; she had intentionally put them there with pressure. Lucy had intentionally given him a real kiss. Natsu could feel his heart flutter back to life, all the anger and brooding he had felt simply melting away.

Even though Gray had kissed her, even though Gray had said that Lucy would change her mind because of it, here she was asking him on a date. Suddenly he felt a lot more confident, he would convince her that he was the right guy to pick; he would never lose to Gray.

"So are you going to ask her to the dance again?" Mira asked quietly, since she spotted that Gray had decided to pick that moment to show up.

"Um, I have a …" Suddenly Natsu remembered something extremely important; he froze on the spot, his grin fading into a worried scowl.

"Is something wrong, Natsu?" Mira wasn't sure what had happened, just a second ago he was all giddy.

"I-I… have no idea how to dance." Natsu said quietly, he had just realized that this was a major flaw in his plan. How was he supposed to take Lucy to a dance if he couldn't dance with her?

"I could always teach you." Natsu shuddered at the thought, as the red head placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Erza, don't you think it would be better for someone else to teach him; possibly a person who won't make him sick?" Mira asked a little forcefully; she was well aware of Erza's reputation, the red haired monster was known as a demon not only on the battle field, but on the dance floor as well.

"What do you mean? I have a wonderful reputation for being a skilled dancer. Natsu would be lucky to have me as his teacher." Erza glared at her former rival, arms crossed defiantly over her chest.

"Why don't you just ask Lucy?" Cana asked bluntly. "It would be interesting to watch at least." She snickered laying one of her tarot cards on the bar face down.

"That isn't a bad idea actually; she had many dance instructors growing up, so she would no doubt know how to teach a beginner." Mira agreed with an approving nod.

"I'm going to look lame if I tell Lucy I don't know how to dance." Natsu sulked, laying his head back down on the bar.

"I'm still willing to teach you." Erza supplied preparing to equip an outfit more suited for dancing.

"She already knows that you don't go to social events, at least not the ones that have a formal aspect to them, maybe she suspects that you can't dance." Mira playfully stroked her chin, as she diverted attention from the red head that was now in a blue satin gown.

"Think of it this way, you get to spend more one on one time with her this way." Cana winked as Natsu peeked up over his arms.

"I guess so; Lucy might be more fun than Erza at least." Natsu whispered the last part to Cana who laughed, slapping a hand on her knee. They both knew that if Erza had heard him say that, the fire mage surely would have gone flying through the roof. They were lucky that she seemed to be more absorbed in picking out a gown than paying them any real attention at that moment. "Hey Mira, is it cool if I take a bed in the back for a while, I'm still really tired and I don't wanna go all the way home." Natsu yawned to drive his point home.

"I don't see a problem with that, just try not to over sleep or you'll miss your date." She said smiling.

* * *

><p>"This should be good." Levy let out a sigh as she pulled Lucy into a nearly empty café.<p>

"Levy-chan what is going on, why did we have to go so far away?" Lucy felt a stitch in her side from trying to keep up with her little blue haired friend.

"I need to talk to you about what happened last night." Levy avoided eye contact. "Erza told me, but I want to hear it from you." Levy peeked at Lucy who had a knowing smile on her face.

"I talked to Loki about this already; I think I've sorted it all out now." Lucy knew that someone else was bound to confront her about what had transpired in her apartment; she should have known it would be Levy.

"And, what have you sorted it into?" Levy grabbed Lucy hands, her eye pleading for answers.

"I've already made peace with the fact that I feel differently about Natsu, but Gray kind of surprised me, so I decided that I need to talk to Natsu about what happened before I do anything else." Lucy felt her cheeks flush at the memory.

"Ok but you still feel the same about Natsu right?" Levy didn't want to hear this, Lucy was supposed to be sure that Natsu was perfect for her, the way everyone else knew it.

"My feelings for Natsu haven't changed, but it wouldn't be right to continue on without coming clean about what happened between me and Gray." Levy groaned internally for a moment.

"Erza said that you were confused, maybe you should talk though it with me, before you meet up with him later." Levy was desperately trying to make sure that Lucy hadn't changed her mind. There was no way that she had read the situation wrong, Gray was nothing more than a speed bump, Lucy just needed to get over this.

"I was confused, but like I said, I did a lot of thinking. There are things that I need to discuss with Natsu before I can move forward; nothing I talk about with you will change that." Lucy gave her friend a soft smile, hoping that her explanation would be enough to persuade Levy to leave it alone.

"Alright, I won't push you to tell me more. Hey, I just remembered that you didn't give Natsu an answer about the festival." Levy said pointing her finger accusingly at her blonde friend.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy was slightly lost now.

"He asked you after your little drinking incident, remember. Natsu wanted you to go with him to make up for missing the cherry blossom festival. Don't you remember that?" Levy watched it process in Lucy's head till it finally clicked.

"I really am blind when it comes to him." Lucy slapped her forehead in irritation before she started to rub her temples trying to chase away the head ache that she knew was coming.

"That isn't your only problem, what if someone like, I don't know, maybe, um, Gajeel were to ask you?"

"Why would he ask me?" Lucy was confused, he was **Gajeel**. Gajeel was cold and distant even when he was being kind. He wasn't a person she imagined asking a girl out at all let alone **her**. She admitted that she had used the way she felt about him to compare the way she felt about Natsu or even Gray, but she didn't have **romantic** feelings for him. Even if her over active imagination had gone as far as to wonder if that was even a possibility, she had always ended up comparing him to Natsu, and in the end she decided that the man was far too dangerous for her tastes. Yep, she was sure that he was still on her list of men who were bad for her health.

"He seems to have a thing for you; at least that's what I've heard." Levy answered with a note of bitterness that Lucy did not miss. She watched as Levy twitched, averting her eyes, and pursing her lips.

"Oh I get it now! So that's who you have a crush on!" Lucy giggled at the way Levy tried to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks upon hearing Lucy's accusation.

"Don't be **stupid**, Lu-chan, why would **I** like a guy like **him**… I'm just worried about Natsu, that's all!" Levy defended, trying to divert the attention back onto Lucy problem.

"Levy-chan if you have feelings for him, then as your friend I will not interfere. I can assure you that I have no romantic interest in the gear head. None at all. Though I was contemplating taking on another mission as his partner, but I think I've decided against it in the long run." Lucy patted Levy's hand reassuring her blue haired friend that she wasn't going to be standing in the way.

"What if some other guy asks you, what will you do then?" Levy intentionally ignored Lucy's comment, hoping the blonde wouldn't continue with her train of thought.

"Is there someone else who would? Really Levy-chan, I'm not **that **popular amongst the guys." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, feeling that her friend was being absolutely absurd.

"Well, you know how guys are Lu-chan. They can get really competitive when a bunch of them are after the same 'prize' and well maybe you're more popular than you give yourself credit for." Levy laughed nervously at the way Lucy's brow had creased, a sure fire sign that Lucy was not pleased with the situation.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Lucy's eye twitched in irritation while Levy just continued to laugh nervously.

"Well, maybe that my vote is for Natsu." Levy answered sheepishly. "Mira, Wendy and I are all voting for him actually." Levy let out a nervous laugh at the look of pure exasperation on her friend's face.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say anything, besides there isn't much use in denying you guys your fun." Lucy put her hand to her forehead with a small chuckle.

"So, you are just struggling between Natsu and Gray then, right? That should make things easier." Levy giggled.

"Like I said I need to talk things out and then I'll be fine. Was that all you wanted to talk about?" Lucy tilted her head curiously.

"Well, I was thinking… Natsu probably hasn't realized this yet, but he has never attended any formal guild related events before. So, he is probably clueless about what actually happens during them, other than the fact that there is a buffet." Levy laughed at how utterly true the statement was. Prior to Lucy joining the guild Natsu never cared for anything but eating, fighting and pulling pranks. She actually enjoyed watching the change in him. "Point being, I bet he doesn't know how to dance."

"I figured as much." Lucy sighed. "So the idiot asked me to a dance without knowing how to dance himself. That is just so like him." Lucy found herself laughing; his antics never allowed a dull moment, did they?

* * *

><p>Mira leaned casually against the bar, her eyes following her sister as she spoke in hushed tones to the water mage who still seemed to have trouble with the tears she had been holding back since Gray had walked through the door. She wanted desperately to know what they were discussing, but again she knew that if she got any closer they would end up closing their little meeting early.<p>

"I know they are my friends, but the two of them are making me angry." Cana whispered to the bar maid careful not to be overheard by anyone else.

"I agree, their behavior has been so extreme lately that I can't stand it, but Lisanna is much worse since she is my sister." Mira sighed, turning with a frown to watch Cana lay out her tarot reading for the day. "See anything good happening?" Mira pointed to the over turned cards with a bored expression.

"I'm not really looking, just messing around." Cana drawled with a yawn.

"It's good to see you doing something other than drinking though." Mira giggled at the sour expression that crossed the brunettes face in response to her comment.

"So has master decided on the booths for the festival yet?" Cana tried to divert Mira's attention to something that would keep the other woman distracted long enough that she would forget to pick on the card user.

"Oh, I completely forgot that Master asked me to post the sheets around the guild!" Mira cried frantically. She reached under the counter and pulled out a large stack of papers. She cleared her throat trying to gather the attention of her guild mates. She called out but no one seemed to pay her any mind.

"SHUT IT!" Cana bellowed, which resulted in every eye turning to the woman, whom had herself perched on the bar. She smirked and pointed at Mira who was holding a stack of papers, and a smile.

"Can I have your attention, if only for a few moments, please?" Mira call out in a sweet voice that would ensure that she maintained their attention. "Master has scheduled several events for the festival, some of which will offer prizes. It'll be a lot like the Harvest festival, but on a much larger scale. I'll be posting the sign-up sheets around the guild, please be careful not to destroy them before I have a chance to record, who picked what. In addition participation is mandatory and there is three days' worth of activities that need workers, so make sure to get the good ones first!" The guild was in an uproar of excitement from the announcement.

While Mira went about her job, Cana watched Lisanna and Juvia, her eyebrows knitted in concentration. She took her deck of tarot cards and focused, laying them out in a methodical rhythm that she had developed over the years. She reached down turning the proper cards over to read them, and twitched as she interpreted their meaning. She let a sigh escape her as she gathered the cards back up and stashed them in her bag.

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan, are you sure about this?" Levy whined, her arms feeling sore from the weight of the bags Lucy had forced her to carry.<p>

"Levy-chan, I am very sure, now stop whining, I'm carrying just as much as you are." Lucy walked up to her door and unlocked it as quickly as she could, pushing her way inside. The two women set their purchases down on the dining room table and took a moment to shake out their tired limbs.

"This is a lot of work to have done before noon." Levy wondered how exactly had Lucy roped her into making lunch, why had she agreed to this in the first place? Oh yeah, it was pay back for being a busy body in Lucy's love life. Levy wanted to cry knowing that she deserved the punishment she was receiving.

"With the two of us it'll be easy, we aren't going to make anything complicated, I promise." Lucy smiled as she pulled out the items she had just purchased, separating them into piles that were determined by the dish they would go in. Lucy handed Levy an apron and a sharp knife before going about her own side of the preparations.

"I hope the idiot appreciates all the hard work we are going to be putting in. I swear if he says one bad thing I'm going to beat him over the head." Levy pulled her hair back, twisting it around a pen to secure the messy bun before setting to work.

"If he complains you are more than welcome to dish out what ever punishment you see fit, now stop complaining and get chopping." Lucy laughed as she washed some of the vegetables before handing them to Levy.

* * *

><p>Mira had just finished posting the pages and headed back to the bar to finish her conversation with the brunette. Cana was not looking forward to the conversation, at least not until the ice mage slid into a seat near the two.<p>

"Lucy's rather late today." He commented offhandedly.

"Oh you were looking for Lucy? Too bad you missed her a while back." Mira answered, the smile never leaving her features.

"Oh where'd she go?" Gray leaned forward on the bar, waiting patiently for his answer.

"Getting ready for her date would be my guess." Cana yawned, as she hopped down off the bar.

"Date?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"You know where a guy and a girl go out with the intention of spending time, **alone**, together. They commonly take place at restaurants and theaters." Cana laughed at her own clever sarcasm, as Gray seemed to be losing patience with her.

"I know what a date is Cana, who's she going with?" His voice was as calm as ever, but the way his eye twitched gave away that he was extremely irritated.

"With me of course." Gray turned his head to see the pink haired idiot grinning in triumph. "Who else would Lucy go on a date with?" Mira smiled to see that Natsu was back to his old confident self.

"Watch it flame breather, I wouldn't go around boasting if I were you." Gray warned in a dangerous tone.

"No, you watch it Ice princess, you're little stunt may have momentarily confused her, but there is no way Lucy would ever pick a loser like you." Natsu snarled, feeling his temperature start to rise again.

"You really think she'd pick an idiot like you over me?" Gray bit back, voice full of venom.

"Yeah, she obviously would because I'm the one going on **another** date with her, and you aren't stripping freak." Natsu shot back, he felt so much better now that he had the upper hand.

"Enough." Erza couldn't watch from the side lines any longer. "Lucy is not an object for you to be fighting over. I won't allow the two of you to continue on like this any longer." Erza swiftly punched each of them in the stomach, causing both men to double over on the floor in pain.

"That's a way to keep things calm I guess." Mira sighed as she came around the counter to drag the fallen bodies out of the way. Cana snickered at how the two still acted like kids fighting over a favorite toy verse two men ready to fight over the heart of a woman. She wondered to herself if Gray was really even interested in Lucy, or if he just wanted her because Natsu did. The two of them were giving her a headache, but they were entertaining to watch.

"Oi Mira, I think I'm ready for a mug of the good stuff." She called with a wink.

**A/N:** **I hope this cleared up some of the confusion, and I really hoped you guys enjoyed reading. ^_^ **


	21. Meeting at the tree

_**Thanks for reading! I think there will only be three or four more chapters to this fic, but I'm not 100% sure about that. Enjoy this week's chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Lucy looked at the clock anxiously, <em>eleven twenty already?<em> She had less than an hour left till she was supposed to meet up with Natsu, and she was a mess. She leaned over the pot that was on her stove, inhaling the wonderful smell that her work of art gave off.

"Levy-chan is that done yet?" She called over her shoulder as she stirred the pot, a smile plastered to her face.

"Yep, I turned it down to keep it warm." Levy called back as she arranged several smaller dishes on the table to cool off.

"Can you watch this while I go clean up?" Lucy looked over her shoulder, giving Levy a pout that the blue haired mage was never able to resist.

"Just make it quick, I'm starting to get hungry with all this food around me." Levy took the ladle from Lucy's hand, licking her lips as she inhaled the sweet scent of their main dish. "Man, this smells almost as good as Mira's." Lucy laughed at the praise she knew she didn't deserve before she made her way back into the bathroom to wash up.

"Your flattery will get you nowhere now, but I'll still make it as quick as I can." Lucy called as she shut the door behind her.

Levy stared into the pot with a frown, she hated the fact that Lucy wouldn't tell her the details of what her dilemma between Natsu and Gray actually were. It was only natural that she would want to know the details of one of the most exciting love stories she had ever witnessed (and that was including the hundred or so romance novels she had read though her short life time), and she needed to know what was going on behind the scenes. After all, it was doing wonders to keep Levy distracted from her own love troubles.

Recently she too had found herself in a predicament that she was not enjoying in the least bit. Levy decided it would be easier to just focus on Lucy's troubles instead, to save herself the headache of figuring out her own feelings. Unfortunately, her plan was backfiring; helping Lucy only made her want to fix her situation more. Levy knew the longer she hesitated, the harder it would be to get her feelings sorted into a single coherent thought. Even so, she was scared to death of what awaited her once the words were released, out in the open for all to see. She sighed, knowing that she had all the time in the world to handle things with the idiot who didn't even seem to realize that she existed. Lucy was her main priority at the moment, and Levy had to be there for her best friend during her time of need.

The room became completely silent save for the occasional click of the wooden spoon on the side of the pot she was stirring. Levy wanted to know what exactly Loki had said, that had put her blonde friend at ease. Maybe it hadn't been the conversation with Loki, but instead the chat with Erza that had given her blonde friend a bit of clarity. Either way Levy was glad that Lucy seemed to have the situation under control, well for the most part.

She herself couldn't begin to imagine how confusing it would be to have Gray kiss you out of the blue, that would be like Jet or Droy doing so to her. They were her team mates who she cared about, but to think that either would take it beyond that was unlikely. Levy always thought that inner team relationships were the worst taboo, well with the exceptions of Bisca and Alzack who were just too damn cute. Of course Natsu and Lucy were teammates, but from where Levy stood they had always been something more than that.

She was well aware that Gray had a list of conquests that was longer than most, mainly because Mira had a gift for knowing **everything** that happened in the guild as well as within the town. What she never realized was that Gray would actually put himself out in the open for Lucy like this, it just wasn't like him. From what she had heard, Gray went as far as to take his 'female friends' away from town to avoid the never ending questioning from Mira who wanted to know all the juicy details.

They were still rather young when Gray had figured out that dating someone in this town would eventually get back to Mira, so he seemed to look elsewhere. On occasion Levy caught herself wondering if Mira had spies employed in the market place, who would feed her information when she went to pick up supplies. She smiled to herself knowing she wouldn't put it past the former S-class mage to bribe people for a little information.

"I wonder what the embarrassing thing that Gemini revealed about Gray was; maybe it has something to do with his sudden change in character." She was deathly curious as to what it was that happened on that mission. What could have been said? For once she was extremely disappointed in the lack of in depth details that Lucy always used in her journal entries.

* * *

><p>Natsu opened his eyes, only slightly at first, blinking hard at the ray of bright sun that shown right into his face. He rolled away from the light, rubbing the spots from his vision before sitting up. The feeling of discomfort stung his stomach where Erza's fist had connected. He was still slightly dazed by her sudden attack, and it took him a moment to remember why he was laying on the cold floor of the infirmary.<p>

Natsu took a quick look around finding his rival passed out not to far from where he was on the floor. _Oh I remember now, she knocked us both out. _Natsu took another look around the seemingly vacant room to make sure the coast was clear before moving over to kick the ice mage in the side.

Natsu glared down at Gray, his anger renewed as the ice mage started to stir. When Gray opened his eyes Natsu knew he had to at least try to get some answers.

"Why?" Natsu growled at the dark haired mage, who was still gaining his bearings. It would certainly make him feel better to see Gray's face bloodied and bruised, but he needed information first.

"Why, what?" Gray bit back, not the slightest hint of fear in his eyes.

"Why Lucy? Why now, when I've just figured everything out? Why did you wait until now?" Natsu's fists clenched into balls at his side, he needed to know, for the sake of everything he had been working towards. His rival's actions made absolutely no sense and Natsu knew he wouldn't be able to calm himself until he had his answer.

"You really are a moron." Gray shifted into a sitting position, eying Natsu suspiciously. "I don't even know why I consider you a friend." Gray rubbed his ribs with a groan; Natsu just had to kick him there, didn't he?

"Some friend you are, you squinty eyed bastard." Natsu crossed his arms behind his head before dropping onto one of the infirmary beds, breathing heavily from the exertion that controlling his temper took. He let out an exasperated huff as his back hit the covers. "You knew how I feel about her, so why did you kiss her?" Natsu turned to look at Gray who was trying to stretch out his slightly bruised ribs.

"I got sick of seeing you play dumb." The casual tone that Gray was using irritated Natsu more than he could ever begin to describe; he didn't need to look at the ice mage to know that he had that calm mask plaster over himself once more, and it made Natsu want to mess his face up even more.

"So you kissed her? That doesn't make any sense!" Natsu was losing patience by this point.

"It doesn't have to make sense. Just do what you're doing and focus on that." Gray winced as he got to his feet. "Honestly, you irritate me to no end. It was starting to look like you may never realize that you felt something like that, and I couldn't take it anymore, that's all you need to understand."

Natsu stayed silent, because for once Gray was right. If he had never been put in the position where **losing** Lucy was a reality he may never have taken the time to sort out his internal struggle. Natsu would have been fine so long as Lucy was happy, and they continued as they always had. This still left one question nagging the fire mage, the one question that he knew could change the situation drastically.

"You have feelings for her too, don't you?" Gray looked over to see that Natsu had his eyes closed; he knew that the fire mage was trying to keep his calm, also that his patience was wearing thin. The way the room was suddenly sweltering was all the proof he needed.

"Would I kiss her if I didn't have feelings for her?" The ice mage made his way towards the door. "I'm an idiot for thinking I even stand a chance, but I couldn't live with the idea that I would never get to tell her. It would have driven me crazy, so I just did it."

"You could have just said it; you didn't have to kiss her." Natsu grumbled keeping his eyes closed.

"She would have laughed and told me to stop joking around the same as she does with Loki. I needed to make her see that I'm not playing around, especially since you are my opposition. You may not realize it yet Natsu, but she idolizes you. I don't get how she can think a guy with ash for brains is so cool, but she does. That means I have my work cut out for me." Gray gave Natsu a smirk when he noticed the fire mage sitting up with a look of confusion on his face. "I asked her to go to the festival with me, as well. My chances aren't that great, but you should know that I'm not giving up; not until the day she has a ring on her finger." Gray walked out the door leaving Natsu with his mouth hanging open.

Natsu stared at the door for a long time, trying to decide how serious Gray's declaration was. Even if they were friends, Gray seemed to really be after Lucy, and that made the situation much more complicated. If he had just been playing around with Lucy because she was something Natsu wanted, he could have just knocked some sense back into the ice mage and that would be the end of it. The knowledge that Gray could possibly feel the same ripped at his conscience.

_Damn that Gray…_

Natsu blamed this confusion on Gray's cold outer shell, the guy only showed emotion that went skin deep no matter the situation. He was a great actor, and Natsu knew that better than most. It had been seven years, but Gray still maintained his distance when it came to his emotions. If Natsu had realized that Gray had feelings for Lucy, maybe he wouldn't have allowed himself to acknowledge his own feelings, because he too considered Gray his friend. The way it sounded, Gray had been aware of his feelings much longer than Natsu had; this simple fact frustrated Natsu beyond belief because his twisted sense of justice was telling him to stand aside. Then again Lucy had told the others that she was starting to fall for Natsu himself which encouraged Natsu to try harder. All in all Natsu couldn't even determine if there was a right path any longer.

_Damn it, why can't any of this be easy? Does everything involving girls have to be such a pain?_

Suddenly he remembered that he was supposed to be meeting with Lucy in the park at noon; he looked around to see if he could find a clock. He spotted one on the far wall and grimace to see that he only had twenty minutes left. He picked himself up off the bed, straightening his clothing in an attempt to look somewhat presentable. Natsu took a deep breath before walking out of the infirmary, through the guild, and directly out the doors. He was unaware of the worried stares of his comrades that watched his back slowly disappear as the door swung closed. He was therefore unaware that a certain someone had heard the entire conversation.

"Here's hoping it goes well." Cana held up her mug in a quiet toast, she took the last swig of the liquid before turning to Mira with a sad smile. "Mira, top me off, I'm gonna need it."

Mira nodded taking the mug from Cana's out stretched hand with a frown. She wondered what, if anything had transpired between the two men while they were behind closed doors. It had been a long time since she had seen either of them have such a serious look on their face, and it was never a good sign when Gray ordered a bottle without a cup. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he settled into a seat in the back portion of the guild, his heels thrown lazily up on the table.

He seemed to be more at peace than she had seen him in weeks, but even still she was worried for him. His behavior as of late, was completely out of sync with the way Gray Fullbuster usually operated, and she wondered why all of a sudden he had made such a drastic change. She felt guilty for jumping to conclusions about his actions earlier; maybe this was more serious than she had originally thought.

Mira's eyes flitted over to her sister and Juvia who were deep in a serious looking conversation. She wished there was some way that she could hear what it was that they had been discussing for the past couple of days. She had a bad feeling that it was something that would make the situation even more complicated than it already was, but she had no clue what it actually was that they were talking about. It was infuriating to be left in the dark like this, so she decided to take a chance and went off to service customers as close to the pair as she could get.

Cana sighed as she observed the others acting like mad men. She enjoyed the entertainment, but this was starting to get old. She wondered what would happen once Lucy picked a guy. She knew the basic details of the contract, but what would actually happen after Lucy picked the guy. Would they have to leave the guild to go to her father, or would her father be coming here. She hoped that the old man had more sense than to show his face in the guild he had a hand in almost destroying. She herself would personally punch the bastard square in the jaw if she ever got the pleasure of meeting him in person.

* * *

><p>Wendy walked into the guild, rubbing the last bits of sleep from her eye, Charle trailing just a bit behind her. She was disappointed that Levy hadn't waited for her, or even attempted to wake her in the morning. She wasn't usually a late riser but she couldn't get much sleep due to her excitement. She made her way over to take a seat at the bar, a worried expression creasing her eyebrows, as she sniffed the air once more. She could smell them, but couldn't find a single one of the friends she was supposed to be meeting. Wendy sighed, wondering what had happened as she watched Happy offered her white exceed friend a fish, which (as always) she turned her nose up at.<p>

Wendy wished that Charle would stop being so distant from the blue exceed, because she knew that secretly Charle had taken a liking to the little guy. Charle would never admit it, but she was starting to view the blue exceed in a different light, and Wendy had seen this start to soften her behavior. It was obvious that something had happened between them while they were lost in Edolas, even if Charle wouldn't admit it out loud; Wendy was certain that something had changed in their relationship.

Whatever it had been must have been monumental for her small friend, because she had softened considerably, not only towards Happy, but towards the rest of the guild as well. Even if she was still being distant, she had certainly stopped being down and outright cruel. It was barely noticeable at first, but the longer Wendy spent watching them interact, the more she could see how halfhearted Charle's teasing and slightly rude comments had become. The white exceed continued to act as though she couldn't hear Happy's constant pleas for her to accept his gift.

Wendy shook her head when Happy finally decided to give up, leaving the fish on the counter while he went to sulk on the rafters. Charle gave and indignant huff before walking back over to where Wendy was sitting. The blue haired mage looked around the guild again wondering where Lucy, Levy and Natsu were. They were supposed to meet up in the morning at the guild, she was sure that had been the plan. None of them seemed to be around, even though she could smell the traces that they had all been there recently.

"What's the matter Wendy, got something on your mind?" Mira examined the younger mage carefully, trying to figure out what was on her mind.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Lucy-san or Levy-san are, would you Mira-san?" Wendy asked quietly.

"Oh they went out a while ago." Mira gave Wendy a reassuring smile, which Wendy returned with a disappointed frown.

"So no one waited for me, I feel so left out." Wendy sighed leaning against the bar, wondering what she should do to pass the time until they all returned.

"It's better this way Wendy; you don't need to be involved in adult affairs anyway." Charle crossed her arms over her chest, letting her friend know she truly disapproved of the idea that Wendy was being dragged into something that was way over her head.

"I was having fun helping them." Wendy defended with a pout.

"You should be focusing on your own wellbeing." Charle scolded harshly.

"You're so stubborn." Wendy puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Hey kid, you better pick your job for the festival before all the good ones are gone." Cana called from the other side of the bar; pointing out the papers that Mira had posted to the wall.

"The jobs are posted already?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Just this morning after Lucy and Levy left." Cana tilted her head eyeing the small girl up. "You should hurry up before the jobs that are age appropriate are gone."

"What kind of job are you doing Cana-san?" Wendy played with her fingers nervously. She had never been involved with anything as big as this festival. With her last guild they had been mostly isolated, and they celebrated amongst themselves, of course that sounded strange now that she knew that she and Charle were the only real members.

"I'm signed up for every drinking competition, and I plan to win every last one! It'll pay my tab for at least a couple months." Cana snickered before pointing to the board again. "I'm sure the old man put a couple things that would be ok for you too."

"Oh, thank you Cana-san!" Wendy smiled at the older woman before heading over to take a look at the different assignments that were still available.

The young mage bobbed on her heels as she read through the many different descriptions, as well as the dates on which each event was to take place. She found several that were suited to her tastes and some that even paid for the services rendered.

One in particular caught her eye, and she found that she could suppress the mischievous smile from claiming her lips. She pulled the page down from the wall double checking the requirements before she made her final decision.

_This is the perfect pay back for leaving me out of the loop._

Wendy skipped over to Reedus who was painting a picture of Mira at the moment, and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Can I borrow a pen?"

* * *

><p>Lucy twirled in the mirror, wondering if her outfit would keep her warm enough out in the bitter wind that had been blowing since that morning. The sun had gone behind the clouds, so she was sure that it would feel ten degrees colder than it had when she had been out in the morning. She went back to her closet and pulled out a thick pair of socks and her knee high boots to go with the thick jeans she had found in a nearly forgotten corner. It hadn't been this cold in a while, and since she had been staying near the port towns in the lower half of the continent before moving to Magnolia, she really didn't need the heavy clothing since it was so warm in the south all year round.<p>

It hadn't even been a full year since she had joined the guild, but it felt like she had been with them for a life time already. They had certainly been through enough trials to make feel that way. She hummed happily as she laced up the thick leather around her calves. She had found a nice dark turtle neck sweater which went really well with her red leather jacket, this brought a smile to her face.

Lucy pulled on the jacket, and inspected herself one more time. She decided to leave her hair down in an attempt to keep her ears and neck warm; she liked how it made her look a little older, and slightly more mature. She teased the ends, wondering how long the pink tint would last. She agreed with Natsu though, it suited her very nicely.

Lucy looked at the clock on her bed side table and sighed, _fifteen minutes, I should head out now._

"Levy-chan I'm heading to the park! I won't be too long so don't you dare start eating until I get back!" Lucy called as she strapped her keys to her belt, heading for her front door.

"Yeah, yeah, just get going or you'll be late." Lucy shot a smile over her shoulder before disappearing through the door. "Good luck." Levy almost felt her words were an afterthought, but she had to say it even if Lucy hadn't been able to hear.

* * *

><p>Natsu looked up at the tree in the center of the park, a small frown on his face. He hadn't been waiting for long when he spotted the blonde heading in his direction. He watched her rub her hands together, before blowing on them. He wondered if it was really that cold, he had dressed for the wind as well, but he never really felt cold because he could heat himself. He didn't like to see her shivering, but he held himself where he was.<p>

"Have you been waiting long?" Lucy asked as she took the seat next to him on the bench, looking up at the tree in the center of the park as well.

"Just got here actually." Natsu folded his arms behind his neck, letting his head fall back. He wasn't looking forward to hearing something that for one, he already knew, and for two pissed him off.

"Ok well, it's cold out so I'll just get right to the point." Lucy cleared her throat nervously. "Yesterday, we-" Lucy turned her eyes to the ground, her cheeks igniting as she remembered everything that had happened the day before.

"I know what happened with Gray, if that's what you wanted to tell me." Natsu tried to keep all emotion out of his voice while he kept his eyes glued on the thick clouds above his head. He was ready to be done with this conversation already.

"Erza talked to you?" Lucy wanted to crawl into a hole to hide, he was hurt and she could sense it even though Natsu was trying his best to keep it hidden.

"Yeah, and I talked to Gray." Lucy wasn't sure where this conversation was going, but it wasn't what she had planned. "It seems he asked you to go to the festival, huh?" Natsu let out a dry laugh.

"I didn't give him an answer." Lucy couldn't help herself, she started to fidget nervously. She suddenly didn't feel nearly as cold, in fact she was starting to sweat as the temperature around Natsu started to rise.

"Are you going to give him an answer any time soon?" Lucy's eyes widened as she turned to see that Natsu had gotten up from his seat, and was beginning to walk away.

"I wanted to give an answer, it just all happened so fast." Natsu stopped and turned a very serious stare in her direction.

"Don't make excuses." His tone burned her conscience, because she knew that he had experienced the same thing. "If you wanted to answer you would have." His anger had not died away after his conversation with Gray, and the added feelings of betrayal made his whole being, shake. He was the one who had betrayed a close friend, and this was something he couldn't allow, but he didn't know how to make it right.

"I'm not making excuses, I couldn't think, let alone speak. I had no clue what was going on until he had already left." Lucy wanted to add that this was no different from what had happened with Lisanna, but she knew that wasn't the full truth.

"Alright, so now you know how he feels, what are you going to do about it?" Natsu was only moments away from losing his composure.

"I asked you here for a reason, and it had nothing to do with Gray." Lucy's hands shook; she hadn't realized that he would know about the kiss, let alone have a conversation with Gray about it.

"I'm listening." Natsu refused to look back at her, knowing he would do something stupid if he allowed himself to give into the mix of emotions.

"I wanted to know how you felt when Lisanna kissed you." Lucy's voice betrayed how painful it was just to think about that incident. She was greeted with complete silence.

How had it made him feel? She wanted to know how it had made him feel? Natsu took a deep breath, trying to remember exactly what it had felt like to have Lisanna pressed against him even though he hadn't wanted it. How could he possibly put that feeling into words?

"It felt… wrong." He answered breaking the tense air.

"So you didn't feel anything?" Lucy felt half guilty, and half relieved by his response.

"I'm a guy, so of course I felt **something**, but it wasn't, i dunno how to explain it. It just didn't feel right." He decided it might be safe to turn around and get a good look at her, he wasn't sure where the new line of questioning was going, but he hoped it would help her in the long run.

"That was all I needed to know." Lucy gave a brave smile, linking her shaking arms behind her back. "Levy and I made lunch, so let's go back before it gets too cold."

"Wait" Natsu grabbed her arm before she could run away again. "Tell me, how did it make you feel, you know with Gray." Lucy instantly knew that Natsu was worried; she didn't need to look at him to see that.

"Shock, confusion, frustration. It was like I was watching from the outside, unable to do anything, and that was something I didn't like." Lucy sighed; she didn't want to add that she wanted to experience the thrill of it again, or that she wanted to see if it would be the same if it was with someone else.

"You're better with words than me, you know. That's sort of how I felt too." Lucy spun on her heels, She gave a bright smile in response to his admission.

"Can we call it even?" She asked quietly, holding out a hand.

"So long as that's what you want." Natsu gave a grin, and accepted her hand, flooded with the relief of know Lucy hadn't felt something towards Gray like he had feared. "Now you said something about food?"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at how quickly their conversation had done a complete turn for the better. She smiled punching Natsu in the shoulder as she escaped his grasps.

"Is food all you ever think about?" Lucy asked jokingly.

"It's an important part of life!" Natsu defended with a pout.

"You are such a glutton." Lucy shook her head laughing the whole time.

The two laughed and exchanged jokes as they made their way back to Lucy's apartment, it didn't take long but Lucy was ready to just curl up by the fire for the rest of the day. When they got inside Lucy noticed that a certain blue haired friend was missing, and in her place was a note.

_Lu-chan, I went back to the guild. I completely forgot about Wendy and I felt bad. Enjoy your lunch, everything is done and waiting, and you can yell at me later, but I took some to share with Wendy for being so mean!_

_~ Levy-chan_

"Looks like it'll just be you and me for lunch today." Lucy balled the note up in her hand before throwing it in the garbage.

"Fine by me." Natsu gave a grin as he went right into the kitchen to inspect the food. "Wendy didn't help you guys right?" He asked cautiously before taking a large helping of everything.

"Nope, we kind of left her behind today." Lucy rubbed the back of her neck with a small nervous laugh; she hadn't even realized that Wendy had gotten left behind.


	22. Devious female mages their evil plot

**You are the best readers an Author could ask for! Just in case anyone missed it though, I have a new 'fic' posted that I'd like you to take a quick look at. You'll understand why after you read this chapter, I just want some honest opinions before I go ahead and finalize the last draft for BoFW. Reviews aren't necessary for Guiding Star, I'm rather have PM's so I can have a conversation with you guys to see if it's any good. I thank you all in advance for your time, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Lucy hung her coat up and kicked off her boots, before heading into her kitchen. She dished herself up a plate, and took a seat at the table. The food was a little colder than she had wanted, but that couldn't be helped, not when Levy had turned the heating element off before she left. Everything tasted good despite its lack of heat, so she didn't really bother complaining. Lucy and Natsu ate, sitting in a comfortable silence, since neither was sure exactly what should be said in the situation. From time to time they would look at the person opposite themselves, and smile before continuing to eat their meal.<p>

Lucy watched as Natsu polished off most of the dishes by himself, the boy could eat that was for sure. She often caught herself watching him out of the corner of her eye, wondering what was on his mind. He had been so angry and tense at the park, but it seemed like all of that had completely vanished now. She wondered if it was something she had said that had calmed his rage, it wasn't clear but she hoped that she could keep him calm like this for a while longer, it was refreshing. She was enjoying his company even though it was a little strange to be there with **only** him. They hadn't been left alone in a confined space without Happy in a very long time, and she could feel a bit of anxiety crept up in the back of her mind.

"So, I had something else I wanted to ask you." Lucy broke the silence once Natsu had finally finished eating.

"What was it?" Natsu raised a curious brow in her direction, waiting for her answer.

"Well, when we were out yesterday, you told me that you had no idea what went on at social events like the ball we're having. I thought maybe, since you've never been to one, you wouldn't know what would be expected of you, ya know, once you get there." Lucy laughed nervously when she noticed Natsu had begun to fidget in his seat.

"Oh, right. About that, well I was gonna ask you a favor. You see, Erza offered to teach me how to dance, since this thing is mandatory and all, but I figured it might be more fun if I asked you to help me instead." Natsu started to pick up the dishes from the table in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, by distracting Lucy's attention with his measly attempt at cleaning.

"Erza, teaching you how to dance… I just can't seem to imagine that." Lucy tapped a finger on her chin, trying to form a mental image of Erza attempting to teach **anyone** how to dance. What she was able to come up with was humorous at best.

"It sure as hell wouldn't be fun, I know that for sure." Natsu shivered, remembering how ruthless Erza was when she was attempting to teach him how to read and write back when he had first joined the guild.

"Well I don't mind teaching you." Lucy tried really hard not to laugh at the fact that they had the same basic idea, after all she was about to offer to teach him a few things so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. She laughed to herself, thinking that he would make a fool of himself no matter what she did, because Natsu was that type of person. "I mean since you asked so nicely, I can't refuse to help. Besides, you won't need to learn anything complicated, so it shouldn't take that long."

"Good, Gramps is going to be making everyone work when this week is over. That means I only have till then to learn." Natsu returned from the sink, sitting back down in his chair, a critical eye on the blonde.

"Is there something else you wanted to say?" Lucy propped her hands on her chin, observing his features just as closely.

"I was wondering who else is going to ask you to the festival." Natsu's expression was nearly unreadable. He was worried about the answer that Lucy would give his rival, but he remembered that Gray wasn't the only one with an eye on his partner.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy's heart started to race, as the temperature in the room started to rise, or was that just her conscience telling her she was in trouble?

"I'll be honest with you, I don't like this situation. It rubs me the wrong way to say the least. Gray is a friend, and I don't like fighting seriously with him, but I'm not the type of person who lets go of something just because a friend wants the same thing. And I know that it's not just Gray who is after you, and I don't know who's doing this for the right reasons. I want to protect you, but I'm not sure what I'm even trying to protect you from." Lucy's breath hitched, was Natsu saying what she thought he was saying? "I don't know what's going to happen here, but I sure as hell don't want it to be forced because someone else tells you or me what we are supposed to do." Natsu's gaze was so intense Lucy could feel her cheeks heat in response.

"Then tell me Natsu, what is it that you want?" Lucy's heart slammed against her chest. So this was it, this was the answer she had been looking for; that physical reaction, that made her feel light headed. Natsu had managed it with just his words. She was shocked to find that it was one hundred times more intense than what she had felt at the chastise kiss from Gray. **This **was the thrill she had wanted to experience again, that adrenaline pumping though her veins with a sense of need coursing just under the surface.

Now she understood it. What Natsu said earlier was true for females too. _"I'm a guy, so of course I felt__** something.**__" _He had been talking about the body's involuntary reaction to such contact. She smiled to herself, realizing that her guilt was misplaced. She had wanted the excitement of those feelings, not the person who had made her feel it.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Natsu held eye contact, studying the changes in her expression. "What about you?"

"I've been so wrapped up in fighting my father lately that I've been letting it cloud my judgement, but I think I'm starting to understand what's going on inside my own head." Lucy smiled. "I like the way things are between us. I don't want to push too far, so let's take the time to do this right. There is plenty of time to figure things out."

"What about Gray?" Natsu knew that Lucy had been holding something back when they were at the park, and now it was time to find out what it was. He was afraid, but he needed to know for his own sanity.

"What about him?" Lucy picked herself up and moved over to her couch, she stretched before letting herself drop against the plush pillows.

"He told you that he has feelings, and you didn't answer." Natsu reminded with a scowl.

"You're right, I didn't give him an answer. I guess I'll have to straighten that out." Natsu stayed where he was, and watched as she curled up with a throw blanket, yawning. "But first I'm taking a nap, I didn't get much sleep last night and dealing with Levy-chan has me completely wiped out."

Natsu wasn't really sure what to do since she fell asleep almost instantly, her head cradled on her hands, and her long blonde hair falling into her face. He moved over to sit on the floor just in front of the blonde, immersed in watching how peacefully she was sleeping. He had been worried that her nightmares were still keeping her from resting, but it seemed as though she was too tired to even dream. Natsu gently brushed her bangs behind her ear, careful not to disturb her slumber. He wondered if their conversation had changed their status as friends, but he wasn't worried about it all that much.

He was also tired, and he found that after a while his eye lids started to rebel against him. Natsu wasn't a stranger to sleeping on the floor, but Lucy's bed was vacant and extremely inviting, with its plush pillows and ever so snuggly comforter. He always slept better in that bed, he always had the sweetest dreams, and he loved that more than he cared to admit. After much debating Natsu decided that Lucy wouldn't mind (since she was already sound asleep) and with a satisfied grin he crawled under the covers and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Wendy stared at the plate of food that Levy had brought from Lucy's apartment (as an apology) with a bored expression; she hadn't taken a single bite even though it had been sitting in front of her for the better part of an hour. She refused to be bribed into forgetting that Lucy and Levy had forgotten about her, and refusing to eat the overwhelmingly delicious meal was the center of her rebellion.<p>

"I can't believe this! Erza, it's so not like you to sneak around!" Levy had just been informed that Natsu and Gray had a man to man talk, and that Erza had been privileged enough to 'over hear' what they had been discussing.

"And you followed him to the park, what were you thinking?" Mira added with an exasperated sigh, though she was jealous that Erza had gotten a chance to see the two out on their little date.

"I had no choice at the time, Mira. Don't worry everything seems to have worked out alright." Erza commented calmly over a freshly cut slice of cake. Levy couldn't understand how she could sit there so calmly at a time like this, eating sweets no less.

"You are seriously twisted, Erza." Levy shook her head, before placing her palm on her forehead. "Tell me what they said!" The young blue haired mage demand of the armor clad woman; her voice cracked slightly in her desperation causing Erza to raise a brow in said mage's direction.

"It was a private conversation Levy, I will not talk about it." Erza glared at the blue haired mage, whom, to everyone's surprise didn't even flinch.

"That is so unfair Erza, you can't know more about the situation than I do!" She was obviously frustrated.

"And now I'm completely lost." Wendy whined setting her head against the cold wood, hoping someone would explain what she had missed.

"Let them be, Lucy and Natsu will work this out on their own." Erza forcefully patted the younger mage on the back between bites of her cake. "There is no need to worry."

"I agree. After all we have a festival to get prepared; there is no time to be meddling in other people's lives right now!" Mira smiled as she went back to cleaning the bar.

"Speaking of that!" Wendy perked up. "I signed you and Lucy up for a job with me!"

"Oh I forgot to mention I posted the jobs didn't I?" Mira sighed, but Levy caught a small smile when she turned to walk towards the shelves that housed the liquor.

"What kind of job?" Levy didn't like that mischievous glint in her young friend's eyes.

"Mira needs performers for her concert so I signed us up. It'll be fun don't you think?" Wendy's eyes sparkled, as if to say 'I'm glad to see you panicking, serves you right for forgetting about me.'

"You can't sign people up for a job without their permission!" Levy hollered. "I have no intention of preforming for anyone, let alone on a stage where loads of mages from all over will be able to see me!"

"But you have such a lovely singing voice, Le-vy-chaaaan." Mira pouted, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I was so excited to see that someone other than the jerk Gajeel had signed up too." Levy froze on the spot, her eyes wide.

_Don't tell me, she found out about my conversation with Lucy… no that's not possible. I'm jumping to conclusions; she is just saying that because it's true._

"He was the only other name on the list, and I felt bad. I know you and Lucy-san can sing so I just went ahead and signed us up. We had to pick a job any way, it's mandatory, so I'm doing you a favor really. Plus, you don't want to make me sing all alone up on stage, right Levy-san?" Wendy shot her friend the most heart breaking puppy eyes she could manage, knowing that Levy would eventually break.

"If Lucy is going to do it too, I can't say no. I wouldn't want to leave Mira in a bind either." Levy felt slightly defeated seeing Mira giggle like she knew the real reason behind her change of mind.

"We have to tell Lucy-san so we can start practicing!" Wendy jumped down off her stool, heading for the door.

"Wait up, I'm coming too!" Levy called rushing over.

"Don't forget me!" Happy cried as he swooped down from his perch on the rafters.

Charle sighed as she watched Wendy go, the white exceed wanted nothing to do with the trouble that those three were about to get into.

The trio rushed out the door giggling between themselves as they speculated how exciting the events of the festival would be. Mira and Erza smiled at each other. "You two must have somehow planed that, I don't know how, but I swear you had something to do with it." Cana laughed as Mira shot her an innocent smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cana, it's not like I'd be irresponsible enough to cast a charm on the paper so that Wendy would pick it up or anything." Erza cracked a smile at Mira's response, because that was precisely what they had done.

"Well this situation never seems to get any less interesting now does it?" Cana snickered.

"We are Fairy Tail mages Cana; did you expect anything less?" Mira patted the brunette's shoulder as she walked by.

"Nope. Hell would freeze over before this place gets boring." Cana called to Mira's retreating back.

* * *

><p>Wendy skidded to a stop, Levy and Happy right on her heels. She slowly walked up to the door and knocked.<p>

There was no answer.

She knocked again, albeit louder the second time around.

"This is why I use the window. Lucy is such a weirdo, who never answers the door." Happy shook his head to mask his giggling.

"Alright, then go unlock the door, I don't want to go through the window." Levy crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at the cat.

"Aye Sir!" Happy flew up and through the window.

The first thing he saw was Lucy sleeping on the couch, cuddling a pillow. He snickered, wanting so badly to pull a prank on her while she was out cold, but he knew Levy would kick his furry little butt if he kept her waiting. Knowing the consequences he decided to go directly to the door letting in his two female accomplices.

"Lucy is sleeping." He informed when the door was securely locked behind them once more.

"Well let's wake her up then!" Wendy ran across the room and jumped on the end of the couch. "Lucy-san, wake up!" Wendy giggled as she knocked the blonde, face first onto the floor.

"Wh-what's going on?" Lucy shot up looking around while rubbing her sore nose.

_If this happens any more today I swear it's going to break._

"Where are your journals? We need to practice!" Wendy sang happily. Lucy turned to Levy expecting an explanation, but all she received was a smug smirk from her friend who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy turned to Wendy who had taken to searching Lucy's book shelves for the leather bound journals that they had the pleasure of going through while Lucy had been away on a job.

"We are going to be preforming for the festival and we need to practice. Hurry up and bring out the journals so we can decide the songs for our set!" The excitement in Wendy's voice made it difficult for Lucy to articulate how confused she was all of a sudden, she couldn't remember signing up for the festivals events, let alone one that involved preforming for all the mages of Fiore.

"What do you mean? Wendy, I don't write songs." Lucy tried to keep her voice even but she was becoming overwhelmed with Wendy's upbeat attitude, and her insistence that they were going to be preforming together.

"Of course you do, give me your journals and I'll show you." Levy intervened with a smile. Lucy looked back and forth between her blue haired friends, hoping that they were joking.

"I want to see them too." Happy crossed his arms over his chest, a look of determination set across his features.

"Don't you know where they are already?" Lucy hissed plopping back down on the couch.

"Actually, no we don't. Erza was the one who came to get them." Wendy sighed.

Lucy looked down at her lap, wondering if she could stall them long enough to find a new hiding place for the numerous volumes, just in case they were lying to her. Suddenly the choice was taken away from her, and a pile of tattered books was dropped on the floor at her feet.

"You're looking for these, right?" Lucy looked up, horror stricken that Natsu had taken out the journals and so freely handed them over to the trio of blue haired meddlers.

"What do **you** think you're **doing**?" Lucy shouted tossing a pillow at his head.

"You act like they haven't already read through these." Natsu threw the pillow back with a scowl.

"Th-that… I mean… URGH! I hate you all right now." Lucy pulled the pillow into her chest embarrassment staining her cheeks bright red.

"Happy and I are probably the only ones in the whole guild who don't know what's written in these." Natsu stuck out his tongue as he let himself fall into Lucy's favorite overstuffed chair.

"I didn't want anyone reading them, hence why they were _hidden_! You guys are absolutely horrible…" Lucy tried her best to fight back the need to kick him in the stomach for teasing her, by letting her nails bite into the pillow. She watched, with a knot of anxiety twisting her stomach while her friends rummaged through her journals. She was torn between wanting to crawl in a deep dark hole, never showing her face, ever again and getting furious enough to kick them all out of her house.

"Oh this one is really pretty, sad but pretty!" Wendy chimed handing the book over to Lucy so she could read it. The blonde examined the page, and smiled softly.

"These aren't songs Wendy, they're poems." Lucy explained gently. "And I wrote this a very long time ago, the grammar is horrible, and it makes no sense." Lucy was about to hide the book when it was taken right out of her hands.

"I wanted to tell you that I wish we could go back to that time

When you were still here by my side

I long for the days you would sing to me a song about the starry sky

You would tell me it would all be ok." Natsu looked up from the page, wonder what could have made Lucy write something so sad, his eyes widened when he realized that it must have been written after her mother passed on.

"Don't read anymore, please." Lucy begged trying to take the book back.

"It's not that bad." Natsu mumbled handing it back. Lucy wrapped her arms around it as though she was afraid someone else would try to read more.

"Alright, how about we try this one?" Levy pulled out a newer volume and flipped through the pages till she found the one she was searching for. "This is a little happier." She handed the book to Natsu as Lucy glared daggers at the back of her friend's head.

Natsu read it to himself this time, suddenly understanding that this was very personal for Lucy, and she didn't like having her thoughts read out loud. He flipped the page over and looked back at Lucy who had begun to bite her nails. He didn't want to say anything that would upset her, but this was nothing like the type of songs Mira would sing at the guild. He knew that if he said something like that she would hurt him for sure.

"Maybe you should write something new, that way everyone can have a hand in it." He took his time, considering his words carefully. Natsu figured it was safer not to voice his full opinion at the moment, not with how emotionally distressed Lucy looked.

"Why are we even discussing this? I never agreed to do anything!" Lucy whined, hiding her face in the pillow.

"Wendy signed us up, and got Mira excited." Levy answered dryly.

"Mira-san used the guilt trip tactic on Levy-san. She practically begged us to save her concert from Gajeel-san's horrible singing." Wendy jumped out of Levy's reach.

"You are so going to get it later." She growled as Wendy just giggled.

"Oh, so Gajeel has signed up too? Now, that's a completely different story." Lucy pulled her head out of the pillow, an evil grin taking over her features.

"Lu-chan, don't look at me like that!" Levy squealed.

"Wendy you are an evil genius, I just want to let you know that." Lucy got up and went to get some paper out of the drawer of her desk.

"Um, thanks I guess." Wendy looked back and forth be Levy and Lucy, trying to figure out what she had done to earn the title Lucy had given her.

"So you'll do it? For real?" Levy gasped, she was counting on Lucy to reject the idea so she would have a solid reason to fight alongside the blonde for the right to take their names off the list.

"I don't mind embarrassing myself for my dear friend. I have to return the favor, don't I?" Lucy laughed as she started writing out ideas; it was more exciting now that Levy's love life was involved.

"I don't think I'll be much help, but I can tell you what sounds good I guess." Natsu laughed settling back into his chair, his feathers were momentarily ruffled by Lucy's comment, but he soon realized that her delight about the metal faced prick was directed at Levy, more or less.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Levy turned on him confusion evident on her face.

"I was right here the whole time, didn't you see me?" Natsu faked a look of hurt, that only succeeded in earning him a halfhearted laugh as a reply.

"So how long do we have?" Lucy interrupted, tapping her pen on the paper several times.

"Mira's concert will be on the second night. She wants a dress rehearsal the day before the festival starts. So… not much time at all." Wendy gave the others the details she had learned when she had originally signed them up.

"How many songs do we need?" Lucy busied herself with writing down all the details.

"Mira said that we get three or four songs depending on the rehearsal." Wendy replied.

"Do either of you know how to play an instrument?" Lucy looked over, hopeful that they had some experience.

"I know a little on a guitar, I'm not as good as Mira, but I think I can manage." Levy answered.

"I want to learn, but right now I don't know much of anything." Wendy played with her fingers.

"Right, Levy can play the Guitar, and I need to get my hands on a piano or a violin." Lucy stretched, moving over to the entrance to her apartment. "Let's go talk to Mira about the accommodations." Lucy gave a big smile as she grabbed for her jacket, and sat down to pull on her boots. She laced them up quickly before grabbing Levy and Wendy, excitement driving her to push them both out the door.

Natsu and Happy trailed behind, listening to the girls talk over their plans and shoot ideas back and forth. Natsu finally felt at ease; Lucy was laughing with her friends again, it was almost like the past couple months had never happened, almost. He realized that this little band thing was going to take away from his lessons with Lucy, but he couldn't bring himself to complain when she seemed to be enjoying it so much.

Happy stayed quiet as he listened to the conversations as well. He was disappointed that he didn't get more time to read through the journals, but he had at least gotten to glimpse at some of their content. Finally he knew some of what the others at the guild had been talking about, and he wouldn't be left out of the conversations, scratching his head any longer. He was relieved that Lucy and Natsu seemed to have worked things out as well; they were back to acting like their normal selves, finally. The cat wasn't sure what he would have done if the two had a falling out, that would have been horrible to for everyone.

Happy walked with a goofy smile, his little arms folded proudly over his chest, knowing that everything was going to work out for the best, now that everything was out in the open. He had to believe that or they would never be able to make it reality.

"Oi weirdo, I'm gonna go look at the jobs for the festival, see you later." Natsu called over his shoulder when they got to the guild. Somehow he had managed to pass them on their way to the guild, and the girls had been so caught up in their conversation that his presence was nearly forgotten.

"Stop calling me that! I'll come find you later. Oh, and try not to get hurt!" Lucy called back with a smile.

"I'm not a total klutz like you, anyway I won't go to far." Natsu rolled his eyes before walking away.

"So, what's up with you two?" Levy leaned in to whisper in Lucy's ear.

"Natsu is Natsu, and I am me." Lucy answered softly, with a warm smile.

"What the hell does that mean?" Levy asked quietly, rolling her eyes at Lucy's happy-go-lucky attitude.

"We sorted things out, and agreed to do things at our own pace." Lucy answered, letting her smile grow wider.

"So, Gray's out of the picture completely?" Levy sighed internally, relieved that Lucy had come back to her senses.

"Damn, thanks for reminding me." Lucy rushed over to the bar leaving Levy in a state of confusion.

The blonde offered Mira a huge grin as the white haired woman came up to greet her friend.

"How was your lunch, Lucy?" Mira asked sweetly when she noticed the blonde bouncing on her heels impatiently.

"It was good. Hey Mira, have you seen Gray?" Mira bit her bottom lip as she looked over Lucy's shoulder to see Natsu, browsing through the jobs calmly.

"Over there." Mira pointed in the direction she had last seen the ice mage sitting alone.

"Thanks Mira!" Lucy turned, running in the direction Mira had pointed. Her insides were writhing with nerves, but she knew that she would need to do this sooner or later. For her own sanity she had chosen sooner. Gray spotted her before she got a chance to brace herself, and he gave her a heartwarming smile.

"Back from your date already, huh? That was fast." He teased as Lucy slide into a seat on the opposite side of his table.

"Date?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. "Wait, you mean with Natsu right?"

"You didn't come over to talk about that, am I right?" The corner of Gray's mouth curled into a lopsided smile, the kind that made him look dangerously handsome in Lucy's opinion.

"I wanted you to explain why you broke into my home yesterday." Lucy waited calmly for his reply.

"For obvious reasons, of course." Gray leaned his elbows on the table, inching closer to Lucy.

"What made you think it was ok to act like that Gray?" Lucy felt the familiar nagging in her mind, telling her to back away slowly, as though Gray were a vicious predator eyeing up his next kill rather than a male friend who had crossed the line.

"I thought I explained all this to you." Gray laughed lightly as he inched a little closer.

"Is that so?" Lucy took a deep breath steadying her resolve.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear." Gray's smile faded slightly as Lucy continued to retreat.

"In that case, I'm sorry." Lucy started to get up when Gray grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry for what?" Gray asked forcefully.

"This." The guild went so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Gray's eyes grew wide at the stinging that took over the left side of his face. "Don't **ever** do something like that without my permission again!" Lucy stormed back to the bar, feeling gratified even though her hand was throbbing.

The ice mage was momentarily frozen, unable to process what had just happened to him. His hand shot up to cool the place where the blonde's hand had struck with such force that he may actually be suffering from whiplash. The room stayed silent, apparently waiting for Gray to react. To their surprise, a satisfied smirk took root on his mouth, and he shook his head before returning to what he had been doing before Lucy had made her presence known.

"Feel better?" Levy asked though a fit of sinister giggles, she couldn't believe what she had just seen. Lucy could be just as violent as the rest of the guild, but that was the most ruthless rejection she had ever laid eyes on.

"Yeah, Levy-chan. Actually I feel a lot better." Lucy smiled, at her blue haired friend letting her know that she was alright now. Mira seeing the red mark rising on Gray's cheek had the foresight to get Lucy a glass of ice water to chill the sting in the blonde mage's hand.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Levy teased.

"I doubt you'll do the something horrible enough for Lucy-san to slap you like that." Wendy shook her head, though she was happy to see that Lucy had made her rejection just as clear as Natsu had, even more so actually.

"Back to business~" Lucy sang, the devious smile returning to her features. "We have questions for you about the concert."

Mira's eyes sparkled with excitement as she began to go over the details with the excited blonde. They hashed out all the details about a house band as well as instruments that could be made available to Wendy so she could learn how to play. Mira even offered to teach them the finer points on the guitar. Lucy agreed that the other two could use some private tutoring; secretly she was thankful, because that would give her free time for her private lessons with Natsu.

"So do you have songs picked?" Mira leaned her elbows on the counter, ignoring the calls from the male patrons as she took care of the three women.

"I'll be writing them myself." Lucy informed.

"We could have the three of you do a full set if you wanted, but whatever you are comfortable with!" Mira was overjoyed that the plan was progressing accordingly. She shot a look to Erza who had finished her third slice of cake that day.

"This sounds like fun, can I join you?" Lucy turned to get a good look at Erza's face. She offered a warm smile and a nod with her reply.

"The more the merrier!" Lucy laughed as Erza quickly made her way over to join in on the conversation.

"So it'll be the four of you then. Now I'm really excited!" Mira giggled like a little girl. "Master will be so pleased!"

**A/N: Time will become relative in the next two chapters… Thank you all for reading this week! I hope you enjoyed the bantering, and the devious plots of certain female mages. **


	23. Unwritten rules, unanswered desire

Lucy looked between the two older women who had begun to laugh at their own unspoken personal joke. She raised a brow wondering what kind of secret the two were keeping; after all, it wasn't like Mira and Erza to agree on something, let alone openly laugh about it. After a moment of contemplation, Lucy decided she liked the way their laughter sounded (even if the circumstances behind the sounds were a mystery), and it had been much too long since she had heard that sound filling their boisterous guild hall.

With a fond smile Lucy watched her friends as they made themselves busy all around her. Wendy was at her left side chatting excitedly with Charle and Happy about costumes for the show. She argued back and forth with the white exceed about what appropriate attire was, and how best they could play up each of their band mate's features through various colors and fabrics.

Levy was off at the corner of the bar attempting to brush off Cana's constant teasing while leaving her head to rest against the cool wood of the bar. Levy seemed sapped for strength, but her voice was still working perfectly fine, Lucy could tell by the whines and protests that came after every new nickname or tease Cana came up with.

Erza was enjoying another slice of cake (how the woman maintained her slender body was yet another mystery that Lucy knew she may never solve), happily adding her opinion on Wendy's conversation, or a helpful tease to add to Cana's barrage. Erza truly seemed to be enjoying herself, as she started to talk to Mira about promotional posters for the concert.

It seemed, to Lucy, that the dark cloud that had been hanging over her friends had cleared a bit in the midst of everything that had been going on. Lucy's decision to take an active role in pursuing her future, (if she wasn't mistaken) was allowing her friends a chance to relax and enjoy life the way they were meant to. The ease of tension was pleasant if nothing else and she wished that she had been brave enough to take action sooner.

Lucy sighed happily; it was nice to see the weight lifted off their shoulders, and their happiness was resonating with her own sense of accomplishment. She was finally going to take action, without fear of the repercussions, Lucy was finally going to throw caution to the wind, and act on instinct. The idea in itself was liberating, and she found that not even her father's contract was able to dampen her current mood.

A sense of true contentment settled in Lucy's heart, bringing a full smile to her lips.

The blonde listened to her friends for a while longer, happiness glazing her soft brown eyes. They truly were a mixed up bunch of misfits when it really came down to it, but she loved each one of them as if they were her real family (more so, if you think about how much she detested her father at that moment). This was the place she had felt the happiest, even when her mother was still alive she doubted she was this happy. It seemed as if Lucy wasn't the only one who felt something along those lines either, since most of the members her age had been orphaned in their youth.

They all came together here, to start a new life, a new family.

There were only two exceptions to the party in happy town. Lucy could feel their eyes burning into the back of her head, as she laughed at Cana's most inventive nickname yet, which caused Levy to growl in the blonde's direction. Lucy wondered if they were staring because of how casually she was acting, or if there was something more going on. She hated the idea that things were going to be hostile between them; especially since she had no idea how long it would last. The blonde took a deep breath, knowing that a confrontation was absolutely unavoidable; she would have to deal with them at some point or another.

"I'll be right back." Lucy placed the glass of water she had been holding on the counter, and pushed her stool back.

Mira looked over quick enough to catch the determination flare in the young mage's narrowed eyes, and she instantly knew where the blonde was heading. She couldn't say she blamed Lucy for wanting to handle the situation, she just hoped that things didn't get out of hand.

The rest of the group caught on quickly and stopped chatting; their collective gaze fell upon the blonde to see where she was heading. Slowly, the room grew quiet once more as Lucy approached her target. She balled her hands into tight fists, placing them on her hips as she stopped only a few short paces from the two women who had gone into a quiet, yet hurried conversation when they noticed her heading in their direction.

"This can't be good." Mira whispered holding her hand up to her mouth.

There was a long awkward pause where the three women just stared at each other. Lucy could feel her body shutter with anger, it was after all the first time she had come face to face with the woman who betrayed their friendship, and she (till that moment) hadn't realized just how angry she was bout the woman's transgression.

"Did you need something?" Lisanna finally broke the silence; her voice was calm yet held an edge as sharp as one of Erza's blades.

Discreetly the takeover mage glanced around to see who her audience consisted of. Her light blue eyes meet the intense gaze of the red haired woman whom had threatened her that day she had stepped over the line with Natsu. Lisanna wasn't stupid enough to think that Erza would have forgotten her promise to punish the takeover mage if she dared to get close to Lucy in a way that hurt the blonde again. She held her gaze until Lucy's words called her back to reality.

"It's been a while since we got a chance to talk, will you take a little walk with me, Lisanna dear?" Lucy offered a sickeningly sweet smile to the two women who looked up with wide eyes. Lucy was trying her best to maintain some semblance of her cheerful self, even if the rage was boiling right under the surface.

"S-sure." Lisanna answered with a little nod.

"Juvia would like to talk to Lucy-san as well." Juvia shot up from her seat, her shocked expression replaced with one of absolute determination. She had wanted to pull Lucy aside for days, but the blonde was always so busy.

"Let's go then." Lucy turned on her heels, marching towards the guild's exit. The other two looked at each other wondering who was going to follow first, Juvia nodded as she slowly took the lead.

The judgment that Gray had received was still fresh in both their minds, and neither wanted to be placed in the same position, so they silently agreed that neither would push the blonde too hard.

Behind a pillar not too far away, Natsu shook his head with a small smile. He knew that Lucy couldn't hold back for much longer, she wasn't the type to leave bad blood between herself and those around her. He suspected that she would call the two females out on their behavior at some point sooner or later. He was sort of glad that she was choosing to get it over with before she became far too busy to handle any extra stress, because he could see it in her movements that she was nearing her limit. He half wish that he could follow after them to see Lucy deal her judgment, but he knew that she had asked them away from the guild for a reason. Their talk was to be private, and he was going to respect her unspoken wish.

"I feel bad for Lisanna right now." Levy lifted her head from the bar with a sigh. It wasn't important whom she was addressing, because everyone understood the comment was directed at the take-over mage herself. The guild was still so quiet that she didn't even need to raise her voice for the words to meet their intended target either. "It's certainly lucky that Lucy is calmer now, or the poor girl would be getting way worse than poor old Gray did." Mira attempted to scold the script mage, but was cut off.

"A confidence was betrayed, and Lucy is entitled to punish her for that transgression. Lisanna deserves whatever she gets." Lisanna visibly shivered as the steel like gaze of Erza landed on her back. She swallowed hard before making a quick exit out of the guild, following a nervous looking Juvia.

"You know Lucy won't do anything rash, and she certainly wouldn't hurt a comrade." Cana tried to reason with the two speakers.

"Lucy confided in Lisanna, and then Lisanna had the nerve to betray that confidence. If Lucy doesn't punish her, **I will**." Erza's forceful response sent a collective shiver down the spines' of every person who had enough sense to fear the red headed woman.

"Don't worry about it." Natsu slide into the seat where Lucy had been with a confident smile. "Lucy just wants to talk things out like adults." He laughed at the look the women were shooting him, and asked Mira for something to drink.

"How do **you** know?" Erza bit back with a note of venom to her voice.

"Lucy **always** has a plan. It's **me** who would do something stupid without thinking first." Natsu took a sip of his drink. "That is how I **know** that she doesn't want to hurt either of them. If that was what she wanted then she would have done it right then, instead of taking them both somewhere she could talk freely. If you want proof, look at how she handled that half naked Popsicle over there." Natsu was still enjoying the images of Lucy's hand making contact with the side of his rival's face, he would cherish the memory for month, of that he was certain. A satisfied smirk settled on his lips while he leaned back in his chair.

"I hate to admit this, but Natsu actually has a valid point. Lucy is such a good influence on him, don't you think?" Cana nudged Levy in the side playfully.

"I still maintain that Lisanna will get what's coming to her, even if Lucy doesn't realize it yet." Levy gave an evil grin to the brunette.

"I get that what Lisanna-san did was wrong, but aren't you a little too worked up about this?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Hell no! Lucy had faith in Lisanna, she trusted her, and the little back stabber turned around trying to steal Natsu out from under Lucy's nose. Friends don't do that to each other! There is an unspoken rule about it in the women's handbook for crying out loud!" Levy's whole face had become red through her little tirade. She took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, but she found that all she wanted was to punch the pretty white haired mage in her pretty little nose. "The fact that Lisanna already knew how Lucy felt before she came back to Earthland is even more reason that this is unforgivable." Levy clenched her fists tightly, tears of anger pooling slowly in her eyes as she continued. "I can't even imagine how Lucy must have felt; knowing that someone she trusted so deeply would do something like that. Lisanna **knew**, and still she had the gall to act as if she was one of Lucy's friends."

"How could Lisanna possibly have …" Natsu stopped midsentence. "Are you trying to say that the Scary Lucy from Edolas and that weird version of me…" Natsu didn't even bother to finish his question as all his companions nodded their heads vigorously.

Levy started to roll up her sleeves, before tying her hair above her head. "Lisanna needs to learn what it means to be someone's friend, and I'll teach it to her by force if need be."

"There is no need for you to get your hands dirty. Lucy will take care of things on her own." Mira assured the very upset Levy. Mira received a 'tsk' as her only response before Levy turned to stare at the door; the script mage's whole body was trembling with anger and anticipation.

* * *

><p>"So what is this about?" Lisanna asked, feeling a little bolder now that they were away from the guild.<p>

"Firstly, I want to apologize." Lucy bowed her head waiting for either woman to respond; when they remained silent she lifted her face to them with a small frown. "I've caused you both a lot of trouble these past couple months. I never intended to, I swear it, so I ask that you forgive me." Lucy held her ground, observing the way Lisanna's face contorted in disbelief.

"Juvia doesn't think Lucy-san has any need to apologize. Lucy-san has done nothing wrong." Juvia gave a weak smile before throwing her arms around the blonde mage. "Juvia has been worried for her friend. Juvia is happy to see that Lucy-san is smiling again. _Juvia is happy to see that Lucy-san is no longer her love rival_." The water mage pulled back with a grin that Lucy hadn't seen in a very long time, the water mage wanted to say the last part out loud, but she knew that Lucy was more or less aware already.

"I made you worry, that is cause enough." Lucy returned Juvia's smile. "I wanted you to know that I'm aware of how you feel for Gray, and I wanted to tell you that I don't share any of those feelings for him. I want us to be friends again."

"Juvia would like that, very much." Juvia nodded her head taking a few steps back. "It seems as though the two of you have more to discuss, so Juvia is going to give you both some privacy." Without waiting for a reply the water mage made her exit.

"Just get it over with." Lisanna hissed once she was sure Juvia was out of ear shot.

"Pray tell Lisanna, what would you like me to do?" Lucy's frown returned, full blown.

"Something along the lines of slapping me I suppose, I know you're angry." Lisanna braced herself, preparing for Lucy to release the same rage she had shown towards Gray.

"Yes, I am angry, but what good will it do me to hurt you? I've already wounded you just as deeply as you've wounded me." Lucy sighed, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"What?" Lisanna gaped at the blonde who was somehow trying to blame herself for the situation.

"I stole something from you, didn't I? Something you've wanted since you were a child, and I, being a clumsy thief hadn't noticed that I had stolen it from you till recently." Lucy placed her hands on Lisanna's shoulders, bringing her closer so that she could keep her voice down. "Friends shouldn't fight, and we are friends right, Lisanna?"

"Is that why you've been hesitating to move forward with him?" Lisanna whispered, she was absolute stunned at the turn of events. For days she had been preparing herself for Lucy's wrath, both mentally and physically. Lisanna had spent hours with Juvia trying to decide if she should wait till the blonde was ready to discuss the situation that her carelessness had landed them in, or if she should take an active defense and bring the topic up herself.

"How could I, in good conscience, take the man that a friend loves so deeply?" Lucy answered softly. "I saw it that first day you know. I understood your feelings from the moment when you revealed yourself. I could see it in your eyes Lisanna. That's probably when I got the crazy idea that I could possibly think about Natsu like that as well." Lucy let a soft smile take over her lips as Lisanna continued to stare, completely dumbfounded. "Friends aren't supposed to fight over guys, so I actively denied my feelings. I realize now that I was being unfair to everyone by doing this." Lucy leaned back to take a good look at Lisanna again. "I couldn't see it at first, because I've been locked away most of my life, and the concept of love has been foreign to me ever since my mother passed on."

"Lucy…" Lisanna had been prepared to be assaulted, but this hurt so much worse than any physical pain Lucy could ever inflict.

"Let me finish." Lucy scolded; her hands tightening their grip on Lisanna's shoulders making the white haired girl feel slightly uncomfortable. She flinched slightly as Lucy's nails dug through her sweater.

"A-alright."

"Like I said, other than my mother I had never really known what it was like to love and be loved. Then the letters from my father started to come, along with the nightmares. I still denied it all; I couldn't face my own feelings, not when I saw the way you looked at him." Lucy sighed. "Discussing the contract with you is one of the things that helped me realize that I needed to stop lying to myself; you helped me open my eyes. You help me feel so many things that I didn't understand." Lucy allowed her grip to loosen, she was cooling down as she let all her frustration out through words. "For the first time I was truly afraid I would lose him, and that is really something because I've seen Natsu on the thin line between life and death more times than I care to recall." Lucy took a deep breath, releasing her grip on Lisanna's shoulders completely, turning her back to the takeover mage to hide the tears that had gathered in her eyes. "When I heard what you had done, I momentarily lost my mind; it was as though without Natsu the rest of my world no longer made sense. I finally understood that I can't stop myself from feeling this way, no matter what I did. I guess that I have always known that, somewhere deep inside, but I needed something drastic to happen to help me see it. That is where you came in; thank you for that, Lisanna." Lucy pulled the stunned woman into an embrace, burying her wet cheeks in Lisanna's shoulder.

"Y-you are… t-thanking me?" Flabbergasted, definitely, that was how Lisanna looked at that moment. There was no way of knowing for sure, but it seemed that Lucy's words had momentarily broken Lisanna's brain.

Lucy let out a deep laugh as she released her friend once more, she wiped at her eyes. The blonde was unsure if she was fully satisfied but she knew that words could have a much more powerful affect then violence could, that was one thing she had learned from her mother that she truly took to heart.

"Yes, thank you for being the catalyst that brought us together. I'm sure that if that had not happened, Natsu and I would be stuck in the same never ending cycle of denial we had been dance for so long." Lucy locked her arms behind her back and smiled.

"This is unexpected to say the least." Lisanna laughed nervously, half expecting it to be a trick, and at any moment Lucy's hand would come flying at her face. She was further surprised when Lucy started to walk back towards the guild. "Are we finished here?" She hurried to catch up.

"I guess so." Lucy hummed happily; she had already diverted her attention to writing lyrics for the upcoming concert.

"You **really** are being too nice about this, I did something horrible to you, and I deserve your anger, not your thanks." Lisanna sighed. "How did Natsu manage to land someone like you anyway?" She continued to tease.

"That's an easy one." Lucy stopped dead in front of the guild doors. "He made my biggest dreams a reality." Lucy pointed to the group of women sitting at the bar. "You see, even as a little kid I dreamed of joining Fairy Tail. I know I would have made it here on my own one day, but the fact that Natsu brought me, well, you can guess how that affected our relationship." Lucy walked slowly towards the bar, laughing.

"I surrender." Lisanna smiled sweetly as she lifted her arms in the air. "Not like I stood a chance against you to begin with." Lisanna gave the blonde one last hug before heading back to the storage room, keeping her back turned toward the blonde the whole way. Lucy watched her go; feeling satisfied that she could sooth her rage without hurting anyone.

"What the hell? Why are you all grins and giggles?" Levy folded her arms over her chest like a spoiled child who had been told no. She was not happy to see Lisanna in one piece, although she caught a glimpse of her tear stricken face before she disappeared through the back door, which took the edge off her anger, a bit.

"It's between Lisanna and me." Lucy sang, sliding into a seat at the bar, she brushed the question away with a smile before leaning in excitedly. "So, this concert will need a lot of our attention, but I have another obligation as well. I'll have to divide my time equally for now." Lucy tapped her chin wondering how best to handle getting rid of the blue haired trio and Erza for that evening. She looked over at Natsu who was playing with his drink, pretending he hadn't heard the small exchange between Lisanna and herself, but the faint trace of a smile was giving him away.

"I want to draw up the costumes, I think I can have them done by tomorrow afternoon. All my supplies are up in the dorms though so I'll be leaving to head back soon." Wendy sang as she happily kicked her legs back and forth.

"I want to practice with my guitar; it's been ages since I took that thing out of its case." Levy laid her head down on the bar; suddenly feeling as though she had no energy (for the second time that day).

"I want another piece of cake." Erza turned to Mira with a wink.

"Happy I need some help in the back, give me a hand will you? I'll give you a nice big fish for the trouble!" The blue cat was instantly by Mira's side giving a ridged salute; he didn't need to be told twice if there was a fish involved.

"Have fun with your obligation." Cana snickered from behind a barrel of foul smelling liquor. Lucy's cheeks heated as she looked around her to see that all her female friends where giving her a knowing smile as well as their own little silent encouraging gestures.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time, as Natsu's foot landed on her own. "Let me lead will you?" Her tone was taking on a note of exasperation, and her big toe was throbbing more and more by the minute.<p>

"Sorry." Natsu was trying his best not to look nervous, but every time he messed up he felt a pang of guilt for causing his partner pain. So far he had bumped heads with her at least three times, and he had lost count of how many times he had stepped on her toes. He was slightly depressed that they had been at it for less than half an hour, and already his teacher looked like she was ready to beat him over the head with a lamp.

"It's alright, just pay attention and follow my footsteps." Lucy gave a small encouraging smile (gritting her teeth against the pain) as they began to twirl to the music in her mind. Natsu wasn't half bad for a first timer even if he continued to tread on her toes, but his largest scores of trouble was in relinquishing the controls so that Lucy could show him what he was supposed to be doing.

"Like this?" Natsu tried really hard not to look down at their feet as they swirled around slowly. He was starting to feel slightly ill at all the circular motions, but he was actively pushing the nausea back so he could enjoy the close contact with the female in front of him.

"Yeah, that's better." Lucy giggled, the look of fear was slowly disappearing from Natsu's eyes, and she wondered if maybe he was beginning to enjoy himself a little. They twirled around in the quiet room for several more minutes, where Natsu managed to keep his feet to himself when a thought came to him.

"Shouldn't we have music playing?" Natsu was lost most of the time about things that didn't involve fighting, but he was pretty sure that dancing involved music, at least that's what he had been lead to believe.

"Do you think that would help you?" Lucy raised a brow, she had never had a problem moving to the music that flowed in her imagination, and her instructor had often only pounded out the beat with a walking staff on the marble floor, making music almost obsolete for their practice sessions.

"Possibly, can't know until we try, right?" Natsu shrugged with a calm smile. Lucy walked over to her night stand and took a silver key out of its leather pouch; she wondered why she hadn't thought to introduce music to their session before Natsu had.

"Open! Gate of the Lyre, Lyra!" Lucy gave her excited spirit simple instructions, and Lyra began to play a slow and steady song on her lyre. Lucy decided it would be best to keep from having lyrics, because that would only bring an unnecessary tension into their comfortable training session. She wasn't ready to add any extra tension when she was this close to Natsu; there was plenty of that to go 'round.

Natsu seemed to appreciate the external source timing, and he found it much easier to keep up with his partner now that he knew the rhythm that she was dancing to as well. Finally he was able to let go, and allow Lucy to lead him as they danced around her apartment.

Two days passed where Lucy split her time between Natsu and her duties to the band. She wasn't sure how Natsu had done it, but he was proving to be an excellent student. Lucy already felt that Natsu was ready to take the lead, so she allowed him to take over. She had barrowed an old record player from someone at the guild, to replace Lyra whom she could only call out on rare occasions. The song that came on was soft and sweet, with a steady beat that was easy for the fire mage to follow.

She was surprised at how quickly he had been able to master the simple steps, when it had taken her weeks to learn them when she was younger. She relaxed, letting herself drift into a happy daydream about the ball that was getting closer by the day as Natsu gracefully swirled her around in tight circles. She could feel the blush rise to her cheeks when he spun her round then pulled her back in close to his body. That wasn't something she had shown him, it seemed either he had been practicing on his own, or he was doing it by instinct alone. Either way it didn't matter, because he was doing it perfectly. A shiver ran up her spine as his hand came to rest on her hip once more.

Lucy hated that she was still feeling so flustered even though they had been practicing like this for days now, but his warm hands evoked reactions that she had no idea how to deal with. _Slowly, remember, you wanted to take this slowly._ She reprimanded herself, actively suppressing another shiver.

"Right, that was perfect." Lucy smiled as the dance ended. "Don't forget to do that little bow at the end like I showed you; it's important." Lucy stepped back with a small curtsy as she watched Natsu bow his head slightly, his arms ridged at his sides. "That's all you need to know I guess." Lucy smiled and walked over to her cupboard to get a glass of water.

Meanwhile, Natsu plopped down on the edge of Lucy's bed with a satisfied smile; he hadn't missed how often his dance partner was fighting off a case of shivers, or how the delicate pink stained her cheeks the whole time they were in direct contact. He took pleasure in knowing that he was the cause of those miniscule changes in her behavior.

He watched her closely, taking in how heavily she was breathing; he noted that she was clutching her shirt right where her heart was when she thought he couldn't see. She seemed to also allow him to get away with so much more without punishing him, lately; he had been tempted to push the boundaries to see exactly how much he was going to get away with now that their relationship had shifted.

The preparations for the festival would be starting soon, and he would barely get a chance to see the blonde during that time. He wanted to spend the last bit of free time doing something fun, but Lucy would most likely throw her full attention into the band now that she was finished teaching him the basics. He was saddened by the thought of losing his special time with his favorite blonde, but he knew that he would come back to see her once she was all done with her other responsibilities.

As if she were able to read his mind the blonde grabbed her belt and key with a sad smile. She reached into her desk drawer to retrieve the note book that held the lyrics that she had been working on in her spare time, then turned to Natsu.

"I've got to get over to the dorms to check on the progress of the costumes; Wendy said they need to be fitted today. After that we have practice, so I probably won't be home for a while." Lucy pulled on her jacket and laced up her boots.

"Don't worry about it, I'm heading over to the guild; maybe I can tear Happy away from Mira this time." Natsu folded his arms behind his head as he followed after Lucy. (He was starting to get used to using the door to exit her home, but he still used her window to enter for the simple fact that it was more fun.) They were headed in the same direction for the most part, so he walked just a few paces behind, watching the pink tips of her hair as they were whipped around by the cold wind.

They had spent so much time together in the past few days, but nothing seemed to have changed. Well that wasn't all together true, Lucy had stopped punishing Natsu for coming in uninvited. He allowed himself to smirk at the fact that she had even allowed him to sleep on her couch without complaint the night before.

While he was lost in the labyrinth of memories, Lucy had turned to watch his thoughtful expressions. She was extremely amused that he walked straight passed her, seemingly without noticing she had stopped. He continued on, with his arms folded behind his head. Lucy watched him for a minute before deciding that she should let him know they had reached their parting of the ways.

"I'll see you later!" She called waving her arm in the air. Natsu stopped dead in his tracks, and turned towards the sound of her voice. Lucy laughed at the look on his face; it was priceless to see the confusion mixed with irritation in his dark eyes.

"When did…" He didn't get to finish the question as Lucy ran toward the path that lead the way up to the female dormitory.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" Wendy bit the tip of her thumb as she watched Lucy and Erza twirl in the mirror; she studied their faces to see how they really felt about the completed products.<p>

"I can't believe you made these." Lucy twisted so that she could get a good look at the back side which cascaded around her body in a graceful pool of black velvet. The silver buttons on the under bust sparked in the low light Erza had installed in her main room, and she marveled at how perfectly the colors matched herself and Erza's skin tones. The details were incredible to say the least.

"They are splendid, Wendy." Erza commended with a genuine smile as she patted the young girl on the head for her hard work.

"So how are the lyrics coming along Lucy-san?" Wendy gathered the costumes as the two women threw them back for minor adjustments.

"I have a few finished, we can start practicing them as soon as Levy-chan gets here." Lucy informed while pulling her normal clothing back on.

"Oh I want to read them!" Wendy gushed, her eyes practically sparkling with excitement. Lucy laughed, and threw the notebook over her shoulder to the younger mage.

"Have you picked an instrument?" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I really just want to sing." Wendy said waving a hand as she opened up the book to read through the songs she needed to memorize.

"That's fine with me; we have the house band to back us up so Wendy can be our front man without worrying about playing an instrument." Lucy took a seat on the floor next to the blue haired girl; she studied the girl's expressions to see which songs Wendy liked, and which ones needed some fine tuning.

"You wrote way more than four here Lucy-san." Wendy scratched her head, as she closed the book. She was excited about the performance, but she could also feel the nervousness start to rise at the idea of learning so many songs all at once.

"I wanted variety so that we could all agree on them as a group." Lucy picked the book out of Wendy's hand and flipped a few pages. "I want to sing this one, because it's personal, and I wanted to share it with my friends." Lucy handed the book back so that Wendy could read the lyrics. Wendy smiled handing the book back to the blonde with a nod of agreement. "I think we need to have at least one that is upbeat and catchy, those seem more fun." Lucy flipped a few more pages, showing them to Erza so she could give an opinion.

"I like the lyrics, but we also have to come up with music to go along with them." Erza said after she read through them.

"That's why we are waiting for Levy-chan; she has been studying up on writing music so she'll be able to write the accompaniment." As if speaking her name was a magic spell, the door opened, revealing Levy who was weighed down with several folders filled with paper, and a guitar case strapped to her back.

"Speak of the devil." Erza teased with a smile that made Wendy giggle.

Levy hastily blew a strand of hair out of her eyes before letting herself fall to the floor on her knees. She lost grip of some of the papers, and they hit the floor, spreading out around the script mage. Lucy could see how incredibly tired the blue haired mage was by the dark circles that had formed under her usually bright hazel eyes. Lucy made her way over to help Levy gather up the pages, she smiled to see that most of them were score sheets that had notes written neatly.

"You've been working really hard, haven't you?" Lucy asked softly. Levy let out a sigh before making eye contact with her blonde friend.

"You know that Master is planning on using us as his main attraction, right?" Levy put the papers she had gathered on top of the pile, when she saw the slight shock hit her friends. "No doubt he had it all planned beforehand, but our little concert is going to be the main source of income for the festival. I saw the flyers that Mira and Happy were working on yesterday, and they are charging an arm and a leg just to get a seat for it." The two women sighed; it was so much like the Master to worry about money at a time like this.

"You know that we are getting paid though, right?" Wendy interjected with a shy smile.

"I wasn't aware of that, no." Lucy turned to get a look at Erza and Wendy, neither seemed phased by Levy's observation and she suspected that Erza knew all the details before they had even been signed up for the event.

"Enough chit chat, let's get down to business." Erza called the group over to her main room, where Levy put the sheet music on the table.

Lucy studied the scores, hearing the music in her mind as she went through them. It didn't take long for her to choose the melodies that went with the lyrics she had written, and in less than an hour she and Levy had begun to combine their efforts with the guitar placed on Levy's lap, and a pen and fresh score sheets on Lucy's lap, ready to record their progress.

* * *

><p>Natsu leaned against the bar staring at the poster Mira had put up on the wall. He couldn't say anything negative about it, because Reedus had done a fabulous job of capturing the four women. The reveal had caused a large commotion that made Natsu feel slightly uncomfortable, and he was fighting to keep himself from punching every guy who dared to openly drool at the portrait.<p>

His instinct told him to run around town tearing down all the posters, but he knew that Erza wouldn't hesitate to murder him if she found out what he had done. It just didn't seem right. Mira had been the poster girl for the guild for such a long time that he had never really seen anyone else get this treatment. He wondered if the girls knew exactly what they had gotten themselves into as he took a deep sip of his fire whiskey.

"I hear that Lucy and the others have been working hard to make this concert special." Natsu looked over to see the small white haired man, who he was currently annoyed with, sitting with his pipe in hand.

"They always work hard, you should know that." Natsu said dismissively.

"So how are things going between the two of you, I've been away for a while you know." Makarov raised an eyebrow at the pink haired mage, when he saw a lopsided grin take over, erasing his previously annoyed expression.

"No complaints here." Natsu chuckled going back to his drink.

"I hate to dampen your mood, but have you decided what to do about her old man?" Gray slide into the open seat next to Natsu, the bruise on the ice mage's face gave Natsu a sense of joy that he couldn't quite put into words.

"I'm working on it, but there is no reason to bring that bastard up in conversation around Lucy for a while ok?" Gray nodded his agreement, he hadn't fully given up on the blonde as he had promised his rival, but he knew that she was getting even further from his reach with every passing day. So, being the mature and level headed person that he normally was, Gray decided to work towards the blonde's happiness, even if it no longer involved him directly.

"I know that you're aware of the whole contract now, but have you looked at it or anything?" Gray leaned his chin on his fists.

"I don't care what it says." Natsu scowled at his rival for a moment.

"Natsu, that is a naive way of thinking at best. You should try to fully understand the predicament that you now find yourself in, because you have chosen to walk this path along side of Lucy. Her problem will become yours as well, and the sooner you know what you are up against the better." Makarov gave the fire mage a stern look before returning to his pipe.

"I'll take care of it all but only after the festival is over." Natsu sighed. He knew that at some point he would have to ask Lucy about the particulars of the contract, but he really didn't care. Whatever that stupid piece of paper dictated was what he would do, without question or complaint because it was to protect **his** Lucy. "She is finally enjoying herself, and I'm not going to screw with that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:: Thanks for reading guys!**


	24. Words that I longed to say

**I'm going to give you all fair warning that I am not a lyricist, but I didn't want to use existing songs so I tried my best to write something original. If it helps, think of them as monologues verses songs… or something… I dunno…**

**Any way thank you for reading! OHHHHH also this is the last week for the poll on my profile to name the band! If you want your opinion heard, shot over after you're done reading and vote!**

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed in relief, setting her bags and guitar case on a table next to Levy. The weeks had passed by so quickly, and Lucy had been so wrapped up in the coming festival that she had barely had time to sleep, what with her responsibilities to the band, and her assigned preparations from the master. The blonde felt lucky that she had been assigned to refreshments with Mira instead of hard labor like Natsu and Erza. Lucy was still having pain in her mid-section; Wendy had said that the poison had been neutralized, but she also said it would take time for it to work its way out of her system completely. This fact had saved Lucy from manual labor, and secretly she was grateful to the purplish looking scar that adorned her stomach. After all Gray was assigned to work the same area as Natsu and Erza; it was bound to end with someone getting hurt when her three team mates were working together.<p>

Lucy offered a weak smile to the equally tired looking script mage, who was preparing the sheet music for the house band while picking at a plate of cold food. Lucy wondered how Levy managed to keep her eyes open since she was not exempted from her side job. The poor thing was assigned to building several of the stands for concessions with her secret crush. Lucy giggled to herself, she had taken a few moments out of her day to watch Levy as she awkwardly helped the iron dragon slayer, Lucy thought it was adorable the way the script mage fought off her blush every time she made eye contact with him.

"I still don't know how I got dragged into all of this." Levy whined as she tucked her things into her bag to make room for her friend to sit.

"You're enjoying every minute and you know it." Lucy teased, with a light laugh.

"Have I mentioned that I hate you lately?" Levy was obviously not in the best mood that morning; Lucy tilted her head to observe the blue hair mage closer. Levy's mood seemed to be taking a turn ever since Lucy and Natsu had agreed to take at their own pace. The fact that she was no longer privy to their private life, and the lack of Lucy's problems to divert her attention from her own, was weighing heavily on the script mage, and Lucy was starting to see the cracks in Levy's carefully constructed facade.

"Do you want to tell me what the real problem is? I know that you are just venting your anger on me because you know I can't stay mad at you for very long." Lucy folded her arms over her chest waiting for her friend to begin explaining everything, when a cold, heavy hand encased both Levy and Lucy's shoulders' in a death grip.

"The concert it less than a week away, there will be no fighting amongst the band. Do I make myself clear ladies?" Lucy shivered in fear, knowing that Erza was taking this whole event far more seriously than anyone else.

"Yes Erza!" Levy turned to see that Lucy had spoken at the exact same moment with a carbon copy of her look of fear. It was nothing new to have Erza react like this, but for some reason seeing Lucy shrink back in fear and squeak like a little girl was more than the script mage could handle. It started as a stifled giggle, but before long Levy found herself falling flat on her back, body shaking violently with laughter.

Erza shook her head at Levy's out burst with a small, nearly unnoticeable smile on her lips. Lucy seemed to be amused as well; this meant that Erza's reason for interrupting them was gone, so she made her way across the hall to see the progress that had been made over the past week.

The stage was set up exactly as Erza had specified in her meetings with Mira and the Master, every detail was perfect. She looked pleased to see that the house band was off to the side of the stage, leaving a clear space for the four females to move around however they chose. It had been settled that Gajeel would be their opening act, and that when he was finished they would play a full set. Erza began examining the equipment with a critical eye, making sure that her demands were meet down to the very last detail while the other three stood idly by waiting for further instruction.

"We are going to practice here today, get out your things!" Erza called over her shoulder. Levy's laughter had died into a manageable giggle as she and Lucy made their way over to the stage with their things. Lucy had no idea when she had done it, but Erza's normal armor was replaced with a tight tee and ripped up pair of old jeans and an old pair of laced up combat boots. Her crimson guitar was strapped upside down on her back, as she selected the microphone that she wanted to claim as her own.

Levy and Wendy shook their heads at the obsessed red head; they knew that if they made her wait too long that Erza would punish them both with vocal drills, or worse she might make them do '**that**' again. Levy pulled her guitar out of her case strapping it over her white jacket, with a small frown, her mood seemingly going back to the way it had been before her fit of laughter.

Lucy was still amused that Levy's guitar was nearly the same color as her hair, and the words Fairy Tail were written across the bottom in a bright orange font, it really did suit the smaller woman in a funny way. The script mage started to tune her instrument carefully while listening to Erza go on and on about how important the last couple of practices would be, and how they couldn't start slacking now that the show was only a few days away. The three mages nodded, and gave the appropriate responses when prompted by the overly enthusiastic Erza.

Wendy didn't have an instrument to worry about, so she just took the center of the stage with a microphone that had graceful little wings. Lucy realized that it was much like something the young mage would wear as an accessory from time to time, and when Wendy turned to talk to Erza, Lucy noticed that she indeed had those exact wings painted on the back of her jean jacket.

Lucy was the last to take her place in her designated corner of the stage. A guitar of her own was strapped across her shoulders; its metallic pink paint sparkled in the spot light that was shining from the opposite end of the hall. Steadily, the eyes of those assigned to work in the guild turn towards the stage when Erza started to tune her own instrument.

It was a smart idea to practice in front of the guild Lucy mused to herself; it would surely give them a sense of how things would go when the real event descended upon them. It was also a good way for them to get a sense for which of their new songs worked, and which ones needed to be cut from the current playlist.

"Are you ready yet?" Mira called from behind the bright light that shown down from the second floor.

"Wendy this is your show, so let's pretend it's the real deal." Lucy watched the little blue haired mage nod her head excitedly in response. "Right, first you need to count us in." Lucy instructed once the three guitarists were in position.

"Alright, I guess we can start with 'Road to your dreams', since it's my favorite." Wendy looked around the small group to make sure everyone was on the same page. When she received a nod from each band mate she turned back towards the guild hall with a determined look on her face. "On three guys." Wendy took a deep breath, to settle the fresh batch of nerves that rose when she realized that they had an actual audience. "One. Two. Three." Erza took the first rift, strumming a steady beat in a series of low cords. Levy joined in on the third measures while a soft 'A' cord brought Lucy into the accompaniment, the sounds blended together at a moderate tempo as they waited for Wendy to join in.

Wendy tapped her foot for three more measures before opening her mouth to sing.

"_**When I was small I had a dream so big that a path was opened in the sky**_

_**That path lead the way to the stars; the stars that protect my dreams.**_

_**I've tried to walk along that path, but it gets lonely on my own."**_

Everyone who was currently working inside the guild stopped to listen to the females as they sang their little hearts out, most were glad to have an excuse to take a break.

"_**Here I stand now, no longer plagued by the loneliness**_

_**Here we stand on the path that leads to the sky**_

_**Take my hand my friends and we will make it through the bitterness**_

_**Give me strength in these uncertain times"**_

Mira smiled fondly as she listened to the heartfelt lyrics that Wendy poured her little soul into. It truly was breath taking that in a few short weeks they had managed to make something that was actually worth listening to.

"_**Follow me down the path we have chosen my friend, lend me your strength and never let me give in!**_"

Wendy's eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she sang the last portion of the song.

"_**One day I know we'll reach it, that path to the stars. The one that leads to our dreams. **_

_**Oooohhhhh **_

_**The road that takes us to that distant sky isn't that far away. I know one day we will get there. As long as you travel with me my friends, so long as you are by my side. So let's stay together, till the very end!**_"

Wendy cried out the last phrase while Erza finished off the song with a solo on her guitar.

Silence descended on the hall when the music finally cut out. Everyone seemed stunned by what they had just experienced, including Mira. Lucy and Levy smiled at each other, because they had finally gotten the song to sound exactly the way they had both imagined it during their collaboration sessions.

The long moment of silence was finally broken by a single clap that grew louder and louder as other mages joined in. Suddenly the whole guild burst out into applauses, leaving the band shell shocked. There were hoots and hollers for an encore, as well as cheers chanting the females' names. Wendy couldn't help but blush over the attention, but it was a good feeling to have so many people telling her that she had done something well.

"It looks like you have a winner!" Mira called from her perch. She turned to Makarov with a devious smile that no one but the guild master could see, before heading down the stairs to personally congratulate her little project on their success.

Wendy bounced up and down cheering about how amazing it felt to sing her heart out if front of so many people. She continued to thank the three older women for agreeing to participate in the concert with her, because she never would have done it by herself. Lucy couldn't help but smile at how excited the younger mage was, and she was glad that she had agreed to do this favor for both of her friends.

"Well done ladies!" Mira sang happily as she pulled up a chair right in front of the stage. "Let's hear something else shall we?" Mira's encouragement was boosted with a renewed round of cheers from their new fan club. There were pleas and cries for more from every direction, and before anyone could argue Wendy was agreeing to play another song.

"We are going to play a song that's called 'beyond blood' next, I hope you guys like it!" Wendy turned to see her elders laughing at how excited she was getting, she gave them a little pout, folding her arms over her chest as she waited for them to finish.

"Count us in." Levy finally got out once she had calmed down a bit.

It was liberating to be up on the stage, freely speaking her mind, even if it wasn't her own voice that was doing the speaking. Lucy loved the way it felt to hear her words fill the open space while she played her instrument, and how her voice meshed so well with the other three members of the band when it came to the portions where everyone would sing. She felt almost as if they had been together like this for ages, it all just came so naturally to them.

"_**What is a family?**_

_**How do you define the word?**_

_**Explain to me how sharing blood with someone makes them a family, because I don't think it's enough."**_

One thing was for sure, this was nothing like sitting at a piano where a group of stuck up guests weren't even listening to what she was playing on her mother's grand piano. How many of those silly concerts had her father forced her to play in their grand ballroom she wondered, far too many in her opinion?

"_**Hard times are what test these bonds we call family**_

_**Pain, sorrow and suffering is something we all share**_

_**When you have lost your blood family, know that we your friends are still here"**_

This was far more gratifying in a way that Lucy could never truly put into words, but she knew at least that she was comfortable entertaining the people she viewed as family. It was just one more reason she never wanted to leave this place, not if she could help it.

"_**This is our true family, even though none of us are related by blood ties. **_

_**We have a bond that is unbreakable; it goes far beyond normal. **_

_**You are here for me and I am here for you as well;**_

_**you know there is nothing I wouldn't do, noooo, not for you. **_

_**A family made up of strangers but its fine that way, because our bond goes far beyond, yes ooohhh yes, far beyond blood.**_

_**So long as you see me as your trusted comrade you know I'll stick by your side. **_

_**Never forget that we are all here for you, because we have that unbreakable bond.**_

_**Because Family is not defined by the blood that runs through our veins, it is in the actions that we take.**_

_**Ooohhh **_

_**This is no normal family, because this goes far, far beyond blood!**_"

Another chorus of cheers filled the hall; it seemed that during the performance that more people had found their way into the guild to figure out what all the commotion was about. Erza was the most pleased to see how much larger the group of on lookers had grown.

The group took a short break chatting about how well the first two songs were received, and how they could possibly improve anything in that last few days before the big concert.

"Hey Mira, do you have that piano yet?" Lucy asked innocently, she really wanted to practice her special song since she was the only one who would be singing it. She was nervous about it still, because not even her band mates had heard it yet. Lucy was trying to delay it as long as possible since it was such a personal song, but she knew that she needed to get an opinion on it before she presented it at the festival in front of the whole world.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that! It'll be here tomorrow I think." Mira tapped her chin, wondering if she had received a conformation about that particular instrument.

"Can't you do it with the guitar?" Wendy asked innocently. "I really am dying to hear it."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, right? It's just for today though, the next time I'll play the piano while I sing." Lucy pulled a stool over and propped herself up with her guitar resting in her lap, the on lookers quieted down to see what was going on since none of the other band members were joining in this time. "Ok everyone, this song is still a little rough, and it will sound better with the piano, but that doesn't really matter right now. Please just listen to it." Lucy rambled nervously as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Slowly she started to play a sweet melody that instantly brought the mood of the room down a few notches.

"This is a little different." Mira raised a brow settling back into her seat as she watched the blonde play so intensely.

"_**Warm summer nights remind me of you. **_

_**The last memories I have of the woman I barely knew. **_

_**I lay down in the meadow where the flowers smell just like you used to. **_

_**There I watch the shadows of lazy clouds as they float past the moon."**_

The lyrics were slow, giving the meaning behind the words a chance to sink into the listeners' minds.

"_**I was but a child with wide eyes and a fragile heart; **_

_**I didn't see you weep as my world began to fall apart**_

_**I'll never forget the last lessons you taught me. **_

_**Even if I didn't understand it then, I know it's true now. **_

_**Ooooh how true. **_

_**You held me in your arms and whispered to hold my head high;**_

_**You said to show no fear; move forward through my tears.**_

_**You begged that I show mercy and love without restrain."**_

Lucy could feel the tears pricking the corners of her eyes, but she continued on to the chorus.

"_**You were my first best friend, my mentor, my guide**_

_**Though you're gone you will always be there for me**_

_**In those distant stars that hold on to your memory. **_

_**Shine your light down, illuminating all my dreams**_

_**Show me the way even though you're so very far away**_

_**I know that you watch over me no matter where I go**_

_**It is your warm glow that guides me through**_

_**In times of doubt and strife, I just stop and remember you." **_

Lucy continued to sing in a hall that was covered in a stunned silence. Not one person had expected such a sad love song from their cheerful blonde celestial spirit mage.

"_**On that last night you called me to your side**_

_**On that last night we watched that pale moon rise**_

_**With graceful hands you pointed up to the starry night sky**_

_**Never giving me a chance to ask the reason why**_

_**If I only knew that was the last time I would see you**_

_**I would have stayed by your side**_

_**I should have begged you tell me everything**_

_**To share the secrets of the world with me"**_

The song continued into a second chorus, where Lucy let herself pour all her pent up emotions into the words she had been working on so diligently for the past couple of weeks.

"_**You'd be proud of the person I became, I know that you would tell me so  
><strong>_

_**I know it in my heart when I see the stars twinkle in the night sky**_

_**I want to show you still, that I am strong; that I've become brave**_

_**I want to live up to your name**_

_**Ooooooohhhh"**_

Lucy strummed at the guitar for a few moments before continuing into the last verse of her song.

"_**I know you linger with those distant, ancient stars**_

_**Shining down to show me the path of right and wrong**_

_**Sometimes it's your light alone that keeps me strong**_

_**And it's that same light alone that guides me on to tomorrow**_

_**Ooohhh  
><strong>_

_**I may have been too young to understand it then**_

_**A child living with her eyes and ears shut**_

_**But I remember how you told me that you would always watch over me**_

_**Because that was my mother's final gift**_

_**Her parting embrace that will never, ever fade**_

_**Oooohhhh, oooohhhh  
><strong>_

_**You were my first best friend,**_

_**Though you're gone you will always be my first light**_

_**Shine down, illuminating all my dreams**_

_**Your warm glow guides me through**_

_**your light guides me through  
><strong>_

_**...  
><strong>_

_**So every night I look towards that distant sky,**_

_**I search for that place you showed me that fateful night**_

_**I offer you a smile and tell you all my dreams, lying still in the soft grass**_

_**A warm breeze sweeps through my hair, circling me with the scent of wild flowers**_

_**Yes I know you're there**_

_**Watching over me, just as you promised you would be**_

_**A smile takes over my face and I whisper to the wind**_

_**"I miss you."**_

_**Deep in my heart I always knew**_

_**You'd be there to guide me through**_

_**Simply because that's what Mother's do**_

_**And for that I will always ... love you.**_

When the song came to its close Lucy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked out over the audience to see that several of her friends had been brought to tears as well. This was all she needed to see to know that her song had served its purpose; it was her special song for good reason after all.

Lucy continued to observe her audience carefully, watching for signs that would tell her if the song was a hit or miss among the majority of listeners. Lucy was happy with how the song sounded, even if the others didn't appreciate it, she was glad she could at the very least share it with the people she cared about, her real family.

Her eyes scanned the stunned crowd, until they landed on a mass of pink and blue that was moving fast through the ever growing crowd. She wasn't sure when he had gotten there, but by the way he was moving, it was obvious that he wasn't there to simply congratulate her on a job well done.

"Thank you all, for letting me share something special with you, it really meant a lot to me. I think we are going to take a break now, so you can get back to work." Lucy's voice resounded around the guild just as Natsu reached the stage. Lucy shot her band mates and apologetic smile before running down to meet the fire mage who looked to be worse for wear.

"Come with me." Lucy didn't have a chance to say no because Natsu had wrapped his hand around her wrist and proceeded to drag her from the hall.

"I'll be back, practice without me for a while!" The blonde managed to call over her shoulder before Natsu managed to clear the entrance.

The two moved in silence through the city as Happy followed a short distance behind. Lucy wondered what had happened to make Natsu look so torn, the distress was clear as day, and that was so unlike **her **Natsu. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, because he was acting so strange all of a sudden, but she knew that he would tell her eventually, there had to be a reason behind his behavior, she would just have to be patient and wait for an explanation.

The fire mage stopped abruptly, and Lucy found herself colliding with his back with a soft hiss of pain.

"Come on, you need to see this." The fire mage finally released his grip on Lucy's wrist as he walked into the mouth of an expansive cave. Lucy watched him as he was swallowed by the darkness. She tilted her head, curious as to why he hadn't lit a fire to lead the way. He was always going on about how clumsy she was, so why on earth was he asking her to follow him into a dark cave? This was trouble waiting to happen, she could just feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry this week's chapter is short, but my daughters' (I have two) are having their birthday party this weekend, and I've been extremely busy trying to get everything together! I hope you enjoyed this chapter none the less… and I'm sorry to say that this fic will be coming to a close shortly… I'm going to miss it… T.T**


	25. Songs, confessions from the heart

**I am terribly sorry for the chapter being late this week! I came down with a cold, and my kids had their birthday party so I had no time to write at all over the last weekend… plus my part-time job. Well enough excuses, please enjoy the chapter, and I beg you to forgive me for any spelling, grammatical, or stupid mistakes you may find… I didn't edit at all this week, because I just finished writing it before running out to work.**

* * *

><p>Lucy took careful steps into the abyss that Natsu had previously disappeared into. She was nervous, and her wild imagination wasn't helping her to calm down any. She watched as the darkness slowly enveloped her, wondering what on earth had driven Natsu to bring her here.<p>

"It's alright Lucy, I'll stand guard!" Happy cheered with a salute from the mouth of the cave. Lucy looked behind with a gentle smile, letting the cat know she appreciated the gesture. She took a deep breath before starting to dissolve into the darkness completely.

She walked for what seemed forever, but in actuality it was only ten minutes. The cave was silent, and the darkness was so thick she doubted her eyes would ever be able to adjust. She wondered how much further ahead Natsu had gone, and then she started to panic, what if the tunnel had broken off into separate parts? What if she had gone down the wrong one without realizing it? She could be lost down a path that might go on forever. She leaned against the wall for support, because her knees had become like jelly, refusing to hold up her full weight.

"Why are you just standing there?"

"I can't see a thing in here, I'm sure I've gone the wrong way because I've been walking forever… and now I'll never be able to even get out of here." Lucy whined without paying any attention to who was speaking with her.

"Weirdo" A firm hand took hold of her wrist once more, and Lucy found herself being dragged along the narrow tunnel, even though her mind was miles away.

Lucy was so busy worrying about being lost that she didn't realize that the hand holding on to her had finally let go, or that they were no longer in the tunnel. Natsu perched himself on a rock formation and watched the blonde as she stared blankly at the floor, her arms clinging to her shoulders in a vain attempt to calm the woman's shaking. He was amused by her antics if nothing else, so for a little while he just sat there listening to her whisper to herself as she tried to figure out how she was going to get herself out of there.

Lucy felt a slight chill run up her spine that brought her back to earth; she looked up and realized she could see Natsu sitting a few feet away. He was wearing an amused grin the made her feel slightly embarrassed. She began to walk towards him when she realized that she could see perfectly fine now.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly.

"Underground." Natsu shrugged his shoulders, but his grin only grew in size.

"I knew that much." She rolled her eyes at him. "Why can I see all of a sudden? Did you light a torch or something?" Lucy couldn't see any traces of the fire mage's glistening orange flames, but there was no other explanation she could think of. Natsu pointed towards the ceiling, and Lucy followed the action with her eyes. Her breath hitched when she saw the source of light.

A soft greenish glow radiated off the cavern walls practically sparkling in the otherwise dark room. Her eyes returned to Natsu who was walking deeper even still, remaining completely silent as he went. Lucy followed obediently without a word till he stopped again.

"I found this place while you were at practice this week; I thought that you'd like it." Natsu lay down on the small patch of grass that seemed to be over flowing with wild flowers, even though winter had already arrived. Lucy was at a loss for words, she walked over to sit down next to the fire mage who was glaring up at the roof, his brows knitted in concentration. She looked up at the ceiling and realized, from this angle it looked much like the night sky. A tear rolled down her cheek, she wondered if Natsu had brought her here because of the lyrics in her song, it was sweet if that was the reason, but it didn't matter why.

"It's perfect."

Natsu watched her out of the corner of his eye as she cried. Lucy wasn't even trying to hide her tears the way she usually would, she would never hide them again, not from him. That fact made him feel accomplished, even if things weren't going the way he had hoped. They had barely spent any time together since Erza had demanded they practice every waking hour of the day. He himself had been assigned to working with her and Gray but the second their shifts were over, Erza would take the other three females up to the dorms and lock them up till morning. This gave Natsu entirely too much time on his own, thinking about what he was going to do once the festival was over. Gently he reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear before claiming her hand with his own.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled sweetly before turning his eyes back to the ceiling. He thought about how it really did resemble the night sky, and wondered if Lucy noticed the same thing.

"It's weird; you can actually almost make out the Zodiac sign's constellations if you look closely." Lucy wiped her eyes quickly before pointing a finger up to trace the lines of Leo the lion.

"I know." Lucy felt a slight pressure tightening around her hand and she smiled.

"When I was little, Mama and I would go out into the Gardens for lessons in the middle of the night. If Papa would have found out I'm sure he would have been furious, but Mama said that since I wanted to become a celestial spirit mage that I would need to have an understanding of the spirits and their stories. I treasured those times when I was little, because we were free from the formalities that existed inside my father's house. I was free to just be me." Lucy let her arm fall to her side, just enjoying the smells of the wild flowers, and the comfortable warmth that radiated off her companion.

"Igneel used to tell me stories about the pictures in the sky when I couldn't sleep." Natsu confessed. "They most likely aren't the ones that you were told, Dragon lore is a little different I think." He could hear the blonde chuckle at his side, and he joined her in it.

The two stayed there in the cave for a long time, exchanging stories about their parental figures, and comparing the different stories from their childhoods. Lucy was amused with the tales that Natsu had grown up with, and was amazed at how he was able to remember them all in so much detail. He had his favorite story; Lucy could tell by the tone in his voice whenever he mentioned the story about Draco the Dragon. Never once did Natsu release his grip on the blonde's hand not even when they had decided to leave their new secret place.

Natsu made Happy swear that he wouldn't reveal the secret locations, and Lucy helped hide the opening to the cave so that it would remain that way. It felt good to have a secret between just the three of them, and also it was nice to know that there was a place where the two of them could be themselves without worrying about the prying eyes of a certain bartender, and her underlings.

"So" Natsu let out a yawn and stretched his arms above his head.

"Mmm" Lucy mused with a small smile.

"You could come here by yourself if you, ya know need some time alone." Natsu had brought her there because of the song after all. He could be so sweet when he wanted, even if he was an idiot most of the time. Lucy was pleased that he was thinking of her well-being, even if there really wasn't a need for it.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Levy groaned in irritation as she put her instrument back in her case. <em>Two more days… Two more agonizingly long days and this will finally end.<em> She told herself as she discretely watched a dark figure sitting in his usual spot off in the corner. She was trying really had to distract herself from the need to strangle the red haired demon woman, he had been the source of her salvation. Gajeel had been there the whole time she was sure, he was there every time they practiced. Levy half knew the reason was her blonde band mate, even if Lucy herself hadn't even noticed that the man existed. Levy didn't want to feel that hint of jealousy that burned the lining of her stomach, especially since she knew that Lucy didn't feel that way about the man in question, but she wished he would look her way, if even for just a moment, instead of her friend.

Levy sighed as she watched him get up from his seat and skulk towards the door, his interest seemed to have declined the instant Lucy had noticed Natsu at the foot of the stage. She understood how that must have felt better than she would admit to anyone, since it was the way she felt when Gajeel stared so openly at Lucy. The script mage knew that she had no right to feel jealous though, not when she was to cowardly to even attempt to make the dark haired man take notice of her though her own deeds.

Even still she was too exhausted to even think about running after him, at least not right that moment. Her entire body hurt, and her mind was tired from all the work she had put into it. Wendy and Lucy were getting off easy because they had light work duty, and Erza… Erza was a monster.

Erza had been working them all like dogs recently, but the dress rehearsal was finally over, so that meant they had some time to relax and enjoy the last night before the festival began. All the preparations were finished, finally, since the opening ceremonies would be taking place later that night. So Levy decided it would be best to go home and take a nap.

"I'm heading back, I'll see you guys later tonight!" She called to the group that had formed around her other band mates.

"Don't forget about the opening ceremonies Levy-chan!" Lucy called back with a wave and a joking smile.

"I'll come with you!" Wendy chirped grabbing her jacket. "I want to take a nice bath before tonight." Wendy called for Charle to come and join them, and the two made their way out of the guild.

"Something bothering you?" Natsu whispered so that only Lucy could hear him. He didn't like the frown she was shooting at the back of the blue haired mages' heads.

"That girl doesn't realize it but she is in so much deeper than I ever was." Lucy shook her head and gave her companion a sad smile. "I wonder if I was that obvious with you." She proceeded to poke him in the cheek playfully.

"Painfully." Erza answered before Natsu could get the words out.

"Excruciatingly!" Mira chimed in helpfully.

"Well thank you so much guys… you make me feel so good about myself." Lucy folded her arms over her chest puffing her cheeks out in irritation.

"Natsu was worse though." Lisanna added in with a teasing giggle from a short distance away. "I've heard some of the stories about you guys when I got back, and man I can't believe it took the both of you this long to do something." Lisanna continued with her hand covering her mouth discreetly.

"Shut it Lisanna, no one asked you." Natsu hissed, but was then smacked by Lucy who gave a truly frightening death glare.

"We've talked about this, remember? Hostility has no place here during the festival, so you'd better behave yourself." Lucy scolded, wagging her finger directly in Natsu's face. "Plus she is right." Lucy turned to give Lisanna a big smile.

"Onto more important matters, Lucy you need to rest up. Tomorrow is the last day before we preform so take it easy; we all need to be ready for the concert." Erza brought the attention back onto the main subject.

"I'll take it easy, but I do plan to have some fun tomorrow since it's the first day that the booths will be open and all." Lucy made her way over to her jacket and instrument case with a half-smile. "After all this is the first festival I've ever gotten to go to, so I'm excited."

"Just don't overdo it, our concert is in the afternoon of the second day so you'll have plenty of time after to go exploring." Erza was acting more like a mother than anything, and Lucy couldn't help but feel happy about it, even if she never planned to express it outwardly.

"Yes ma'am. I promise to pace myself, but the same goes for you." Lucy giggled at the way Erza's lips curled with amusement.

"I have no intention of wearing myself out, so there is no need for you to worry." Erza turned back to the white haired barmaid who was about to answer the question Erza hadn't yet spoken.

"One large slice of Strawberry Cheesecake coming right up!" She skipped off followed shortly by her younger sister.

* * *

><p>Lucy took a deep breath as she adjusted the strap of her guitar, she had no idea how the previous day had gone by so quickly, or how she had even managed to get into her costume. The curtains were drawn to hide them from view until the very last moment, which only doubled the blonde's sudden anxiety. All of their practice was about to pay off, and in front of a packed house no less.<p>

"Five more minutes, make sure your equipment in tuned properly." Mira instructed from stage left, where she peeked behind the curtains. The woman's eyes were sparkling with excitement as she bide them good luck.

Those five minutes went by faster than Lucy could have imagined possible and the house lights were lowered preparing for the show to start. Lucy knew that Gajeel was preforming first, but she also knew that didn't really give them much time, he was certain to get booed off stage before he was even finished the first song.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to this year's All Guilds Festival. Tonight we have a very special treat for you, but before you get to see them please give a warm welcome for the opening act, Gajeel Redfox!" The room was still silent save for the heavy footfalls that belonged to the iron dragon slayer himself.

"Good luck Gajeel." Lucy and Levy said simultaneously. They both knew that he could hear them perfectly well from behind the curtain, even if no one else could and they shot each other a nervous smile before getting themselves into position.

As Lucy had predicted Gajeel hardly finished his first song before the crowds overwhelming boos from the crowd. She felt sorry for him, but it wasn't an unexpected reaction, since Mira was quick to reassume the microphone.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way it's time for the main event! I'd like you all to welcome Wendy Marvell and the Faie!" With Mira's words the curtains were pulled back and Wendy stepped forward. She smiled at the crowd before throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Is everyone ready to have a good time?" Wendy shouted clearly, Lucy smiled to herself thinking that Wendy was a completely different person right now then the timid little girls she had first met. She seemed to be enjoying herself thoroughly. "Let's kick this show off with a bang!" Wendy called out as she spun round to the others to make sure she had the line up right.

_**So long as you see me as your trusted comrade you know I'll stick by your side. **_

_**Never forget that we are all here for you, because we have that unbreakable bond.**_

_**Because Family is not defined by the blood that runs through our veins, it is in the actions that we take.**_

_**Ooohhh **_

_**This is no normal family, because this goes far, far beyond blood!**_

"You would never know that they only formed the band less than a month ago with how great they sound." Gray mused from his place at the bar next to a depressed looking Juvia.

"Juvia hears them practice all night; they have gotten a lot better since they started." The water mage tried to distract herself with the tall glass in front of her, but she couldn't help stealing glances at the now half naked ice mage who had his eyes set on the stage.

"Noisy brats have been keeping me up for days." Cana added bitterly. "I agree, they have gotten much better and thank god I'll be able to sleep in peace from now on." Gray watched Cana with amusement; he's bet his last jewel that Cana was just sore that she wasn't invited into the band, even if she would deny it vehemently.

"This place is packed; I don't think I've ever seen anything like it." Gray took a good look around seeing faces of mages he didn't know. Master must have had this in mind from the beginning, because Max had a stand just by the front door selling shirts and memorabilia. The ice mage had even scene Laxus and Gajeel purchasing the recordings from the dress rehearsal, Gray wondered if the girls even knew that the master had been recording them.

_**If I lose my way, guide me back to the place that I belong**_

_**Bring me back to my family so we can laugh and sing until dawn**_

Natsu sat patiently in his seat, listening to Wendy singing with Happy perched on top of his head so the cat could get a better view. Lucy and the others looked like they were having fun, but the feeling of unrest wouldn't seem to leave his stomach. He had no idea as to why he felt this way, but with the ending of every song he felt a new knot tie itself in the lining of his stomach. He was becoming restless, no matter what he was doing to try to keep himself in his seat.

_**Here I stand now, no longer plagued by the loneliness**_

_**Here we stand on the path that leads to the sky**_

_**Take my hand my friends and we will make it through the bitterness**_

_**Give me strength in these uncertain times**_

Lucy had taken her place at the piano finally, this was the second to last song, and he knew that from the dress rehearsal. She had been right that first time she played it, it sounded much better with the piano than on the guitar, the notes were so much sweeter. Lucy seemed to be more at peace behind the large instrument as well since she had spent so much of her childhood behind one.

The blonde had told him more recently that her very first piano teacher had been her mother, which is why she still held a fondness for it. He was entranced by the way the melody meshed with the soft lyrics. Natsu closed his eyes thinking about their secret place, and how her eyes overflowed with joyful tears there in the dark as the watched the fake night sky.

He couldn't believe that that the festival was already coming to a close, which meant it was almost time to face reality; he would have to talk to Lucy about the contract even if he didn't care what it said. Happy had offered to tell him about it, but Natsu felt this was something he needed to do with Lucy, together. He also knew that a confrontation with her father was a large possibility, and he needed to make sure that he kept his temper in check. The man obviously deserved a kick to the gut in the very least for the pain he had been putting **his** Lucy through.

_**So every night I look towards that distant sky,**_

_**I search for that place you showed me that fateful night**_

_**I offer you a smile and tell you all my dreams, lying still in the soft grass**_

_**A warm breeze sweeps through my hair, circling me with the scent of wild flowers**_

_**Yes I know you're there**_

_**Watching over me, just as you promised you would be**_

_**A smile takes over my face and I whisper to the wind**_

_**"I miss you."**_

_**Deep in my heart I always knew**_

_**You'd be there to guide me through**_

_**Simply because that's what Mother's do**_

_**And for that I will always ... love you.**_

Natsu really loved this softer side of the blonde, it was so different from her usually behavior. He was torn wondering if he was allowed to ask her if she would continue to sing, but just for him once this was over. He wondered what kind of face she would make if he actually asked her that. Surely she would be embarrassed and take it out on him with a kick or and smack to the head, but he didn't mind the torture, not if it was from Lucy.

_**You never see me **_

_**Even when I stand right her in front of you with a warm smile**_

_**You, no you never see me**_

_**I could tell you I want you and you'd never hear me**_

_**I would cry out your name but I know you'd walk right past me**_

All eyes in the room grew wide as the song progressed; the vocalist responsible wasn't whom they had been expecting. Levy put her focus on her guitar as she sang the words Lucy had written especially for her. It was just a song so she didn't know if the message would get across, but she needed to at least try. She wanted to get them out even if it killed her.

_**I've always wondered what this would feel like,**_

_**To love something that could never be yours**_

_**I've never been in this one sided type of love before**_

_**I wish I had the courage to tell you**_

Gray found himself biting back a laugh as Jet and Droy both started to cry, loudly and hug each other. They sobbed, speculating who was stealing their precious Levy's heart. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Juvia and Cana were both smiling and saying that it was about time. He wondered what they were meant.

_**Opposites attract, and we couldn't be more different**_

_**Even still I find myself being drawn to you**_

_**My heart aches to be by your side, even if only for a little while**_

Natsu hadn't expected this, it wasn't in the lineup. He knew who it was meant for, since Lucy had taken the time to explain her secret meeting with Levy and why she had been teasing the blue haired mage more than usual. He looked around to see if he could find the person the Levy was currently singing to, and sure enough he was leaning against a pole in the far back, with his eyes closed. If Natsu wasn't mistaken, the corners of the dark haired man's lips were turned up at the corners in an almost unnoticeable smile. _It's about damn time_. Natsu felt the need to laugh like a mad man, but he suppressed it while listening to the end of the script mages song.

_**My deepest desire is to hear you say it too**_

_**My fondest wish is that you might feel this too**_

_**I don't care what anyone else says, I want to be the one who holds your hand**_

_**It might be too much to ask for, it might be just a dream**_

_**But one day I'll say this to you, I'll make you see that I'm standing right in front of you**_

_**I'll call your name and you'll finally see me**_

_**And this love wonder be unrequited anymore**_

Lucy gave her friend a soft smile, because she knew it had taken all of the blue haired mage's courage just to get those words across. Silently she wondered if Gajeel had understood what it was that was being sung, or if he realized that the words were meant for him. She hoped, for her friend's sake that the message had gotten across that Levy held a special place in her heart just for him.

"Thank you all for coming out! I hope you enjoyed the show!" Wendy chirped happily as the curtain closed and Mira took the stage once more.

"That concludes our concert, I hope to see you all at the ball tomorrow night, till then please enjoy the festival." Mira beamed with pride, the plan had been a success, and now all that was left was to open the eyes of that stubborn ice mage. Mira allowed herself a devious little giggle while she went back to the bar.

"I feel like some dark force has been at work recently." Levy muttered to Lucy, her cheeks were crimson with embarrassment, but she felt satisfied now that the words were out in the open.

"I know exactly what you mean." Lucy sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:: I promise next week's chapter will be on time! I'm sorry this was short... T.T **


	26. A magical night, an unwelcome guest

**_Guys I am so sorry that this is late, I've been having some computer troubles and was only able to use my PS3 to keep up with answering reviews, comments and read other author's works. _**

**_I will try my damnedest to get another chapter up with in the next couple of days! That being said, this fic will shortly be coming to an end, as sad as that is.  
><em>**

**_Btw you guys are amazing followers, and I hope you all continue to read on till the end!_**

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes grew two sizes as she walked down the familiar streets of Magnolia. She could never have imagined that Master Makarov could manage to dress the town in a more spectacular way than the harvest festival, but somehow the guild pulled through, and the results were astounding. During the day children had been running through the streets of town laughing and cheering about how they wanted to join a guild as awesome as Fairy Tail when they got older. Lucy had smiled fondly at a large group of them as she passed through the south park in the earlier part of the day, they reminded her of herself when she was young. They were so happy and carefree, enjoying every minute of their time, she envied them in a way.<p>

The sun was setting, and the lights of the carnival were beginning to shine in different hues of bright and happy colors. She could clearly make out a giant Ferris wheel down by the lake that acted as the back drop to their guild, she was sure there where many other rides over towards that area, so she headed off in that direction.

Along the way she was amused by the different games and foods that were being offered by her guild mates in various booths. Max had a stand similar to the one he had the night of the concert, albeit larger and with a better assortment of goods for purchase. Lucy couldn't help but wonder when they had managed to get so many pictures, or how they had been able to get them framed, and if she wasn't mistaken those were the bands signatures. The spirit mage tilted her head to the side.

"Are these signed posters?" Lucy called over the counter.

"Yes Miss, it's an extra thirty jewels for a—ohh hoo Lucy!" Max turned to see who he was speaking to and was shocked to find it was her browsing about the merchandise. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be over by the guild. Natsu should be waiting for you or something, right." Max brushed his sleek blonde hair out of his eyes before pushing Lucy back out on to the street, worry creasing his brow.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" Lucy giggled.

"I don't want people recognizing you and getting free autographs, which would ruin my business ploy." He hissed quietly in her ear before giving a jolly laugh and sending her on her way toward the main attractions.

* * *

><p>Wendy and Levy watched as Erza scolded the dragon slayer and the ice mage for fighting so openly during the festival. Both males brushed her off, claiming it was a friendly spat all in good fun. Erza obviously didn't like the fact that the two were speaking back to her, but she was, at the same time impressed with the fact that they both seemed to have grown a little back bone.<p>

And so their fight continued, though they weren't throwing punches just yet.

"I wonder if those two will ever learn to play nicely." Levy heaved a deep sigh as she watched a stall not too far from where they were seated. Her eyes followed a dark haired man as he worked diligently at his assigned duty. She sighed yet again as her longing gaze followed his every move.

"I wonder if you'll ever learn that staring is rude." Levy turned with a frown at her blonde friend, whom appeared out of thin air.

"Perhaps it will be the same day that you stop teasing me." Lucy merely laughed at this comment before taking her seat next to her angered friend.

"Come ride the Ferris wheel with me." Lucy gripped the script mage's upper arm with a pouting lower lip. "I know you want to~!" Lucy sang happily as she tugged her friend playfully.

Levy took a few minutes of encouragement before she agreed to leave her perfect watch post to join her blonde friend. Natsu and Gray stopped their argument to watch as the observer became the observed. Erza followed their line of vision, and smiled to herself as well. She had known Levy a long time, and it was heartwarming to see the girl actually start to take a real interest in her own live life. Not that Erza had any room to talk, her heart belonged to a certain someone, even if there was never any hope of even seeing him again, but she was content to have her family around her.

"I'll go too." Erza piped up before walking in the direction the other two had already gone.

The rest of their night was spent playing carnival games and eating from the many different stands. Gray and Natsu even participated in an arm wrestling competition where Elfman was the reigning champion. Needless to say, neither boy was able to best the takeover mage, nor they didn't stick around (due to their crushed egos) to see if anyone was able to defeat Elfman at his own game.

Lucy and the others also found that Cana was in high spirits because she was about to compete in the last drinking competition of the festival (She had won the three previous matches, but this one held the biggest purse out of the rewards) and she was excited to see that her competition had become a little more diverse. Erza blushed when the card mage announced that if any man could beat her this time around that she would date him for a week. It was a battle cry to rally the men into giving her a real challenge. It was surprising to see that there was a few that actually held out long enough to see Cana's speech begin to slur, but in the end the card mage came out on top.

It was a good night, and Lucy enjoyed herself to the fullest, because she knew the festival was coming to an end, and with that end reality would set back in.

* * *

><p>The sound of a shattering ceramic vase broke through the fit of laughter that was currently filling the red haired mage's room. The ruckus was enough to wake the dead; Erza let out a sigh while she watched Levy chase around her blonde teammate in their under garments, while a puddle slowly seeped into her carpet. Her fresh red roses had been destroyed when the vase hit the wall, but being trampled by the high heeled shoes of the overly zealous and angry Levy helped make them completely beyond saving.<p>

"Get back here Lu-chan! I swear I'll make you pay for setting me up like this!" The deep stain of red on the script mage's cheeks was more than enough to see that Lucy had some evil plot in the works for her blue haired friend. The blonde stuck out her tongue as she evaded a high heeled shoe that was aimed for the back of her head before laughing even louder than before. Erza was just as amused as Lucy but she held her laughter in to keep up the appearance of annoyance at how the two were destroying the order of her drawing room. Wendy on the other hand was openly giggling from her perch on the top of Erza's dressing table, swinging her feet happily as she combed through her long hair in preparation to put it in an elegant up do.

"Levy-chan you know that you wanted to ask yourself but you couldn't. I, as your good friend, just couldn't bear to see you struggle on like that any longer." Lucy's voice was dripping with joy as she teased her shy friend.

"Does he know that you were asking for me, or does he think that you wanted to know for yourself?" Levy tapped her bare foot impatiently on the floor.

"Does it matter, at least you know what he is going to be wearing, and he doesn't know what you are wearing; thus I have created the perfect opportunity for you to get closer to him!" Lucy let herself fall into one of Erza's red crush velvet chairs as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I hope they remember that Gajeel is a dragon slayer, so he won't need to know what she looks like, he can sniff her out." Wendy commented to Charle with a small giggle.

"I hope you know that the two of you owe me a new vase." Erza raised a brow in her friends' direction with a sinister smile. The red haired woman didn't truly care about the item; it was more the principle behind the gesture that she was looking for.

"Hey the ball starts in less than two hours, shouldn't you two be getting dressed by now?" An amused Cana said from the door way. She lazily tucked a stray curl behind her ear before shaking her head at the scene the younger mages were making. Corsets and petty coats weren't exactly formal attire; she was sure that the small group of women would always manage to keep her entertained, even on days like this where the tension in the atmosphere was almost thick enough to hold in the palm of your hand.

"You look lovely Cana-san." Wendy was overwhelmed by how beautiful the card mage looked; she hopped down from her perch and made her way over to inspect the older woman's delicate gown. Cana of course wasn't known for her modest attire, so it wasn't a surprise that the woman's gown had a low draping back, or a low cut bust. In fact the gown had more material than anyone had expected, with yards of sleek black and white satin that cut away around Cana's luscious curves, showing her Fairy Tail emblem off to the world. In a word Cana was ravishing.

"Don't flatter me kid." The brunette waved off the younger mage with a small joking smile.

"Come, have a seat. We can all go down to the guild together." Erza pointed to a chaise lounge in which Cana lazily threw herself.

"Juvia and Bisca have already gone down, so hurry up. I would hate to be the last batch to show up to our own function, plus I want dibs on the good booze." Cana had a more bored expression as she rattled off a list of other females who had beaten them out of the building, which prompted Lucy and Levy to finally get into their own gowns.

"I feel so under dressed next to all of you." Wendy sniffed pulling at the blue fabric of her knee length gown. She had chosen a modest cut that suited her age, she loved the vibrant colors, but she still felt as though the gown was lacking something. Several layers of yellow tulle helped to make that gown a little more striking as the small mage bounced on her heels in front of Erza's full length mirror. Tiny jewels around the hem sparkled to match the jeweled pins in her hair as well, but she still felt sub-par as she looked hind herself in the mirror. Wendy felt envious that she still was unable to fill out the top portion of her dress like her companions, which was what made the difference between her and the older women; it was all in the size and shape of their phasic.

"Don't say that Wendy, you look absolutely adorable just the way you are." Lucy scolded as she tied a bright yellow ribbon into the delicate curls of the younger mages silken hair. Wendy took one more look at herself in the mirror, and decided that adorable was ok for a pre-teen, she had plenty of time to grown up.

"Yeah, ok." Wendy answered sheepishly as she pulled on her lacy gloves.

"Are we all set?" Levy grabbed her mask before turning to the others.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Lucy squealed as she linked arms with the two blue haired mages, practically dragging them both from the room.

* * *

><p>A hot hand smoothed though pink locks as the young man paced in the entrance way to the guild. He had no cause to feel nervous, or so he kept repeating dutifully in a whisper, but the feelings of impending doom continued to burn and coil painfully in his midsection. The music had already started to play, and the air was filled with the laughter and idle chatter, as he waited for his group to show.<p>

More than half of the fanciful guests who crowded the guild were strangers to the fire mage; he knew this even if he couldn't see their faces. Being as he had enhanced senses, Natsu had discerned the moment he set foot inside the guild that his person of interest had not yet arrived, and so he made the decision to wait outside, away from the many strangers.

At the same time he had made a mental note of every male that was currently present so that he might keep ahead of the trend when his precious female friends finally arrived, especially one blonde in particular.

A gust of wind sent a sweet smell directly into his path, and he paused to get a good sense of it. A comfortable smile settled on his lips when he was able to make it out clearly enough to know that they had finally arrived. Suddenly his nervousness began to dwindle as his imagination took over; a goofy little smile playing across his lips as he began to think of how his Lucy would look all dressed up like a lady. Natsu had not been allowed to see the dress that Lucy had picked to wear for the event, nor was he informed of what kind of mask she would be wearing, so he didn't have much to go on but his imagination had never failed to keep him entertained before. He thought back to the extravagant red gown that they had seen in one of the shops on their shopping trip with the other girls, and he began to picture his beautiful blonde prancing around on his arm in it.

Natsu wasn't exactly the romantic type, but he had read through enough of Lucy's novel (scraps that she had thrown in the waste bin, since she still refused to let him see the actual manuscript) to know that she liked that type of thing. Natsu had also secretly taken notes from the books that Levy had lent to him about how proper gentlemen were expected to act, and he was sure of one thing, if nothing else, he was going to make this night unforgettable for his partner. She would never forget it as long as she lived, and he was going to be the star of those fond memories.

* * *

><p>Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing; standing in a clean pressed black suit with a crisp golden tie was her favorite person, Natsu. He was offering a smile behind the mask that only covered the top portion of his face, as he held out a hand beckoning her to join him before making their way inside. A cough broke Lucy out of her moment of silent staring as Erza proceeded to push the other females into the guild.<p>

"Take your time." Erza breathed as she passed the blonde who suddenly found herself glad that her own mask hid the deep crimson blush that was rising on her delicate cheeks. Natsu pretended he hadn't heard the red head as he approached the blonde, and again offered her his hand.

She was not adorned in red as he had originally hoped, and the dress wasn't nearly as formal as he had pictured, but he decided that this was a good thing. The gown suited her figure perfectly, with sweeping silk that hugged her curves before pooling around her with a small train that followed shortly behind. The coloring of the garment was the most surprising to him, as he looked her over; he honestly wondered how it was even possible for a garment to look so stunning.

The cut was far from modest, as the silk draped low into the crevice of the blonde's bosom, Natsu figured that the back side would be just as revealing since that was normally the way that Lucy would wear her dresses. It was the colors that really made the gown scream that it was specifically Lucy of Fairy Tail; from her shoulders, where the petite cap sleeve hung over onto her arms, to her navel was a deep midnight blue dotted with gold jewels mirrored the night sky. This alone would have made a marvelous gown, but as his eyes wandered further south he noticed that the blue began to fade into lighter shades then faded into several hues of pink and red, like a beautiful sunrise. Lucy's mask was coated in the same golden jewels as well as silver lace in a delicate pattern that truly looked like stars in the night sky against the dark metal. Her long blonde locks stood out in the sharp contrast of the dark mask. She had pulled them into a loose knot on the top of her head, letting several wisps of pink and gold to hang down framing the edges of her face.

She was as breath taking as always, and he knew that he was extremely lucky to be given the privilege of being her escort for the event.

"You look amazing." Natsu exclaimed with pride as he claimed the blonde's gloved hand with his own, and tucking her arm through his own.

"Thank you Natsu, you don't look so bad yourself." Lucy let out a nervous giggle as she allowed herself to be lead through the door way. Her reaction to the guild brought a light chuckle from the fire mage; she was shell shocked by the sight, having never imagined that the inside of the guild could look different than the chaos of broken tables and flying chairs that was the everyday norm for her beloved Fairy Tail. It was more beautiful than she had ever imagined, with delicate shades of ivory adoring every inch she could see, along with delicate shades of light blue to cut through the plain shade of ivory. The Fairy Tail emblem adorned every surface in a regal shade of silver; they were Reedus' handy work, without a doubt.

A small orchestra was playing a classic waltz from the stage, while couples dressed in elaborate costumes and colors twirled gracefully over the dance floor that claimed the majority of the guild hall. It seemed as though the refreshments were set up alfresco in the back where there was more open space for mingling. Lucy could faintly make out a lounge area that was set up on the second floor, where plumes of cigar smoke billowed followed shortly by deep throaty laughed of older gentleman.

For a moment the scene looked uncomfortably familiar to the blonde, but she shook it away when she felt her partner tug on her hand. She nodded her head slightly and followed him across the hall to where Happy was perched, waiting patiently for Charle to acknowledge that he was trying to ask her to dance. She on the other hand was pretending she couldn't hear him over the music, and kept her eyes fixed on Wendy who had been swept away by a relatively short masked man with jet black hair. The girl was smiling as her partner twirled her in a small circle.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen." Lucy gushed pointing to the youngest of their group.

"And she was worried that she would be the only one who wasn't asked to dance." Levy added with a small giggle.

"How does a brat get asked to dance before me?" Cana scowled before turning back to the line of mugs that already lay empty on the table behind them. Lucy wanted to reply that the card mage's drinking habits may scare off potential suitors, but she decided that it was best to keep her opinions to herself, at least for the time being.

"Have you spotted him yet?" She intern decided to turn her attentions on to the blue haired script mage who was playing with her hand bag up till Lucy whispered those words in her ear.

"I am NOT looking for him." Levy hissed as she turned her back to her blonde haired friend. In reality she had found the brooding dark haired man only moments after entering the guild. He hadn't made a move in the whole time they had been inside, even though several female mages had approached him.

"It's only a matter of time before you do though." Lucy teased before jumping out of her friend's reach. Levy wanted to make Lucy eat her words, even if she knew that the blonde was right, soon she would probably make her way over to try her hand, since she had the security of anonymity.

"Lucy that is quite enough. Why don't you go enjoy yourself while you can?" Erza interrupted, pointing the dance floor. Erza could see that Levy was about to burst, so she had to take the opportunity to separate the two.

"Oh yeah, let's go dance!" Natsu grabbed onto her wrist without waiting for a response effectively cutting off the smart remark Lucy had ready for the woman in silver. The mask that covered half of Erza's face was doing nothing to hide her amusement from the blonde who now found herself in the middle of a crowded dance floor with the inexperienced Natsu's hands wrapped protectively on her waist and hand. He took a few moments to settle his placement, allowing the current song to come to an end.

His timing was far too perfect for it to be a coincidence (in Lucy's opinion), the instance he had his footing settled the song that they had used to practice started to play. Lucy raised a curious eyebrow in her partner's direction, but he pretended that he hadn't noticed.

They started off safe and slow, getting comfortable with the tempo of the song. Lucy was impressed to say the least, she had expected him to forget their lessons in the length of time that she had been working with the band rather than with him, but it seemed the opposite was true. Natsu was almost graceful as he led his partner across the dance floor in a dazzling display that most other couples stopped to watch.

"He worked really hard to make this special didn't he?" Levy sighed, a hint of jealousy lacing her words. It was obvious that Levy wished someone in particular would treat her that way; it would be so nice to be looked at with that pure adoration.

"Mira told me that she caught him practicing in the reference room a couple of times. Man that must have been a sight; I wish I would have been the one to see it." Cana added with a chuckle.

The women watched as Natsu carefully handled his dance partner, it was a spectacle that no one seem to be able to look away from. The crowd surrounding the dance floor sounded with "Ohhhh" and "Ahhh" as Lucy was spun and dipped to the tempo of the music.

* * *

><p>"So that is the boy?" Makarov gave a short nod in reply to his companion as they watched over the edge of the second floor's railing. "I supposed I should go introduce myself, reserve a nice glass of brandy for me, will you?" The tall man adjusted his tie as he put out his cigar in the designated area.<p>

"I have a special bottle hidden in my office just for this occasion." Makarov gave a small smile before turning his attention back to the young couple who looked like they were floating on cloud nine. "He really is a good kid; I hope you know that." The man stopped for a moment contemplating the old master's words before descending the stairs to the main floor.

* * *

><p>Natsu was sure that Lucy was impressed by the way she was giggling, his plan had gone exactly the way he had intended and he wanted to give himself a pat on the back for doing something right yet again. He was having great luck lately where the blonde was concerned, and he hoped it would last a little longer since the night was still young.<p>

"You've been practicing with someone else haven't you?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at her partner. His reply was a sheepish smile and a light laugh. "So who did you talk into it?" She wondered aloud.

"No one special." Natsu brushed off the question with a skillful twist.

"Well whoever it was helped you a lot. By the way, where is your scarf?" Lucy had just noticed that the cream colored garment was nowhere in sight, which was very unusual for the dragon slayer. To be honest he never parted with the tattered old cloth willingly unless he wasn't completely coherent.

"I wrapped in around me before I put on my suit." Natsu answered proudly, momentarily patting his stomach to indicate where he had it.

"That was clever." Lucy smiled brightly as he reclaimed her hand and began to spin her on the spot once more.

"Ahem, my I cut in for a moment?" Natsu and Lucy stopped and turned to the tall man who was bowed politely with a single hand out stretched in Lucy's direction. Natsu visibly bristled at the unwanted interruption while Lucy took in the fact that there was a crowd of on lookers staring as if waiting for the fire mage to make a scene.

"I" Before Natsu could make another sound Lucy's hand covered his mouth.

"One dance wouldn't hurt, right Natsu?" Lucy pinched his arm warningly before accepting the gentleman's hand with a small curtsy. "I'll find you when the dance is done."

Natsu took a seat at the table that was now piled high with wooden mugs and empty bottles. According to Cana's drinking patterns the party must have been in full swing. He grumbled angrily under his breath as he watched the two blondes twirl gracefully around the floor. He wanted to be able to hear their conversation, but even with his enhanced senses, it was nearly impossible with all the commotion the female mages were making about how lovely the dancing couple was.

"There is something about that guy that I don't like." Natsu turned to see the pink cheeked Cana glaring at the tall blonde man in obvious dislike.

"I know what you mean; just the sight of him makes me uneasy." Levy growled with clenched fists.

"There is something familiar about his scent." Natsu added quietly. "But I can't seem to remember who he is." The young man brushed his hand through his hair, trying to bring back the memory of meeting this particular person, but he kept coming up with a blank.

* * *

><p>"I was wondering how long it would take for you to come and check up on me." Lucy breathed behind a sweet smile.<p>

"Who ever said I was checking up on you?" The man raised a delicate blonde eye brow at the young woman in his arms.

"Cut straight to the chase would you; I know that my birthday is drawing closer by the day that's why you've come, isn't it?" Lucy but back the need to scowl at the older man.

"Your mom used to love throwing this type of party, did you know that Lucy?" It was Lucy's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You never talk about mom, so why now?" Lucy felt her heart ache at the very mention of the woman she aspired to become like.

"She was more like you then you will ever know. When we were first married, Layla and I had nothing. It didn't matter to her though, because we were young and madly in love. Her father was a distinguished man, and I admired him, but when I got closer to the family I realized how much she disliked the stuffy life of an heiress. She was a free spirit, so I vowed to make a life where she could be free. We built our company from the ground up with our own two hands, for exactly that purpose. Layla was the driving force behind a lot of the business relations, even though she also had you to take care of. She was the most beautiful person I have ever known."

"I already know how amazing my mother was." Lucy's eye twitched, she really wasn't in the mood to have her father, of all people tell her how wonderful the woman who had been lost seven long years ago had come into his life. She had enough, and was done listening.

"The day when you came home, I realized just how much like her you were. It was almost like she was back from the dead." A sad smile shown under the man's mask, he looked at his daughter's bright chocolate colored eyes imagining they belonged to his beloved wife.

"What does this have to do with our current predicament father?" Lucy was becoming unnerved with the way her father was looking at her.

"I never wanted to do this to you; the contract was your mother's idea." Lucy stopped mid stride.

"WHAT?" The couples who were dancing around them stopped to stare at the shaking blonde woman as she pointed an accusing finger at the man in front of her. "You are LYING! Mother would never do something so horrible to me!" Lucy was breathing heavily now, her mind reeling.

"She had me write it up and acted as the witness." Judo sighed, allowing his arms to fall to his sides.

"My mother would never, ever force me to do something that would make me unhappy; don't you dare insult her by telling me that she arranged this!" Tears were flowing, smearing mascara that was hidden behind her mask.

"I don't blame you for doubting me, but she left something behind for you as proof. I was told to keep hold of it till I felt that you were ready." He reached inside of his breast pocket and pulled out a small lycrima that was used for storing a video. "I haven't even watched it, since she said it was only for your eyes." Judo took his daughter's hand and forced the crystal into her palm. Lucy seemed to be momentarily immobilized, as he father left a small kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry; I hope one day you'll be able to forgive this old man for his short comings. I only wanted what was best for you, in my own way." With that Lucy's father turned and walked away from his daughter, leaving her mouth gaping open, with her hand wrapped painfully tight around the crystal he had given to her.

* * *

><p>A strong arm wrapped around the blonde's shoulders, steering her off the dance floor where she would be safe from the prying eyes of strangers. Lucy was vaguely aware of the comforting words that were being whispered in her ear as they made their way out to the back. Once they were out of the bright lights, and away from the loud accusing whispers of mage's who didn't even know who was under the mask, Natsu made an active attempt to get Lucy to wake up out what ever state she was in.<p>

When he realized who the man was, he had to fight back the urge to run over a pummel him for causing so much pain to the blonde that he cared so much about. _What kind of father does this to his child? _Natsu was livid, but once he got close enough that he could hear their conversation, he stopped himself completely. Somewhere deep down he knew that Lucy needed to confront her father on her own terms and with the new development about Lucy's mother was sure to leave fresh emotional wounds that would take a long time for the blonde to deal with.

"Lucy, look at me." He kept a firm grip on her shoulders as he ordered her to meet his gaze. Lucy struggled to obey his command, but lifted her dull gaze to meet his burning emerald stare. She could see that he was fighting back the need to track her father down and make him pay for making Lucy cry. She was glad though that he was still there, by her side as another corner of her world began to crumble.

"N-natsu, I-I" Lucy broke into a fresh batch of tears as her grip tightened around the crystal, causing it to bite further into her gloved hand.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm here now, it'll be alright." Lucy flew forward, allowing Natsu to wrap his arms protectively around her so that she was shielded from the rest of the world.

"Th-tha-ank y-y-you." She whispered into his shoulder, letting all the emotions she was burying deep inside explode in a torrent of tears.

* * *

><p>"That was cruel, even for you Judo." Makarov shook his head sadly as he locked his office door behind his guest.<p>

"I've never been known for being delicate in any situation." The blonde man heaved a heavy sigh before taking a seat in one of the wing back chairs that adorned the old masters office.

"I suppose not, but she is still your daughter. Women need to be treated with finesse and understanding you know, it's no wonder you never remarried." Makarov poured two glasses and handed one over to his guest with a wary smile.

"My heart was buried along with Layla seven long years ago." Judo answered softly before taking a sip of his glass. "Lucy is much stronger than my Layla though, she won't succumb to the some disease like Layla feared." This brought a sad smile to both men's faces'.

"Our Lucy is one of a kind." Makarov agreed.

"As for the boy, he is everything that has been reported to me so far." Judo swirled the ice cubes in his glass as he continued. "I think the time has come to put him to the test, wouldn't you agree Makarov?" A devious smile lit the old man's face as he nodded slowly.

"Indeed, I think now is the perfect time to test him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:: In case any one was wondering, we are into early February in the story. That's it for now, thanks for reading!**


	27. Beautiful mess in the silent night

_**I wasn't able to get it up earlier, but that's alright... I guess I'm prolonging the end subconsciously... But I really love this story so I don't think that's such a bad thing.**_

* * *

><p>Lucy's breathing finally slowed to a normal, healthy pace. Her face was still buried in Natsu's shoulder; she had already removed her mask because it had bitten into her cheeks uncomfortably. The whole while, Natsu did nothing but whisper soothing words in the blonde's ear attempting to make her understand that it was ok to be upset. He played with the loose strands of her hair with one hand as the other rubbed calming circles into the small of her back.<p>

"Feeling a bit better now?" He breathed quietly.

Lucy nodded into his shoulder, not wanting him to see the mess her face was. The blonde didn't need a mirror to know that her mascara had run in thick black lines down her cheeks, or that her bright red lip stick was most likely smeared across at least one of her cheeks. She was ashamed at herself for letting her father's words get to her more than his disheveled appearance, but either way she didn't feel she could look Natsu in the eyes just yet.

Natsu was unsure of how long they had been standing out in the cold night air, but he didn't care, he was there to keep Lucy warm. She could take as much time as she needed, and he would stay there by her side the whole time. He lifted his head towards the sky looking for the moon, but found a thick layer of reddish clouds in its place. He wondered if there was going to be a storm, it wouldn't really affect him much, but Lucy was terrible under dressed for a snow storm. He began to notice that it had been an awfully long time, and not one person had interrupted them.

It was a miracle, truly, since the food and beverages were all located out by the pool with them, that not one single person had even attempted to come out, let alone that no one had chased after the crying blonde. Natsu was glad for it though, because it meant they had all the time he needed to help Lucy calm herself down. He already had her to the point to where her full blown sobs had completely subsided into a small bout of hiccups.

Unbeknownst to them the reason they had remained undisturbed was just beyond the door; the red haired mage holding the title of 'Titania' was brandishing a rather large sword, prohibiting all from passing, upon pain of death. There wasn't a soul present who put the sobbing blonde's condition above their own life, so Erza's threats were extremely effective.

After another long bout of silence Natsu sighed bringing his hand up to rest under the celestial mage's chin. A soft flurry of snow had already started to fall, and Natsu knew he needed to get the blonde out of it sooner rather than later. He looked at her face, noticing her running makeup, and couldn't help but smile. She was a complete mess, with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Natsu… what are-" Lucy was cut off as his lips descended upon her own, spreading their warmth through hers up into her cheeks. It didn't matter to him that she was a mess, or that her tears were still falling. He couldn't care less about her messed makeup or the fact that her hair had fallen out of its pins long ago. She was every bit as beautiful as she had been when he first laid eyes on her, and every bit as complex and confusing. He loved every bit of her, every last shortcoming along with all the wonderful things he had always admired about her.

He released her allowing himself to breath, before resting his forehead against hers with a content smile. He had waited a long time to do something like that, but he was glad that he waited till that moment. Lucy was too shocked to make a sound, but she felt herself scorning the loss of contact with his warm lips. She found herself longing to lean up and re-establish the contact, she stared longingly at his lips wishing they would come back to warm her body once more.

"Lucy, listen to me carefully, ok." She allowed her eyes to meet his as she gave a small "alright". Natsu let go of her chin and reached down to grab the hand that was holding onto the lycrima as though her very life depended on keeping it hidden, and motioned for her to open up. "We need to get you cleaned up. You should also get something to drink, it will help. When you're ready, we are going to go back out there with our masks on and show them that you aren't backing down without a fight. We can handle the rest in the morning." Lucy gave a small nod as Natsu took the crystal out of her hand and placed it in his breast pocket. "I'll keep this safe for a while, ok."

"A-alright." Lucy sniffed.

Natsu took the handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and gently wiped at her cheeks. She tried her best to give him a reassuring smile, but Natsu knew that is was forced. Lucy wasn't even close to making that fake smile reach her eyes. He knew that she had lost some of her drive with the hit about her mother's involvement, but he hoped that whatever was present on that recording would be enough to wake her from this spiral of doubt.

"Call the Crab guy to help you; I'm sure that'll make things easier on you." Natsu pointed to her thigh where he knew she had her keys concealed. "I'll wait for you on the other side of the door." He gave her a light kiss on the top of her head before heading over to the door. He was glad that his suit was black, unlike some of the other guys who looked like idiots in white or periwinkle blue, since it was easy to hide the makeup and tears that Lucy had left behind. A quick burst of heat to dry the wet spot was enough to cover up that the incident had happened at all.

Once Natsu was safely on the other side he explained the whole situation to Erza (who brandished her swords in his face the moment he had the door closed, demanding an explanation), and let her know that he could take it over from there. Erza promptly disagreed, but Natsu forcefully insisted that she allow him to handle the situation on his own. Erza felt pride swell at the look of determination he had set on his face, while actively defying her demands. For a moment she just stared at the man whom she had watched grow from a boy right before her very eyes; she had been right to say that he could handle the situation from this point on.

"Take care of her, or I will make you regret it." Erza finally conceded, as she headed back to the table where Cana had decided to take a nap with her face directly on top of her pile of empty mugs and bottles. Natsu allowed himself a moment to wonder where exactly she had gotten the massive quantity of alcohol, since Mira had locked the door to the cellar and the rest of the spirits were out where he had Lucy had been. He shook away the unnecessary thoughts and focused on guarding the door as he waited for Lucy to come back out.

His heart began to pound as he picked up on a conversation coming from just above on the stair well. Natsu knew what was going to happen next, he didn't even need to smell the man who descended the stairs once more to know that trouble was brewing. Natsu braced himself, holding back the molten fire of his fury as it burned right beneath the surface. He was face to face with the blonde man who offended him in so many ways that he wasn't sure which to use as his excuse for punching said man in the face; he would have liked nothing more than to let his self-control go and do just that, but he knew that it would make the situation worse.

"Now that I have a chance to speak privately I would like to ask you a few questions." Judo seemed to waste no time as he stopped a short distance away from the fire mage. He removed his mask allowing Natsu to get a better read on the man's worn features.

"Ask what ever you'd like, _sir_." Natsu replied through gritted teeth. He would do his best to indulge the old man for Lucy's sake.

"I have heard a great many things about you, Natsu Dragneel. I can see that at least some of my information was accurate." The blonde man stroked his chin as he looked the younger man up and down, attempting to size the mage up.

"And I've heard a few things about you myself." Natsu folded his arms over his chest, in an attempt to keep his temper at bay.

"Well then, my question to you young man is simple. What is my daughter's favorite book?" Natsu felt the need to ask why the man didn't already know the answer, but he stopped himself, knowing that the situation was still too serious for such retorts.

"She doesn't have one; Lucy always says picking a favorite book would be like asking a mother to choose a favorite child." Natsu raised a brow, leaving his mask right where it covered the top half of his features.

"Very true, she has long held that opinion as did her mother. Now, I assume you know about the contract that Lucy is under." Natsu simply nodded, because even though he was aware of the contract, he knew nothing about the parameters that were set by it. "So then I will make this perfectly clear to you. Lucy is my only daughter, and I won't hand her over to just anyone." Judo took a moment to look the young man up and down.

"**I assume that you** realize that Lucy is a part of the Fairy Tail family and we forgive anyone who threatens her, not even her father. I don't care if she is your only daughter, _**sir**_, Lucy is not an object you can sell to the highest bidder!" Natsu's composure was cracking while listening to the old man talk about Lucy like she belonged to him. That old man had no right to call Lucy his daughter, let alone try to take her away from the home where she was finally happy and free.

"I am fully informed of the events that my daughter has been involved in, boy." The blonde man folded his arms over his chest, mirroring his need to keep his temper at bay.

"Good then you know that she has been happy here, where she is free to do as she pleases." Natsu also folded his arms over his chest. The two were locked in a stale mate, staring at one another when the door opened behind Natsu.

"Lucy is a debutant, and with that comes certain responsibilities to her family, but that is something a commoner like you could never really understand." Judo took a step forward as his own temper began to raise. "And you, you have put my child in harm's way more times than I care to recall, what makes you think any of this makes her happy?" Judo lifted a finely sculpted eyebrow at the young fire mage, Natsu returned the gesture, knowing the Lucy was just beyond the door watching them.

"Lucy is happy, if you had ever stopped to give her any of your time, you would know what her happiness actually looks like." Lucy took this as her cue to cut into their conversation.

"Natsu, I'm ready to go back now." She rushed forward, wrapping her arm through the crock of his without so much as glancing in her father's direction.

"This isn't over yet, **boy**." Lucy's hearing wasn't nearly good enough to pick up the whisper, but Natsu got the message loud and clear. He turned to Lucy's father with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Some other time, _Sir_, I look forward to finishing our little chat." Natsu gave a mocking salute before disappearing into the crowd of masked dancers with Lucy.

"As do I, my boy, as do I." The old man laughed to himself as he watched his daughter melt into the rhythm of the music with her pink haired partner. "Layla would have had fun with you, I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>Levy had used the commotion from Lucy's outburst as an opportunity to get something off her chest. She had made her way through the crowd and out into the corner where she knew the object of her quarry had himself situated. Casually she leaned herself on the pole not far from her objective's seat.<p>

Meanwhile the iron dragon slayer wondered what exactly she was up to, it wasn't like the little script mage to approach him, let alone by herself. It was so unusual for her two lackeys to be absent from her side as well. Come to think of it dumb and dumber had been by her side less and less recently. Gajeel wondered what that was about, not that he cared, it was just unusual.

"S-so Fairy Tail mages are required to dance at least once you know." Levy linked her arms behind her back to hide her nervous shaking.

"Yeah, so what?" Gajeel kept his eyes fixed on the dance floor, unsure as to what the blue haired mage's intentions were.

"Well, um… never mind, I'll find someone else." Levy sighed, before starting to walk away. To her surprise, she didn't make it three steps before a large hand pulled her back. No more words were exchanged as he pulled her to a part of the dance floor where they were able to blend in.

Levy was speechless as she was gracefully led across the floor. She was tempted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming, but something about the weight of the hand on her waist told her there was no need for that. She was living the moment that she had imagined in both sleeping and in her hazy day dreaming, and it was better than she could ever conjure up. She didn't need words to express how she felt anymore, because she could show how much she wanted to be there with him in that moment.

Natsu and Lucy had come back, but Levy ignored them, basking in her own victory. She could feel eyes on the back of her head, but she didn't care anymore. The one dance requirement that she had mentioned had been finished two songs ago, and that meant that Gajeel was still with her because he wanted to be. Her insides swelled with excitement knowing that his firm grasp wasn't showing any signs of slacking.

Gajeel smiled to himself under his mask; he was glad that Lucy had encouraged the small blue haired mage to get her nerve up. From what the blonde had told him in their private conversation, Levy was too embarrassed to do much of anything where her love life was concerned, even if she was completely confident in all other areas of her life. From what he had gathered in his investigation, (eavesdropping on conversations about the blue haired female) Levy had never really given much thought to relationships, she spent a majority of her time working on her collection of books, and increasing her own magical prowess.

Gajeel admired her for similar reasons that he had admired Lucy, but things were different with Levy. He couldn't explain the reason he felt drawn to her, or why he had an overwhelming need to shield her from everyone else's gaze. He was happy to see that she wasn't afraid of him like he had first suspected, instead she seemed unsure around him, like she was afraid of her own faults. That was a relief that he didn't know he craved.

He wanted to tell her while they had been working on the booths together, that there was no reason to act so nervous, but he figured that with time she would get over it. It seemed like she was beginning to do just that, and he was glad that he had kept his mouth shut. He was still unsure of where this might be heading, but in that moment he was enjoying himself without any fear of his image being tarnished. One thing was for sure though; she was cute, and he liked the weight of her small frame leaning against his. He was curious as to how things would progress now that she seemed to have found her own little patch of courage, but he was a patient man and would give her all the time she needed.

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled over Natsu's shoulder as she caught a glimpse of the pair.<p>

"That's more like it." She sighed.

Natsu twisted to see what she meant, and found himself laughing at the sight. He never imagined that Gajeel and Levy would look good together, but despite their difference in size, they seemed at peace with one another as they twisted and turned on the dance floor.

"I wonder who broke first." Natsu added teasingly.

"I don't care so long as Levy is happy." Lucy gave a bright smile as she turned her attention back to her own dance partner. She tried her best to push her worries about the conversation she had walked in on between her father and Natsu out of her mind, and thinking about Levy's step forward was a perfect way to do just that. She was glad that she had taken time to speak with Gajeel on her blue haired friend's behalf; after all she needed to repay her friends for their help with her predicament. Levy was just the first on her list.

* * *

><p>The night was calm from that point on, splattered with the occasional uproar from Cana and her ever egger drinking partners. Erza and some of the male members had been enlisted to take away Cana's victims once they had been rendered unconscious. Cana snickered incoherently as she became the last of her victims. Erza ordered that she be removed from the hall, of course Cana refused to go, so she was dragged still clutching onto a large barrel of spirits that no one could pry from her fingers. The scene had caused a contagious roar of laughter that not even the love struck Levy was exempt from. It wasn't long after that incident that the remaining Fairy Tail mage's started to make their way home.<p>

One of the last to leave was of course Natsu's group (minus Cana of course).

Natsu walked Lucy back to her apartment, wondering how much longer she could hold herself together. He was almost sure that once they were completely alone she would let her guard down once more, but this time, he was prepared for it. Lucy barely made it past her coat rack before he could hear the tell-tale sniffles, and he moved to wrap his arms around her shoulders, pulling her back against his chest.

After a few minutes of silences only broken by the soft sobs from the blonde, Lucy turned to look Natsu directly in the eye.

"What did father say to get you so angry?" Her gaze was serious, but held a note of worry as well.

"The fact that I'm bad for your health." Natsu shrugged as he causally answered the blonde's question.

"Well, I can't say that I don't agree. You can be very bad for my health at times." Lucy giggled as she got free from Natsu's grasp. "I'm going to take a shower; I really need to get all this make-up off." She walked over to her closet and pulled out a set of silk pajamas before heading towards the bath.

"Might as well make it a bath, it'll help you calm down." Natsu offered as he let himself fall down on the couch. Lucy simply laughed and agreed that she could use some time to herself anyway, and that he would be better off heading home for the night, but Natsu insisted that he would stay.

It was only a few minutes after he heard the shower stop that a bright red letter was slipped under the front door. He knew that Lucy was slipping into the bath at that very moment, so he took the liberty of getting the letter. He was slightly surprised that when he flipped it over, his name was present in tidy golden ink alongside Lucy's.

He had originally intended to wait for Lucy to see what was inside envelope, but as he sat there staring at his own name, Natsu became overwhelmed with curiosity. He didn't last five minutes before he had torn the wax seal on the back and pulled out a folded sheet of ivory paper. He quickly read it over, and felt his stomach twist as the words embedded themselves on the back sides of his retinas.

_Master Dragneel and Lady Heartfilia,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Now to get right to the point, I would like to extend an invitation to you both for our annual Valentine's ball, it is to be held at our estate on the fourteenth of February. We still have much to discuss, so know that this invitation is not one that you can ignore. No reply is needed. I shall see you both in due time._

_Sincerely, Judo Heartfillia._

Natsu's hand shook as he tried to make sense of what the old man had planned, there wasn't nearly enough information in the damned letter to figure out the man's motives. The fire mage found himself cursing under his breath as he threw the page down on the coffee table. The thought crossed his mind that he could go without Lucy, but he knew that if she found out that he had done something foolish like that she would surely kick his butt straight across the continent.

He began to muse different ways he could get around taking her back to that house out loud without realizing it.

"Are you alright, it's not like you to talk to yourself." Natsu looked up with wide eyes as Lucy grabbed the letter that he had left on the table, just out of reach. She looked the letter over and placed it back on the table before walking over to her bed. She picked up a comb from her bed side table and slowly worked it through her hair with her eyes closed.

"You are too calm." Natsu remarked as he watched her.

"We have no choice but to play by his rules now, so we will go just as he asked." Lucy braided her hair into two tails and pulled back her sheets. "For now, it would be best if you don't sleep here, Father probably has someone watching my place." Natsu wanted to laugh, knowing that her father had spies on her for months.

"Right, I'll see you at the guild in the morning; we can borrow the lycrima player from Gramps then we can see what is on that crystal." Lucy's hand stopped mid tie as she opened her eyes to get a good look at the man sitting on her couch.

"Yes, tomorrow we can learn the truth." Lucy took a deep breath before finishing the bow and giving a weak smile to her companions. "Good night Natsu."

Natsu hadn't wanted to leave, but Lucy was right, the less ammunition they gave her father, the better off they would be in the long run. So he found himself walking through the now quiet streets in the early hours of the morning. He ran his hand through his messy hair as he looked up at the clouded moon, he could see his breath flow like steam in the cold night air, mixing with the small flurry of snowflakes that melted once they crossed his heated breath.

When he reached the path that lead up to his house, Natsu felt himself smile. Soon he would be able to put all of this business to rest, and he would make sure that Lucy never had to deal with something like this ever again.

**A/N:: How's that for a first kiss, huh? Was it worth waiting for? Oh who am I kidding, I don't care what you think I loved writing it that way! :P**


	28. The will of a dying mother

**Hey guys, I just want to let you know that I'm going on Vacation, and won't be able to upload anything till the middle of August. Don't hate me, I promise to write while I'm gone, and type it all up when I get back! I'll post a double chapter at the very least!**

* * *

><p>Natsu carefully put his freshly cleaned dishes in the drain board with a sigh. Keeping things nice and clean could be so tiring, he wondered why he decided to do so in the first place. <em>That's right; I wanted to prove that I'm an adult. <em>He shook his head before making his way into the living room where Happy was still sleeping off the activities of the previous night.

"Hey buddy, I'm heading down, are you coming?" Happy twisted, and opened one eye, then promptly closed it before beginning to snore loudly. "I'll take that as a no." Natsu chuckled as he slipped on his boots and jacket.

A small blizzard had coated the town in a blanket of white while he had slept and was showing no signs of stopping. Natsu didn't particularly like wearing all the extra protective gear, but even though the cold didn't bother him, he was still susceptible to things like pruned toes (since he melted the snow as he walked, it was no different than walking through a stream). Natsu pulled his scarf tighter around his neck before trudging out into the snow, wondering just how long the storm would last.

It felt unusually calm with the world blanketed in white; the absence of noise alone was enough to drive Natsu up a wall. It was unnatural for Magnolia to be so quiet, no matter the time of day, and this was one of the reasons Natsu truly disliked the winter months. It took him a little longer than usual to get to the guild, but when he finally arrived, he was happy to see that he wasn't the only one there.

A sigh of relief escaped him as the sounds of overzealous laughter, and breaking glass met his ears. It was just what he needed on a morning like this. Quickly Natsu looked around to see if Lucy had arrived yet, he was slightly crestfallen when he realized that she wasn't there yet, so he headed to the bar where he spotted his next target.

"Gramps, I need a favor." Natsu pulled over a stool to sit next to the master, who was already indulging in a large mug of ale.

"I know all about it, and it's all set up in the reference room for when Lucy get here. Don't worry, no one else knows." Makarov snickered at the dumb founded look on the young man's face; it reminded him of a fish out of water.

"B-but how?" Natsu found himself wondering aloud.

"Give me some credit kid; I know everything that goes on under this roof." Makarov gave Natsu a wink before making a kissy face that sent Natsu into a full blush.

"Master, you shouldn't tease him like that." Mira scolded as she handed over a fresh mug of ale.

"I know, I know." Makarov waved her off with a wide smile. "Anyhow, I'm sure that Lucy will need some time to deal with the flow of information, so I'm asking you to make sure she is undisturbed." The master put his mug down, folding his arms over his chest.

"You think I'd let anyone get in the way?" Natsu raised a brow. "Maybe it's you who should give **me** a little credit." Mira found herself laughing at their exchange, she truly wished she could stick around to hear the rest of it, but she had her own duties to attend to.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat on the floor in front of her closet, not really paying any attention to what was going on around her. She could faintly discern that Loki was looking through her drawers for warmer clothing, but she was in her own world. The words of her father's letter burned the backs of her eyes, making her wish she had more tears to shed, giving her release from the tension that was building as her imagination took over.<p>

Loki sighed as he sat down next to the blonde. He waved a hand only inches from her nose, but she didn't even flinch. He ran a rough hand through his orange hair with a sigh. There was only one thing he could do now, even if he didn't want to. There was only one spirit who would be able to get through to Lucy in this state; he just hoped that the damage was minimal.

Lucy wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but all of a sudden she was drenched in ice cold water, she coughed uncomfortably as another wave washed over her. She could hear a woman's voice spewing vulgar words of anger, but she was so caught up in trying to escape the cascade of water that she paid no attention to what her spirit was actually saying.

"I-I-I'm so-or-ry!" Lucy landed on the wet floor, gasping for air.

"You should be sorry, you brat, how dare you make me come all the way here for something so menial!" Aquarius scolded. "Get your goddamn ass in gear!" Lucy looked up through her hanging wet bangs to get a good look at the spirit. "I'm going on an extended vacation with my boyfriend so DON'T BOTHER US or I'll kill you!" With that the spirit muffled an amused giggle, returning to the spirit realm.

Only moments later Loki returned with a guilty expression. He helped his master to her feet, checking to make sure the angry water spirit hadn't done too much damage.

"What was that all about?" Lucy felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen, so she grabbed onto Loki's out stretched arm as if it were a life preserver.

"W-well you s-s-see, I… that is… you were… Damn it, you were so out of it and well I couldn't think of another way to wake you up." Loki was prepared for the blonde to burst out in an angry fit, complete with flying fists and small appliances, but it never came. Lucy simply sighed, muttering an apology for worrying her friend before she disappeared into her bathroom.

Loki figured a hot shower would remedy most of the mess, but he still felt uneasy. Lucy wasn't acting like herself, and he had no clue what was on her mind. To keep busy, the lion spirit started to clean up the mess that his rash actions had caused. He stumbled on the letter, that had slightly burnt edges and everything became a little clearer. Loki took a deep breath as he realized what this meant for him, and the rest of the men who had their hearts set on Lucy.

After a half hour, Lucy emerged from the shower; her mind was finally clear so she took a moment to take stock of what had survived her spirit's attack.

"It's still snowing, right?" Lucy asked without looking at her spirit, she picked up some clothing and frowned to see that almost everything was soaking wet.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like it will be letting up any time soon." Loki answered as he looked out her bedroom window, which conveniently over looked the river. "Oh I almost forgot that Virgo sent something for you." Loki handed Lucy a large brown package that had a little note attached to the twine that held the parcel together.

Lucy lazily took the package and read the note card, she laughed before opening it up and smiling.

"Virgo has such a strange sense of humor." Lucy laid the clothing out on the only dry surface she could find and turned to Loki, pulling her towel tighter around herself. "I'll be ok now, thanks." She gave a bright smile as she watched Loki dissolve backing into the spirit realm.

Lucy sighed before pulling on a thick pair of wool socks and her other undergarments. She reached for Virgo's package and pulled the thick white turtle neck out and tugged it on, along with a tight pair of dark jeans. The soft material felt naturally warm against Lucy's cold skin, and she could feel a sense of comfort come from the familiar heat. She smiled before tugging on her knee high boots, and her thick brown belt. She attached her key pouch and whip before looking in the mirror. Lucy liked what she saw, but she was still missing something. Quickly she walked over to her dressing table and pulled out a red ribbon, and pulled her hair back in a quick braid that hung over her one shoulder.

"That's better." She whispered, pulling the other articles of clothing from the pouch before heading out into the storm.

* * *

><p>Natsu was becoming more impatient by the second, and found that he was no longer able to stay in his seat. Pacing wasn't one of his favorite activities, but as of late he had been getting more and more practice so at least he was used to it. Several mages gathered at the bar to watch as he muttered under his breath, Cana was attempting to take bets on how long it would take him to finally crack, but there were very few takers.<p>

Erza watched from her seat with a worried expression, she wondered what had him panicking so badly. She stopped Mira to see if the takeover mage had any idea, and Mira took the liberty of explaining that he was anxious because Lucy hadn't shown up yet. She continued to go into all the details that she knew about their current predicament, as well as the fact that the man last night had been Lucy's father.

This information didn't come as a shock to Erza because Natsu had explained it all to her the prior night, but she wonder why he was so much less calm now than he had been the previous night.

Before anyone had time to speculate, the doors opened sending a stream of cold air and stray snowflakes to enter with the blonde whom everyone had been anxiously waited for.

"Morning guys." Lucy waved as she made her way over to Natsu who was studying her carefully.

"Can I get you anything, Lucy?" Mira asked with a try full of empty mugs, she was relieved that the blonde had finally arrived because now Natsu would finally calm down (she hoped).

"I'm not really feeling hungry right now, but thanks." Lucy offered a grateful smile and continued to take her seat at the bar next to where Natsu was rooted to the spot.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" Natsu asked without really needing a response.

Lucy shook her head, before laying it down against the cool bar with her eyes closed. She wondered what horrible things were on the recording, but she truly couldn't bring herself to believe that her mother could be the person behind all of her suffering.

"I want to see what's on the crystal." Lucy said softly. "I want to prove that my father is wrong, but I'm scared that he isn't." Lucy could feel her throat tighten uncomfortably, but she had no tears to cry.

"Come on then." Natsu pulled the blonde away from the bar carefully leading her to the reference room where the master had set up all the equipment for her. Lucy settled into a seat at the table, and looked around at the massive collection of books, in some ways this room reminded her of her father's library, and she could imagine the child version of herself with her face buried in one of the volumes that was almost twice her height.

Natsu set everything up and pressed the activation button just after he let Lucy know that he would stand guard at the door to make sure she had privacy. Lucy wanted to grab onto him, and beg him to stay with her, but she knew that this was something she really did need to take care of on her own.

An image flickered into life, and Lucy could see a black and white picture of her beloved mother. Layla smiled for a moment, as if waiting for her audience to adjust.

"_Lucy, the fact that you are watching this means that I wasn't able to hold on long enough to explain everything to you myself. Fir that I am truly sorry, I wanted to be able to explain the contract as well as the reason for it when you were old enough to understand. _

_So you should be turning seventeen or eighteen this year, my I can only imagine what a lovely young lady you have become. I bet you are being pursued by many young men, especially with your father's success. I remember how that felt, you never really know who is looking at you because of the person you are, or whether they only see your family name and decide it's a good chance to move up through the social ranks. I couldn't stand to think that once I'm gone, you'll have to handle all those problems by yourself; your father was never very good with that kind of thing. _

_I decided that there had to be a way to make it easier for you and your father, so I had the lawyer and Judo write up a contract that gives you the freedom. I still don't know if this was the right thing to do, but I know I won't be around when that time comes. Dear sweet little Lucy, promise me that you will try your best to find the person you were meant to be with, I don't care if he is at the same social standing, I just want you to feel happy in the life we have built for you. _

_Your father and I love you very much, and I want you to know that we are both very proud to call you our daughter. I wish I could have been there to see you grow up, but I'm afraid that just wasn't possible, since this sickness will most likely overwhelm my body in this next coming year. _

_Listen to your heart Lucy, no matter what anyone tells you. Go and live a life that fulfills you that alone will make me proud. Life is far too short my dear child, so don't waste a moment with the people who matter to you, makes sure you cherish every single one._

_Oh and Lucy, don't be too hard on your papa. He doesn't know that I'm sick, and I'm sure loosing me will be a shock to him. _

_Now that I've gotten that out of the way, Lucy, by your eighteenth birthday, you will need to present a young man of your choosing to your father as a potential fiancé. Papa will be able to say no if he deems that the man is only after statue or money. I can't be there to make sure that any of this goes according to plan, but I hope that this will give you the opportunity to get out there in the world and find out who you are as well as what you need in a partner. _

_I don't really want to say good bye, but the time has come. I love you my little Lucy, and I wish you all the best, I'll be watching over you and praying that you find the same happiness that I had."_

Lucy watched the picture go completely blank. She felt numb after hearing those words from her mother, she felt sick to her stomach, but she couldn't move. She just sat there in silence wondering how her mother could have possibly thought that this was for her own good. She didn't even bother to look up when the door creaked open, or to see who the heavy footsteps on the stairs belonged to. She didn't as much as blink when warm arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Her mind was on over load trying to figure out the reason this all had happened to her, along with why her father had been trying to force her into an arranged marriage for so long when he KNEW that her mother had intended for Lucy to go out into the world to find her own way. Nothing was making sense anymore, and Lucy was beginning to question if this was reality, or if she had taken on to many hits to the head in a battle, and was suffering from a nightmare while in a comatose state.

It wasn't all bad though, after all she **had** found the person her mother had been speaking about; a person who made her happier than she had ever been in her life, and she knew that she loved him more than anything in the world. Lucy took a deep breath and decided that even if this had all been a nightmare, at least the relationship between Natsu and herself made it all worthwhile.

"Lucy, are you ok?" She looked up in to a set of worried olive eyes and realized that Natsu had been attempting to get her attention. His arms were tense, but his grip on her shoulders was as gentle as ever. She felt slightly guilty for acting this way, but she threw her arms around his neck before burying her face into his sweater. "Hey tell me what's wrong." Natsu tried to pull her away to get a good look at her ashen face, but she wouldn't budge.

"I'm just so glad that I have you with me." Lucy whispered as she tightened her grip around the fire mage. Natsu was confused, but there wasn't much he could do about it if Lucy wouldn't explain things to him. So he just pulled her closer, and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright, take your time and we can go back when you're ready." Lucy simply smiled into the fabric of his sweater, she wasn't worried about anything at that moment other than drinking in the scent of the man she wanted to stand beside for the rest of her life.

"Let's stay here for a little longer." Lucy sighed, relaxing her shoulders.

They stayed in silence, just enjoying the way it felt wrapped in one another's arms.

* * *

><p>Erza watched the entrance to the reference room with a note of curiosity. Natsu had ducked behind the door a while ago, and had not returned. She wondered what was going on, but she knew that it was no longer any of her business. Finally the door opened and Lucy came out looking extremely tired, there were tell-tale signs of sleep deprivation, the most pronounced being the dark circles under her eyes.<p>

"Are you feeling alright?" Erza asked softly as Lucy slid back into her seat at the bar.

"I just got some unpleasant news, but I'll be alright." Lucy patted Erza's hand before turning to Mira who was looking at her with the same worried gaze as Erza had given. "Could I possibly get a sandwich Mira, I think I got my appetite back." This brought a smile to the white haired woman's face, and she made quick work of getting the blonde something tasty.

Lucy took the time she spent waiting to explain about the new developments, and what was expected of her from here on. She told them that she didn't blame her mother for thinking that this was what was in her best interests, but she was livid with her father for going against her mother's will, even if Lucy herself didn't agree with the whole situation herself.

After eating the food that was set out by Mira, Lucy decided that she needed some rest. After all she hadn't been sleeping well for a while, and she really need to get back to peak condition if she was going to face her father again so soon. Natsu followed shortly behind, listening to Lucy mumble off a mental list of everything that needed to be taken care of before they could head up to her family's estate. He frowned when he realized that she wasn't just planning on going the day of the dance. She was talking about heading out within just a few days. He wasn't sure if that was such a good idea, but he would have to listen to Lucy on these matters, whether he was comfortable or not.

When they finally reached the apartment, the first thing Natsu noticed was that the whole place was soaked.

"What happened here?" He picked up a blanket off the couch, amused that it was still dripping on the floor.

"You don't want to know." Lucy sighed as she moved over to check her bed sheets. Nothing seemed to have been spared by Aquarius' wrath, so Lucy proceeded to strip the bed down.

"This is going to sound weird, but did you mean for this to happen?" Natsu began to work on moving the soaked items to the bathroom where he could hang them up to dry.

"Loki is responsible for it, but he was only trying to help." Lucy sighed again. It was only water after all. She wondered how he had gotten the angry spirit to even agree to come here, let alone how he got her through the gate without her opening it from the other side. He really was a special case, since no one other than Virgo was able to force open her gate. Natsu made a noise of dislike before moving over to the stripped down bed. He pushed down on the mattress gently to see just how much water was soaked into the fabric. The small pool of water that came up to greet the pressure made him frown.

"This will take days to fully dry out." Natsu shook his head in disapproval. "Didn't that idiot think about where you would need to sleep?" Lucy mumbled something so soft that not even Natsu could make it out.

"I'll nap on the couch." She said a bit louder, but stopped when Natsu laughed.

"That's in no better shape; of well I guess this can't be helped." Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and headed back for the door, he paused to pull their jackets off the rack before heading out into the snow again. Lucy was too shocked to really process the fact that they were heading back out into the storm. Natsu dragged her along in near silence as they made their way through town. Finally Lucy got her bearing back, and managed to wonder where they were heading.

"Are we almost there?" She asked with chattering teeth.

"Just a bit more." Natsu answered with a warms smile, he pulled Lucy under his arm in an attempt to keep her warmer till they got to their destination.

Lucy leaned into his warmth without argument and continued to walk in the blinding snow. The storm seemed to pick up the further they walked, almost as though Mother Nature was trying to stand in their way. Natsu had a lot of hidden talents when it came to finding their way out of trouble, even still Lucy found herself wondering how exactly he was able to find his way when she couldn't even make out what was to feet in front of them. She let it go only a moment later when they were finally standing in front of a sign that said Natsu and Happy, and tacked a tiny bit below she found her name as well.

"When did you add that?" Lucy pointing at the offending piece of wood with a goofy smile.

"What that?" Natsu pointed at the sign as well, beaming with pride. "That's been there a long time now." Lucy let herself laugh as they continued up to the house.

"NNNNNNNNNNaaaaatttssuuuuuuuu!" Happy whined once the pink haired man was through the door. "How could you leave me behind!" The cat's eyes were wide with tears, but the instant he spotted Lucy his expression intensified. He instantly flew at the blonde, latching onto her chest and crying slightly incoherent words out between exaggerated sobs.

"Calm down Happy." Lucy patted his head comfortingly as she walked over to the couch.

"B-but N-n-natsu left m-m-me behi-n-n-nd!" Happy wailed, hiccupping as he shot an angry glare over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Charle and Wendy didn't come down in the storm, so you didn't miss anything much." Natsu shrugged off his jacket and pulled off the thick boots that he hated wearing. He motioned for Lucy to do the same before going over to set up a nice big fire in their new fire place. Lucy hadn't been to the house since that first day so many months ago, and it seemed that Natsu hadn't even been close to finishing it then. Now everything looked so clean and polished, the furniture was almost all new, save for Happy's favorite chair. The cat sudden stopped crying as if that was the only thing he had been worried about.

"So you can stay here tonight, right Lucy." Happy asked with a huge smile. "It'll be our first sleep over at our house instead of yours!"

"I guess, but where would I sleep?" Lucy asked lazily.

"In your room of course." Happy folded his arms across his chest, and shot her a glare like she was stupid for not knowing the answer.

"Did you say m-my room?" Lucy looked at the cat with wide eyes before she looked over at Natsu who had a guilty smile on his lips.

"I tried to tell you sooner, but I can never seem to get it out." Lucy stared at the pair for a few moments in silence before she burst out laughing.

"It all makes sense now, god I'm so blind when it comes to this kind of thing." Lucy scolded herself. Natsu let an amused chuckle escape him before he ordered Lucy to head up and take a nap so she wouldn't collapse. She did so without complaint.

"So he built this before he knew about my situation… wow." Lucy walked over and noted the items that were in fact hers spread out around the room. She walked over to the wardrobe and found that a few of her things were there as well, along with some newer clothes. A soft smile played across her features as she pulled out an over side shirt and silk pants to change into from her wet sweater and jeans. She placed her discarded clothing on a chair by the night table and crawled under the blankets.

It only took a few moments before she felt comfortable, and drifted off into a sweet dream about the last Valentine's ball she had attended with her mother.

**A/N:: Again I won't be able to post until Mid August, so please don't spam me with request to post the next chapter, I won't even have a computer with me to check... I hope you all can wait patiently till I return!**


	29. A box of surprises

_**I am soooo sorry this took longer than I thought... I don't want to end it, but ch 30 will be the last. I am just as sad as you guys are about it ending though.. maybe more so. My vacation was a big hindrance, but without further interruption from my loud mouth here is the chapter! Enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>In the morning, Lucy woke with the warm glow of the rising sun. She slowly shifted to a more comfortable position in an attempt to fall back to sleep, longing to finish the sweet dream that had been so rudely interrupted. She smiled into her pillow pulling its warmth closer. A steady rhythm pounded away, lulling her back into a half sleep, as her head bobbed up and down like the rise and fall of an ocean tide.<p>

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, as realization dawned on her of what was going on around her. In a flash she was sitting up with wide eyes staring at the figure that was half way falling from the bed. Lucy grabbed a pillow and promptly smacked the intruder in the face.

"Get out of my bed!" She shrieked. Her bed mate woke with a start, and toppled over on the floor with a loud thud.

"Luuucyyy," He whined from the floor. "Why'd you hit me?" He rubbed the side of his face that had hit the hard floor while shooting the blonde a questioning glare.

"You need to stop doing that!" Lucy huffed. "You don't belong in my bed Natsu."

"Have a heart Lucy, the bed is so much better than my stupid hammock." Natsu let his bottom lip jut out in an attempt to make her feel sympathy for him. Lucy ran her hand through her hair nervously.

"You do not belong in my bed, understand?" She sighed.

"Whatever you say Lucy, I'll be heading down stairs now." Natsu bolted from the room with a quick wave. Lucy wasn't sure what to make of this behavior, but she figured that she would only give herself a head ache if she spent any longer on the subject.

The blonde took her time browsing the room, now that she was well rested. She made her way across to the wardrobe and carefully peered inside. On the left hand side many brightly colored outfits hung on velvet hangers, and on the right, clothing was neatly folded on shelves. Lucy pulled open one on the lower drawers and felt her face go completely crimson.

Somewhere deep down she knew that she shouldn't be as embarrassed now that she and Natsu had been 'together' as a couple for a while, but the sight of her undergarments in his home was more than she could take. For a while she fought a mental battle against beating the crap out of the fire mage, eventually her well-mannered side won, though she couldn't completely let go of her embarrassment. She dressed quickly in the warmest outfit she could find, and pulled a flannel blanket off a chair by the window before heading down to the first floor. Her embarrassment was still clearly present on her healthy pink cheeks when she entered the living area.

Happy was perched on the counter, busy munching away on a partially frozen fish, while Natsu was digging through the cupboards muttering to himself about cooking dinner. Lucy took a seat at the small kitchen table and watched silently. After a while the sweet smells of freshly cooked vegetables and meat greeted the blonde's nose, and she couldn't help but smile at her partner. _This is nice_. Lucy let a content smile spread across her features, as she gazed lovingly at the pink haired man.

The rest of their evening was rather uneventful, and Lucy found herself easily falling asleep on the couch while watching the fire crackle on the other side of the room.

* * *

><p>In the morning they went back to the guild, and explained everything to their friends who were eagerly awaiting an explanation as to what was going on. When it became common knowledge that Lucy's father had been present at the festival, there was an overwhelming out cry of complaints, most being from Gray and Elfman who wanted a piece of the old man. Natsu stepped up and defended Lucy's decision of not getting everyone else involved again, and he reminded Gray that he was the one handling Lucy's father from this point on. The statement put the guild in a short but heavy moment of silence, and Gray responded with a sneer before leaving.<p>

"So he wants you both to come to the Estate?" Mira asked while nervously wringing a towel so hard she ripped it in half.

"This is nothing out of the ordinary, father throws this kind of party every year, and I am expected to be there for it. Honestly last year was the first I ever missed, but I'm really not that worried about it." Lucy plastered a smile to her face, hoping it would convince her friends not to worry about her as much.

"Plus I'll be there with her, so don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen." Natsu placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder while giving a radiant smile to Mira who visibly relaxed behind the bar.

"I could come too, you know for moral support." Levy offered sweetly.

"I'll be ok, this will all be over before you know it." Lucy reached out and grabbed Levy's hand with both of hers. "I will be back before you can even miss me."

* * *

><p>Lucy stared up at the elegant sign that had her family name painted in a delicate script and sighed to herself. <em>Father really never changes; everything is just as elaborate and expensive as always. <em>She suspected that the banner was only the beginning of her father's over the top decorations for the party to come. She allowed her shoulder to roll forward as she took the first few steps on the loose gravel drive that lead to the majestic front door of her family's estate. Dread filled her heart with every crunch of her high heeled shoes, but she continued forward.

The grounds were as well kept as she remembered, with the addition of several winter resistant, bright green bushes and small trees. Lucy took note of every detail as she passed by, hoping that she wouldn't be interrogated about it later when the party guests began to arrive. After all, as far as the outside world was aware, Lucy was the woman of the house now, which meant events were under her jurisdiction as far as high society was concerned. Her father must have planned it that way, knowing how uncomfortable it would make his estranged daughter feel.

Even in the mid-day sun Lucy was able to make out the lighting and garlands that were in the process of being hung without prejudice, all around the main gardens. It was clear to Lucy at that point that her father had spared no expense on the decorations for the party that was drawing closer by the day. She wished that he would think of something other than impressing his colleagues for once, but she knew it would never happen.

"Is it just me or does this place look bigger?" Lucy looked to her side to see Natsu shoot her a nervous glance to go with his whispered question. A small smile curled the edge of her lips when she noticed just how nervous he seemed to be. Natsu brushed his hand lazily through his hair, probably in an attempt to look bored, but it only made him look more insecure than before, and Lucy couldn't help but feel sympathy for him.

Now that they were standing just in a short distance from her childhood home, Lucy realized just how grateful she was that Natsu had offered to come with her earlier, even if he didn't need to be here yet. His presence alone was doing wonders for her nerves.

"It's just your imagination." Lucy laughed before taking in a deep calming breath. "Well, we aren't going to get anything accomplished if we stay here, come on." Lucy's grip on her bags tightened as she marched forward; within a few short minutes they reached the entry way. Lucy was barely across the threshold when she was swarmed with staff members, all of which were crying and asking a million questions all at once. She smiled fondly at them, trying her very best to answer them all in order.

Natsu stood back, and watched as Lucy handled the mob. Truly he didn't mind the fact that he was being ignored, because it was amusing to watch the blonde as she struggled to keep track of where the last question had come from. The sheer number of men and women in uniforms that were swarming to the entrance astounded Natsu, but then again he should have remembered that Lucy was an heiress in this world so he should have expected something along the lines of a large staff.

Natsu made a quick decision that it would be helpful if he got to know the people who were important in the life Lucy had left; so he listened carefully, trying to remember the names of all the people Lucy was addressing, and trying to remember the faces that went with those names. It was difficult, but he managed to get through half of the mob when Lucy's Q and A session was interrupted.

"Miss Lucy, your father has requested that I bring you to his study." A maid announced, as she cut through the thick crowd. "Should we get you prepared?"

"That won't be necessary; I will stay in what I'm wearing." Lucy allowed the maid to take her bags as she bowed with an apology for her careless words. Lucy brushed it off with a smile, patting the young woman's shoulder before pointing out her companion. As if on command, the whole mod turned their attention to Natsu, greeting him warmly into their home. Natsu suddenly felt the heat rise under his scarf, as the bags and his jacket were taken from him. He was offered to be taken to the library to wait for Lucy to finish her business with her father, but Lucy quickly cut through the conversation.

"Master Natsu will be joining me, to have a chat with my father. Please see that our rooms are prepared, we will be staying until the ball." Natsu was impressed with how eloquent Lucy acted in front of her family's hired staff, for a moment she didn't even look like his Lucy anymore.

"So what was up with the welcome committee?" Natsu whispered as they made their way up the grand stair case. He was still recovering from the shock of seeing Lucy effectively order so many people around all at once. She was more effective than Erza (who was known for being able to get what she wants, when she wants it), and that was just downright scary, especially since she didn't even threaten anyone's life.

"Don't worry about it." Lucy kept her eyes focused on the plush carpet that protected the brilliant white marble floors, trying desperately to hide the fear that was evident on her face from him.

"If you say so." Natsu lazily folded his arms behind his head while examining the inside of Lucy's childhood home. "Did you really grow up here?" Lucy stopped for a moment as turned to face Natsu with a sad smile.

"I loved this house when I was little." Lucy looked across the hall where their family portrait still hung. "See that over there, my mother was still healthy and happy then. I remember how excited she got that my father had finally taken time away from work to pose for that portrait. I didn't realize that she was going to leave us less than a year after it was finished." Lucy took a steadying breath, talking about her mother was getting her all choked up, and she really didn't want to cry before facing her father.

"It must have been really hard for you." Natsu tried his best to keep the pity out of his voice; after all he knew what it was like to lose a parent. "But you don't have to worry, you aren't alone this time." He shot her his childish like grin, and she instantly melted. All her feelings of longing and self-pity vanished, and she couldn't stop herself from mirroring his smile with one of her own.

"Yeah, thanks for coming with me."

Natsu held out his hand and Lucy instantly laced her fingers through his, taking comfort in his warmth. He gave her an encouraging squeeze before pointing to the top of the stairs.

"Let's go tell the old man what's what!" Natsu cheered in a low voice that made Lucy giggle. She shook her head and reprimanded him for calling her father 'old man', to which Natsu simply stuck out his tongue. Lucy sighed, knowing that it was a losing battle, and proceeded to continue up the stairs with Natsu's hand secured snugly around her own.

* * *

><p>Lucy stood staring at the tall oak door with apprehension filling her heart; she lifted her hand but hesitated before knocking three times. She waited silently for the words she knew were coming, and when she was finally summoned as she always had been, she pushed the door open to walk inside.<p>

_There is no reason to act scared Lucy; you can stand up to him just like last time._

Nothing had changed since the last time she had seen the room, even her father's back was turned towards her as he looked out of the snow covered garden in the same stone-like position he had been in the last time she had been there. After a moment she realized that he was always like that, reserved and nearly unapproachable. Maybe, if she could see his face, there would be some trace of humanity that he always attempted to hide from her, but she knew the moment he turned around all the light would leave his eyes, and she would receive nothing more than a vacant stare from the man who raised her.

Lucy remembered what her mother had said in her last message, and for a moment she felt sorry for him; her father hadn't known just how sick Layla had been, so this was most likely a result of the shock from losing her. Lucy assumed that her father's behavior wasn't completely irregular for someone who had lost his wife, but she wished that he wouldn't project his anger and sadness onto her.

"Hello, Father." Lucy spoke softly, allowing herself to control the break in her voice caused by nervousness.

Judo made a brief greeting and gestured for Lucy to come all the way into his study, not even bothering to address the young man who was at her side. Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand once more, letting her know that he was there to back her up the whole way, not matter what her father had to say.

"I'm here as you requested." Lucy felt her stomach grow tight with anxiety the longer her father spent with his back towards her.

"I hope that you will cooperate with our arrangement a little better now." Lucy felt her skin crawl at the tone in her father's voice.

"I will play your game for now, father." Lucy sneered, as she fought against the goose bumps that were rising on her arms.

"This isn't a game Lucy, this is your future," Lucy watched her father run a hand through his hair as he sighed. "You have very little time left and I need to make sure that you have taken the best path."

"Pray tell father, what is the best path for me, since you seem to know everything?" Lucy walked slowly forward, her heart beating faster with every step, her grip tightening within Natsu's. She watched as her father's shoulders tensed, and she wondered if he was feeling nervous about this whole situation as well.

"I don't know Lucy, I truly don't know." She could see his shoulders hunch forward slightly in defeat.

"Papa," Lucy walked forward allowing her hand to fall from Natsu's grasp. Judo shuffled slightly, but still watched out the window. "Why aren't you following the instructions that Mama left behind?"

"Layla told me to make you stronger than she was." Judo walked closer to the window, and laid his hand on the glass. "She told me that you had the potential to be three times the mage she had been, and that she had bequeathed everything to you." Lucy could hear him sigh as he laid his forehead on the glass. "I never knew about any of it, she never wanted to burden me with it, but in the end I just couldn't accept the fact that she knew she was going to leave us."

"Did you ever find out what it was that made her so sick?" Lucy sat down in one of the wing back chairs by the massive fire place, trying to piece everything together.

Judo's hand balled into a fist as he turned to face his daughter this time. "It was an inherited illness that shows up in powerful Celestial Spirit mages, your mother hit her limit at the age of 16, and to preserve her strength she gave up her contracts. I can understand why she pushed so hard to do everything this way, now that I see how you are living."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy furrowed her brow slightly.

"You were always more susceptible to the illness because of your power." Lucy watched her father slowly settle himself into his chair. The look of hopelessness clouded his dark eyes, and Lucy found herself wanting to reach out and comfort him, even though she was still furious with him.

"I still don't understand, but I know mother was trying to do what was best for me." Lucy sighed. "Papa, I'm sorry." The blonde hair man lifted his head off of his hands and stared, bewildered by his daughter's sudden apology.

"Sorry?" Words had never failed him before, but in that moment Judo could think of nothing more to say.

Lucy got up from her seat and made the short walk to her father's desk. With a quick grab into her pocket, the blonde secured the lycrima and placed it in front of her father. She patted his hand with an understanding smile before turning to leave.

"Watch it and you'll understand." She called over her shoulder, as she grabbed for Natsu's arm once more.

* * *

><p>It did not take long before Lucy found herself in her father's library, and even though Natsu was bored out of his mind, he joined her using the time to nap when the boredom became overwhelming.<p>

Within a day or so, the whole place was overrun with pompous looking business men and their families; Lucy was stopped on several occasions to accept an invitation to a tea break, to discuss matters that never seemed to involve Natsu. During those times, Natsu was left in his room idly watching the shadows as they grew on his ceiling, he found that he hated being alone in his room especially since he hadn't been separated from Lucy's side in so long. After a while Natsu found that Lucy would be gone for increasingly lengthy amounts of time. He couldn't lie to himself by playing as if this behavior wasn't causing him to worry, because it was doing just that.

Just when he thought that he would go mad with worry, the meetings all stopped. Lucy returned to spending all her time with the fire mage again, showing him around the rest of the grounds. Lucy seemed distracted, but Natsu brushed it off as nerves, and did his best to win back her attention with playful pecks to the cheeks and forehead. Lucy seemed to appreciate the gesture, huddling herself as close to his body as possible during their little excursion.

They spent another day alternating between reading books in the library to walking around the grounds. Lucy remained unusually quiet, but maintained a sweet smile probably in an attempt to keep Natsu from worrying about her more than he already was.

* * *

><p>Finally the day of the ball arrived, and Natsu found himself pacing the room, just waiting for the knock at his door. Lucy was so very right when she described this place as a cage, he felt like an animal that was on the waiting list to be displayed at the circus.<p>

A sharp knock made Natsu stop in his tracks as he exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. It only took a moment before he was across the room, throwing the door wide open so he could see who his visitor was. What he saw was not what he had been expecting.

"If you gap like that, you are sure to swallow a fly." The blonde teased as she passed her companion. Lucy took a moment to look over Natsu's attire. His black suit was nicely clean pressed, and his brilliant red shirt made his gold tie pop. She was satisfied with his appearance, it seemed as though he had wrapped his scarf out of view again, and the only thing he was missing was the white gloves that were laid across the dressing table by his bed. Lucy gently folded the soft red fabric of her evening gown under herself before placing herself on the soft mattress.

Natsu wasn't sure what he should say about Lucy's mini transformation, since he had never seen her in such formal clothing before. He thought back to the paintings that were hung around the main stair case and smiled, knowing the perfect complement to use.

"You really look like your mom, when you dress like that." Natsu made his way over, to sit in a chair not far from the blonde, who was smiling even though her cheeks were dusted with pink.

"I've been hearing that a lot lately." Lucy allowed herself to giggle before she lay back down on the bed. She closed her eyes for a long moment, mentally preparing herself for the event that was soon to come. Natsu on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of Lucy, it absolutely fascinated him. Everything about her appearance was so different from the Lucy that he knew so well. Her long golden locks were pulled up into elegant curls that were pinned together with bright red jewels, and her hands were covered in lacy petit gloves. He could see her red satin heels poke out from under her gown, along with what seemed like a million layers of white tulle and silk. His eyes drifted up to watch her breathing, he was completely mesmerized by the rise and fall of her exposed skin. He just stared for a long while, leaning back in his chair content with the view he was now enjoying.

Lucy on the other hand was going over a plan to get herself through the night without having to deal with all those accused sons of her father's business acquaintances. "This is going to be a long night." Lucy sighed, bringing herself into a sitting position once more. She looked across to see Natsu's eyes closed a goofy smile on his lips. For a moment she wondered what he was dreaming about, and she allowed herself a goof smile of her own as she imagined what was going on inside his head.

* * *

><p>Not even an hour later, the two found themselves staring blankly at the brightly lit room where hundreds of people were chatting casually over tall glasses of champagne. It was a completely different scene than what Natsu was used to, but he convinced himself that under the exterior of stuck up aristocrats, the whole situation was no different than festival time in Magnolia.<p>

As they crossed the threshold it became overwhelmingly obvious that Lucy was the center of attention. Natsu could feel a shiver of dislike run through him as he counted the sets of eyes that were roaming Lucy from head to toe, he wasn't happy to see that more than half were finely dressed young men who looked as though they were undressing his partner in their minds eye. He couldn't help the low growl that escaped him as they entered the room further. Lucy glanced over with a reassuring smile and patted Natsu's hand.

"I'm not going to ask you to be something you're not, but please don't seriously hurt anyone tonight." Lucy whispered with a small giggle. Natsu folded his arms over his chest and gave a small huff, pretending that his feelings had been hurt.

"You have such little faith in me." He sighed shaking his head slightly. Lucy put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. They stared at each other for a few moments before they both started to laugh.

"I'm going to make my rounds so we can have fun later." Lucy nudged Natsu in the side playfully. "Don't eat us out of house and home while I'm gone." Lucy pointed to the buffet table and giggled again as she saw Natsu practically start to drool. They parted ways quickly, and Lucy began making her introductions to her father's guests. Natsu watched her out of the corner of his eye while shoveling food onto a plate, or six. He didn't like the look that the young sons of her father's business acquaintances were eyeing his Lucy with; Natsu didn't like it at all. He settled himself into a table where he had a good view of the entire room, and settled into eating his meal while never taking his eyes of the blonde.

He cleaned his plates long before Lucy was even considering making her way back to her companion, and Natsu could do nothing but sit there in the shadows, watching over her. He had made a promise to behave himself, and he'd be damned if he broke a promise to Lucy on account of some stuck up rich boys. Natsu's ears twitched when he heard the sound of the chair beside him being pulled out from under the table. He physically bristled as he inhaled the scent of a person he deemed as vile.

"What can I do for you, _sir_?" Natsu breathed only loudly enough for the blonde haired man to catch.

"She's lovely isn't she?" Natsu twisted to watch Judo as his eyes followed Lucy in the crowded room.

"Is lovely a strong enough word?" Natsu was trying to play nicely, but he couldn't restrain the growl that accompanied his question.

"I suppose not." Judo leaned his elbows on the table with a deep sigh. He wasn't looking forward to the end of this night. What father looks forward to giving their daughter to some man he barely knows? "She is loyal to a fault, and she deserves the same type of devotion." Natsu raised a brow wondering where the old man was going with this.

The older man sighed as he reached into his pocket. He looked the younger man up and down before setting a small box on the table.

"Do I want to know what's in the box?" Natsu asked in a hushed tone mainly to himself.

"Lucy was right; I understood it all after I watched her mother's recording. I realize now that I can't make these decisions for my daughter, after all she is almost a grown woman." Judo looked across the room to watch Lucy laugh at a joke that probably wasn't even funny. "My child understands the duty to her family, even if the family is no longer the Heartfilia one." Natsu was feeling more confused by moment, but he kept his mouth shut, waiting for the old man to get to his point.

Judo opened the box and pulled out several items. He smiled fondly as he picked up a simple gold band with a modest stone in the center. He turned it over a few times, reminiscing on how the ring had come into his possession so many years ago. Natsu watched the man with curiosity wondering why the old man had a box of rings spread out across the table.

"These have been passed down in both of our families for generations, Lalya's brother was supposed to use one of them for his wife, but he decided to have one specially made. I was also given the option when I asked her father's permission to marry her, but I had my own family ring." The conversation was taking an interesting twist, and Natsu could feel his temples pounding as he fought to keep up with where it was going next.

"So you're saying that the guy who Lucy chooses will be offered her family ring to, um, p-propose with?" Natsu swallowed hard as the though came out.

"It's what has been done in our family for generations." Judo informed lazily as he put the ring back into the pile. "Lucy will be no different even though she is the end of the Heartfilia line." The man then pushed the collection of rings to the pink haired young man. "I can trust you to take care of my Lucy, I'm sure of it now."

"S-s-sir?" Natsu was taken aback by the sudden approval by Lucy's father. "What is going on, I don't understand." The blonde man laughed deeply and laid a shoulder on Natsu's shoulder.

"This is the fulfillment of Lucy's contract. She has made it very clear who her choice is, and my end of the arrangement is to test the chosen suitor and give my approval." A true smile took over Judo Heartfilia's face, making his once cold dark eyes look almost warm with affection.

"You're saying you approve?" Natsu choked.

"Would I be showing you the family rings if I didn't?" Judo laughed again.

"Thank you?" Natsu slowly reached for the rings as though he was expecting it to be a trap. The older man just continued to smile as he watched the younger man shift through the precious trinkets till Natsu's hand stopped. "This one has a pink stone." Natsu breathed eyes wide with surprise.

"That belonged to Layla's great grandmother. She was always found of it because it was the ring her mother wore." Judo picked up the ring and turned it over for the young man to get a better look. "If you see here, the metal work has the zodiac spirits worked in; it truly is a one of a kind piece." Natsu's mind was made up for him in that moment. He took the ring with a goofy smile.

"Lucy is going to love this." He was beaming with pride at winning over her father so easily, even if he knew that Lucy had done most of the fighting.

"Just do me one favor, wait until a little later tonight, I have a surprise set up for you both." Natsu once again found himself raising a brow at the blonde man, but he agreed to the condition, and the two men settled on a code word that would mean the time was approaching.

_**A/N:: So I bet you can guess what's gonna happen next right? Don't worry I have one more surprise in store for you all! I dunno when the next chapter will be posted, but you most likely won't have to wait to long :)**_


	30. Of beginnings and endings

**_I won't make excuses as to why this has taken me so long to post... I'm gonna miss this story. T.T I love you all so much for sticking with me till the very end though... I'm gonna miss you guys too! well unless you follow my other stories... then I guess I won't miss you as much... Anyway this is the last chapter.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Natsu gripped the ring that was safe in his pants pocket with a new sense of apprehension. Never in a million years did he think that he would be standing in this position; that he, Natsu Dragneel of all people, would ever feel the need to ask such a question. Even more importantly that he would have the approval of a man like Jude Heartfilia. It all seemed just a little too surreal, but he guessed that this was how a lot of men felt when they were about to ask such a life changing question.<p>

It had been an hour since his conversation with the old man, and to his surprise, Natsu hadn't seen hid nor hair of the blonde man since. He wasn't completely sure what Jude was up to, but he assumed it had to be important for the man to miss his own party. Natsu shifted against the pillar that he was using for support as he watched Lucy move to the next group of guests.

He watched as she laughed and nodded, explaining something that he couldn't quite make out. The radiant smile never left her face, even when her body language suggested that she would give anything to be away from this place, and these people. He could spend all day just watching her from the shadows, especially in that red gown so it wasn't like he really cared. She was easy to spot among all the boring brunettes in pastel pinks and hues of blue that were obviously made for the harsh days of winter. Lucy was a stunning ruby in a sea of dull aristocratic gray, which made it all too easy to find her in the crowded room.

He smirked to himself thinking how appropriate it was that she was a gem, and he was off to the side silently protecting his treasure just like a real dragon would. It was amusing to think of things like that.

Suddenly Natsu picked up the old man's scent again; he looked around to see where Jude was, wondering where he had even disappeared to in the first place since this was **his** party. It didn't take long to see that Mr. Heartfilia was headed in Lucy's direction. Natsu made a snap decision and hurried over to Lucy's side just in time to beat her father to the punch. He decided it would be best not to let Lucy realize that her father had discussed anything with him in private, since he was looking forward to surprising her, so he gave Jude a hard look while hovering close to Lucy's side.

"Hello, again. I'm sorry to intrude, but may I steal my daughter away for a little while?" Jude asked politely as he offered Lucy his arm. There was a chorus of guests who voiced that they didn't mind, and others who quietly expressed that they were happy to see the father and daughter getting on so well. Lucy gave a quick wave and a nervous smile to Natsu who had his arms folded over his chest, in a disapproving manner. "Give me ten minutes then make your way to the back garden." The blonde man breathed as he passed by Natsu. The fire mage simply nodded and waved to Lucy so that she wouldn't notice the exchange between the two of them.

"I'll be back!" Lucy sang as she followed her father away. Natsu could feel the tension rise in his stomach as he realized that now **he** was the center of attention. Dozens of pairs of eyes were trained on the young fire mage as he stood alone in the center of the room where the only two people he knew had been standing. He began to hear whispered conversations between the men, and gossiping among the women in the crowd.

"Is that the boy?"

"I suppose so, but I thought he would be a little, I don't know, a little more classy."

"He doesn't look all that special to me."

"Did you see the color of his hair? Pink! What an unnatural color."

"I agree, pink is a very unnatural hair color."

Natsu could feel his pulse quicken as he fought to keep his temper in check. If it weren't for his promise to behave, Natsu surely would have slugged someone across the face by this point. Sheer will power was the only thing protecting these callous strangers from his flames at this point.

"To think that boy beat out my Frederick. It's a scandal I tell you!"

"Your Frederick? Don't be ridiculous, my boy was the front runner last year!"

"Come off it Charles, everyone knows that my boy had the best chance."

"Does it even matter now that **this** boy seems to have taken the show?"

"Now, now, we all know that Jude won't allow such a match to happen. That would just be irresponsible, after all the girl is the heir to the Heartfilia fortune."

Natsu wasn't even sure how these people knew who he was; let alone why they were talking as if they knew some great big secret. As the seconds ticked past, Natsu could feel the heat of strangers staring right through him, and he found himself wanting to follow after the two blondes, just to get away from the talkative crowd. As with most things though, time seemed to creep along agonizingly slowly while Natsu waited. The whispers seemed to grow louder with every minute, as Natsu stood by helplessly trying to ignore them.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked silently behind her father, wondering why in the world he was acting so strangely. Before they had left the hall, for a moment she could have sworn she saw a smile that was directed at her fiery companion, but she knew that couldn't be right, it just wasn't possible. It wasn't like her father hated Natsu, but he was hell bent on bringing her back to this life, she was sure of that if nothing else. Since they arrived Lucy had been dragged off to meetings with prospective suitors, it didn't take a genius to realize that the plan was to bombard her with as many fine young men as possible in hopes that one of them would change her mind about Natsu.<p>

Lucy fought to suppress a sigh as she recalled the last conversation she had with her father before the ball.

"_How long have you known this boy now?" Jude scowled as he watched his daughter's face twist at the unexpected question._

"_Time means nothing when two people are as close as we are." Lucy wanted it to sound more profound, but what really mattered was that it was the truth. She didn't care how long she and Natsu had known each other, because the bonds they shared were strengthened by all the challenges they had faced together, time was completely relative in their case. _

"_So it's like that, then I suppose you're not fit to marry a noble anyway." Lucy's eyes widened in shock, she hadn't meant that she and Natsu had taken things that far. She choked back a surprised scream preparing to defend herself. _

"_Things aren't like that between us, father." Her voice was soft and unsteady with embarrassment, she couldn't even look him in the eyes._

"_It's no use lying to me." Jude threw a stack of paper on the floor in front of Lucy allowing them to spread out. Among the stack were several photographs that were taken out of context, and if Lucy was being honest, completely supported her father's accusations. _

"_This proves nothing other than the fact that you never trusted me. Believe what you will father, I don't care what you think." Lucy turned to leave the room, slamming the large doors behind her._

Lucy watched her father wondering what the hell he could have planned for her next. She had made it perfectly clear to him what her intentions were over that past few day, she just hoped that it would eventually get past his stubborn exterior, so he would understand how she felt.

* * *

><p>Finally ten minutes had passed, and Natsu did as he was instructed. He found his way out to the gardens, ducking and weaving his way through hedges and overgrown evergreens that made up a small maze. He was following Lucy's scent, knowing that she would be waiting for him where ever his final destination was.<p>

After what seemed like an eternity, Natsu made it to a clearing where a little white gazebo was coated with happy lights, and brightly colored roses that looked as though they had been transplanted from the shelter of a greenhouse just for the occasion. He couldn't help but laugh quietly as he realized what the surprise was. Jude had made all the arrangement to make this the most romantic setting possible. Natsu was sure now that someone had tipped the old man off that he wasn't exactly the most experienced in this area; Jude must have realized that Natsu would need all the help he could get.

Natsu took a deep breath, steadying his now shaking limbs before moving forward into the open where he would be in plain sight. He quickly ran a heated hand through his hair to make sure it looked alright and cleared his throat to get the attention of the blonde woman who had her back turned to him.

"Oh, Natsu what are you doing out here?" Lucy smiled brightly as she turned to where he was standing. She was still pleasantly surprised at just how nicely the fire mage cleaned up when he cared enough to do so. He was absolutely handsome in his fine wear, and she knew that she would have pleasant dreams about him dressed like this for a while.

"I followed you out; those people aren't really my kind of crowd, you know." Natsu made his way over to join Lucy under the gazebo. She shivered slightly, and Natsu instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess so, but they are my father's business associates." Lucy huffed, sitting down on a low bench with her hands folded over her chest, putting a little more pressure on the cleavage that her gown was already struggling to keep underneath the fabric. Natsu carefully placed himself on the seat next to the blonde, secretly watching her out of the corner of his eye. After a moment Lucy's face relaxed, and an affectionate smile replaced the frown she had been wearing. "I don't know if I said this before, but thanks for coming with me; I really don't think I could have done it without you being here." Lucy leaned her head on Natsu shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes as she drank in the warmth radiation off of her companion. Natsu on the other hand laid his head back to look up at the cloudy sky. It had been overcast all day, and he wondered if another blizzard was on its way. He mentally shook off the thought, not wanting his imagination to bring on a real storm, not when he had important things to take care of.

Natsu was trying to distract himself from the task at hand, which was understandable since he had never been so nervous in his entire life. _It's now or never, get a hold of yourself hot head. _The voice in Natsu's head scolded. He knew that he'd never get a chance this perfect ever again, so he steeled his nerves, preparing for what he would say.

Slowly Natsu slid his hand into his pocket, closing it tightly around the small piece of jewelry that resided there.

"Hey Lucy, I wanna ask you a question, just promise not to laugh ok?" Natsu took a deep breath as Lucy muttered that she wouldn't dare laugh at a serious question. She turned her head, staring him directly in the eyes. Silently she waited as Natsu collected him thoughts, he muttered something under his breath, bringing the blonde to wonder what could possibly be on his mind. Natsu shifted nervously under her gaze, but sucked it up while letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Lucy nodded, urging her companion to continue. "I think it was that day that Happy and I decided that we wanted to keep you with us." Natsu continued on while his throat began to dry out. The fire mage could feel his heart begin to pound angrily as he saw signs of realization on Lucy's face. "I brushed it off at first, because you were just such a fun person to be around." He could see the gears moving behind her chocolate eyes, and he could clearly see the look of shock plastered to her face.

Lucy couldn't look away as fear passed through her. She didn't like the way Natsu was nervously jittering about, or the obvious nervousness in his voice. It sounded bad no matter how she looked at it. _What is he trying to say? _

"I think things have changed a lot since then." Lucy's breathe hitched as Natsu side off the bench, turning to face her. He smiled, taking her left hand in his. "Lucy, life wouldn't be the same if you were to go away. When you're gone things aren't as much fun, and I can't stand that. I love the times we go out on crazy missions beating bad guys up! Even when we are just spending time at fairy tail, it's better than it was before. I want to keep doing all of it with you by my side." Natsu opened his left hand, revealing the sparkling pink gem. "So will you accept this ring as a promise to always stay with me?" There was a moment of absolute silence where the words Natsu had spoken lingered in the air, their weight alone made them difficult to digest. Lucy's brain was having trouble fully processing the scene before her, and it took her longer than she would ever admit to understand exactly what Natsu was asking.

Lucy released a high pitched squeal when it finally clicked, flinging herself head long at her companion. Natsu laughed lightly while prying Lucy off of his shoulders. Once that was accomplished, he gently took off Lucy's glove and slide the ring onto her finger. He sat back and watched Lucy inspected the trinket with a soft loving look in her eyes, and he could feel the pride bubble up at the sight.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Natsu could see tears gathering in her eyes before she wrapped her arms around his neck once more, but this time her mouth covered his in an unexpected kiss. He easily responded, bringing his hands up to encircle the blonde's waist, pulling her closer still. He could feel the telltale warmth rising to his cheeks as the kiss deepened and intensified, promising more. Instinctively Natsu's hand worked its way up to the stray golden curls that hung loosely at the nape of her neck. This would have continued had it not for the sudden outburst of cheers coming from all around them.

The couple pulled apart looking around themselves with wide eyes and a gasps of pure surprise. They were greeted with dozens of wide smiles and approving looks from familiar faces from every direction imaginable. For a few moments Natsu and Lucy just stood there completely stunned, not even sure what to say to their little audience, but neither was able to say a single word.

"It's about damn time, flame brain!" The dark haired ice mage hollered with a half-hearted smile. This simple comment opened the flood gates of boisterous congratulations from the other mages. Lucy could feel her cheeks burn under the attention, especially from Mira and the other females who had been helping them from the very beginning. It must have been just as emotional for them as the experience was for her. Lucy watched as Mira practically gushed with pride, wiping tears of joy with the hem of her evening gown, it was a sight that she had imagined many times but this was on a level she could never have come up with on her own. Not too far away, Levy was squeaking about how romantic the scene had been to an annoyed looking Gajeel. Lucy wondered when that had happened, though it didn't really matter because she was happy to see her friend had finally worked through that emotional road block of her own.

It seemed as though the whole guild had come out to celebrate the occasion with the couple, even people who Lucy had never really had a chance to talk to before. Lucy found herself looking over all the faces until her eyes met with a watery pair of blue ones. Lucy's heart sank for a moment as she realized that not everyone was happy for her and her new fiancé.

Lisanna looked as though she was trying to stay to the back of the crowd, but Lucy saw her none the less. It must have been difficult for the white haired mage to watch the scene before her, but Lisanna was doing her best to put on a brave face, actively blinking back her tears. Lucy truly felt sorry for the other woman, but she wasn't going to dwell on it since Lisanna had known this would happen eventually.

Natsu kept close to Lucy's side as they walked through the crowd, trying his best to ignore the whispered slurs from the male members of his guild. If the fire mage were to be completely honest with himself, had their positions been reversed, he would most likely be the loudest of all the protesters.

"Make way." The crowd broke apart at the words of the red headed female. Erza had the same blood stained cheeks as Lucy when she approached the couple, her long evening gown trailing behind her. It was clear that Erza was uncomfortable with the situation, but she seemed just as happy for the pair as everyone else, well as happy as Erza ever looked.

"I'm glad to see that this issue is finally resolved. Know this Natsu, if you **ever** hurt Lucy in any way, shape or form I will personally see you hanged by your toes by a rope that nulls your magic. Do I make myself clear?" Natsu gulped and hid behind his new fiancé, hoping that she might intervene on his behalf. He muttered that he wouldn't dream of hurting Lucy ever again while searching for any quick exits (both exits were promptly cut off by Mira and Levy).

"Thank you Erza." Lucy's eyes sparkled with tears of joy; she really did have the best friends a girl could ask for, even if Erza's threats weren't necessary at the moment. "I think I've got him handled for now, but I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She flung herself forward at the red head, leaving Natsu completely vulnerable to the crowd of males, who seemed to be more than happy to separate the two. Natsu knew that most of them were hitting him a little too hard to be considered good natured, but he grinned and took his punishment like a man. Gray smirked as he delivered his portion of 'good luck' punches to his already bruised friend. It surely would have escalated into a full scale fist fight were it not for the fact that Lucy and Erza caught them. Erza promptly dragged Gray away, laughing under her breath as he cried out for help. Natsu snickered as he waved good bye, silently hoping that Erza slapped the ice mage around a little harder than usual.

* * *

><p>"Very nice, I don't think I could have planned it better myself." Master Makarov chuckled as he turned to accept a glass of brandy from his drinking companion. The two men watched from an upper balcony, as the Fairy Tail mages began to celebrate the culmination of their many months' worth of hard labor.<p>

"I wish I could have done more." Jude sighed before taking a long sip of the amber liquid.

"What more could you have possibly done, Jude?" Makarov raised a brow while swishing the ice around in his brandy. He watched the blonde man begin to rub his temples with a deep sigh.

"Life is cruel Makarov old friend, at this point I'm not sure what will happen the next minute let alone how long my only daughter has to live." Jude's voice was thick with sadness that he didn't bother to hide from the old man who sat with him.

"Do you honestly think she'll succumb to her mother's disease, even after all of this?" The small white haired man asked without looking away from the scene of the two love birds.

"Only time will tell Makarov old friend, only time will tell." To this both men lowered their heads, trying to fight back the sudden depression that loomed around them. Both found themselves looking towards the sky praying that what they feared was farfetched, but they both knew the possibilities were endless.

"If anyone could survive it, Lucy would be that one." Makarov stated softly. "She is stronger than you realize."

"I hope you're right, for her sake I really do." Jude stood from his seat and began making his way down to the main hall once more.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Natsu lead the rest of their unexpected guests back into the main ball room, chattering loudly the whole way. When they finally reentered the room, the gang was met with distraught stares and hushed whispers of the aristocrats who weren't used to dealing with common people, let alone a gang of rowdy mages. Before anyone could address the predicament, Jude Heartfilia's voice resounded through the hall, bringing all eyes to the musician's podium.<p>

"My good friends and esteemed collages, I would like to thank you all for once again attending the Heartfilia Estate's annual gala. This year my lovely daughter Lucy, became a full-fledged member of a mages guild. To tell you the truth, I think it was the best decision she could have made for herself, even if at the time I didn't approve." Jude took a moment to allow the information to sink in, and he watched his daughter's features loosen, and her gaze become something that looked something of a mix between respect and appreciation. "We have one more announcement to make, Lucy dear would you come join me." Lucy quickly nodded and made her way across the room to where her father was addressing all the guests.

Natsu watched on, happy to see the change in the older man's behavior. It was obvious that watching the recording had changed something about Jude's perception, and he for one was very glad that things had turned down this road. Of course Natsu had planned on taking Lucy with him no matter what the outcome of the meeting had been, even if he had to punch Lucy's father in the face, or burn the whole place down. He would be damned if he watched the love of his life suffer any more than she already had, but since things had taken this turn Natsu just smiled knowingly and listened to the announcement.

Lucy's eyes widened when her father announced that not only was she getting married, but that he had given his blessing to her betrothed. She found herself looking over to Natsu who gave a short nod to let her know that Jude was telling the truth. Even though Natsu hadn't actually asked for Lucy's hand, he had demanded it with his actions, and Jude respected that about the young fire mage.

"I know my little girl is in safe hands, and I hope you all will be joining us once the wedding date is set." Lucy gave her father a tight hug before rushing back to her friends. They chatted excitedly for a while, while the musicians remained silent, awaiting further instruction. Jude went to calm the uproar from his guests; he had expected this reaction, so he was prepared. Soon an awkward silence hung between the two groups of people, yes there was chatter among smaller groups, but they were in hushed tones that barely dented the atmosphere of discomfort.

It just so happened to be an outcry from the fairy tail side of the ball room that really got the party back in full swing.

"This is a party right? Then where the hell is all the booze?" Cana was quickly quieted down with one switch move of Erza's sword (the back side of course), but her outcry loosened the mood considerably, to the point where stuffy business men, and mages alike took to the dance floor and enjoyed the rest of their evening.

* * *

><p>A few months passed where everything went back to normal save for the news that Lucy had moved in with her fiancé. There was a challenge to pick the next S-ranked mage which was extremely exciting. To everyone's surprise it came down to a stunning fight between Juvia and Gray, and the water mage managed to wipe to floor with her crush's face. Once the excitement from that died down, everyone went back to business as usual, going out on missions, and spending time together laughing and enjoying themselves like always.<p>

Lucy entered the guild with her usual bright smile, making her way across to where her blue haired best friend was sitting at the bar. Levy wasted no time with greetings as she cozied up to Lucy's side.

"Is that the newest copy?" Levy chimed as she slid into the seat next to her blonde friend, grabbing for one of the magazines with the intent of getting the first look at the articles inside. She sat back and began flipping through the pages casually.

"Levy-chan, I haven't even gotten the chance to look through that yet." Lucy whined as she attempted to snatch back her precious item.

"At this rate Lu-chan, these gowns will be out of style long before you're ready to buy one." Levy taunted while hopping out of the blonde's reach.

"Levy's right you know, if you keep stalling she might just get hitched before you do." Cana teased from her permanent spot on the bar with a wink. Levy turned crimson, promptly throwing a nearby mug at the brunette.

"Shut it Cana! No one wants the opinion of a lonely old hag who can't keep a boyfriend for more than a week." Levy's cheeks puffed out as Cana stared the younger mage down.

"Boyfriend? Who the hell needs a boyfriend when you've got booze? Booze is better than any man could ever be!" Cana practically snarled, obviously Levy had hit the nail on the head this time, since Cana's cheeks were a health pink as well. "Now if you'll excuse me, my 'boyfriend' needs attention." The card mage promptly went to search for a quiet place to enjoy some quality time with her large barrel of spirits.

"That is just sad." Lucy sighed shaking her head.

"Cana has a point though." Mira chuckled from behind the bar as she filled a group of mugs from the tap. "Are you two ever going to set a date?"

Lucy shifted in her seat uncomfortably when she felt over a dozen pairs of eyes land on the back of her head she knew they were expecting an answer, but she really didn't have one to give them. Lucy could feel the sweat gathering on her forehead and the base of her neck, she really should have been prepared for that question since it had been months since the proposal.

"There's no rush, isn't that right Lucy." Erza answered with a small wink towards Lucy.

"We'll set a date soon; we've just been really busy lately." Lucy shot a grateful smile towards the red head before turning back to Mira.

"Lu-chan, what is this?" Levy's eyes were glistening with tears as she read the title of the book that had been concealed in the pile of magazines.

"Levy-chan, please give that back." Lucy reached out a hand, taking the book from the smaller mage who was shaking like a leaf.

"Has something happened?" Levy cried out louder than she had intended.

"No, everything is perfectly fine. I just wanted to get as much information about the illness as humanly possible. I'm in a situation where ignorance could be my downfall." Lucy laughed loudly and went back to looking through the magazines, trying to play off the situation like it didn't faze her one bit.

"Lucy, you'd tell us if something were wrong, right?" Mira put her hand on the page, forcing Lucy to look up into her watery blue eyes. "You know that you can't hide something like that from your family now, don't you?" Lucy took a deep breath before smiling weakly at the older woman.

"I've learned my lesson about keeping things pent up, Mira. If I suspect something, I'll make sure you all know about it." Mira gently patted the blonde's hand before walking off to deliver the mugs she had been filling.

"That's why you're pushing back setting a date though, right?" Levy asked quietly, receiving a simple nod from Lucy as confirmation. Silence fell between the two, and Lucy found herself losing her want to look through the gowns in the magazines.

"I've been trying to learn everything I can about this disease so that if the time comes, there won't be any surprises." Lucy sighed as she stacked up her books and magazines once more. "I think I'm going home, I suddenly don't feel so well."

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed, and Lucy found herself repeating the same routine. She stopped at a merchant's cart, and bought out every wedding magazine the old man carried while skillfully ignoring his questions on when the big day was. After her arms were full and the man was paid, she made her way to the guild intent on finding the one dress that was perfect in every way shape and form.<p>

She had talked for hours with Natsu the previous night about what their future looked like, and how much they still had planned to do. On the top of that list was settling down permanently, Lucy had been slightly frazzled that it was Natsu who had brought up the topic, but she wasn't completely surprised either. No, she had seen a group of her friends barricade Natsu in a broom closet not that long ago and she overheard them demanding that he talk some sense into his fiancé. It seemed like the whole guild was itching to have a good reason to celebrate.

Lucy deviated from her usual route to the bar, and set herself up in a table to the back where she hoped to remain undisturbed. Of course if she were thinking a little more clearly she would have locked herself inside her bedroom at home for privacy, but somewhere deep down she knew that she wanted her friends to comment and give her advice.

The blonde had finished the first magazine when her blue haired best friend made her presence known. Levy looked over her own volume with a sheepish smile and whispered that it was about time Lucy started taking things a little more seriously. Lucy sighed, agreeing that she was being a little overly cautious lately, but that she was going to do her best from here on in.

By the end of the day, a date had been set for late summer. This news brought on a question of who should be in the bridal party. Since this was in fact Fairy tail, there was obviously had to be a fight between the girls for the position of Lucy's maid of honor, which Erza won with a spectacular display of skillful swordsmanship. (Levy was unfortunately Erza's model for warding off the rest of the competition. Needless to say, once the opposition spotted her hanging from the rafters by Erza's expertly placed swords, there was no longer a will to fight for the coveted position.) This all suited Lucy just fine, since Erza was like the big sister she had often wanted as a child and she would have asked the red head to be her maid of honor anyway.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Levy and Erza helped Lucy with most of the preparations. Lucy spent a lot of her time going back and forth between the guild and her father's house, making arrangements for the different venders and wait staff that would be responsible for her big day. Jude was happy to see that Lucy was taking things more seriously, and he made sure that she had the finest options to choose from.<p>

By the middle of May the invitations were in the mail to over one hundred close friends and distant acquaintances. Lucy was starting to feel the strain of dealing with her father on a weekly basis, even if they were on better terms. She had dealt with more people in the last few months than she had in years, and Lucy remembered how much of a headache it could be to manage such affairs.

Her bride's maids were the first to be fitted in their long gowns of silver and midnight blue. All of them looked absolutely stunning, so much so that Erza refused to take her gown off when her fitting was finished. Lucy had to beg for three hours so that the garment would be spared in the inevitable brawl that would break out at the guild later that night. When Wendy and Charle were finished with their fittings, it came time for Lucy's gown to be constructed.

Each layer was added slowly as Lucy watched in the three way mirror of her mother's old chambers. After three days, Lucy lost track of how much fabric was twirled and twisted around her body. Countless yards of silk, satin and lace created delicate scallops around her generous curves, while a tight bodice defined her hour glass physic.

When it came time for her final fitting, Lucy found it hard to speak. When she turned to see herself in the mirror, her eyes misted over, she held a hand over her mouth trying to stifle her gasp of surprise. They say that every girl is a princess on her wedding day, but Lucy's gown was something fit for true royalty.

"Are you alright my dear?" The elderly woman probed as she pinned the hem of Lucy's gown, adjusting the length to allow for Lucy's soft white satin heels. Lucy wiped away a stray tear and looked at the woman's reflection in the mirror.

"Of course I am, I just so happy." She answered with a small smile. The woman nodded, understanding that the bride-to-be was usually a mass of unbridled emotions when the wedding was drawing nearer. Lucy received a grin from the woman in return, before her steady hands went back to work on her masterpiece. Lucy tried her best not to make any sudden movements so that the pins would only poke through the fabric and not into her delicate skin; she simply refused to bloody the gown that her seamstress had slaved over for such a long time.

* * *

><p>Early June brought in the caterer, as well as the florist for Lucy and Natsu to work with. Natsu was elated with the fact that it was part of his job to eat, and he became fast friends with the stout little man who was head chef for their event. Lucy gave strict instructions about when the meals were supposed to be brought out, as well as a cut off to how much alcohol certain guild members would be at. The chef agree, having his petit assistant take notes. The head pastry chef took his time with Lucy, designing a grand cake that would be suited for the event. When all was said and done a large five course menu was written up by a team that would match any five star restaurant in the country.<p>

The florist was a tall woman who had a passion for flowers and greenery. Lucy found herself thinking that this woman probably spent more time inside her greenhouse than she did in the real world. Even though the woman looked as though she were ten years behind trends, the designs she had come up with were absolutely stunning.

The flowers for the ceremony were natural with gentle colors, where in stark contrast the arrangements for the reception were bold and breath taking. Lucy looked through dozens of concepts that the woman had drawn and together they picked the perfect locations for such a marvelous set up.

* * *

><p>When September came around there was nothing to do but wait for the big day to arrive. Erza threw Lucy a massive party with the help of the female members of the guild the week before the wedding, Master Makrov allowed them to use the guild for the night. Lucy was informed later that Gajeel and Gray had dragged Natsu out of town for the night on Erza's orders. It was a night worth waiting for, with music and drinking, and Cana had even arranged for 'entertainment' which came after Wendy was sent home for the night.<p>

"W-what w-we-were you t-t-thinking Cana!?" Erza demanded with a bright blush staining her cheeks. She worked extremely hard not to look in the direction of the stage, where Lucy was currently tied to a chair.

"Lighten up, this is a **bachelorette **party, Lucy should have some fun before she gets tied down!" Cana laughed loudly as she patted Erza on the back. The red head was not amused, but she couldn't do anything about it any longer.

"I wish I had a camera!" Levy cried out through tears of laughter.

"No, that would leave a trail! This is a strictly what happens here stays here party!" Mira called across the room as she slide a few jewels into a dances costume. Once Lucy had been given the V.I.P. treatment, the gang untied her, and went into a merciless game of Never have I ever, followed by a short round of bottoms up. It was liberating to play drinking games with her girl pals, while spilling her secrets as the concentration of alcohol in her blood rose. It was agreed that no one was to speak openly about what happened with the opposite sex later, but the girls enjoyed their inside jokes.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat on her bed taking deep relaxing breaths as Levy and Mira muttered comforting words of encouragement to the nervous bride. Lucy looked at the clock on the wall, and panicked. Instinctively she called out Cancer, begging him to make her look perfect.<p>

"You look beautiful, ebi." The spirit told his master as he stepped back to admire his handy work. Lucy's hair had grown considerably longer in the past year, allowing for a classy bun with several louse curls bunching around her face and down the nap of her neck. A quick coat of ruby lipstick and a faint dusting of eye shadow, and Lucy was ready to slip into her dress.

* * *

><p>Before she knew it, the girls were loading her up into a carriage, with her veil hiding her face from the world. On the opposite side of the carriage Jude was waiting patiently for her to get comfortable.<p>

"Are you ready?" Jude asked gently.

"As I'll ever be." Lucy sighed; she could feel the butterflies in her stomach double as the appointed time grew closer. Jude chuckled and reached across to pat Lucy's hand.

"There is no need to be nervous; this is your big day." Lucy nodded stiffly, logically she knew there was no reason for her to feel this way, but she had the sudden urge to just elope. "It'll all be over before you know it." Her father continued to reassure her. The carriage lurched forward as the processional started. The ride only took a few minutes, but Lucy could feel the butterflies triple as the sound of a live orchestra greeted her ears.

The carriage came to a stop and Jude got out first, helping his daughter down. The sun was low in the background giving the landscape a soft orange glow that momentarily took Lucy's breath away. The first thing her eyes took in once they adjusted to the light was the sheer number of guests that were turned with their eyes focused of the women exciting the carriages.

"Lucy, it's time to line up." Erza's voice broke Lucy from her trance. The blonde's face was hidden from view by the thin piece of lace, only thick enough to keep the waiting crowd from seeing the panic in her eyes. Jude wrapped his daughter's arm around his own and proceeded to lead her to the mouth of the aisle.

The music changed, to an upbeat tempo as the paired off bridal party started to make their way towards the alter. Erza stayed with Lucy till the last moment, where she wished her friend luck. Wendy and Jude were the only ones who stayed with Lucy, her father to lead her, and Wendy to carry Lucy's train. The blonde took one more settling breath before her song began to play.

It felt as though she were trapped in between time, like she was standing still while the whole world flashed by at high speed. The walk down the aisle felt agonizingly long even though in reality it lasted less than five minutes. The faces of the crowd became a blur, and soon the only thing she could focus on was the stationary figure all dressed in white save for the pink hair that was peeking out from under his top hat. His dark eyes were shining with excitement, and the childish smile stretched across his face made her heart leap from her chest. Even though he wasn't able to see her, Lucy was returning his smile, the nervousness finally melting away. The rest of the world was blocked out, as though nothing but his smile existed anymore.

Lucy was vaguely aware of the preacher who was addressing her father before her veil was lifted. She could see tears in her father's eyes as he agreed that he was the one giving her away. Suddenly time began to come back to normal when her hand was placed in Natsu's.

"Finally" Natsu whispered as he lead his blushing bride up to the alter. Lucy's bouquet of white lilies and roses was passed off to Erza allowing Natsu to hold both her hands with his own. The preacher started to speak to the crowd about the unity of marriage and how such a contract was sacred and how rare it was to find the person to whom one is suited to in this world.

The question came out calling for any opposition to the union, and Lucy found herself holding her breath, praying that no one would be stupid enough to speak up. She sighed in relief when the preacher moved on to the couple. They exchanged simple vows, promising to protect one another no matter the circumstances.

Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes when she and Natsu were prompted to say "I do" before exchanging a simple golden band.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher said with a smile.

"Oh and I will." Natsu snickered before pulling Lucy into a deep kiss that had the whole crowd hooting and hollering. The first kiss they shared as husband and wife was not as conservative as Lucy had imagined, then again Natsu wasn't known for being reserved when in public. The blonde threw decorum to the wind as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, pulling his body flush against hers. The resulting cheer from the Fairy Tail mages made Lucy's cheeks burn, but she fought back her embarrassment, enjoying the heat that was radiating off of Natsu.

A polite cough from the preacher signaled that they had over done it and the two broke apart even if they didn't want to. Erza (who was blushing worse than Lucy) handed the blonde back her bouquet.

"I now present to you for the first time Natsu and Lucy Dragneel!" Lucy smiled at the crowd while making her way back up the aisle. Before she knew what was happening they were loaded back into the carriage, except this time it was with Natsu instead of her father. Natsu kept a firm grip on Lucy's hand the whole rid back, trying desperately to fight off his motion sickness. They meet up with the rest of the bridal party in front of the main house for portraits which took longer than Lucy had anticipated, by the end Natsu was whining about being starved to death.

* * *

><p>The reception was absolutely perfect. The decorations were more beautiful than Lucy could have ever dreamed, it was as though a garden had been brought inside the ball room. Around the table where the Bridal party was set up a large wooden structure housed what must have been hundreds of Wisteria blossoms as they cascade just above the ground, creating a beautiful back drop for more portraits.<p>

The toasts were given, by the best man and maid of honor. Happy's speech was a little lacking in Lucy's opinion, but Erza made up for it. The red head brought the whole room to tears with her speech about how happy she and the rest of the guild were for their comrades. She went on to further illustrate that the relationship between the fire mage and spirit mage was one that you don't come across every day. She wished them luck on behalf of the rest of the guild, and swore that she would be there if they needed her assistance in any way.

Lucy had thanked Erza deeply before taking the floor herself.

"I know that may come as a shock to most of you, but the reason we are all here tonight is because of my father and my late mother." Lucy motioned for her father to join her at the head of the dance floor. "Papa I wanted to thank you for everything. I'm sorry for our misunderstandings in the past, but I know that things will be alright now." Lucy wrapped her arms around her father, a gesture she had never done before. "Mama would have been so proud." Lucy whispered as she buried her face into her father's shoulder.

"I wish she could have seen you, I know she would have cried seeing how beautiful you've become." Jude relaxed, letting his arms settle around his daughter, returning the hug. The touching moment brought a collective "awe" from the guests.

With the speeches out of the way, the first dances began. Natsu and Lucy spent much of their time thanking their guests for coming, or dancing the night away, but every so often Lucy would whisper that Natsu could go eat, mainly because she could hear his stomach protesting.

* * *

><p>When the time came to say good bye, Levy and Cana pulled Lucy aside. The blonde gave them a questioning glare, nervous because of the devious smiles on their faces. They informed Lucy that they would be heading back to Magnolia on the last train, but that they had left her a little surprise in her room. Lucy really didn't like the sound of that, but she thanked the two, sending them on their way.<p>

Natsu dragged Lucy along the hallway at a speed that was making Lucy trip over her gown. She called for him to slow down but he just grinned, swooping her up into his arms so he could move faster. Again her heart was pounding away wildly while the butterflies from earlier that day made a sudden reappearance. Natsu skillfully opened the door while balancing his new bride. He set her down and turned to lock the door to insure their privacy.

Natsu took a moment to drink in his surroundings, allowing a pleased smile to grace his lips. Red rose petals were scattered across the generously large bed, and he could smell food set up by the large fire place. Dozens of tall candle sticks were lit, and scattered all around the room. He watched Lucy's expression darken for a moment, and he could have sworn she was muttering something about killing a pipsqueak and a drunk when she got her hands on them.

He decided that he had waited long enough for Lucy to adjust and made his way over to where she was standing. He grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, sealing off any chance of her getting away. Lucy squeaked in surprise, but quickly relaxed when Natsu's lips began trailing kisses up her exposed shoulders to her neck. She instinctively leaned her head to give him better access to the sensitive area, shivering under that sudden need she felt to be ride of her gown.

Words were lost on the couple as articles of clothing began to fly around the room, several pieces were burned beyond imagination, but the skin they had previously been protecting remained untouched. Heated kisses were soon joined by shaking hands that were hungry to explore portions of body that had till this point stayed hidden from the couple. The blonde was swept up in a haze of need and alcohol that caused her thought process to slow enough that she was unaware of what she was muttering against her husband's muscled chest. She pay no mind to the volume of her voice, nor to the pleads she whispered, egging the fire mage to take things further.

Natsu gripped his wife's thighs as he lifted her up against himself, making it easier for Lucy to wrap herself around her waist as she continued to delve her tongue into his mouth. Natsu slowly made his way over to the bed, laying Lucy down so he could rid her of the last few troublesome articles of clothing. Adrenaline took hold of the pair as they dissolved into another round of passionate kisses. Both allowed their hands to roam freely simply enjoying the way it felt to finally cross that final barrier.

Their kisses grew wilder as their combined need grew. Moans and panting filled the air every time they broke apart, Lucy whispered in desperation that she needed more, and cried out when Natsu willingly obliged. He was new to this, but he had been smart enough to pay attention when his friends began giving him advice on how to treat a woman. They had told him a fair few things that had worked so far, so he decided to try another.

Slowly he lowered his lips to the soft skin of Lucy's navel and traced it with his tongue slowly making his way up to the valley between her breasts. Natsu grinned as he looked up into the face of his beloved. He eyes were glazed with lust, and he could tell that she was silently begging for more.

The next few hours of Lucy life were spent in a haze of euphoria as she consummated her marriage with her husband. Later she would feel embarrassed about how she had not even though about the fact that they were still in her father's home, but at the time she simply reveled in the hot flesh of the body that was intertwine with her own.

It was the first of many sleepless nights for the two mages, but they wouldn't have had it any other way.

_**The End...**_


End file.
